What lurks in the Shadows
by Hagato
Summary: The final Battle draws near. Can Oliver defeat Ryan, save his sister, and save the world from the darkness that wishes to rule it? Who will live, and who will die? Please RxR. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

It was an average day in an average city. In this city, a youth was running through the streets. The youth's name was Oliver. He was your average fifteen year old. He was tall, tanned, and had a mop of brownish hair.

The reason why the youth was in a hurry was because he was going to be late for his application exam. But this wasn't any ordinary application exam. This application exam would determine whether or not he would enter the famous Duel Academy!

Yes, Oliver was an up-and-coming duelist with hopes of going to Duel Academy. He also had a twin sister who was also taking her application exam today. She was smart enough to go half-hour earlier. Oliver swore at himself as he ran through the streets, bumping into people, and gently shoving them out of the way. The building where the exams were being held was almost in the direct center of the city. So therefore, it was hard to get to.

Oliver made it to the building just in time. He signed a couple papers he was handed at a table outside the building quickly. He ran inside the building, and handed the papers to a woman, who then gave him a five page test.

"You'd better hurry." said the woman, "You only have seven minutes to complete the test." Oliver dashed to a near by table, and jotted down the answers as fast as he could. He finished the test, and turned it in with seconds to spare. He then ran into the main lobby of the building where the test results were posted. His sister Alexandra was waiting for him. She was your average teenage girl. She was the same height as Oliver, she long brown hair, and she was in a wheelchair.

"What took you Oliver?" she asked, leaning forward in her wheelchair.

"I….just….made….it!" huffed Oliver. He looked up at the score board to see his written test results. Out of 20 points, he got a 17, which wasn't bad. Besides, it really didn't matter what you got on the test. What was really important was the dueling test.

"How did you do on your test Alexandra?" asked Oliver.

"I got a 20!" she said happily. Oliver had been expecting that. Alexandra was a smart, and very good duelist. "I've also passed my dueling test as well."

"Will Mr. Oliver Hirano please report to arena D please?" someone said over the public address system. Oliver dashed to the auditorium. The duel examiner was waiting for him.

He was a tall, muscular man. He was wearing blue jeans, a blue trench coat, and black sunglasses.

"Good afternoon maggot." said the duel examiner rudely, "My name is Professor Higema. I will mop the floor with you today."

"Confident, aren't you." said Oliver, unaffected by Professor Higema's taunts. "Can we just get on with the duel?"

"Your funeral, maggot." said Professor Higema. They both drew five cards, and the duel began. Professor Higema went first. He drew a card.

"I'll summon Gear Golem the Moving Fortress in defense mode (800/2200). Then, I'll set one card facedown, and end my turn." Professor Higema.

Oliver drew a card. "I'll summon Marauding Captain in attack mode (1200/400). Now I'll activate Marauding Captain's effect. This effect allows me to special a level 4, or lower monster form my hand. I'll special summon Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke (1800/1000). Then I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon, to destroy your facedown." A large gust of wind blew away Higema's facedown. "Now, Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke will attack your Gear Golem the Moving Fortress, and because of his effect, I can destroy your monster without taking battle damage." Sasuke ran forward, and destroyed Gear Golem the Moving Fortress. "Now, Marauding Captain will attack your life points directly!" Marauding Captain ran forward, and slashed Professor Higema. His life points dropped from 4000-2800. "I'll place one card facedown, and end my turn." finished Oliver.

"Good strategy, maggot." complemented Higema. He drew a card. "I'll summon Vorse Raider in attack mode (1900/1200). Then I'll activate the field spell No Trap Zone. This card makes it so you can't use trap cards!" Flashing lines appeared, and ran under Oliver's facedown card, witch was a Negate Attack. "Vorse Raider, destroy his Marauding Captain!" shouted Higema. Vorse Raider ran towards Marauding Captain, and destroyed it. Oliver's life points dropped from 4000-3300. "I'll place one card facedown, and end my turn." said Higema.

Oliver Drew a card. "I'll activate Reinforcement of the Army. This allows me to take a level 4 or lower warrior monster from my deck." He took out his deck, chose a card, shuffled his deck, and returned it to the deck slot. "Now, I'll summon Exiled Force in attack mode."

"I activate Trap Hole. This card will destroy your monster." said Higema. A large hole appeared under Exiled Force, and they fell into it.

"D'oh!" said Oliver, slapping himself in the head. "Anyway, I'll equip my Ninja Grandmaster Saskue will Divine Sword – Phoenix Blade. This will increase my monster's attack points by 300." Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke's attack points went from 1800-2100. "Sasuke will destroy your Vorse Raider!" Sasuke jumped forward, and destroyed Vorse Raider. Higema's life points dropped from 2800-2600. "I'll end my turn." finished Oliver.

Higema drew a card. "Since I'm not paying 500 life points, my No Trap Zone is destroyed. Now I'll activate Monster Reborn to bring back Vorse Raider." Vorse Raider appeared on the field. "Now I'll sacrifice him to summon Jinzo in attack mode (2400/1500). Jinzo will now destroy your Sasuke." Jinzo shot a ball of energy at Sasuke, and he was destroyed. "I'll end my turn." continued Higema.

Oliver drew a card. "I'll summon Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode (800/2000). Then I end my turn."

Higema drew a card. "I'll summon Chainsaw Insect in attack mode (2400/0). Chainsaw Insect will destroy Clayman." Chainsaw Insect destroyed Clayman. "Due to Chainsaw Insect's effect, you can draw one card." Oliver drew a card. "Next Jinzo will attack your life points directly." Jinzo shot a ball of energy at Oliver, and his life points dropped from 3300-900. "I end my turn." said Higema.

Oliver drew a card. "I'll activate Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two cards." Oliver drew two cards. "I'll activate Light Vortex. If I discard one card, I can destroy all of your face up monsters." Lighting blots rained from the sky and destroyed all of Higema's monsters. "Next I'll summon Mataza the Zapper in attack mode (1300/800). He will now attack you directly!" Mataza ran towards Higema, and slashed him. His life points dropped from 2600-1300. "Now, I'll activate Mataza's effect, which allows him to attack again!"

"What!?" shouted Higema.

"You heard me!" Oliver shouted back. "He can attack twice in a battle phase. So Mataza will attack you again!" Mataza ran towards Higema, and slashed him. Higema was knocked over and his life points dropped to 0.

"I win." Oliver said simply.

"Good duel, maggot." said Higema as he got up. "I don't think I need to say you passed, because it is pretty obvious. So I'll just say this. Welcome to duel Academy!"

Oliver smiled happily.

* * *

Up in the higher stands, four shadowy figures watched the applicants being tested. 

"So why are we here again?" asked one of the figures.

"Simple." replied another figure, who appeared to be the leader, "we are scouting out for new recruits."

"So why haven't we done this before?" the first figure argued.

"Because," replied one of the other figures, "that one guy was here."

"Oh, you mean…." started the first figure.

"Shut up!" shouted the one who was the leader. "I said never mention his name again!"

The fourth figure, who was a woman, put her hand on the leader's shoulder. "Calm down master." She whispered.

"Right." said the leader. "Let's just sit back, and watch the show."

No one in the group said anything more.

* * *

Oh yeah. This is my second fanfiction!

* * *

**No Trap Zone**

**type: **Field spell

**Image**:a large roped off area with a sign saying "no traps"

**Effect**: As long as this card is face up on the field, your opponent can't activate any traps. During your stand-by phase, you must pay 500 life to keep this card in play. If you do not, this card is destroyed.


	2. Arrivel at the Academy

A couple of days later, Oliver and Alexandra were on the helicopter heading towards Duel Academy. It was a long trip. Oliver had been trying to nap, but the noise of the other's in the helicopter kept him awake. He was just nodding off were Alexandra asked him a question.

"Hey Oliver?" she asked.

"Yeah?" said Oliver

"Where are we going to live on the island?"

"Well, there are three dorms." replied Oliver. "They are called Obelisk Blue, Ra Yellow, and Slifer Red. The top dorm is Obelisk Blue. You get in there if you are excellent at dueling, very smart, or if you have the right connections. Ra Yellow is the middle. Most of the people in there are the best, but have real promise of being good duelists. Slifer Red is at the bottom of heap. The people in there are either really bad or made one or two important people very unhappy. But we will most likely be in Ra Yellow or Slifer Red because to be an Obelisk Blue as a first year, you need to good to some dueling prep school."

There was a woman sitting next to Oliver, and Alexandra, and she said, "You two will most likely being in Ra Yellow, because you both did well on your application exam." The woman's name was Alicia Wilson. She was Alexandra's personal assistant. Since Alexandra didn't have the use of her legs, she needed help with things like getting dressed, and going to the bathroom. Alicia was tall, about 26 years old, was a little naïve, but was over all a nice lady.

"You're probably right." said Alexandra, but she looked nervous.

After about forty-five minutes, they finally reached Duel Academy. Oliver was glad to finally get up, and stretch his legs. After all of the freshmen climbed out, a man in a large blue trench coat led them to a large domed building. The trip there was difficult for Oliver. Since there were no trails and Alexandra's wheelchair could get through. So Oliver ended up having to carry it, while Alicia carried Alexandra.

When they finally reached the building, a couple of the Academy workers formed them into two lines, a boy's line, and a girl's line. The lines began at a large table with a lot of the Academy uniforms on it. The uniforms were in stacks by color. There were one or two blue jackets, but they were mostly yellow, and red. Oliver made his way through the line, and got to the table.

"Name?" asked a woman at the table.

"Oliver Hirano." replied Oliver. The woman checked a list. To Oliver's slit relief, she handed him a Ra yellow uniform. Then she handed him a small computer thing.

"This is your student ID." she said. "It's also a phone, and PDA." Oliver stared at it in amazement. "Next!" shouted the woman. Oliver stepped aside to let the next person through.

He then tried to look form Alexandra. He got a fleeting glance of Alexandra. She was waving at him. She was holding a girl's Ra Yellow uniform. He didn't get the chance to talk to her however, because one of the Academy workers started shoving him towards the door saying, "Come on, come on! Once you got your stuff, go to your dorms."

Oliver decided that he should go to his dorm. The Ra Yellow dorm was basically a yellow over sided lake front cabin. After about five minutes of looking, he found his room. It was a decent sized room. It had a bathroom, a closet, a bed, a desk, a dresser, a computer, and a TV. He then proceeded to unpack his stuff. He didn't have a lot so this wasn't a long process.

After unpacking, he decided to do a little exploring. He went over to the door, opened it, stepped out, and ran into another freshman who was walking past his room. They fell over in a heap. The freshman he ran into yelled at him in some language in didn't understand.

"Um, can I press one for English please?" asked Oliver.

The boy he ran into then shouted in English, "Why don't you watch were your going."

"Roberto, it wasn't his fault. He didn't see you coming." said another boy. He looked down at Oliver. "Hi. My name is Jonathan, but you can call me Johnny. And this character," he pointed to the boy on the floor, "is Roberto."

Oliver got up. "Hello, my name is Oliver." He and Johnny shook hands. "Nice to meet you." Oliver then helped Roberto up. "Sorry about that."

"Nah, it's alright." said Roberto. "I wasn't paying attention."

"Well anyway," said Johnny, "Roberto and I need to get to class. See ya." Then both he and Roberto hurried off. Oliver looked at his schedule. His first class was Dueling Strategies. He looked at his watch, and realized that it started in ten minutes. So he ran off to find his first class.

* * *

Sorry. No duel this time 


	3. First Day at the Academy

Oliver made to his class just in time. He slid into a sit next to a few other Ra Yellows, when the Professor stood up.

"Greetings class." he said. "My name is Professor Toma. Throughout this class, you will learn dueling strategies, hence the name. You will learn the strategies of well known, and not so well known duelist, and strategies that are common, and uncommon." Professor Toma sat down at his desk and faced the class. "We will first start with uncommon strategies. Does anybody know any?" he asked. Oliver raised his hand. "Yes Mr. Hirano." said Professor Toma.

"Saving your butt with Kuriboh." said Oliver.

"Good," said Professor Toma. "Now please explain it to the class."

"Well," started Oliver, "If you discard Kuriboh from your hand, you can negate battle damage. Winged Kuriboh, on the other hand, negates all battle done to the owner if it is destroyed in battle."

"Very good Mr. Hirano." said Professor Toma. Then Professor Toma spent the rest of the class talking about Kuriboh cards. When the class was over, Oliver realized that there were more Kuriboh cards then he ever thought possible.

Then next class was Spells/Traps Usage. This class was very difficult for two reasons. The first reason was that the Professor, Professor Ginsea, was a very ugly, so it was very hard to pay attention to him. The second reason was that he favored Obelisk Blues, so he gave them the easy questions. He gave the hard questions to the Ra Yellows, and Slifer Reds. Then Professor Ginsea reached Oliver.

"Mr. Hirano, name a spell card that can make a monster invincible in battle?" asked Professor Ginsea in a loud, high-pitched voice.

"Heart of Clear Water." answered Oliver.

"Um, correct." said Professor Ginsea. He hadn't been excepting that Oliver would answer correctly. "Name a card that can both increase a monsters attack, and defense depending on the life point count?"

"Megamorph." said Oliver.

"Correct again." growled Professor Ginsea. He then proceeded in fire several different questions at Oliver, and he got all of them right. The bell rang, and Oliver was one of the first out the door.

Oliver's next classes were History of Dueling, taught by Professor Asinda, and Monsters 411, taught by Professor Shilam. They were both incredible dull. Professor Asinda lectured in long boring tones, and made them read long boring books. It made the concept of people being sent to the shadow realm seem less interesting than it should have. Then there was Professor Shilama's Monster's 411 class. First off, Professor Shilama was a woman in her mid-forties trying to be a teenager. Second was the stupid name of her class. It seriously was called Monsters 411. Then there was the fact that the monsters she talked about were monsters that guys wouldn't use in their right minds.

Now there was one class left. Oliver was relieved. Duel Academy was less fun then it should have been. When Oliver got to his last class, he did a double-take. It was PE!

Oliver was surprised.

"Why is there a PE class here?" Oliver asked Johnny, who was in the class with him.

"I don't know!" said Johnny. "I don't make the rules."

"We have PE here so you maggots don't get lazy!" someone said behind them. Oliver recognized the voice. Oliver slowly turned around. It was Professor Higema!

"Well, well, well." said Professor Higema. "If it isn't the maggot that beat me."

"Oh boy." whispered Oliver.

"Oh boy is right, maggot." said Professor Higema. "I'm going to run you into the ground." And that is exactly what he did. He made Oliver, and the rest of the class, to hard laborious exercises. Near the end of the class, an offhand comment that landed him in detention, which was running fifty laps around the gym.

When managed to finish this laps, he stumbled back the Ra Yellow dorm. Dinner was being served. He crashed landed in a sit at a table next to Roberto, and Johnny.

"Hello." they both said to Oliver. "How was detention?" asked Johnny. Oliver pulled the closest plate up to him and huffed, "I…will…never…run…again." Then Oliver dived head first it his plate.

Later that night, a shadowy figure ran across school grounds to the Obelisk Blue dorm. He silently opened the front door and crept through the dorm. He found the room he was looking for, and knocked on the door. He opened quietly.

"Timothy, is that you?" asked a figure behind the door.

"Yes, Ryan." whispered Timothy. Ryan opened the door. "You're late."

"Sorry." said Timothy. "The job was harder than I thought."

"How many did you find?" asked Ryan.

"About 23." said Timothy.

Ryan sighted. "Not as many as I hoped, but it is enough."

Timothy smiled. "Since this is our last year here, we need to hurry. So if were can't increase our numbers this year, than 3 years of work would have been wasted. But we can start now that…."

"I told you never to say his name again!" hissed Ryan.

Timothy chuckled. "Right, sorry." He yawned. "Well, I'd better get back to Ra Yellow before I'm missed." Timothy then left the room and the dorm without making a sound.

* * *

The plot thickens. Who are Ryan, and Timothy? What is this mysterious group that they are apart of? Who is the duelist that they are not allowed to mention? Well, you will have to find out. 


	4. Alexandra's first Academy Duel

Luckily for Oliver, the next day was Saturday. This meant that there was no class today. This was lucky because Oliver could barely more after his detention. He hobbled down to the cafeteria for breakfast. Johnny and Roberto were still there eating breakfast.

"Moring!" said Roberto cheerfully.

"Moring." replied Oliver. He stretched out on the set. "Oh, I'm so stiff." he groaned.

Oliver went to eating his breakfast. When he finished, he started a conversation with Roberto, and Johnny. "You know, the teachers here are weird." he said.

"What makes you say that?" asked Roberto.

"Will," replied Oliver, "Professer Toma is crazy, Professor Ginsea appears to be gender confused, Professor Asinda is boring, Professor Shilama is trying unsuccessfully to be a teenager, and Professor Higema is a demon!"

"I think it is just you." said Roberto. After finishing their breakfast's they walked to the main building. While they were in the lobby, Oliver heard someone calling him. He turned around to see Alexandra, and Alicia coming towards them.

"Who is she?" asked Johnny. "Your girlfriend?"

"She's my sister." said Oliver.

"How was yesterday?" asked Alexandra, having not hear them.

"Horrible. But on a lighter note, Alexandra, Alicia, and would like you to meet Johnny, and Roberto." said Oliver.

Before anything could be said, they heard a loud ruckus coming from outside. They rushed outside. An Obelisk Blue was picking on a bunch of freshman Slifer Reds.

"What's going on out here?" asked Alexandra.

The Obelisk Blue turned around. He was tall, and had black long hair. He stared at the group. His eyes paused over Alexandra for a second. Even in a wheelchair, Alexandra was very attractive.

"Dealing with Slifer slime, it's none of your business." said the Obelisk Blue; he then kicked one of the Slifer Reds as he tried to get up.

"Stop that!" shouted Alexandra.

"It's none of your business." said the Obelisk Blue again.

"Stop, or I'll…" began Alexandra.

"Or you'll do what? You're in a wheelchair and…" he stopped mid sentence, and smiled wickedly. "I'll tell you what. I'll duel you. If you win I'll leave them alone. If you lose, you have to go on a date with me."

"I accept!" said Alexandra.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" shouted Oliver.

"Don't worry Oliver." said Alexandra. "I can take this guy easily."

"Ok." said Oliver, but he was not happy.

Alicia rolled Alexandra over to the opposite side of the Obelisk Blue.

"Duel!" they said in unison.

"Ladies first." said the Obelisk Blue, "and my name is…um…Ben by the way."

"Alright Ben," said Alexandra. She drew a card. "I'll summon the Unhappy Girl in attack mode (100/0). I'll place one card face down, and end my turn."

Ben drew a card. "I'll summon Dark Effigy in attack mode (1500/0)." A monster that looked like a large black cube appeared on the field. "Dark Effigy, attack her Unhappy Girl!" The cube flew towards Unhappy Girl.

"I'll activate Spirit Barrier! This card will make it so I lose no life points as long as I have a monster on the field." Shouted Alexandra, as a large shield covered her.

"Either way, your monster is destroyed." said Ben, unconcerned.

"That's what you think!" said Alexandra. Dark Effigy smashed into the Unhappy Girl. But it wasn't destroyed. Instead, Dark Effigy looked as if it had dearly regretted want it had done.

"You see, Unhappy Girl's effect allows it to remain on the field" explained Alexandra. "And as an extra bonus, your monster can't attack!"

Ben looked frustratingly unconcerned. He shrugged. "All well. That was a bad on my part." He sighed, and looked down at his cards. "I'll place two cards facedown, and end my turn."

Alexandra drew a card. "I'll summon Pitch-Black Warwolf in attack mode (1600/600)."

"Whoa!" said Ben, mildly surprised. "Wasn't expecting that. I though you, as most of the girls I've dueled have, would use fairies."

"Well, I intend to break through those sexist barriers." said Alexandra. "Anyway, I'll have Pitch-Black Warwolf destroy your Dark Effigy, and since Pitch-Black Warwolf is face up on the field, you can't activate trap cards during your battle phase." Pitch-Black Warwolf jumped forward, and destroyed Dark Effigy. Ben's life points dropped from 4000-3900. "I'll place one card facedown, and end my turn."

Ben drew a card. "I'll activate my facedown Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your facedown card." Then a large gust appeared and blew away Alexandra's facedown card, which was Call of the Hunted.

'_Strange,'_ thought Alexandra. _'Why didn't he destroy Spirit Barrier?'_

"Next," continued Ben, "I'll summon Double Coston in attack mode (1700/1650). Double Coston, attack her Pitch-Black Warwolf." Double Coston flew forward, and destroyed Alexandra's Pitch-Black Warwolf. Because of Spirit Barrier, Alexandra's life points didn't change. "Then, I'll place one card facedown, and end my turn.

Alexandra drew a card. At this point, Alexandra was frustrated at the fact that Ben was not taking this duel seriously! "I'll activate Monster Reborn to bring back Pitch-Black Warwolf. Next, I'll sacrifice him to summon Millennium Scorpion in attack mode (2000/1800)." A large, hideous looking scorpion appeared on the field.

Ben chuckled. "Yet, another surprise! So you were serious about that 'Breaking sexist barriers' comment weren't you."

"Yes! Of course I was!" shouted Alexandra. She took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "Any way, I'll have Millennium Scorpion destroy your Double Coston."

"I'll activate Enchanted Javelin. This trap will increase my life points by the attack points of an attacking monster." said Ben lazily, as his life points increased to 5900. Millennium Scorpion then scurried over and destroyed Double Coston. Ben's life points dropped to 5600.

"Due to Millennium Scorpion's effect, it gains 500 attack points from every monster it destroys." said Alexandra as Millennium Scorpion's attack points rose to 2500. "I'll then and end my turn."

Ben drew a card. "I'll activate my own monster reborn to summon Dark Effigy. Then I'll sacrifice him to summon The End of Anubis in attack mode (2500/0). Now, End of Anubis, attack her Millennium Scorpion!" End of Anubis attacked Millennium Scorpion, and both monsters were destroyed. "Next I'll activate Scapegoat!" Four small scapegoat tokens appeared on the field. "Next, I'll activate Possession of Souls. If I sacrifice two tokens, I can summon two Possessed Soul tokens (4 stars / fiend / 500/500)." As his spell card appeared, to ghost flew into two of the scapegoat tokens. They then mutated into monsters. " Next, I'll use my Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Spirit Barrier. Now, my two Possessed Soul tokens attack your life points directly." Alexandra's life points dropped from 4000-3000. "I end my turn."

Alexandra drew a card. "I'll summon Gemini Elf in attack mode (1900/900). Now, Gemini Elf will attack one of your Possessed Soul tokens." Gemini Elf jumped forward and destroyed the Possessed Soul token. Ben's life points dropped from 5600-4200.

"Did I mention Possessed Soul token's special effect? If it is destroyed in battle, the monster that destroyed it losses 500 attack points." said Ben. Gemini Elf's attack points dropped to 1400.

"I end my turn." said Alexandra.

Ben drew a card. "I'll summon Dark Blade in attack mode (1800/1500). First, I'll have my second Possessed Soul token wage a suicide attack on your Gemini Elf." The Possessed Soul token charged towards Gemini Elf, but it was easily knocked away and destroyed, and Ben's life points dropped to 3300. Gemini Elf's attack points dropped to 900. "Now, I'll have Dark Blade destroy your Gemini Elf." Dark Blade charged towards Gemini Elf, and cut it in half. Alexandra's life points dropped from 3000-2100. "I'll end my turn.

Alexandra drew a card. "I'll activate Pot of Greed. This card allows me to draw two cards." Alexandra then drew two cards. "Next I'll summon Goblin Elite Attack Force in attack mode (2200/1500)."

"And again," said Ben, "you prove my theory about girl duelists is wrong."

"Oh shut up." muttered Alexandra. "Goblin Elite Attack Force will destroy your Dark Blade." Goblin Elite Attack Force destroyed Dark Blade, and Ben's life points dropped from 3300-2900. "Now due to its effect, Goblin Elite Attack Force switches to defense mode. I end my turn."

Ben drew a card. "I'll activate Dark Hole. This card will destroy all monsters on the field." A large black hole appeared over the field, and everything was sucked into it.

"I end my turn." he finished simply.

Alexandra drew a card, and smiled. "I'm going to end this duel right here, and now!"

"Oh really?" asked Ben.

"Yes." said Alexandra. "First, I activate Graceful Charity. This card allows me to draw three cards, and discard two. Next, I'll activate the spell card Shallow Grave. This allows us to special summon one monster facedown." They both summoned a facedown defense monster. "Next I'll sacrifice my facedown to summon Guardian Angel Joan in attack mode (2800/2000)."

"Hey!" shouted Ben. "You need two sacrifices!"

"True," said Alexandra, "But my facedown was Light Effigy, and its effect is that since I was sacrificing it to summon a light type monster, it counted as two sacrifices. Moving on, I'll now equip it with The Mighty Sword of the Heavens." Guardian Angel Joan's sword disappeared and turned into a large, shinning sword. "This card will get it a 300 attack point boost," Guardian Angel Joan's life points increased to 3100, "and allow her to attack you directly!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." said Ben.

Alexandra growled angrily. "Alright, you asked for it! Guardian Angel Joan, attack him directly!" Guardian Angel Joan flew up into the air, and soared down; bringing her sword down on Ben. When she hit, a large cloud of dust was whipped up. Ben's life points dropped to 0.

"Way to go sis!" shouted Oliver.

"Thanks, bro." she replied. She then looked over to where Ben had been. He was gone. "What? Where did he go?"

* * *

Under the cover of the dust cloud, Ben had run off to the cover of the forest. When he was far enough away, he stopped and leaned on a nearby tree. 

"Howdy Ben!" someone said from behind him, in a stupid and overly-cheerful voice.

"Shut up _Timothy_!" said Ben, putting an emphasis on Timothy.

Timothy stepped out into a ray of sun light that penetrated the tree cover. "Oh come on! Was 'Ben' the best thing you could think of?"

"Well, at least my real name isn't that stupid, unlike yours." replied Ben.

"Does that mean I still have to call you Kyle or can I call you Ben?"

"Only Ben in public." said Kyle, "Kyle for when non-members aren't around." Kyle sighed. "By the way, is that girl, um…Alexandra, on that list of yours?"

"Let's see," said Timothy, pulling out a folded piece of paper. He infolded it and examined it. "Yep, one of the first I put on the list."

"Good. She is a good duelist. What about her brother?" asked Kyle.

"Nope. He isn't good enough according to Ryan." replied Timothy. "I think it is because the kid kind-of likes like that duelist we're not allowed to mention."

"Well, it doesn't matter." said Kyle. He started to walk away. "I'm going to the Ra Cafeteria. You want to come?"

"Sure!" said Timothy. Anything involving food got Timothy's interest. "By the way," added Timothy, "How is your sister?"

"I don't want to talk about it." said Kyle gloomily. And with that note, he walked off.

"Hey!" shouted Timothy, running after Kyle. "Wait for me!"

* * *

**The Mighty Sword of the Heavens**

**Type: **spell/equip

**Image**: a large, shinning, beautiful sword.

**Effect:** This card can only be equipped to a fairy monster that is 7 stars or higher. The monster equipped with this card gains 300 attack points and can attack your opponent directly. At the end of the turn, the equipped monster is destroyed, and half the monsters attack points come out of your life points.

**Possession of Souls**

**Type:** spell

**Image: **a bunch of creatures being possessed by demons, and transforming into monsters.

**Effect:** You can sacrifice up to two tokens to special summon two Possessed Soul tokens (4 stars/ fiend/ 500/500). When the tokens are destroyed as a result of battle, the monster that destroyed them loses 500 attack points.


	5. The Kuriboh Duelist!

Fans of Kuriboh will probably enjoy this chapter.

* * *

The next few weeks passed with horrifying boredom for Oliver. First off, he had got a barrage of duels. This may sound like a good thing, but in reality in wasn't. You see, all of the duelists were Slifer Reds, how for some reason, thought him a weak duelist. He had managed to defeat them easily. 

Another thing was his classes. History of Dueling had reached an all time low. It was very hard to stay awake because Professor Asinda would lecture every class, and his attention was not on the class. In other words, a full-blown riot would have broken out in the room, and he wouldn't have noticed it until he reached the end of his lecture. Then there was Monster 411. Oliver, first off, really hated its stupid name. Second of all, Professor Shilama wasn't a very good teacher. On several occasions, she had to be corrected by her students, which usually resulted in them getting detention. The class that Oliver hated over all was Spell/Trap Usage. Ever since his first day, Oliver really didn't like Professor Ginsea, and Professor Ginsea didn't like Oliver. He continually gave Oliver incredibly hard questions, and tried to put him in detention every chance he got. He even tried to give Oliver detention for coughing too loudly.

The only class Oliver looked forward to was Dueling Strategies. This was for two reasons. The first reason was that it was an interesting class. The second reason was Professor Toma's style of teaching. He wouldn't lecture the whole time, and would be will to except that he had made a mistake, and not send the person who pointed out the error to detention.

One day, the class was different. As Oliver and the rest of the class trooped in, Oliver noticed that Professor Toma was wearing a duel disk. Yes, a duel disk, not duel vest. He had said on many occasions that the vest was stupid when a regular duel disk would do just fine. Professor Toma was your average man in his late thirties, early forties. He was tall, with short black hair, and was an expert duelist according some rumors. The one thing that was wrong with him was that he seemed slightly crazy. In the hallways, many students noticed that he talked to himself in some foreign language as they passed them.

Professor Toma smiled broadly at the class. "Good afternoon students!" He paused for the other students to reply. "Today, were doing something different. I want all of you to follow me to the main dueling arena." Professor Toma walked out of the classroom, with the students following him, wondering what was going to happen. When they reached the arena, he turned to face the day. "Today we are going to see how one of you can do in a duel against me! I will be using my own personal deck. Do I have any volunteers?" Oliver raised his hand. "Good. Now will you please follow me to the dueling arena Mr. Hirano?" Oliver and Professor Toma went down the stairs and took up dueling positions.

"Duel!" they said in unison.

"You can go first Professor." said Oliver.

"Thank you Mr. Hirano." said Professor Toma. He drew a card. "I'll summon Kuriboh Swordsman in attack mode (1500/600)." A Kuriboh wielding a small sword appeared on the field. All of the girls in the class, who and taken seats in the stands, started shouting.

"Oh, it's so cute!"

"It's so adorable!" And other stuff that Oliver couldn't make out over all the yelling.

"I'll now place one card facedown and end my turn." finished Professor Toma.

Oliver drew a card. "I'll summon Gearfried the Iron Knight in attack mode (1800/1600). Now I'll activate The A. Forces. This card gives all of my warrior monsters a 200 attack point boost for every warrior or spellcaster on the field." Gearfried's attack points rose to 2000. "Gearfried, destroy his Kuriboh Swordsman!" Gearfried charged towards Kuriboh Swordsman, and sliced it in two.

"Should I mention Kuriboh Swordsman's effect? If he is destroyed in battle, I take no battle damage." said Professor Toma.

"I'll place one card facedown, and end my turn." said Oliver.

Professor Toma drew a card. "I'll summon Winged Kuriboh in attack mode (300/200), and he will attack your Gearfried." Winged Kuriboh flew towards Gearfried, but Gearfried easily knocked it away. "Now I'll activate my facedown card The Call of the Kuribohs! This card activates when a monster with Kuriboh in its name is destroyed, I'm allowed to summon up to three monsters with Kuriboh in their name, and I chose Kuriboh Defender (0/2000)," A Kuriboh with a large shield appeared on the field. "The original Kuriboh (300/200) and Robotic Kuriboh (900/500), a small robot Kuriboh appeared on the field. "I'll place one card facedown and end my turn.

Oliver drew a card. "I'll summon Command Knight in attack mode (1200/1900)." Then the effect of The A. Forces increased her attack points to 1600, and Gearfried's attack rose to 2200. "And now due to Command Knight's effect, all warrior monsters gain 400 attack points!" Gearfried's attack points rose to 2600, and command knight rose to 2000.

"I'll activate Thunder of Ruler!" said Professor Toma. "This trap card makes it so you can't conduct your battle phase this turn."

"I'll end my turn." said Oliver.

Professor Toma drew a card. "I'll activate Monster Reborn to summon Wing Kuriboh. Next, I'll sacrifice it to summon Kuriboh King (?/?)!" A Kuriboh wearing a long red cloak, a small golden crown, and was holding a small golden scepter. This monster got several cries of affection from the crowd, which was growing. People, who were walking by or whole classes who had heard of the duel, had come to watch.

"I suppose that since it has no attack points, that it has a nasty effect?" asked Oliver.

"Yes, indeed it does." said Professor Toma. "This card gains 1000 attack and defense points for each monster with Kuriboh in its name, including itself." Kuriboh King's attack and defense points rose to 4000. "Luckily for you, Kuriboh King can't attack the first turn it was summoned. But I will activate the effect of my Robotic Kuriboh. He can attack your life points directly!" His Robotic Kuriboh uttered a mechanical "Kuri kuir" as a small jet pack appeared on its back. It shot up into the air, and crashed into Oliver, and his life points dropped from 4000-3100. "I end my turn."

Oliver drew a card. "I'll discard a card from my hand to activate Lighting Vortex. This card will destroy all of your monsters!" Light rained from the sky, and destroyed almost all of Professor Toma's monsters. Kuriboh King remained on the field. "What the?"

"Kuriboh King's special effect. It can't be destroyed by spell cards." replied Professor Toma.

"Yeah, well your other monsters weren't as fortunate. Now that their gone, your Kuriboh King loses attack points." As Oliver spoke, Kuriboh King's attack points dropped from 4000-1000. "Now, command Knight will attack your Kuriboh King." Command Knight nodded, charged towards Kuriboh King, and cut it in two."

"Since he was destroyed in battle, I lose no life points!" said Professor Toma.

"But I still have an attack left; Gearfried will attack your life points directly!" said Oliver, as his Gearfried charged towards Professor Toma. Gearfried slashed Professor Toma his his sword, and Professor Toma's life points dropped from 4000-2400. "I'll place one card facedown, and end my turn."

Professor Toma drew a card. "I'll first activate the spell Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy you're A. Forces." Oliver's spell card was destroyed, and Gearfried's attack points dropped to 2200, and Command Knights attack points dropped to 1600. "Next, I'll activate Hammer Shot. This spell card will destroy your Gearfried." A large Hammer came soaring out of nowhere, and crushed Gearfried. "Next, I'll summon Giant Kuriboh in attack mode (2000/200)." A Kuriboh as large as a car appeared on the Field. "Now Giant Kuriboh will destroy your Command Knight!" Giant Kuriboh Jumped into the air, and body slammed Command Knight. Oliver's life points dropped from 3100-2500. "I end my turn."

Oliver drew a card. "I'll activate Swords of Reveling Light. This card will stop you from attacking for three turns!" Large glowing swords came down on Professor Toma and his monsters. "Next I'll summon Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode (800/2000), and then I'll place one card facedown, and end my turn."

Professor Toma drew a card. "I'll pass."

Oliver drew a card. "I'll summon Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke in attack mode (1800/1000). I'll place one card facedown, and end my turn."

Professor Toma drew a card. "I'll place on card facedown, and end my turn."

Oliver drew a card. "I'll sacrifice both of my monsters to summon Gilford the Legend in attack mode (2600/2000). Now, Gilford the legend will destroy your Giant Kuriboh!"

"I'll activate Negate attack! This card will stop your attack, and ends your battle phase." said Professor Toma.

"I end my turn." said Oliver.

Professor Toma drew a card. "I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your swords of Reveling Light. Next, I'll sacrifice my Giant Kuriboh to summon **TITAIN KURIBOH** (4000/3000)!" A Kuriboh as large as the room appeared on the field behind Professor Toma. A couple of people in the stands screamed.

"What the heck?!" shout Oliver.

"You like it?" asked Professor Toma. "It happens to be my favorite monster. Well anyway, I'll activate his effect. When he is summoned, I can special summon up to four Kuribohs from my graveyard. I chose to special summon Kuriboh swordsman, Kuriboh defender, Robotic Kuriboh, and Kuriboh." The four Kuriboh's appeared on the field. "Now it is time for me to end this duel. Robotic Kuriboh will attack your life points directly." Robotic Kuriboh attacked Oliver's life directly, and his life points dropped from 2500-1600. "Now, Titian Kuriboh will attack your Gilford the Legend!" Titian Kuriboh jumped into the air, and body slammed Gilford the Legend. Both Oliver's and Professor Toma's life points dropped to 0.

"What!? Why did I lose my life points?" shouted Professor Toma.

"Because I activated my face down," replied Oliver, pointing to his now face up trap card. "My Warrior's Revenge card inflicts damage to you equal to the attack points of a warrior card you destroy. It is a draw."

Professor Toma smiled. "That was an excellent duel Mr. Hirano." They were both startled by the thunderous applause from the crowd. Neither had noticed that they were being watched by half the school.

* * *

In the shadows, Kyle and Ryan had been watching the duel. 

"You sure this kid shouldn't be on that list of yours?" asked Kyle.

"Yes I am sure." growled Ryan. "I can feel that this kid is more of a threat."

"No, I think it is because he reminds you of Andrew."

Ryan glared daggers at Kyle who, realizing his mistake, bang his head against the wall.

"I could kill you now for mentioning his name," growled Ryan, "But I'm not. Good lackeys that can think on their own are so hard to find." Ryan turned on his heel, and walked away. Kyle still stood in the shadows, thanking his lucky stars that he was good at his job.

* * *

**Warrior's Revenge**

**Type:** Trap

**Image: **A beaten, and bloody warrior struggling to stand. He is in the middle of a battlefield.

**Effect:** This card can only be activated when a warrior monster is destroyed. Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's attack points.

**Kuriboh Swordsman**

**Type:**Monster/effect

**Level:** 4

**Stats:** 1500/600

**Effect:** This card is unaffected by traps. When this card is destroyed by battle, the owner takes no battle damage.

**Kuriboh Defender**

**Type:**Monster/effect

**Level:**4

**Stats:** 0/2000

**Effect: **This card's position can't be changed by traps, or spells. If this card is destroyed by battle, you take no battle damage.

**Robotic Kuriboh**

**Type:**Monster/effect

**Level:** 3

**Stats:** 900/500

**Effect: **This card can attack your opponent's life points directly. If this card is destroyed by battle, you take no battle damage.

**King Kuriboh**

**Type:**Monster/effect

**Level: **5

**Stats: **?/?

**Effect:** This card gains 1000 attack and defense points for each monster with 'Kuriboh' in its name. This card can't be destroyed by spell cards. This card can't attack on the first turn it was summon. If this card is destroyed by battle, you take no battle damage.

**Giant Kuriboh**

**Type:**Monster/effect

**Level: **4

**Stats:** 2000/200

**Effect: **If this card is destroyed by battle, you take no battle damage.

**Titian Kuriboh**

**Type:**Monster/effect

**Level: **8

**Stats:** This card can't be normal summoned. This card can only be special summon by sacrificing one "Giant Kuriboh" that has been on the field for at least two turns. When this card is summoned, you can special summon up to 4 monsters with Kuriboh in thier name from your graveyard except "Giant Kuriboh". If a monster with Kuriboh in its name is selected as an attack target, switch it was this card.

**Call of the Kuribohs**

**Type: **spell/quick play

**Image: **a bunch of Kuribohs in a forest, jumping out from behind trees and bushes.

**Effect: **This card can only be activated when a monster with Kuriboh in its name is destroyed. Special summon up to three monsters with Kuriboh in their names from your hand.


	6. Brother vs Brother Johnny's Battle

The next day, Oliver was still hyped up by his duel with Professor Toma. He walked cheerfully down to the Ra yellow cafeteria, and found Johnny and Roberto still eating breakfast.

"Morning all!" he said cheerfully, sitting down at the table. He noticed that Johnny and Roberto looked very unhappy. "What's the matter?" asked Oliver. "Did somebody die, or something?"

Johnny stared sadly at his plate, sighed, got up, and walked away. Oliver stared puzzled at Johnny as he walked away. "What was that about?" he asked.

Roberto sighed. "They are threatening to demote him to Slifer Red."

"What?!" shouted Oliver. This caused half of the other students in the cafeteria to turn and look at him. Roberto glared at them, and they returned to their plates.

"You see, Johnny is smart, but he is not that good of a duelist. It is not a matter of skill, let me assure. He has got good cards and knows how to use them."

"Well, then what's the problem?" asked Oliver.

Roberto leaned back in his seat. "He is just plain unlucky."

Oliver gaped at Roberto, unsure of what to make of this. "You can't be serious!"

"I am. He barely beat his duel examiner. He just can't seem to get the right cards." Roberto leaned forward again. "To make things worse, their using a duel examination to determine whether he gets to stay here, or if he gets demoted to Slifer Red."

"Well, who is he dueling!?" asked Oliver impatiently.

Roberto shut his eyes and said very quickly, "His older Brother." Oliver stared at Roberto his disbelief. "His name is Gage, and he is a real jerk. He even volunteered to do this. He believes that Johnny shouldn't be a duelist and puts him down every chance he gets."

"That's horrible." whispered Oliver.

"Yea, I know. But…" Roberto was cut off when someone on the other of the Cafeteria shouted, "Robby!"

Roberto turned around and Oliver glanced over Roberto's shoulder. There was a girl running towards them.

"Maria!" Roberto. He stood up and the Ra yellow girl ran into him. They both fell onto the chair, and started kissing each other passionately. Oliver waited for them to stop. After five whole minutes of them making out he ran out of patients.

"Excuse me!?" he shouted. Roberto and the girl stopped to look at him. "Who is your lady friend?"

Roberto and the girl both blushed. "Sorry," said the girl. "My name is Maria. I'm Roberto's girlfriend." Maria was your average teenage girl. She wasn't hot, but wasn't unattractive. He was a little bit shorter than Roberto, and had long blond hair.

"Well anyway, when is Johnny's duel?" asked Oliver.

"About one hour from now." said Roberto looking at his watch.

"Thanks." replied Oliver, and ran off to find Johnny.

* * *

About fifty-five minutes later, he found Johnny outside the dueling arena, nervously shuffling his deck. 

"Hey Johnny!" shout Oliver.

Johnny looked up. "Hey." he said weakly.

"Look Johnny," started Oliver.

"Don't say it!" said Johnny. "There is no way I'm going to win this duel!"

"Get those thoughts out of your head!" said Oliver. "You are going to win."

"But…" started Johnny.

"No buts." said Oliver. "You are going to go out there, and kick your brother's butt, prove you need to stay in Ra Yellow. Trust me!"

Johnny smiled weakly, and nodded. Oliver walked away and took a set in the stands. Roberto and Maria took their sets behind him.

Down on the dueling field, Professor Ginsea of all people was explaining what was at stake. Johnny was on the field along with his older brother. Gage was a third year Ra yellow. He looked like Johnny, but was taller, more muscular, and had long black hair in a pony tail.

"Nice to see you little bro." he sneered at Johnny. "You're a shame to the family."

"Shut up!" growled Johnny dangerously.

"Ok kids, cut the trash talk." said Professor Ginsea. "Let's get this duel started!"

Gage and Johnny both nodded and took up their dueling positions. "Let's Duel!" they said in unison.

"You first little bro." said Gage.

Johnny nodded. He drew a card. "I'll summon Evil Hero Infernal Gainer in attack mode (1600/0). Next, all place two cards facedown, and end my turn."

Gage drew a card. "I'll set a monster in defense mode, and place two cards facedown. I end my turn."

Johnny drew a card. "I'll activate Dark Fusion. This card will allow me to fuse my Hieracosphinx (2400/1200) and my Vanity's Fiend (2400/1200) to summon Evil Hero Dark Gaia, and his attack is equal to the attack points of the monsters used to summon him (4800/0)."

"Oh yeah!" shouted Oliver from the stands. "He's got a monster with 4800 attack points! What do you think of that you two?" Oliver turned in his seat to face Roberto and Maria. He fell of his chair when he saw that they were making out. "Will you two please **STOP THAT**!" he shouted. They both jumped and muttered a feeble "sorry".

"Now Evil Hero Dark Gaia," continued Johnny, "will attack your facedown. Now his effect activates. All of your facedown cards are now flipped face up!" Gage's facedown flipped up. It revealed to be a Morphing Jar (700/600).

"My Morphing Jar's effect activates. We now discard our hands, and draw five cards." They both discarded their hands, and drew five cards.

"Either way, your Morphing Jar is stilled destroyed." said Johnny as Evil Hero Dark Gaia destroyed Morphing Jar.

"Well, I'll activate the effect of my Kuriboh!" interrupted Gage. "If I discard it from my hand, I take no battle damage!"

"Alright, Evil Hero Infernal Gainer will attack your life points directly!" shouted Johnny. Infernal Gainer charged towards Gage.

"Not so fast!" shouted Gage. "I activate Shadow Spell. This card will keep your monster from attack, and lower his attack points by 700!" Large chains flew out of his trap card, and bound Infernal Gainer, and his attack points dropped to 900.

"I end my turn." muttered Johnny.

"Idiot!" shouted Gage. "You could have used Infernal Gainer's effect to have Dark Gaia attack again!" Johnny slapped his forehead in frustration. Gage drew a card. "I'll activate Curse of Anubis! This card will switch all effect monsters on the field to defense mode, and lower their defense points to 0." All of Johnny's monsters switched to defense mode. "Next I'll summon Shadowslayer in attack mode (1400/200). Next, I'll activate the spell card Double Attack. I discard a monster from my hand, and one monster on the field with a level equal to or less than can attack twice! I chose my Shadowslayer. Now, it will destroy your Dark Gaia." Shadowslayer jumped forward and destroyed Dark Gaia. "Nex I'll activate Shadowslayer's special effect. If all you have are monsters that are in defense mode, I can attack you directly!" Shadowslayer disappeared, and reappeared behind Johnny and stabbed him in the back, and his life points dropped from 4000-2600 "I end my turn."

Johnny drew a card. "I'll sacrifice my Infernal Gainer to summon Evil Hero Malicious Edge in attack mode (2600/1800)."

"You need two sacrifices for that monster!" shouted Gage.

"It's his effect. If you have a monster on the field, I only need one. Now Malicious Edge will attack your Shadowslayer." Malicious Edge destroyed Shadowslayer and Gage's life points dropped from 4000-2800. "I'll place one card facedown and end my turn."

Gage drew a card. "I'll activate Karma Cut. If a can discard from my hand, I can remove one card form play, and chose your Malicious Edge!" Malicious Edge was removed from play. "Next I'll summon Zure, Knight of Dark World in attack mode (1800/1500). Now, Zure will attack your life points directly!" Zure charged forward, and Johnny's life points dropped from 2600-800. "I end my turn."

Johnny drew a card. "I activate Heavy Storm. This card allows me to destroy all spells, and traps on the field." All of Gage's and Johnny's spells and traps were destroyed. "Next I'll activate Lantern of Darkness. This allows me to remove fiends from move graveyard, and from each fiend I remove, you lose 500 life points. I remove Dark Gaia, and Infernal Gainer." Gage's life points dropped from 2800-1800. "Next I'll activate Return from the Different Dimension. This card allows me to special summon all the monsters that I have removed from play if I pay half my life points." Johnny's life points dropped from 800-400, and Infernal Gainer, Dark Gaia, and Malicious Edge appeared on the field. "Next all sacrifice all three of my monsters to summon **RAVIEL, LORD OF PHANTASMA** (4000/4000)."

"Do you see that?!" shouted Oliver, who had jumped out of his seat and was jumping out and down.

"To heck if I don't!" shouted Roberto.

Gage stared in horror at Raviel. "What the heck!" shouted Gage. "Where did you get Raviel?!"

"I got it after buying a whole lot of packs." replied Johnny. "Now Raviel will destroy your monster and the rest of your life points!" Raviel roared, and brought his large fist down on Zure, and Gage's life points dropped to 0.

"Johnny is the winner!" shouted Professor Ginsea. "And Johnny gets to stay in Ra Yellow!"

"Way to go Johnny!" shouted Oliver.

Johnny was in shock. "I…can't…believe...I…actually…won!"

* * *

In the shadows, Ryan and another person were watching the duel. 

"Which one of those kids are on that list of yours?" asked the second person in a soft voice, the person was obviously a woman.

"Which ones? On the field, or in the stands, Jenny?" asked Ryan.

"Both." replied Jenny.

"On the field, Gage and possibly his brother. Professor Ginsea is so stupid he will not be a problem. In the stands, that Maria person, and the Roberto guy will be ignored. As for that Oliver kid, I will kill him personally the first chance I get!"

"What's the matter love?" asked Jenny. "Why is it that you hate that kid so much?"

"Because, and I will admit it only to you my love, he reminds me of Andrew! He was the reason we could start recruiting earlier!" growled Ryan.

"Calm down, love." said Jenny, softly.

Ryan sighed. "Your right," he said calmly. He kissed Jenny on the cheek. "I will start tonight. After will take over this school, the world will be a piece of cake." Ryan then chuckled softly.

* * *

When it comes to the cards, I am setting this story in a real life situation. Meaning that the cards like Raviel are mass-produced.

* * *

** Lantern of Darkness**

**Type:** spell

**Image:** a black lantern that was darkness coming out of it.

**Effect:** Remove as many fiend type monsters from play as wanted. Your opponent loses 500 life points for each fiend removed.


	7. Love is in the air?

Later that day, Oliver was telling Alexandra of Johnny's victory over his brother. That day, Alexandra had a class that was on one of the academy's top floors. This meant that Alicia had to carry Alexandra up the stairs, and Oliver had to half drag, half carry her wheel chair.

After her class was over, Oliver climbed the hundreds of stairs to get to her classroom. When he got there, he found that Alicia wasn't there yet, so Oliver and Alexandra had to wait for her.

"So, how did Johnny win his duel?" asked Alexandra.

"He was able to get out Raviel, Lord of Phantasma." said Oliver, peering down the stairs.

"So he runs a fiend deck?" asked Alexandra.

"Yup." replied Oliver. Alexandra was about to ask another question when it happened. A Slifer Red, who wasn't paying attention, ran into Oliver. Oliver was knocked down, and the Slifer Red stumbled into Alexandra, causing her wheelchair to roll forward, and fall down the stairs.

"Alexandra!" cried Oliver in alarm. He jumped up, and looked down the stairs. He saw Alexandra's wheelchair tumbling down the stairs with students scurrying out of the way. But he didn't see Alexandra. He looked over to the edge where the stairs meet the wall.

Alexandra was in the arms of a second year Obelisk Blue. Somehow the Obelisk Blue had caught Alexandra, and pulled her out of the way of the wheelchair.

Seeing that Alexandra was alright, he took his wrath out on the Slifer Red. He grabbed the boy, picked him up, and hit him so hard on the back of the head that he fell down.

"Idiot!" shouted Oliver. "Watch where you're going!"

The Slifer Red got up, muttered a feeble sorry, and ran off. Just then, Alicia came running up the stairs.

"Oliver," she shouted, "There's a wheelchair falling down the stairs that looks an awful like Alexandra's wheelchair."

"That was Alexandra's wheelchair!" replied Oliver.

"Well, then I better go get it." Alicia then ran back down the stairs. Oliver looked over to where Alexandra and the Obelisk Blue where standing. She was still in the arms of the Obelisk Blue. They were staring at each other.

"Alexandra! Are you alright?" asked Oliver.

"Yes I'm fine." said Alexandra in a dreamy voice. "Thank you." she said in the same dreamy voice.

"You're welcome." said the Obelisk Blue in the same dreamy voice. Oliver then walked over to them, took Alexandra, and started carrying her down the stairs.

"Good-bye." she said to the Obelisk Blue.

"See-ya." He replied.

* * *

An hour or two after that little incident Oliver was making his way to the Ra Yellow Dorm Cafeteria for lunch, when he ran into a group of people on the trail. The group was made up of Obelisk Blue guys that had surrounded a Ra Yellow boy, and a Ra Yellow girl. When he got closer, he saw that the two Ra Yellows were Roberto and Maria! He could also hear what the Blues were saying. 

"Why does such a beautiful girl like you doing with a loser like this?" said one of the Obelisk Blues.

"Because I like him!" shouted Maria. Roberto was standing in front of her, protecting her from the Obelisk Blues. The Obelisk Blues laughed.

"Tell you what." said an Obelisk Blue boy that Oliver recognized to be called Michel. "We'll, as in me and you," he pointed to Roberto, "will duel. If I win, you have to dump this loser and date me. If he wins, we'll leave you alone."

"He accepts!" shouted Maria.

"Hey wait," started Roberto.

"Don't worry," she whispered. "I trust you."

Roberto nodded, and he and Michel started dueling. Michel went first. He drew a card.

"I'll summon Winged Rhynos in attack mode (1800/500). I'll place one card facedown and end my turn."

Roberto drew a card. "I'll summon 4-6-2 Locomotive in attack mode (1800/100)." A large steam engine appeared on the field.

The Obelisk Blues started laughing. "Oh no!" said Michel in mock fear. "I facing a guy who still likes Thomas the Tank Engine!"

Oliver, who was watching from the trees thought, _'Never seen a card like that before.'_

"Next I'll activate the field spell Roundhouse!" said Roberto, as a large build appeared behind them. It was exactly round. It was more like a semi-circle with large doors that had railway tracks running under them. "This field gives all monsters with 'Locomotive' in their names a 200 attack point boots!" 4-6-2's attack points went from 1800-2000. "Now my 4-6-2 will destroy your Winged Rhynos!" Roberto's steam Locomotive started rolling towards Winged Rhynos, and flattened it. Michel's life points dropped from 4000-3800. "Next I'll place one card facedown and end my turn."

Michel drew a card. "I'll activate Call of the Haunted to bring back Winged Rhynos. Next I'll sacrifice it to summon Magna-Slash Dragon in attack mode (2400/1200). Now, Magna-Slash Dragon will destroy your little train."

"I'll activate Magic Cylinder. This sends your attack back at your life points!" shouted Roberto as Magna-Slash Dragon's attack shot back at Michel. His life points dropped from 3800-1400.

"I'll place one card facedown and end my turn." muttered Michel.

Roberto drew a card. "I'll activate the spell card Boiler Explosion! If I sacrifice a monster with 'Locomotive in its name, I can destroy all monsters on the field!"

"No!" shouted Michel, and 4-6-2 rolled out to the middle of the field, and exploded. When the smoked cleared, Michel's Magna-Slash Dragon was gone.

"Next, I'll summon L&YR Class 21 Locomotive in attack mode (1200-1400/900). Now my L&YR Class 21 will attack your life points directly!" The small steam locomotive rolled over to Michel, and ran over his foot. Michel started jumping around in pain as his life points dropped to 0.

"That was easy." said Roberto. "Now if you excuse us." Roberto and Maria, hand in hand, pushed through the crowd, and walked off.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Oliver was making his way out of the Ra Yellow when he saw Johnny and a girl sitting at one of the tables. They were just staring at each other. Oliver didn't even both trying to talk to Johnny. 

Oliver went to his room. He looked out the window of his room. He saw the miraculous sunset. _'It seems that almost everyone has a boy or girl friend except me.'_ He climbed into bed.

"Makes a guy feel lonely." Oliver said to himself.

* * *

**4-6-2 Locomotive **

**Type: **Monster/Effect

**Stats: **(1800/100)

**Effect: **This card can't be effected by trap cards.

**L&YR Class 21 Locomotive  
**

**Type: **Monster/effect

**Stats: **(1200/900)

**Effect: **This card can attack twice in a battle phase.

**Roundhouse **

**Type: **Field Spell

**Image: **A large roundhouse with a lot of locomotives sticking out of it. A large turntable is in front of it.

**Effect: **This card can't be destroyed by spell or trap cards. While this card is in play, all monsters with 'locomotive' in thier name gain 200 attack points. When a monster with 'locomotive' in its name is destroyed, you can special summon one monster with 'locomotive' in its name with equal to or less than the monster that was destroyed from your hand.

**Boiler Explosion **

**Type: **quick spell

**Image: **A steam locomotive with its boiler exploding.

**Effect: **Sacrifice one monster with 'locomotive' in its name that's on the field. Destroy all monsters on the field.


	8. The Rise of Darkness

Later that night, Michel was storming back to his dorm. He was furious! How could he, an Obelisk Blue, lose to some worthless Ra yellow! He only won because I had a bad draw! There is no possible way he could have beat me in skill! I am better than him!

**_Splash, splash, splash._**

Michel looked down. He was at the beach, and standing in three feet of water. He was so preoccupied with his rage, he hadn't noticed that he had passed the blue dorm, and was walking out into the ocean. Michel swore loudly, and made his way out of the water. His pants and lower parts of his shirt were soaking wet.

"You need to watch were your going."

Michel looked around. "Who's there?" he shouted. A figure stepped out of the darkness.

"Hello," said the figure. "My name is Timothy Dismina. I have a little proposition for you." He held out his hand for Michel to shake. Michel's hands stayed at his sides.

"What do you want?" asked Michel rudely.

"I'm here to offer you a position in a little group of ours." continued Timothy. "In this group, you can have anything you want. Fame, money, power, basically anything you want."

"Yeah right." said Michel. He turned to walk away. "Leave me alone you freak."

"I was afraid this would happen." said Timothy. He snapped his fingers, and pitch black flames surrounded both of them. Michel jumped back.

"What the heck." he shouted.

Timothy lifted his arm up, and a black due disk appeared on his arm. "There is only one way out." he said darkly. "You have to duel me. If you win, you go free. If you lose, will, we'll talk about that later." Michel reluctantly activated his duel disk.

"Duel!" they both shouted.

"I'll go first." said Timothy. He drew a card. "I'll set one monster facedown, and end my turn."

Michel drew a card. "I'll summon Mad Dog of Darkness in attack mode (1900/1400). Now, Mad Dog of Darkness will destroy your monster." Mad Dog ran forward, and bit the facedown card.

Timothy smirked as his monster was destroyed. Then a long, slimy, pink thing shot out of Timothy's graveyard, and smacked Michel in the head. His life points dropped from 4000-3000.

"What was that?!" shouted Michel.

"I'll tell you later." replied Timothy.

"I'll place one card facedown and end my turn." said Michel.

Timothy drew a card. "I'll summon The Resurrecting Mage in attack mode (300/300). Next, I'll equip my mage with Heart of Clear Water. This with make my monster immune to attacks, and card effects. I'll finish off by placing two cards face down."

Michel drew a card. "I'll summon Giant Orc in attack mode (2200/0). Your Heart of Clear Water my keep it from being destroyed, but you will still lose life points! Giant Orc, attack his mage!"

"I'll activate Negate Attack. This stops your attack, and ends your battle phase." said Timothy.

"I'll place one card facedown and end my turn." muttered Michel.

Timothy drew a card. "I'll activate the effect of my Resurrecting Mage. Once per turn, I can add one monster from my graveyard to my hand." Timothy took the monster that was destroyed last turn, and added it to his hand. "Next, I'll summon it. Meet my Kitzu, the Immortal in attack mode (500/500)." A small, creature appeared on the field. It was the size of a dog. It was oval shaped, and about 4 feet long. It was a sickly gray, and four legs, small black eyes, and a big mouth with rows of sharp teeth.

"You see, that thing that hit you earlier was this thing. His effect is that when he is sent from my hand, or field you lose 1000 life points. Now, I'll equip it with Super Battle Armor." Kitzu was then covered with white shinny armor. "This card gives my monster a 500 attack point boots. It also allows my monster to attack you directly." Kitzu chuckled, ran to Michel, and bit him on the leg, and Michel's life points dropped from 3000-2000. "Next, I'll equip my Kitzu with Ring of Magnetism. This will decrease my monsters defense points by 500, but Kitzu is the only monster you can attack. I'll place one card facedown and end my turn."

Michel drew a card. "I'll sacrifice both of my monsters to summon Tyrant Dragon in attack mode (2900/2500). Tyrant Dragon will now destroy your Kitzu!" Tyrant Dragon shot a ball of flame at Kitzu.

"I'll activate one of Kitzu's other effects. If I discard one card from my hand, Kitzu can't be destroyed in this battle phase." interrupted Timothy.

"Well, you'll still lose life points!" shouted Michel. "Also, my Tyrant Dragon can attack twice!" Tyrant Dragon attacked Kitzu twice, and Timothy's life points dropped from 4000-200. "I end my turn."

Timothy drew a card. "I'll activate my spell card Double Attack. I discard a monster from my hand, and one monster on the field with a level equal to or less than can attack twice! So I chose my Kitzu. And now, because of Super Battle Armor, Kitzu can attack you directly!" Kitzu ran over to Michel, and bit him twice, and his life points dropped to 0. The black fire circled around Michel, and completely covered him. After a minute or so, the shadowy fire shot away into the near-by shadows, leaving Michel's body.

"Good job Timothy." said Ryan, who was watching from the shadows.

"Thanks Ryan." replied Timothy. _'Never thought I would ever say that!'_

Ryan walked over to Michel's body. Upon closer inspection, he saw that he wasn't dead.

"Michel Yousham, new follower of the Darkness," Ryan said in a commanding, inhuman voice.

Michel lifted his head. "Yes master." he said.

"Rise, servant," said Ryan. Michel slowly got to his feet. "Hand me your deck." Michel took his deck out of his duel disk, and handed it to Ryan. Ryan took the deck with his left hand. Ryan, who was hiding his right arm in a clock, then took a few cards out of the deck. He then took the deck in his right hand. His right hand and the rest of his arm were wrapped in a large bandage. He then held his right arm up and it started glowing black. Then the deck in his hand bust into black flame, and the ashes blew away. "You won't need that any more.

Ryan then took a deck out of his pocket. Darkness was running off of the deck like water. He added the few cards from Michel's old deck, and then handed the new deck to Michel. "This is your new deck." said Ryan.

Michel took it, and placed it in his duel disk. The darkness from the deck seeped into his duel disk. His duel disk then turned and dark shade of black.

"What do you command of me master?" asked Michel.

Ryan gave Michel a list. "Defeat all of the duelists on this list. Once you've defeated them, send them to me."

"Yes master." replied Michel, and slipped away into the darkness.

Ryan turned around, and looked out at the ocean. He started chuckling, and it went to a loud evil laugh.

* * *

In Duel Academy, an old man was suddenly jerked from sleep. The man's name was Arthur Yimagia, the Chancellor of Duel Academy. Arthur got out of his bed, and walked over to a window. He stared out the window, and at the direct spot where Ryan was standing. 

"The coming storm grows darker," he whispered. "I just hope I can stop it before it's too later." He then went reluctantly to bed.

* * *

**Kitzu, the Immortal **

**Type: **Monster/effect

**Level: **4

**Stats: **(500/500)

**Effect: **When this card is sent from your hand, or field to the graveyard, your opponent loses 1000 life points. If you discard one card from your hand, this card can't be destroyed during this battle phase. If this card is sent to the graveyard due to a card effect, return it to your hand.

**The Resurrecting Mage**

**Type: **Monster/effect

**Level: **2

**Stats:** (300/300)

**Effect: **Once per turn, you can return one monster from your graveyard to your hand if it was destroyed by battle.

**Super Battle Armor**

**Type: **Spell/equip

**Image: **a set of large, shinny, white armor.

**Effect: **This card can only be equipped to a monster with 500 attack points or less. A monster equipped with this card can attack your opponent's life points directly. If the monster equipped with this card would be destroyed, this card is destroy instead. The monster equipped with this card can't switch to defense mode.


	9. Promotion Exam

The next day, Johnny had just gotten dressed and was stepping out of his room, when a yellow blur shot by him.

"What in the…!?" he shouted, jumping back in surprise. The yellow blur stopped, and turned around. It turned out to be Oliver. "Oliver, where's the fire?"

"Sorry Johnny!" replied Oliver, jogging in place. "I need to get to the dueling field in…" Oliver looked down at his wrist-watch, "five minutes!"

"Why?" asked Johnny.

"My sister, Alexandra, is taking a promotion exam today! All she has to do is beat some Obelisk Blue, and she becomes an Obelisk Blue!" replied Oliver, and he ran off.

"Hey! Wait for me!" shouted Johnny, "I want to see this!"

* * *

At the dueling field, Alexandra was setting in her wheelchair on the dueling field. In front of her, a large Obelisk Blue was standing in front of her. Nearby, Professor Ginsea was saying, "…know the rules. If Alexandra wins, she gets promoted to Obelisk Blue. If Mr. Colin Sanders wins," Professor Ginsea pointed to the Obelisk Blue, "Alexandra stays where she is. Now, start the duel!" 

"Ladies first," said Alexandra, drawing a card. "I'll place a monster in defense mode, and place two cards facedown. I end my turn."

Colin drew a card. "I'll summon Swamp Dragon in attack mode (1200/1200)." A small, green dragon appeared on the field. It was dirty, and covered with vines, mud, and moss. "Swamp Dragon will attack your facedown!" The dragon roared, and shot a ball of flame at Alexandra's facedown.

"You activated my Crystal Seer's special effect! When it is flipped, I pick up the top two of my deck; I chose one card and add it to my hand. The other card is put on the bottom of my deck." Alexandra then took the top two cards from her deck, kept one, and put the other at the bottom of her deck.

Colin shrugged. "I'll activate Heavy Storm, which will destroy all spell, and trap cards on the field." A large storm appeared and blew away Alexandra's two facedown cards. "I'll place two cards facedown, and end my turn."

Alexandra drew a card. "I'll activate Pot of Greed! This card allows me to draw two cards." Alexandra then drew two cards. "Next, I'll summon Familiar Knight in attack mode (1200/1400). Now, Familiar Knight will attack your Swamp Dragon!"

"Why would she do that?" asked Johnny. He and Oliver were watching from the stands.

"Because, when Familiar Knight is destroyed by battle, both players can special summon a monster with a level of 1 to 4." replied Oliver, as Familiar Knight charged towards Swamp Dragon, and both monsters were destroyed.

"I'll activate Familiar Knight's effect to special summon Rare Metal Dragon in attack mode (2400/1200)." said Alexandra, as her monster appeared on the field.

"I chose to summon Newdoria (1200/800)." said Colin, summing his monster.

"I'll place one card facedown, and end my turn." said Alexandra.

"Why did she attack!?" shouted Johnny.

Oliver rubbed his ear in pain. "I'm right here! You don't need to yell! As for your question, Newdoria can destroy one monster when it is destroyed."

Colin drew a card. "I'll activate the spell card Anti Damage! This can makes it so I take no battle damage for one turn. Next I summon Alien Shocktrooper in attack mode (1900/800). Now, I'll have Newdoria attack your Rare Metal dragon." Newdoria attacked Rare Metal Dragon, and was destroyed. "Next, I'll use Newdoria's effect to destroy your Rare Metal Dragon." Then Rare Metal Dragon was destroyed. "Alien Shocktrooper will now attack your life points directly!" Alien Shocktrooper then attack Alexandra, and her life points dropped from 4000-3100. "I end my turn."

Alexandra drew a card. "I'll activate Lightning Vortex! If I discard one card, all of your face up monsters are destroyed." Alexandra discarded a card, and bolts of lightning rained down, and destroyed Alien Shocktrooper. "Next, I'll activate my facedown trap, Call of the Haunted! This allows me to revive my Rare Metal Dragon! Next, I'll summon Gemini Elf in attack mode (1900/900). Now, both of my monsters will attack your life points directly!" Rare Metal Dragon, and Gemini Elf attacked Colin, and his life points dropped from 4000-0.

Colin stared stupidly down at the floor as he was attacked. "What just happened?" he asked.

"You lost." said Alexandra.

Professor Ginsea then climbed up onto the field. "Well done, Miss Hirano. Your personal items will be moved to an Obelisk Blue dorm, and I will later speak to you about a Obelisk Blue uniform."

Oliver was jumping up and down in his seat. "She did it! She did it!" he shouted, and he ran down towards the field to meet her. When he got there, he saw a sight that made him stop in his tracks. Standing over Alexandra was an Obelisk Blue. They were embracing each other, and they were kissing!

"Excuse me?" said Oliver, loudly. Both Alexandra and the Obelisk Blue jumped, and let go of each other. "What the heck is going on here?"

"Oh, Oliver. This is the Obelisk Blue we ran into yesterday." said Alexandra. The Obelisk Blue raised his hand in a friendly manner, and said, "Hi."

"Yes, I remember." replied Oliver. "Care to give me a name?"

The Obelisk Blue held his hand out. "My name is Trevor Gasina." Oliver reluctantly shook it.

Just then, Professor Ginsea came up to them. "Miss Hirano, you need to see the school tailor about a new uniform. If you will please come with me?" Alicia showed up out of nowhere, and pushed Alexandra after Professor Ginsea.

Trevor looked down at his watch. "Crap! I'm late for class!" He then ran off.

Oliver looked up at the stands. Johnny was gone too. "I'm late too." And he ran off.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter.

* * *

**Swamp Dragon**

**Type: **Monster/effect

**Level: **4

**Stats: **1200/1200

**Effect: **? (featured in later chapter)

**Anti Damage**

**Type: **normal spell

**Image: **a large negative number with a circle with a slash going through it.

**Effect: **During the turn this card is active, you take no battle damage.


	10. More Members

It turned out that Oliver was half an hour late for History of Dueling. But this really did matter because Professor Asinda was giving another one of his lectures. This meant that half the class was sleeping, doodling on paper, having desk top duels, or staring off into space. Oliver slipped into a set next to a Ra Yellow boy, who he recognized as Roger Shimata.

"Have I missed anything?" Oliver asked.

Roger sighed. "Nothing important, but there is something to hear."

"What?"

"There's been word going around that a couple of the Obelisk Blues have gone off their rocker." whispered Roger.

"What do you mean by that?" Oliver whispered back.

"Well, they say that they are going goth! By that I mean they are dying their hair black, using decks of dark cards, and basically have a dark appearance." replied Roger.

"Are you serious?" asked Oliver.

"Yeah, just look up there." said Roger, as he pointed to a spot at the back of the class that was near the door. Sitting there were two guys, and a girl. Roger wasn't kidding. Their hair had been dyed black, their duel disks were black, and they were staring darkly at everyone in the classroom. Just then the bell rang.

Professor Asinda looked up startled. "Oh, look at the time! Class dismissed."

"See-ya." said Roger, as he got up, and left the classroom. Oliver was about to leave when Professor Asinda called him back. Oliver went down to the front of the classroom to see what he wanted.

"Mr. Hirano, could you please run a little errand for me?" asked Professor Asinda.

"Sure." replied Oliver. Professor Asinda gave Oliver a brown envelope.

"Can you put this in the little box outside the Chancellor's office?"

"Okay." said Oliver, and he walked off. It took him one hour and thirty-six minutes to find the Chancellor's office. He deposited the envelope in a small metal box on the wall.

* * *

Later that night, Colin Sanders was very angry. 

"How could _I_ lose so easily? I mean come on! It only lasted five minutes!" Colin shouted out loud.

"It's because you're weak."

Colin turned to see where the voice had come from. A large black spot was right in the middle of the hallway where he had been walking. At first, he thought it was a puddle of something, but he then realized it was shadows. Then, a person started rising out of the shadows.

"Hello," said the person in a business like matter, "My name is Kyle Yasima. I am here to offer you a spot in a little group that is gaining power at this school and…"

"Leave me alone you freak." said Colin. He turned to walk away, but a large black wall flame appeared in front of him. He turned around and said, "I have to duel you if I want to leave, don't I?"

Kyle nodded, and activated his duel disk. "So let's get started. I will go first." He drew a card. I summon a monster in defense mode, and place one card facedown. I end my turn."

Colin drew a card. "I'll summon Swamp Dragon in attack mode (1200/1200). Now, my Swamp Dragon will attack your facedown monster." Swamp Dragon roared, and shot a ball of fire at Kyle's facedown. It was revealed to be a monkey.

"You have attacked my Test Ape! When this card is destroyed, one 4 level, or less Gladiator Beast from my deck! I chose my Gladiator Beast Dimacaria in attack mode (1600/1200)."

"Well," said Colin apprehensively. He hadn't been expecting this. "I'll activate the effect of my Swamp Dragon. Since he destroyed a monster, you have to discard one card from your hand." Kyle shrugged, and discarded a card. "Next, I'll place one card facedown, and end my turn."

Kyle drew a card. "I'll summon Witch Doctor of Sparta in attack mode (400/2000). Next, I'll have Dimacari attack your Swamp Dragon." Dimacari shot forwards, and smashed Swamp Dragon, and Colin's life points dropped from 4000-3600. "I'll now activate my Dimacari's special effect. Since he was summoned by an effect, he can attack again!" Dimacari shot forward again, and Colin's life points dropped from 3600-2000. "Next, I'll activate Dimacari's other special effect. I can return him to my deck, and special summon another Gladiator Beast." Dimacari returned to Kyle's deck. "I chose to special summon Gladiator Beast Laquari in attack mode (1800/400). Now, I'll activate two effects. First, my Witch Doctor of Sparta reduces your life points by 500 every time someone special from their decks." Colin's life points dropped from 2000-1500. "Now I activate Laquari's special effect. Since I summoned him from my deck, his attack points increase to 2100. I end my turn."

Colin gulped as he drew a card. "I'll summon Chainsaw Insect in attack mode (2400/0). I'll have my Chainsaw Insect attack your Witch Doctor of Sparta!"

"I'll activate Magic Cylinder. This will send your attack back at you." said Kyle as his trap activated.

"Wait…what?" sputtered Colin, as his attack shot back at him, and his life points dropped to 0. Another second later, the black flames that had been blocking Colin's way converged on Colin. He screamed a few times before the fire took him over completely. The flames then receded, leaving Colin's limp body.

Ryan, who had been watching from the shadow, stepped out into the open. "Well done, Kyle." he said. Ryan was a ruthless leader, but he did congratulate his servants when they did their job right. Kyle watched as he gave Colin his new deck, and Ryan gave him his orders. Kyle looked down at his deck. _I'm glad that I am using my real deck again._

* * *

A figure was hiding in the trees, and bushes. He sighed in despair, as he crept away. 

"This is not good," he whispered under his breath. "This is not good."

* * *

**Swamp Dragon**

**Type: **Monster/effect

**Level: **4

**Stats: **1200/1200

**Effect: **If this card destroys a monster, you opponent must discard one card from their hand.


	11. The Shadow Games part I

Later that night, Ryan was lurking around in the darkness looking for a new victim. He looked for about an hour or so before he ran into an Obelisk Blue girl that was out for some reason, or another.

The Obelisk Blue girl, whose name was Heather Tosima, was on her way to meet her boyfriend. As she walked down the forest path, she saw that it was getting darker and darker as she walked. That night, the moon was supposed to be full. But it was so dark that she couldn't even see the stars.

Suddenly, Heather ran into an invisible wall. "What the…!?" she spluttered, stepping back.

Ryan smiled to himself. He had his prey trapped. He then made himself look as scary as possible, and stepped out into sight.

"Hello, my victim." he said in a low, threatening voice.

Heather jumped, and turned around. "Who are you?"

Ryan chuckled to himself again. "I'm your worst nightmare."

"What do you want?" asked Heather.

Ryan lifted his duel disk and activated it. "A duel…for your soul!" Heather got the picture, and activated her duel disk. "Ladies first." said Ryan.

Heather drew a card. "I'll summon Cyber Gymnast in attack mode (800/1800). Then I'll place two cards facedown, and end my turn."

Ryan drew a card. "I'll summon Armageddon Knight in attack mode (1400/1200). Since I summoned my Armageddon Knight, I can send one dark monster from my deck to the graveyard. Next, I'll activate my Heavy Storm to destroy your spell, and trap cards." A large storm appeared, and blew away Heather's facedown cards. "Next, I'll activate Rescue Machine from the Different Dimension. Now, once I have removed up to five cards from play, I can shuffle them into my deck. Now, my Armageddon Knight will destroy your Cyber Gymnast!" Ryan's Armageddon Knight charged forward and destroyed Cyber Gymnast, and Heather's life points dropped from 4000-3400.

"I end my turn."

_"It's time to take things to the next level." _Ryan thought, as Heather drew her card. Without Heather noticing, Ryan used all of his limited, for the time being, shadow powers to turn the duel into a Shadow Game. He winced slightly, as bolts of pain ran up his right arm, and small blotches of blood appeared up and down his arm on the bandage that wrapped around his arm.

"I'll summon the Gymnastic Swordswoman in attack mode (1800/1200)." A woman wearing a gymnastics leotard that was carrying a small sword appeared on the field. "Now, my swordswoman will destroy your Armageddon Knight." Gymnastic Swordswoman did a few flips forward, and cut Armageddon Knight's head off with her small sword, and Ryan's life points dropped from 4000-3600. "That take!" sneered Heather, and she looked up at Ryan. She screamed as she saw Ryan's head part company with his body.

Ryan's head fell to the ground laughing hysterically. "Woops, I guess I lost my head over that one!" Ryan's body then bent over and picked up its head, and placed it back on its shoulders. "Have you heard of a Shadow Game?" asked Ryan.

Heather gulped as she nodded. She knew had dangerous Shadow Games were. Each one was different, but the outcome for the loser was always the same. Their soul would be forever trapped in the Shadow Realm.

"It this particular Shadow Game," continued Ryan, "Anything that happens to our monsters, happens to us. Now, is it my turn?" Heather nodded, and Ryan drew a card. "I'll summon Dark Grepher in attack mode (1700/1600). Next, I equip him with the Sword of Lasting Evil. This will increase his attack points by 200 points for every dark monster in the graveyard that I remove from play. Since I have two dark monsters in my graveyard, I remove them from play to increase my Dark Grepher's attack points by 400!" Dark Gepher's attack points went from (1700-2100). "Now, my Dark Grepher will destroy your Gymnastic Swordswoman!" Dark Grepher ran towards Gymnastic Swordswoman, and slashed Heather's monster across the chest. At the same time, a large gash appeared on Heather's chest. She screamed and fell over, as her blood splattered everywhere. Then a few seconds later, the gash healed and disappeared. Her life points dropped from 3400-3100. "I end my turn."

Heather still covered in her blood, stood up and drew a card. "I summon Assassin Gymnast in attack mode (500/500). Next, I'll equip her with the Athletes' Determined Spirit!" Assassin Gymnast was covered in a pink aura. "Now my Assassin Gymnast will attack your Dark Grepher!" Assassin Gymnast jumped towards Dark Grepher, but was destroyed when Dark Grepher hit her in the waist with the flat end of his sword. Heather doubled over in pain as her monster was destroyed. "Due to my Athletes' Determined Spirit, I take no life point damage. Next, due to my Assassin Gymnast special effect, your monster is destroyed." Dark Grepher was destroyed.

"Since my sword was destroyed," said Ryan, "you take 500 points of damage." Heather's life points dropped from 3100-2600.

"Anyway," said Heather, "My Athletes' Determined Spirit second effect activates. You can't normal summon any monsters your next turn." Ryan shrugged. "I end my turn."

Ryan drew a card. "This duel ends now." he said ominously. "I'll activate the spell card Dimension Fusion! If I pay 2000 life points, I can special summon as many monsters that I have removed from play." Ryan's life points dropped from 3600-1600. "So I special summon my Armageddon Knight, and my Dark Crusader in attack mode (1600/200)."

"…No…" whispered Heather.

Ryan smiled evilly. "Both of my monsters will attack you directly." Armageddon Knight and Dark Crusader nodded, charged towards Heather, and slashed her. Heather's life points dropped to 0.

Heather dropped to her knees just as a dark pool of shadows appeared under her feet. She looked down and stared in horror as semitransparent arms rose up from the shadows, and started pulling her into the shadows. She screamed and tried to fight them.

"Your soul will be consumed by the shadows. Doomed to wander the shadow real forever." said Ryan, watching Heather's struggle with amusement. Heather still fought against the arms, until all put her head was sticking out of the shadows. She screamed once more and several more arms shot out of the shadows, and forced her head into the shadows. The pool of shadows rippled for a bit, and disappeared.

"Ryan!" someone shouted. Ryan whirled around to face the new threat. But he stopped when he saw who was coming out of the shadows of the trees.

* * *

Author's Note:I think you all knew that at some point or another, the Shadow Games where going to show up in this story.

* * *

**Gymnastic Swordswoman**

**Type: **monster

**Level: **4

**Stats: **1800/1200

**Effect: **This monster has no effect.

**Assassin Gymnast **

**Type: **monster/effect

**Level: **2

**Stats: **500/500

**Effect: **The monster that destroys this monster is destroyed.

**Athletes' Determined Spirit **

**Type: **Equip Spell

**Image: **a gymnast who is practicing on a balance beam.

**Effect: **This card can only be equipped to a monster with "Athlete" or "Gymnast" in its name. When the monster equipped with this card is destroyed, you take no battle damage. Your opponent can't normal summon monsters on their next turn.

**Rescue Machine from the Different Dimension **

**Type: **continuousspell

**Image: **a large machine with a portal in the middle of it. Monsters are coming out of the portal.

**Effect:** When you have removed five cards from pay, shuffled them back into your deck.

**Sword of Lasting Evil**

**Type: **equip spell

**Image: **A large, blood stained sword. the hilt looks like it is made of flesh and bone.

**Effect: **This card can only be equipped to a dark type monster. For every dark type monster that is removed from the graveyard from play, the equipped monster gains 200 attack points. When this card is destroyed, inflect 500 points of damage to your opponent.


	12. The Shadow Games part II

Jenny, whom had the appearance of an angry mother bear, came stomping out of the brush towards Ryan. She was dragging Timothy along by his ear.

"Ryan!" she shouted again. "What the heck are you doing!"

"I was having a little innocent fun. You know, sending people to the Shadow Realm." he replied, stepping back, away from his girlfriend. He then saw that she was dragging Timothy. "What did Timothy do this time?" he asked Jenny.

"I caught him spying on girls in the shower, _again_." replied Jenny letting go of Timothy's ear.

Ryan turned too Timothy. "While I don't care whether you are a pervert or not," he started, and he kicked Timothy savagely in the gut. Timothy fell over whimpering in pain. "But will you please keep your mind on the situation at hand?"

"Sorry, master." gasped Timothy, rolling around in pain.

Just then, they heard someone shout, "Heather? This that you?" Jenny looked over at Ryan, and saw him dragging Timothy into the bushes. "You can have this one." he whispered. Jenny smiled.

An Obelisk Blue came walking down the path. His name was Darren Kisimatie. He continued to walk down the path hoping to run into Heather soon. He then came upon Jenny, but in the darkness, he thought it was Heather.

"Heather, is that you?" he whispered into the darkness.

Jenny giggled. "Nope. Prepare to wander the shadows forever." Then Jenny lifted her arm, and activated her duel disk. Then a large shadow dome appeared around Darren and Jenny. Darren activated his duel disk.

"Ladies first." Darren said sarcastically.

Jenny giggled again. "Thank you." she said as she drew a card. "I'll summon Poisonous Rose in attack mode (900/0)." A small rose that had a black liquid pouring from it appeared on the field. "Next, I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn."

Darren drew a card. "I'll summon V-Tiger Jet in attack mode (1600/1800). Now, my V-Tiger Jet will attack your rose!" V-Tiger Jet roared into the air, and crashed into Poisonous Rose. Jenny's life points dropped from 4000-3300.

Jenny giggled again. Darren was starting to find this annoying. "You activated my Poisonous Rose's effect. When it is destroyed, you lose 800 life points." Darren's life points dropped from 4000-3200.

"I'll activate the spell Frontline Base! This will allow me to special summon one level 4 or lower union type monster from my hand. Next, I'll place one card facedown and end my turn." finished Darren.

Jenny drew a card. "I'll activate the trap card Thorns of the Rose. For every monster with "rose" in its name is destroyed, you lose 500 life points. Next, I'll summon Acid Rose in attack mode (1700/800)." A large rose with green acid spewing from it appeared on the field. "Next, my rose will attack your V-Tiger Jet!" Several vines shot out from Acid Rose, wrapped around V-Tiger Jet, and dragged it towards Acid Rose. Once it was close enough, Acid Rose tipped forward and a torrent of acid poured down on V-Tiger Jet. It melted away as Darren's life points dropped from 3200-3100. "I end my turn."

Darren drew a card. "I'll place a monster in facedown defense mode, and activate Frontline Base to summon Y-Dragon Head in defense mode (1500/1600). "I end my turn."

Jenny drew a card. She smiled evilly. "During every one of my stand-by phases, my rose melts away." Acid Rose started dissolving and its attack points dropped from 1700-1200. "I'll summon White Rose in attack mode (0/1500). Next, I'll place a card facedown, and end my turn."

Darren drew a card. "I'll switch my Y-Dragon Head into attack mode. Next, I'll flip up my facedown W-Wing Catapult (1300/1500). Then, I'll activate Frontline Base to special summon X-Head Cannon in attack mode (1800/1500). Now, my may Y-Dragon Head will attack your Acid Rose." Y-Dragon Head flew towards Acid Rose, and destroyed it. Is it was destroyed Jenny smirked.

"When Acid Rose is destroyed, all monsters in your hand are destroyed, and I lose no life points." said Jenny. "Also, you lose 500 life points because of my Thorns of the Rose." Darren's life points dropped from 3100-2600.

Acid spit from the dying Acid Rose, and hit Darren's hand. "Ouch!" he yelled as acid hit his fingers. _"Hey! That hurt."_

"Anyway," continued Darren, "X-Head Cannon will attack your White Rose."

"I'll activate Negate Attack," interrupted Jenny. "This stops your attack and ends your battle phase."

"I end my turn." muttered Darren.

Jenny drew a card. "I'll summon Red Rose in attack mode (0/1500). Next, I'll activate the spell card Birth of Nature! This card allows me to special summon one plant type monster with 1000 attack points or less, and I chose to summon the Guardian Oak in defense mode (0/2000)." A very large, old looking oak tree appeared behind Jenny. "Next, I'll place a card facedown and end my turn."

Darren drew a card. "I'll summon Z-Metal Tank in attack mode (1500/1300). Next, I'll activate the effects of my X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head, and Z-Metal Tank. I can fuse them together to summon XYZ-Dragon Cannon in attack mode (2800/2500). Next, I'll activate Frontline Base to special summon a second V-Tiger Jet in attack mode (1600/1800). Now, I'll fuse my V-Tiger Jet, and my W-Wing Catapult to summon VW-Tiger Catapult (2000/2100). Now, I'll fuse VW-Tiger Catapult and XYZ-Dragon Cannon to summon VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon in attack mode (3000/2800). Now it will attack your White Rose!" VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon lowered its cannons and fired them at White Rose. Before the two blasts hit him, a large root shot out of the ground and blocked the attack, and Guardian Oak was destroyed.

"As long as Guardian Oak is on the field, you can't attack any other plant type monsters." replied Jenny.

"Yeah, but your tree was switched to attack mode so you lose 3000 life points." shouted Darren as Jenny's life points dropped from 3300-300. "I end my turn."

Jenny drew a card. "I summon Black Rose in attack mode (0/1500). Now, I'll activate Polymerization, so I fuse my Red Rose, White Rose, and Black Rose to summon the Lady of Roses-Maria in attack mode (0/0)." A tall beautiful young woman wearing a dress made of roses appeared on the field

"What was the point of that?" asked Darren.

"Because," replied Jenny, "my monster can control one of your monsters. So, Lady of Roses-Maria will take control of his VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon." Jenny's monster nodded and jumped up into the air and landed on VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon's back. Then large vines covered in roses shot out of Lady of Roses-Maria's arms and wrapped around VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon's head. It struggled for a moment, and stopped. It then walked over to Jenny's side of the field. "Now VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon attack and destroy your former master."

VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon lowered its cannons attack Darren, and fired. Darren screamed as the shot hit him and his life points dropped to 0. Then the shadows around them converged on Darren. He screamed again as his soul was dragged into the shadows.

"What the heck was that?" shouted Ryan stomping out of the bushes.

"What?" asked Jenny.

"That bit about giggling like a school girl! That's what!" he shouted back.

"I thought I would try something new." replied Jenny. "You know, keep him off his balance."

Timothy, still clutching his stomach in pain, crawled out of the bushes. "More like to hid your true nature."

"Well, I'm going to bed." said Jenny as she turned to walk away.

"Good night." said Ryan in a quiet voice.

"Good night." she replied in an equally quiet voice.

* * *

**Poisonous Rose**

**Type: **monster/effect

**Level: **3 

**Stats: **900/0

**Effect: **When this card is destroyed, your opponent loses 800 life points.

**Acid Rose**

**Type: **monster/effect:

**Level: **4

**Stats: **1700/800

**Effect: **For every one of your stand-by phases, this card loses 500 attack points. When this card is destroyed, negate any battle damage. Also, when this card is destroyed, your opponent must discard all monsters in their hand.

**White Rose**

**Type: **monster

**Level: **2

**Stats: **(0/1500)

**Effect: **This card has no effect.

**Red Rose**

**Type: **monster

**Level: **2

**Stats: **0/1500

**Effect: **This card has no effect.

**Black Rose**

**Type: **monster

**Level: **2

**Stats: **0/1500

**Effect: **This card has no effect.

**Lady of Roses-Maria**

**Type: **monster/effect/fusion 

**Level: **7

**Stats: **0/0

**Effect: **White Rose-Red Rose-Black Rose. This card can only be summoned by fusion summon. As long as this card is face up on the field, you can take control of one of your opponents monsters. You can do this once per turn.

**Guardian Oak**

**Type: **monster/effect

**Level: **4

**Stats: **0/2000

**Effect: **As long as this card is face up on the field, your opponent can't make direct attacks on your life points. Also you can't attack any other plant type monsters on the field.

**Thorns of Rose**

**Type: **trap/continuous 

**Image: **a rose stem with large thorns.

**Effect: **For every monster that has "rose" in its name that your opponent destroys, inflect 500 points of damage to your opponent.

**Birth of Nature**

**Type: **spell

**Image: **a little sprout that is growing with sum shinning on it.

**Effect: **Special summon one plant type monster from your hand with 1000 attack points or less. 

�


	13. The Board Meeting

A couple of days later, all of Duel Academy's teachers found themselves at a board meeting. They teachers sat along a long table with Chancellor Arthur Yimagia, and Vice Chancellor Nickolas Aigsana setting at the head of the table. Chancellor Arthur Yimagia was a tall, heavy set man in his late 50's. He was bald and had a brown mustache, and beard. Vice Chancellor Nickolas Aigsana was also tall, but was very thin. His face was pale, his hair was straw like, and he basically looked as if he was violently ill.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said Vice Chancellor Nickolas rising to his feet. "We are here to discuss an urgent matter that deserves your upmost attention." He glared at Professor Asinda, who was reading a large book.

Professor Higema, who was sitting next to Professor Asinda, leaned over and shouted in Professor Asinda's ear, "**HEY ASINDA**!" Professor Asinda looked up.

"I'm sorry. Did you say something?" he asked.

"Okay. Now we have everyone's attention, we can get down to business." said Chancellor Arthur. He glanced at everybody in the room. "We have a serious problem. It seems that Ryan has finally started what we thought he would do."

"No!" shouted Professor Ginsea. "I refuse to believe one of my students is behind this!" Ryan was an Obelisk Blue, and Professor Ginsea was the head of the Obelisk Blue dorm. "You have no proof that Ryan is behind any of this."

"Actually, we do have proof." said Professor Toma. He pressed a button on a remote he was holding. A small television screen lowered from the ceiling, and turned on. It showed Ryan sending a Slifer Red to the Shadow Realm.

"I think that that's enough proof." said Professor Shilam.

"Well, nobody cares what you think!" shot back Professor Ginsea.

"And what's that supposed to mean?!" replied Professor Shilam, standing up angrily.

"Simple. You are horrible teacher!" shouted Professor Ginsea.

"Why you…!" shouted Professor Shilam. She picked up the chair that she was sitting on and threw it at Professor Ginsea. But it bounced off the top of the table, and flew towards Professor Toma. He ducked just in time and the chair sailed over his head and hit the wall. Professor Shilam the picked up the chair that Professor Asinda was sitting, and he slid off the chair, and hit the floor. He had taken back to reading his book, so he didn't notice.

* * *

Meanwhile, a hidden camera was recording the entire thing. The camera had been placed there by Timothy and Kyle. As of the moment, Kyle and Timothy were watching Professor Ginsea and Professor Shilam fighting. They were laughing their heads off.

* * *

Anyway, Professor Shilam threw the second chair at Professor Ginsea. This time, one of the chair legs hit his face.

"How dare you!" shouted Professor Ginsea. Professor Toma grabbed Professor Ginsea before he could do anything. Professor Higema also grabbed Professor Shilam before she could throw another chair.

"Calm down you two!" shouted Higema above all of Professor Ginsea's and Professor Shilam's insults.

"I have an idea." said Professor Asinda, getting up off the floor. Everyone stopped to look at him. "Why don't you two duel?"

"That's a good idea Professor." said Chancellor Arthur. "You two go to the dueling field, and duel instead of throwing chairs around."

Ten minutes later, Professor Ginsea, and Professor Shilam faced each other on the dueling field. "Rock, paper, scissor to see who goes first." said Vice Chancellor Nickolas, who was acting as referee. Professor Ginsea was paper, and Professor Shilam and rock. "Professor Ginsea goes first. Now duel!"

Professor Ginsea drew a card. "I'll summon Ancient Gear Soldier in attack mode (1300/1300). Next, I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn."

Professor Shilam drew a card. "I'll summon Nurse Reficule the Fallen One in attack mode (1400/600). Next, I'll place three cards facedown, and end my turn."

Professor Ginsea drew a card. "I'll sacrifice my Ancient Gear Soldier to summon Ancient Gear Beast in attack mode (2000/2000)."

"I activate my two facedowns," shouted Professor Shilam. "The first is Dark Cure! This card will increase your life points equal to half of the attack points of every monster you summon."

"So, why are you helping me?" asked Professor Ginsea.

"Because," replied Professor Shilam, "My Nurse's effect activates. Instead of gaining those life points, you loss them." Professor Ginsea growled as his life points dropped from 4000-3000. "Next, my Brutal Potion activates. This will increase my monster's attack points by 1000 until the end of the battle phase." Nurse Reficule the Fallen One's attack points rose from 1400-2400.

"I'll place one card facedown, and end my turn." said Professor Ginsea.

Professor Shilam drew a card. "I'll activate Rain of Mercy! This card will increase both of our life points by 1000. But my monster's effect will make it so you lose them." Professor Shilam's life points increased to 5000, and Professor Ginsea's life points dropped from 3000-2000. "Now, my Brutal Potion will raise my monster's attack points." Nurse Reficule the Fallen One's attack 

points went to 2400. "Now, Nurse Reficule the Fallen One will destroy your Ancient Gear Beast." Ancient Gear Beast was destroyed, and Professor Ginsea's life points dropped from 2000-1600. "I end my turn."

Professor Ginsea drew a card. "I'll activate Heavy Storm to destroy all spell, and traps on the field!" All of Professor Ginsea's and Professor Shilam's spell, and trap cards were destroyed. "Since two of my facedown cards were Statue of the Wicked, I get two Wicked Tokens (1000/1000). Next, I'll activate the spell Special Mass Production. This card allows me to special summon one level 4 or lower machine type monster from my hand, and I chose Ancient Gear Gatling Soldier (1800/1400)." A monster that was similar to Ancient Gear Soldier, except its small gun was replaced by a large Gatling gun, appeared on the field. "Then, I'll sacrifice my two Wicked Tokens to summon Ancient Gear Golem in attack mode (3000/3000). Now, I'll activate Limiter Removal. This will double all of my monster's attack points!" Ancient Gear Golem's attack points increased to 6000, and Ancient Gear Gatling Soldier's attack points rose to 3600.

"Now, my Ancient Gear Gatling Soldier will attack your Nurse Reficule the Fallen One!" shouted Professor Ginsea as his monster destroyed Nurse Reficule the Fallen One and Professor Shilam's life points dropped from 5000-2800. "Now, my Ancient Gear Golem will destroy you!" Ancient Gear Golem lifted its fist, and slammed it into Professor Shilam, and her life points dropped to 0.

"Ha!" laughed Professor Ginsea, "Not only are you a bad teacher, but you are a lackluster duelist!"

"**WHAT DID YOU SAY**!" shouted Professor Shilam in a very scary voice, and charged towards Professor Ginsea. Professor Ginsea screamed like a little girl, and ran away from Professor Shilam. Up in the stands, Chancellor Arthur, Vice Chancellor Nickolas, Professor Toma, and Professor Higema had been watching the duel. Professor Asinda was there, but he had gone back to reading his book.

"Do you think we should help him?" asked Vice Chancellor Nickolas, as Professor Shilam chased Professor Ginsea around the dueling field.

Chancellor Arthur, Professor Toma, and Professor Higema thought about it for a moment, and said at the same time, "No!"

* * *

**Ancient Gear Gatling Soldier **

**Type: **monster/effect

**Stats: **1800/1400

**Level: **4

**Effect: **If this card attacks, your opponent can't activate spells, or traps until the damage step. If you discard one card from your hand, destroy one card on the field. If this effect is used, this monster can't attack.

**Special Mass Production **

**Type: **quick spell

**Image: **a couple of machines being worked on that are on a assembly line.

**Effect:** Special summon one machine type monster that is four stars or less from your hand. At the end of the turn, that monster is destroyed.

* * *


	14. Boyfriend vs Brother

Oliver had recently doubted his sister's choice of a boyfriend. Oliver had good reason to do so. Trevor was an Obelisk Blue; therefore Oliver considered that he was an elitist snob.

Though, there was one good thing that he could be credited with. He had saved Alexandra from falling down a couple hundred flights of stairs. But still, Oliver had his doubts.

He had walked down to the dueling field to see if he could get a good duel when he saw Alexandra. Alexandra saw him and beckoned him over.

"Hey Alexandra, what are you doing?" Oliver asked as he got over to her.

"Just watching Trevor duel." Alexandra replied, slightly blushing. Then there was a large explosion that caught Oliver's attention. He looked up at the dueling field to see Trevor's opponent fall to one knee as his life points dropped to 0.

"Hey, that was a good duel." said Trevor as he jumped do from the field. He gave Alexandra a small hug, and he noticed Oliver standing there. "Oh, hello. You're Oliver, right?" Oliver nodded. Trevor smiled in a friendly way.

"Oliver, you know who Trevor is?" asked Alexandra.

Oliver nodded. Then he suddenly had an idea. "Say Trevor, how about a friendly duel?"

"Sure, why not." replied Trevor, and he and Oliver climbed up on to the dueling field.

"You can go first." said Trevor.

"Thanks." said Oliver as he drew a card. "I summon The Immortal Bushi in attack mode (1200/600). Then I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn."

Trevor drew a card. "I'll summon Red Wyrm in attack mode (1700/1600). Now, my Red Wyrm will destroy your monster." Red Wyrm flew towards The Immortal Bushi and destroyed it. Oliver's life points dropped from 4000-3500. "And now my monsters effect activates. Since it destroyed a monster, you lose an extra 500 life points." Oliver's life points dropped from 3500-3000. "Now I'll place two cards facedown, and end my turn."

Oliver drew a card. "Since I control no monsters, my The Immortal Bushi returns to my field." Oliver's The Immortal Bushi reappeared on the field. "Next, I'll summon my Goblin Black Ops in attack mode (1300/0)." A group of goblins in ninja suits appeared on the field. "Now, I'll equip my The Immortal Bushi with Axe of Despair, which will raise his attack points by 1000 points." The Immortal Bushi's attack points rose to 2200. "Now my Bushi will destroy your Red Wyrm." The Immortal Bushi destroyed Red Wyrm. Trevor's life points dropped from 4000-3500.

"I'll activate Call of the Haunted." said Trevor. "This card allows me to revive my Red Wyrm." Trevor's dragon reappeared on the field.

"Well I activate my Goblin Black Ops effect. He can attack your life points directly!" said Oliver. Goblin Black Ops disappeared, and reappeared behind Trevor and stabbed him in the back, disappeared again, and then reappeared on Oliver's side of the field in defense mode. Trevor's life points dropped from 3500-2200 "Now its other effect activates. It switches to defense mode. I end my turn."

Trevor drew a card. "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Axe of Despair." A typhoon appeared of the field and blew away the axe that The Immortal Bushi was holding. It attack points dropped from 2200-1200. "Now I summon Mirage Dragon in attack mode (1600/600). Now, since my Mirage Dragon is on the field, you can't activate any traps. Now, my Red Wyrm will attack your Immortal Bushi." Red Wyrm destroyed Immortal Bushi, and Oliver's life points dropped from 3000-2000. "And my Mirage Dragon will destroy your Goblin Black Ops." Mirage Dragon destroyed Goblin Black Ops. "I'll place one card facedown and end my turn."

Oliver drew a card. "First, my The Immortal Bushi returns to my field. Next, I switch him to defense mode, set a monster, and activate Lightning Vortex! So I discard a card and all of your monsters are destroyed." Lightning bolts rained from the sky and destroyed Red Wyrm and Mirage Dragon. "I'll place one card facedown and end my turn."

Trevor drew a card. "I activate Thunder of Ruler," shouted Oliver. "This card makes it so that you don't have a battle phase."

Trevor shrugged. "I activate Pot of Greed. This card allows me to draw two cards." Oliver drew two cards. "I summon Red Eyes B. Chick in attack mode (800/500). Now I send Red Eyes B. Chick to the graveyard to summon Red Eyes Black Dragon in attack mode (2400/2000). Next I'll activate my spell card Inferno Fire Blast. This will inflict damage to you equal to Red Eyes Black Dragons attack points."

"Oh boy. This isn't good." said Oliver.

"You bet it isn't." said Trevor with a laugh. "So now, you take 2400 points of damage." Oliver's life points dropped to 0.

"Dang, I lost." said Oliver as he fell to one knee.

"Well, that was a good duel anyway." said Trevor, helping Oliver up.

As Oliver walked away from the dueling field, he ran into Johnny and Roberto who had been watching the duel.

"What was that about?" asked Johnny.

"Just a friendly little duel." replied Oliver. He then noticed a group of girls who were glaring at Alexandra darkly. "What's with them?" Johnny and Roberto stared at Oliver with a look of surprise on their faces. "What?" asked Oliver.

"Don't you realize who you just dueled, and is your sister's boyfriend?" asked Roberto.

"No."

Johnny and Roberto almost fell over in surprise. "Trevor Gasina is the school's Kaiser, or in other words, the best duelist in the school!"

Oliver stared, dumfound, at Roberto and Johnny. "Wow. I never knew…"

* * *


	15. The Dark Duelists

Later that night, Oliver found himself heading back to the Ra Yellow dorm very late. What happened was that Oliver had accidentally spilled water on floor, which caused Professor Ginsea to slip and fall on his face. This resulted in Oliver getting detention, which was to mop most of the Duel Academy floors.

As Oliver walked down the forest path, rubbed both of his arms which were very sore. Continuing on down the path, he muttered darkly about what he would do if he could get his hands around Professor Ginsea's neck for just two seconds. Then suddenly, Oliver heard loud reselling in the bushes.

"Who's there?" Oliver shouted into the darkness. Three figures stepped out of the bushes, blocking Oliver's way. "Who are you?" Oliver shouted at them.

The three figures stepped into the moonlight. They were all boys, but they were wearing black colored school uniforms, black jeans, and their hair was dyed black.

"We are followers of the Darkness. We are worshipers of the Shadows. We are loyal servants of Master Ryan. We are…"

"I meant your names!" interrupted Oliver.

The boy who had been speaking stopped. "That is not your concern."

"Alright," replied Oliver. "Then what do you want?"

"Master Ryan is greatly dis pleasured by your existence. He has offered a great reward for who every can send you to the Shadow Realm." The boy in the middle activated his black duel disk.

"Okay, I'll humor you." said Oliver mockingly. Oliver activated his duel disk. "Since I'm the only sane one here, I'll go first." Oliver drew a card. "I'll summon The Six Samurai-Zanji in attack mode (1800/1300). Then, I place two cards facedown and end my turn."

The black duelist drew a card. "I summon Givel the Winged Beast of Darkness in attack mode (1200/1200)." A small, demonic beast with bat-like wings appeared on the field. "Next, I'll activate its effect. It can attack your life points directly!" The demonic beast flew towards Oliver, and bit him on the shoulder, and his life points dropped from 4000-3000. "I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn."

Oliver drew a card. "I'll activate my facedown Dust Tornado! This card will destroy your facedown card." A small tornado blew onto the field and blew away the black duelist's facedown. "Next, I'll summon Command Knight in attack mode (1200/1900). As long as she is on the field, all of my warrior monsters gain 400 attack points!" Zanji's attack points rose from 1800-2200, and Command Knight's attack points rose from 1200-1600.

"Now Command Knight will attack your Givel!" Command Knight ran towards Givel.

"I activate the spell Large Explosion!" shouted the dark duelist. "This will destroy all monsters on the field and inflict 500 points to each player for every one of their monsters destroyed." A large fire ball covered the field, destroying Givel, Zanji, and Command Knight. The Dark Duelist life points dropped from 4000-3500, and Oliver's life points dropped from 4000-3000.

"I end my turn." said Oliver.

The dark duelist drew a card. "I summon The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams in attack mode (1300/1800). Now, my monster will attack your life points directly!"

"I activate Negate Attack! This stops your attack and ends your battle phase!" shouted Oliver.

The dark duelist sighed. "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

Oliver drew a card. "I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guard in attack mode (1400/1200)."

"I activate Level 3 Down Summon." interrupted the dark duelist. "This card allows us to special summon a level 3 or lower monster from our hands in defense mode. I chose to summon Peten the Dark Clown in defense mode (500/1200)."

"I summon Samsara Kaiser in defense mode (200/100). Now, I'll equip Obnoxious Celtic Guard will The Sword of the Mystic Warrior! This will increase Obnoxious Celtic Guard's attack points by 200," Obnoxious Celtic Guard's attack points from 1400-1600. "Also, it negates the effect of any monster it destroys. Now, my Obnoxious Celtic Guard will destroy your Peten." Obnoxious Celtic Guard charged forward, and sliced Peten the Dark Clown in half. "I end my turn."

The dark duelist drew a card. "I'll set one monster, place two facedowns, and end my turn."

Oliver drew a card. "I'll sacrifice my Samsara Kaiser to summon Freed, the Matchless General in attack mode (2300/1700). Now I activate the effect of my Samsara Kaiser. When he is a tribute in a tribute summon, he gets sent back to my hand. Now, my Freed the Matchless General will destroy your Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams." Fred charged forward and destroyed the Gross Ghost of Fled dreams, and the dark duelist's life points dropped from 3500-2500.

"I activate Black Damage! This card will inflict the same amount of direct damage to you!" shouted the dark duelist as Oliver's life points dropped from 3000-2000.

"Now, I'll have Obnoxious Celtic Guard will attack your facedown." Obnoxious Celtic Guard charged towards the facedown monster. The monster flipped up and was sliced in half.

"I activate the effect of my Night Assailant (200/500). This card allows me to destroyed one monster, and I chose to destroy Freed, the Matchless General!" said the dark duelist, as Freed the Matchless General was destroyed.

"I end my turn." muttered Oliver.

The dark duelist drew a card, and smirked broadly. "I activate my facedown Call of the Haunted to summon The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams. Next, I sacrifice it to summon Caius the Shadow Monarch in attack mode (2400/1000). Now my Caius will attack your Obnoxious Celtic Guard. True, your monster won't be destroyed, but you still lose life points." Caius, the Shadow Monarch shot a ball of dark energy at Obnoxious Celtic Guard. It wasn't destroyed but Oliver's life points dropped from 2000-1000. "Next I activate Dark Bolt! This allows me to destroy one monster and I chose Obnoxious Celtic Guard!" A large black bolt of energy shot down from the sky and destroyed Obnoxious Celtic Guard. "I end my turn."

Oliver drew a card. "I activate Pot of Greed! This card allows me to draw two cards." Oliver drew two cards. "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

The dark duelist drew a card. "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your facedown."

"I activate my facedown, Judgment of Anubis!" shouted Oliver. "Once I discard a card it will negate your Mystical Space Typhoon, then I will destroy your monster and take its attack points out of your life points!"

"No!" shouted the dark duelist as his Caius the Shadow Monarch was destroyed, and his life points dropped from 2500-100. The dark duelist looked very scared now. "I…I e-n-n-n-nd my turn." he stammered.

Oliver drew a card. "I summon Samsara Kaiser in attack mode (200/100). Now, my Samsara Kaiser will attack you directly!" The little monster ran forward and hit the dark duelist on the head.

"No!" shouted the dark duelist. "I can lose!"

"Stop shouting!" shouted Oliver. "It's just a…" Oliver stopped dead when he saw what was happening to the dark duelist. Large, black shadows started circling him.

The dark duelist shouted, eyes wide with terror, "NO, NO! Stay back!" But the shadows started to cover him over until he was completely engulfed in shadows. The dark duelist shouted more, but his cries were muffled until they stopped altogether. The shadows receded, showing that the dark duelist had disappeared.

"What just happened?" Oliver asked, staring at were the dark duelist had been a few moments before.

The other two dark duelists activated their duel disks. "What will soon happen to you."

Oliver gulped. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Half a world away, a young man stepped out of a large dueling arena. He was about 19, tall, thin, and had black hair. He started to walk to his hotel, humming to himself when his cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket.

"Hello? Oh, hello Chancellor. What? You don't say. Well I knew it was going to happen soon. Right, I'll catch the next boat there. Good-bye." He hung up his cell phone.

"Duel Academy, here I come."

* * *

**Givel the Winged Beast of Darkness**

**Type:** monster/effect

**Stats: **1200/1200

**Level: **4

**Effect: **This card can attack your opponent's life points directly.

**Large Explosion **

**Type: **quick spell

**Image: **a large explosion with monster caught in the middle of it.

**Effect: **Destroy all monsters on the field. Then both players lose 500 life for each of their monsters destroyed.

**Level 3 Down Summon **

**Type: **trap

**Image:** This card can only be activated when your opponent summons a monster. Both you and your opponent can special summon one level 3 or lower monster from your hand.

**The Sword of the Mystic Warrior **

**Type: **equip spell

**Image: **a large sword with small diamonds in the hilt

**Effect: **This card can only be equipped to a warrior monster. Increase the monster's attack points by 200. Negate all effects of the monster destroyed by the equipped monster.

**Black Damage**

**Type: **quick spell

**image: **a man with a dark aura around him that is ripping him apart.

**Effect:** Activate only when your opponent inflicts damage to your life points. Your opponent lose the same amount of life points.

**Dark Bolt **

**Type: **continuous spell

**Image: **a dark lightning bolt speeding towards a monster.

**Effect: **As long as you have a dark monster on the field, you can destroy one monster per turn.


	16. Miss Duel Academy Part 1

The next morning, Oliver was exhausted. He had dueled the other two dark duelists and had beaten them. Only barely, but he had beaten them just the same. But he had then run into another group of these nut jobs and dueled them. So he was very tired.

Oliver walked into the school, yawning loudly. He noticed a large group of students standing by one of the T.V.s that hung from the ceiling in different places around the school.

"…And the polls are now closed!" Oliver heard someone saying on the T.V. "If you didn't vote well too bad."

Oliver noticed that Johnny and Roberto were standing near-by. He walked over to them.

"Hey guys. What's up?" he asked

"What? Don't you know?" asked Roberto.

"Know what?" asked Oliver.

Roberto and Johnny almost fell over. "The Miss Duel Academy Contest!" shouted Johnny. "The voting has been going on all this week!"

"Oh yeah that." replied Oliver, yawning. "I didn't vote. It's not something I'm interested in."

Johnny shrugged and Roberto shook his head. "Besides," continued Oliver. "I got more important things to worry about!"

"Oh yeah, like what?" asked Roberto.

"Well for one thing, I've got all those gothic nut jobs after me!" Oliver shouted.

"Oh come on! You're just paranoid!" said Johnny.

Oliver thought about telling Roberto and Johnny about last night's events, but thought better of it.

Roberto turned around, and stood up on tip-toe to see the T.V. "I wonder who the final four are." In the Miss Duel Academy Contest, the students could vote for any girl they wanted. Then the four girls with the most votes would then duel each other until one was left.

"I might as well go see the duels." said Oliver, shrugging.

Roberto laughed. "You'll have to anyway. Your sister is one of the final four."

"Oh boy," sighed Oliver. "She won't like that."

* * *

"No! I do not want to! You can make me!" shouted Alexandra as Trevor and Alicia pushed her down the hallway. Alexandra was doing all she could to prevent the wheels on her wheelchair from moving."

"Come on, it will be fun!" grunted Trevor as he pushed the wheelchair. "Besides, what is so bad about it anyway?"

"It's exploitation! It's sexism! It's stupid! Need I say more?" shouted Alexandra.

"That's only professional beauty contest!" shouted Trevor. "Nobody's asking you to wear anything vulgar, wear 20 pounds of make-up or anything like that! They just want you to duel, which is the whole reason why you came here!"

Alexandra thought about this for a moment, and sighed. "Alright, you win I'll do it."

Trevor bent over and kissed Alexandra on the cheek. "It will be fun. It's just dueling. I'll be cheering for you." He then turned and walked towards the stands. Alicia rolled Alexandra to a room near the dueling arena where they were supposed to meet.

Kyle had seen the listings for the final four, and was trying to find Jenny. Ryan had told him to see if Jenny was in the final four, and if she was, to go and tell her. Kyle had managed to get permission to enter the Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm and was heading to her room.

He found her room and knocked on the door. "Just a minute!" he heard Jenny shout. He waited for a few minutes and the door opened. Jenny stood in the door frame, wearing a bathrobe. "What is it?" she growled.

Kyle, who was very uncomfortable around woman in any state for undress stammered, "Ryan…t-t-told me to te-l-l-l you that y-y-y-you are i-n-n-n the f-f-f-final four for the M-M-M-Miss Duel Academy C-C-C-Contest. It will b-b-b-be started in thirty minutes."

"Well naturally," replied Jenny. "Tell Ryan that I will be there in ten minutes." She turned and closed the door. Kyle then made his way quickly out of the girls dorm. He ran so fast that didn't notice that Ryan was standing outside the dorm, until Ryan grabbed Kyle's shirt collar. Timothy chocked and fell over.

"Well?" asked Ryan.

Kyle gasped for breath. "She, gasp, said that, gasp, she'd be down in ten minutes!"

"Good," said Ryan. "Now go to the duel arena and save yourself, Timothy, and myself some seats."

Kyle got up and bowed. "Yes, master." he said, and he ran off.

* * *

Ryan waited outside the Girl's Dorm and ten minutes later, Jenny came out of the dorm. Ryan took her by the hand and escorted her to the duel arena. Ryan then headed off towards the stands. "I'll see you later.

Oliver was sitting high up in the stands with Roberto, Maria, Johnny, and a girl who provided to Johnny's girlfriend named Sara.

"Thank you all for coming!" shouted the announcer, who was a fourth year Obelisk Blue. "Now, let me introduce the four lovely finalists! First up is Jennifer Yuisda!" He pointed to Jenny, who was standing in the shadows, and a spotlight came on her. The crowd, mostly boys, roared and cheered. Jenny waved at them, but was annoyed at the announcer for using her real name.

"Next up, is Alexandra Hirano!" A second spotlight illuminated Alexandra. The crowd roared again. Alexandra sighed and waved back half-heartedly.

"Now, we have Clara Higias!" A third spotlight illuminated her. The crowd roared again, and Clara blew a kiss to them.

"And last but not least, we have Dana Uisimasa!" A fourth spotlight illuminated her. The crowd roar, once again, and Dana waved at them.

Back up in the stands, Roberto was staring, mouth open and drooling, at the four girls. Maria and Oliver hit him on the head simultaneously. This caused Roberto to go flying into the row in front of them.

"Don't look at any girl like that except me!" shouted Maria.

"Don't look at my sister like that!" shouted Oliver.

Roberto climbed back into his seat. "Sorry, Sorry!" said Roberto rubbing the back of his head.

"I surprised that they were able to get Alexandra to do this." said Oliver. "This isn't the kind of thing she would do."

"Excuse me, can I sit here?" Oliver turned to see Trevor standing there and pointing the empty seat beside him.

"Go ahead." replied Oliver. Trevor sat down. There was a tense silence.

"No to be nosy or anything," started Trevor. "Who did your sister end up in that wheelchair?"

"Why? Is that a problem?" Oliver shot back. Oliver had always been sensitive to the fact that Alexandra was in the wheelchair. People had always picked on Alexandra because she could walk.

Trevor threw up his hands in self defense. "No. no it's not a problem. Well, not to me anyways. I just want to know more about her, that's all." This was true. Trevor did honestly like Alexandra, and honestly wanted to know more about her.

Oliver sighed. "We are fraternal twins"

"What?" asked Johnny.

"It means that we are twins, but we're not identical." replied Oliver. "But anyway, I was born first and there was no problem. But there was a complication with Alexandra."

"What happened?" asked Sara.

"I don't really know." replied Oliver. "But there was a problem, and the doctors screwed up, and the nerves that make it so can walk were damaged, and she was paralyzed. My parents sued the hospital of course, and the hospital has been paying for her wheelchair stuff, and other things for paralyzed people ever since."

"Oh, I'm sorry." replied Trevor. He was about to say more when he was interrupted.

"Now we see who faces whom." the announcer shouted. The screen that was on the wall popped on and it showed the four contestants. "These match ups have been chosen randomly," continued the announcer. "And the match ups are as follows. The first duel will be Jenny vs. Clara, which will be followed by Dana vs. Alexandra." Jenny and Clara took positions, and Dana walked off the field. Alexandra and her wheelchair had to be carried of the arena.

"Now lets get this duel started!" shouted the announcer. And Clara and Jenny started their duel…

* * *

If this or the next few chapters offend anyone, I would like to say I'm sorry if I offend anyone.


	17. Miss Duel Academy Part 2

"I'll go first!" said Clara as she drew a card. "I summon Flame Ruler in attack mode (1500/1600). I then place two cards facedown, and end my turn."

Jenny drew a card. "You run a fire deck, interesting. I summon Rose Cannon in attack mode (1600/1400)." A large rose with a large cannon sticking out of its bud appeared on the field. "Now my rose cannon will attack your Flame Ruler." Rose Cannon aimed its cannons at Flame Ruler, and opened fire, destroying it. Clara's life points dropped from 4000-3900. "I place two cards facedown and end my turn."

Clara drew a card. "I activate the spell card Bonfire! This allows me to add a level 4 or lower fire monster from my deck to my hand." Clara took a monster from her deck and added it to her hand. She then shuffled her deck. "I summon Familiar-Possessed-Hiita in attack mode (1850/1500). Next, I activate the field spell Molten Destruction! This will increase the attack points of my fire monsters by 500, but lower their defense points by 400." The field was covered in lava, and a volcano appeared in the background. Hiita's attack points rose to 2350 and its defense points dropped to 1100.

"Now, my Familiar-Possessed-Hiita will destroy your Rose Cannon!" shouted Clara, as Hiita destroyed Rose Cannon. Jenny's life points dropped from 4000-3450.

"I activate Demonic Rose Seeds! This card causes your monster to lose 500 attack points!" A few large seeds appeared on Familiar-Possessed-Hiita. They started to glow and roots shot out of them and wrapped around Familiar-Possessed-Hiita. Her attack points dropped from 2350-1850.

"I end my turn." said Clara.

Jenny drew a card. "I activate my field spell Demonic Rose Garden!" Molten Destruction was destroyed, and Familiar-Possessed-Hiita's attack points dropped from 1850-1350 and her defense points went from 1100-1500. The field was then covered with an evil looking garden. The grass was black, and the rose with black. "This card causes all none plant type monsters to lose 500 attack points!" Vines with large thorns shot out of the rose bushes and wrapped themselves around Familiar-Possessed-Hiita dropped from 1350-850. "Now, I summon Rose Girl-Alice in attack mode (1200/1500)." A girl with long red hair, wearing a dress with a rose battle on it and holding a basket of roses appeared on the field. "Now my Rose Girl-Alice will destroy your Familiar-Possessed-Hiita!"

Rose Girl-Alice ran towards Familiar-Possessed-Hiita and banged her on the head with her rose basket. Clara's life points dropped from 3900-3550. "I activate Raging Wild Fire! This card activates when a fire monster with less than 1000 points is destroyed. It destroys your monster and inflects damage equal to half of its attack points.

A large column of fire shot towards Rose Girl-Alice and incinerated her. Jenny's life points dropped from 3450-2850.

"The effect of my Rose Girl-Alice activates! It allows me to special summon one Rose Girl-Amber from my hand." A girl similar to Rose Girl-Alice, except for her hair, which was brown, appeared on the field in defense mode (1300/1200). "I place one card facedown, and end my turn."

Clara drew a card. "I summon Molten Zombie in attack mode (1600/400)!" The effect of Demonic Rose Garden activated. Vines wrapped around Molten Zombie and its attack points dropped to 1100. "I then activate the spell card Kindling! This card increases my Molten Zombie's attack points by 300!" Molten Zombie's attack points went from 1100-1400. "Now, Molten Zombie will attack your Rose Girl-Amber!" Molten Zombie ran towards Rose Girl-Amber and destroyed her.

"Rose Girl-Amber's effect activates! I can special summon Rose Girl-Kari in defense mode (1400/1600)." A girl, similar to Rose Girl-Alice and Rose Girl-Amber except for her hair, which was black, appeared on the field.

"I activate my facedown card Flaming Trap Hole! Since I have a fire type monster on the field, I can destroy one monster that's been summoned!" shouted Clara as a large flaming trap hole appeared under Rose Girl-Kari. She fell into it and the hole disappeared. Jenny just shrugged. "I place one card facedown, and end my turn."

Jenny drew a card. "I activate the Polymerization two fuse the Red Rose and White Rose in my hand to summon Lady of Roses-Elizabeth in attack mode (2300/2100). I then summon Guardian Sycamore in attack mode (1900/1400)." A large sycamore tree appeared on the field. "Now my Lady of Roses-Elizabeth will attack your Molten Zombie!" Lady of Roses-Elizabeth lifted her arms and Rose thorns shot at Molten Zombie, and it was destroyed. Clara's life points dropped from 3550-2450. "Now my Lady of Roses-Elizabeth's effect activates. Every time it destroys a monster, my monster creates a Rose Token (500/500). Now my Guardian Sycamore will attack your life points!"

"I activate Fire Wall! If I remove one Pyro-type monster from my graveyard, I can stop your attack!" shouted Clara, as a wall of fire appeared around Clara, stopping Guardian Sycamore attack.

"I place one card facedown and end my turn." said Jenny.

Clara drew a card. "I chose not to pay 500 life points so my Fire Wall is destroyed. Next, I play Blaze Accelerator!" A large cannon appeared on the field. "Then I remove it from the field to play Tri-Blaze Accelerator." The smaller cannon disappeared, and a large triple barrel cannon took its place. "I then activate by sending my Volcanic Buckshot to the graveyard to inflect 500 points of damage to you!" Volcanic Buckshot jumped into the cannon and was shot at Jenny. It hit her square in the chest. Her life points dropped from 2850-2350. "Now, since my Volcanic Buckshot was sent to the graveyard, I can inflect another 500." Jenny's life points dropped from 2350-1850.

"Now I activate my Volcanic Buck other effect to bring two more two my hand!" said Clara as she reached for her deck.

"I activate Protector Roses!" shouted Jenny. "This card makes it so we can't take any monsters from our decks!"

Clara growled angrily. "Be glad that I can bring my Volcanic Buckshots," and Clara smirked. "That doesn't mean you're but of the woods yet. I send my Tri-Blaze Accelerator to the graveyard to special summon, from my hand, Volcanic Doomfire in attack mode (3000/1800). Now my Volcanic Doomfire will destroy your Guardian Sycamore."

Volcanic Doomfire roared, and shot a ball of lava at Guardian Sycamore. It was incinerated instantly. Jenny's life points dropped from 1850-750.

"I end my turn." said Clara.

Jenny drew a card. "I activate my facedown trap The Three Points of Rose! This trap can only be activated when Rose Girl-Amber, Rose Girl-Kari, and Rose Girl-Alice are in my graveyard. I remove them from play and my Lady of Roses-Elizabeth to summon the Goddess of Roses in attack mode (3500/2500) from my hand." A beautiful woman wearing a dress made of vines and rose buds appeared on the field. "Now I sacrifice my Demonic Rose Garden to special summon my Lady of Roses-Elizabeth from my graveyard!" The Demonic Rose Garden disappeared and Lady of Roses-Elizabeth reappeared on the field.

"Now my Rose Goddess will destroy your Volcanic Doomfire!" shouted Jenny. Rose Goddess ran towards Volcanic Doomfire and destroyed it with a vine whip. Clara's life points dropped from 2450-1950. "Now my Lady of Roses-Elizabeth will destroy you!" Jenny's monster attacked Clara and her life points dropped to 0.

"And Jennifer wins!" shouted the announcer. The crowd applauded Jenny as she stepped of the field.

* * *

"Wow," said Timothy, who was seating in the stands with Kyle and Ryan. "It can't believe she won!"

"Well, what did you expect!" shouted Ryan. "Of course she won! Of course, if it weren't for that Rose Protector card, though."

Kyle sat in his seat, not saying anything. "That card is only in her deck because it's a good card against my deck." mumbled Kyle.

"Did you say something?" asked Timothy.

"Nothing." said Kyle.

* * *

**Rose Cannon**

**Type: **monster/dark/plant-effect

**Level: **4

**Stats: **1600/1400

**Effect: **Sacrifice one monster with "Rose" in its name to inflect 900 points of damage to your opponent.

**Rose Girl-Alice**

**Type:** monster/earth/plant-effect

**Level: **3

**Stats: **1200/1500

**Effect: **when this card is sent to the graveyard, special summon one "Rose Girl-Amber" from your hand.

**Rose Girl-Amber**

**Type: **monster/earth/plant-effect

**Level:** 3

**Stats: **1300/1200

**Effect: **when this card is sent to the graveyard, special summon one "Rose Girl-Kari" from your hand.

**Rose Girl-Kari**

**Type: **monster/earth/plant-effect

**Level: **3

**Stats:** 1400/1600

**Effect: **when this card is sent to the graveyard, special summon one "Rose Girl-Alice" from your hand.

**Lady of Roses-Elizabeth**

**Type: **monster/fusion/dark/plant-effect

**Level: **6

**Stats: **2300/2100

**Effect: **White Rose x Red Rose. When this card destroys a monster, place one Rose Token (500/500) one your side of the field, maximum 3. This card gains the following effects equal to the number of Rose Tokens sacrificed. One Rose Token- negate the activate of one trap or spell card. Two Rose Tokens-This card gains 1000 attack points. Three Rose Tokens-Half the original attack points of one of your opponent's monster

**Guardian Sycamore **

**Type: **monster/earth/plant-effect

**Level: **4

**Stats: **1900/1400

**Effect:** As long as this card is face up on the field, plant type monsters can't be destroyed by spells or traps

**Goddess of Roses **

**Type: **monster/light/plant-effect

**Level:** 8

**Stats: **3500/2500

**Effect:** This card can only tribute summoned when the monsters have "Rose" in their names. This card can only be special summoned by the effect of "The Three Points of Rose". If it is special summoned, its effects don't activate until your next stand-by phase. For every monster with "Rose" in their names on the field or in the graveyard, this monster gains 300 attack points. This card can't be destroyed by spells or traps. Remove one monster with "rose" in its name to prevent this card from being destroyed in battle. When "Demonic Rose Garden" is one the field, you can send it to the graveyard to special summon one "rose" dark type monster from your graveyard.

**Demonic Rose Seeds **

**Type: **trap

**Image: **a rose with black seeds falling out if it.

**Effect: **this card only activates when a monster with "rose" in its name is destroyed by battle. Decrease the destroying monsters attack points at the end of the damage step.

**The Three Points of Rose**

**Type: **Trap

**Image: **Rose Girl-Amber, Rose Girl-Alice, and Rose-Girl Kari setting in a triangle. This is a pile of roses in the middle of the triangle.

**Effect: **This card can only be activated when Rose Girl-Amber, Rose Girl-Kari, and Rose Girl-Alice are in the graveyard. Remove them from play and send one "rose" monster from the field to the graveyard to special summon one "Goddess of Rose".

**Demonic Rose Garden**

**Type: **field spell

**Image: **A evil looking rose garden. The grass is black, and the rose bushes are glowing darkly.

**Effect: **All none plant type monsters on the field lose 500 attack points.

**Protector Roses**

**Type: **continuous trap

**Image: **Four glowing rose that are positioned around the deck.

**Effect: **as long as this card is face up on the field, neither you or your opponent can take monsters from their decks.

**Raging Wild Fire**

**Type: **trap

**Image:** a large wild fire

**Effect: **when a fire monster who's current attack points are less than 1000 is destroyed, destroy the attack monster and half its attack points come out of your opponent's life points.

**Flaming Trap Hole **

**Type: **trap

**Image:** a fiend falling into a trap hole that has a fire raging at the bottom of it.

**Effect:** when there is a fire monster on the field, destroy one monster that has been normal summoned, special summoned, or flip summoned.

**Kindling **

**Type: **equip spell

**Image: **smoldering grass, sticks, and leaves

**Effect: **a fire monster equipped this card gains 300 attack points

* * *


	18. Miss Duel Academy Part 3

"Now, on to the next duel!" shouted the announcer. Dana climbed onto the platform. Alexandra and her wheelchair had to be lifted onto the platform. "Now lets get this duel started!"

"I'll go first!" said Dana, as she drew a card. "I activate the field spell A Legendary Ocean! This will down grade all of my water monsters by one level and increase their attack points by 200." The field was submerged in water. "Next, I summon Cure Mermaid in attack mode (1500-1700/800). I place one card facedown and end my turn."

Alexandra drew a card. "I summon Gemini Elf in attack mode (1900/900). Now, Gemini Elf will attack your Cure Mermaid!" Gemini Elf charged forward.

"I activate Shadow Spell! Which will stop your monster and decrease its attack points by 700!" shouted Dana as chains wrapped Gemini Elf. Its attack points dropped from 1900-1200.

"I activate Mystical Space Typhoon from my hand to destroy Shadow Spell." said Alexandra as a strong wind blew away the chains restraining Gemini Elf. Gemini Elf's attack points rose from 1200-1900. "I place two cards facedown, and end my turn."

Dana drew card. "Due to my Cure Mermaids special effect, I gain 800 life points." Dana's life points rose from 4000-4800. "I summon Familiar-Possessed-Eria in attack mode (1850-2050/1500). Now my Familiar-Possessed-Eria will destroy your Gemini Elf!"

"I activate Sakuretsu Armor!" shouted Alexandra. "This will destroy your monster!" Familiar-Possessed-Eria was destroyed.

"I place one card facedown and switch Cure Mermaid to defense mode. I end my turn." said Dana.

Alexandra drew a card. "I summon Slate Warrior in attack mode (1900/400). Next, I activate my facedown Dust Tornado to destroy A Legendary Ocean." A Legendary Ocean was destroyed. "Now my Gemini Elf will destroy your Cure Mermaid!" Cure Mermaid was destroyed.

"I activate Call of the Haunted! This will bring back my Cure Mermaid!" said Dana as Cure Mermaid reappeared on the field.

"Alright, then my Slate Warrior will destroy your Cure Mermaid." said Alexandra as Slate Warrior destroyed Cure Mermaid. Dana's life points dropped from 4800-4400. "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

Dana drew a card. "I play a second A Legendary Ocean. Next, I summon Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness in attack mode (2100-2300/1200)."

"I activate my facedown Gravity Bind! This will prevent all level 4 or higher monsters from attacking!" shouted Alexandra as her trap card activate.

"I end my turn." muttered Dana angrily.

Alexandra drew a card. "I summon Kaiser Sea Horse in attack mode (1700/1650.). I end my turn."

Dana drew a card. "I summon Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness in attack mode (1800-2000/1500). I end my turn."

Alexandra drew a card. "I sacrifice my Kaiser Sea Horse for Guardian Angel Joan (2800/2000), and since it is a light monster, Kaiser Sea Horse counted as two sacrifices. I place one card facedown end my turn."

Dana drew a card. "I sacrifice my Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness and Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness to summon Superancient Deepsea King Coelacanth in attack mode (2800-3000/2200). I now activate his effect. If I discard a card I can special summon one level 4 or lower fish monster from my deck." Dana pulled a card out from her deck. "I chose to special summon Atlantean Pikeman in attack mode (1400-1600/0). Next I equip him with Black Pendant, which will increase his attack points by 500." Atlantean Pikeman's attack points rose from 1600-2100. "Now my Atlantean Pikeman will destroy your Gemini Elf."

"I activate Negate attack! This card stops your attack!" shouted Alexandra as Atlantean Pikeman's attack was stopped.

"I end my turn." said Dana.

Alexandra drew a card. "I activate Swords of Reveling Light!" Several bright, glowing swords shot down onto Dana's field, tapping her monsters. "This will prevent your monsters from attacking for three turns. I end my turn."

Dana drew a card. "I pass."

Alexandra drew a card. "I pass as well."

Dana drew a card. "I have to pass again."

Alexandra drew a card. "I activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Kaiser Sea Horse in attack mode. I end my turn."

Dana drew a card. "I discard one card from my hand to special summon a second Atlantean Pikeman (1400-1600/0). I end my turn."

Alexandra drew a card. "I activate Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two cards." Alexandra drew two cards. "I then activate Enemy Controller, to switch your Atlantean Pikeman to defense mode. Then I summon The Calculator in attack mode (?/0)."

"Ha," laughed Dana. "It doesn't have a single attack points."

"It will soon. It gains the total star levels of all my monsters time 300." The Calculator's attack points rose from 0-6300. "Next, I equip my monster with Fairy Meteor Crush! When a monster equipped with this card attacks a defense mode monster, the difference between my monsters attack points and your monsters defense points come out of your life points!"

"No!" shouted Dana. "Atlantean Pikeman's defense points are 0!"

"Yep," said Alexandra. "Now The Calculator will destroy your Atlantean Pikeman!" The Calculator destroyed Atlantean Pikeman, and Dana's life points dropped from 4400-0.

"And that's it for the Semi finals of the Miss Duel Academy Contest!" said the announcer. "There will be a short intermission before the final round."


	19. Miss Duel Academy Part 4

Oliver jumped up from his seat and ran down towards the duel field. He pushed his way past the students who were standing and stretching.

He was able to find Alexandra who had rolled into a corner to be free of the crowd.

"Hey sis!" said Oliver running up to her and giving her a hug. "You're doing great!"

"I didn't like it." Alexandra said. "I really don't like it."

"Oh come one, it just plain and simple fun." said Oliver.

"Well I don't think so." replied Alexandra. "I just really don't like this Miss whatever. They really bug me."

"It's not that bad," said Oliver. "Well, at least not this anyway. I mean those other ones that have them prancing around in small bikinis. But still…"

Alexandra glared at her brother. "I don't care if it's not perverted, I should forfeit right now!" Alexandra started to move away. Oliver grabbed her wheelchair.

"Hold on a second." said Oliver. "Don't forfeit! Where's the fun in that?"

"Where's the fun!?" shouted Alexandra. "I hate this kind of stuff!"

"Hey Oliver," said a voice. Oliver turned around to see Trevor standing there. "Go back to your seat, and I'll talk to her."

"But…"

"Go." Oliver looked like he wanted to stay, but glares from Alexandra and Trevor convinced him to go back to his seat.

"Listen Alexandra," said Trevor as he bent down to look Alexandra start in the eye. "Why do you honestly hate this kind of stuff, besides all the anti-sexism stuff?"

Alexandra sighed. "I don't know. I think I'm scared." She shuttered.

"Scared of what!?" asked Trevor.

Alexandra shuttered again. "That people only except me for my looks."

"What..?" asked Trevor.

"When I was a kid," started Alexandra. "I was always an outcast. People teased me because I was in a wheelchair. The only person who liked me was Oliver. In fact, he was always getting in trouble for fighting with the kids who teased me."

"Oh…" said Trevor, not knowing what to say.

"Anyway, when I got older, and my body changed, the most of the kids who teased me started treating me like I was some sort of queen." Alexandra started to cry. "I don't what to been treated as some beautiful object that needs to be kept isolated. I what to be known for what kind of person I am and…"

Alexandra was cut off. Trevor and bent down and was hugging her. "I don't just like you for your looks." He said softly in her ear. "You're intelligent, and caring. That why I like you." He faced in square on. "I love you." Trevor then kissed Alexandra, passionately.

After about a minute or so, he moved away. Alexandra smiled. "Thank you." She whispered. "I love you too." Trevor smiled back.

"_Attention, attention, attention! Will Alexandra Hirano and Jennifer Yuisda please report to the duel arena?" _came a voice over the intercom.

Trevor and Alexandra both jumped. "I guess it is time to go." said Trevor. He got behind Alexandra wheelchair and pushed her to the duel arena. As they came out into the open, a lot of the girls in the stands gave Alexandra nasty looks. But she really didn't care. Two school custodians carefully lifted her onto the dueling field.

Jenny was already there. "Ready to lose?" she sneered.

Alexandra grinned. "No." she said activating her duel disk. Jenny activated her duel disk.

"Lets duel!" they said in unison.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. I've been busy with school work and stuff.


	20. Miss Duel Academy Part 5

I go first." said Jenny as she drew a card. "I summon Poisonous Rose in attack mode (900/0). I place two facedowns and end my turn."

Alexandra drew a card. "I summon Pitch-Black Warwolf in attack mode (1600/600)."

"I activate the trap card Entrapment of the Evil Roses!" shouted Jenny as small black roses appeared on the field. Black vines shot out of the closest roses, and they wrapped around Pitch-Black Warwolf's neck, wrists and ankles. "As long as this card remains faceup on the field, all none plant type monsters cannot attack for three turns."

Alexandra sighed in frustration. "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

Jenny drew a card. "I summon Decaying Rose in attack mode (1800/0)." A rose that was half rotten appeared on the field. "Now my Decaying Rose will destroy your Pitch-Black Warwolf!"Pitch-Black Warwolf was destroyed, Alexandra's life points dropped from 4000-3800. "Now my Decaying Rose effect activates. You lose another 500 life points." Alexandra's life points dropped from 3800-3300. "I end my turn."

Alexandra drew a card. "I set one monster in defense mode and end my turn."

Jenny drew a card. "I sacrifice my Poisonous Rose for my Guardian Elm in attack mode (0/2500)." A large Elm tree appeared behind Jenny. "As long as this card is faceup on the field, all plant type monsters can't be destroyed by monster effects. Also I can special summon a plant type monster from my graveyard once per turn. So I special summon Poisonous Rose from my graveyard." Poisonous Rose reappeared on the field. "Now my Decaying Rose will attack your facedown!" Decaying Rose attacked Alexandra's facedown. It was Hannibal Necromancer (1400/1800). The black roses from Entrapment of the Evil Roses had black vines shoot from them and wrapped around Hannibal Necromancer.

"Too bad," said Alexandra. "My monster is not destroyed."

"I place one card facedown and end my turn." said Jenny.

Alexandra drew a card. "I set one card facedown and end my turn."

Jenny drew a card. "I summon Rose Cannon in attack mode (1600/1400). I sacrifice my Poisonous Rose to activate Rose Cannon's effect. You lose 800 life points." Poisonous Rose squeezed itself down the barrel of Rose Cannon, and Rose Cannon fired Poisonous Rose at Alexandra.

"I activate Divine Wrath! If I discard a card, I can negate your monster's effect, and destroy your monster!" shouted Alexandra as the Poisonous Rose stop in mid air and dissolved. Then a bolt of lightning shot out of the sky and destroyed Rose Cannon.

"I switch my Guardian Elm to defense mode and end my turn." muttered Jenny.

Alexandra drew a card. "I activate Shield Crush! This will destroy your Guardian Elm." Jenny's Guardian Elm was destroyed. "I place one card facedown and end my turn." Jenny's Entrapment of Evil Rose disappeared.

Jenny drew a card. "I play the field spell Angelic Rose Garden!" A large rose garden appeared on the field with roses of bright and diverse colors. "Now all of my plant monsters gain 500 attack points. Also, every time a plant type monster is destroyed I can draw one card." Decaying Rose's attack points increased from 1800-2300. "Now my Decaying Rose will destroy your Hannibal Necromancer!"

"I activate Sakuretsu Armor! This will stop your attack and destroy your monster." Decaying Rose was destroyed, and Jenny's life points dropped from 4000-3500.

"When my Decaying Rose is destroyed, I lose 500 life points. But due to my Angelic Rose Garden, I draw one card." Jenny drew a card. "I remove two plant monsters from play to special summon Devin the Magical Gardener in attack mode (2000-2500/2000)." A woman in a large hat, dress and garden gloves appeared on the field. "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

Alexandra drew a card. "I sacrifice my Hannibal Necromancer to summon Millennium Scorpion in attack mode (2000/1800)."

"I activate my trap card Exploder Seeds! Since you summoned a monster while I have at least two plant type monsters on the field, all monsters you normal summon, flip summon or special summon are destroyed." Thousands of seeds appeared on Millennium Scorpion and they exploded, destroying Millennium Scorpion.

"I place one facedown and end my turn." said Alexandra.

"I now activate the effect of my Devin the Magical Gardener! Instead of drawing, I can special summon one level 4 or lower plant type monster from my deck, and I chose to special summon Guardian Oak in attack mode (0-500/2000). Next I summon Guardian Sycamore in attack mode (1900-2400/1400). Now my Sycamore will attack your facedown!"

"I activate the trap Dimensional Confinement! This removes Guardian Sycamore from play!"shouted Alexandra as Guardian Sycamore was removed from play.

"Dang," muttered Jenny. "His effect only activates if it's destroyed. Anyway, my Devin the Magical Gardener will destroy your facedown." Devin the Magical Gardener destroyed the facedown. It revealed to be Crystal Seer (100/100)

"I now activate Crystal Seer's effect. I draw two cards. I then add one card too my hand and send the other to the bottom of my deck." said Alexandra as she drew two cards, chose one, and sent the other card to the bottom of her deck.

"I place one card facedown and end my turn." said Jenny.

Alexandra drew a card. "I activate Lightning Vortex! I discard one card from my hand to destroy all of your faceup monsters!" Lightning rained from the sky destroying Devin the Magical Gardener and Guardian Oak.

"Due to Angelic Rose Garden I get to draw two cards." said Jenny as she drew two cards.

"Next, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Angelic Rose Garden." said Alexandra as a large wind storm blew away the rose garden. "I summon Nanobreaker in attack mode (1600/1800). My Nanobreaker will attack your directly!" Nanobreaker charged forward and slashed Jenny with her sword. Her life points dropped from 3500-1900. "I end my turn.

Jenny drew a card. "I activate my Mystic Mind Control Rose!" A small glowing rose appeared in Nanobreaker's hair. She tried to pull it out but she soon stopped and moved over to Jenny's side of the field. "My Mystic Mind Control Rose allows me to control one of your monsters. Next, I will sacrifice you Nanobreaker to activate Rose Growing! This allows me to special summon as many monsters with "Rose" in their name as long as their total star level is equal to or less than the level of the sacrificed monster."

Jenny went through her deck. "I chose to special summon Red Rose (0/1500) and Black Rose (0/1500). Next, I activate Polymerization to fuse Red Rose and Black Rose to summon Lady of Roses-Rachel in attack mode (2400/2200)." A woman wearing a dress made of roses appeared on the field. "Now my Lady of Roses-Rachel will attack your life points directly!" Lady of Roses-Rachel attacked Alexandra and her life points dropped from 3300-900. "I end my turn."

Alexandra drew a card. "I activate Swords of Revealing Light!" Large, glowing swords appeared on Jenny's field. "Now you can't attack for three turns. I activate the spell card Hinotama! This will inflect 500 points of damage to you!" Large fire balls fell from the sky and hit Jenny. Her life points fell from 1900-1400. "I end my turn."

Jenny drew a card. "I activate the effect of Lady of Roses-Rachel. For every monster with "Rose" in its name in my graveyard, I can inflect 400 life points to you!" Lady of Roses-Rachel shot rose buds at Alexandra and her life points dropped from 900-100. "I end my turn."

Alexandra drew a card. She smiled. "I summon Drillago in attack mode (1600/1100)."

"Ha," sneered Jenny. "What's that over sized drill going to do?"

"Well since you only have monsters in attack mode with more than 1600 attack points, it can attack your life points directly." said Alexandra. Drillago charged forward and attacked Jenny's life points directly and her life points dropped from 1400-0.

"Alexandra is the winner, and is the new Miss Academy!" shouted the announcer as everyone cheered. "Now let us present her with the crown."

"Crown? What crown?" asked Alexandra. A small golden crown was placed on her head and the cheers from the crowd reached a deafening pitch.

Up in the stand Johnny, Roberto, Maria and Sara were applauding, but Oliver was jumping up and down and yelling, "Yeah! She did it!" Trevor had jumped from his seat and was running down the stands.

Alexandra had been wheeled off the duel arena and was in the hallway when Trevor picked her up and started the twirling her. This got a few death glares from the girls who could see them put they didn't care."

Meanwhile, Jenny was huffing down the hallway in a state of angry. She met Ryan, Timothy and Kyle.

"Are you alright?" asked Ryan softly.

"NO!" shouted Jenny. "I lost to that tramp!"

"Well, there's always next time." said Timothy. Ryan glared at him, and punched Timothy in the crouch.

"This is the last year we are heard, you idiot." said Ryan.

"So…rr..y ma…st…e..r." gasped Timothy.

"That somehow makes me feel better." commented Jenny.

* * *

**Decaying Rose**

**Type:** monster/dark/plant-effect

**Level: **4

**Stats:** 1800/0

**Effect: **If this card destroys a monster, your opponent loses an extra 500 life points. If this card is destroyed, you lose 500 life points.

**Guardian Elm **

**Type: **monster/earth/plant-effect

**Level: **6

**Stats: **0/2500

**Effect: **As long as this card is face up on the field, all plant type monsters can't be destroyed by card effects. Once per turn, you can special summon one plant type monster from your graveyard.

**Devin the Magical Gardener **

**Type: **monster/light/plant-effect

**Level: **7

**Stats: **2000/2000

**Effect: **This card can't be normal summoned. This card can only be special summoned by removing two plant monsters from play. Instead of drawing, you my special summon one level 4 or lower plant monster from your deck.

**Lady of Roses-Rachel**

**Type: **monster/fusion/dark/plant-effect

**Level:** 6

**Stats: **2400/2200

**Effect: **Red Rose x Black Rose. During your first main phase, inflect 400 points of damage to your opponent for each monster with "Rose" in its name in your graveyard.

**Angelic Rose Garden **

**Type: **field spell

**Image: **a rose garden with beautifully colored roses.

**Effect: **All plant type monsters gain 500 attack points. Also draw a card for every plant monster destroyed.

**Rose Growing**

**Type: **spell

**Image: **A group of roses being watered

**Effect: **Tribute one monster. Then special summon as many monsters with 'Rose' in their name from you deck whose level's are equal too or less than the monster used as a tribute.

**Mystic Mind Control Rose**

**Type: **equip spell

**Image: **a woman with a glowing rose in her hair. She has a blank look on her face.

**Effect:** Equip is card to an opponent's monster. Take control of that monster.

**Entrapment of Evil Roses **

**Type: **continuous trap

**Image: **a woman in a field of roses that has vines wrapped around her with more vines shooting from other roses.

**Effect: **All non plant type monsters can't attack for three turns.

**Exploder Seeds**

**Type: **trap

**Image: **a animal with seeds all over it that are exploding.

**Effect: **Only activate this card during your opponent's main phase and have at least two plant type monsters on your side of the field. All monsters that your opponent normal summons, flip summons, or special summons are destroyed this turn.


	21. Exam Day

Later that evening, the excitement of the Miss Duel Academy had not worn of. The students, especially the guys, were talking about the contest. Mainly whining about who had won and who should have won.

Oliver was walking down a hallway and made his way into the library. At a table, he saw Johnny and Roberto pouring of piles of books.

"Hey guys. What's up?" he asked.

"Studying for the exam tomorrow." replied Roberto.

"There is an exam?" asked Oliver.

Roberto dropped his book, and Johnny fell of his chair. "The semester exams!" shouted Johnny, getting up from the floor.

"No yell!" shouted the Librarian.

"Sorry!" said Johnny in a quieter voice. "There tomorrow! They are very important!"

Oliver shrugged. "When then I don't need to worry. I know everything by heart."

"If we were all that lucky." said Roberto, going back to his book.

"Well you can study or not, but we are." said Johnny.

"Alright then." replied Oliver, and he went to his dorm and went to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Oliver went to Professor Ginsea's classroom to take the exam.

"You have two hours to complete the exam." said Professor Ginsea. "There are 100 questions, so don't lose track of time. You may now begin."

The first few questions were easy.

'What are the three types of cards?'

'Name all of the kinds of spell cards.'

'When can a monster be set?'

* * *

Then came the slightly harder questions.

'Who founded Duel Academy?'

'What is the highest level of monster created?"

'Explain how a chain works.'

* * *

Then there were the harder questions.

'Explain how to use Gemini monsters.'

'What are three different instant win combos?'

'Explain to advantages and disadvantages of fusion monsters.'

* * *

Then there were questions about the school

'Who was the first Kaiser of Duel Academy?'

'When was Duel Academy founded?'

'Name ten students of Duel Academy who have become Pro-Duelists."

* * *

Then there came a few weird questions.

'Which faculty member was a professional duelist before health problems forced him to stop?'

'Which teacher uses Ancient Gear monsters?'

'What duel monster is Duel Academy's idol?'

* * *

The last few questions were on what cards that the faculty members used.

'Which faculty member uses a Virus deck?'

'Which faculty member uses a Life Point Destruction deck?'

'Which faculty member uses a Kuriboh Deck?'

He knew the last one for sure, having dueled against the teacher, Professor Toma. He finished the test with 20 minutes to spear. The second part involved dueling a Ra Yellow, who used a Dragon deck.

* * *

The duel was short because the guy had a bad draws and only summoned one monster in the entire duel.

Oliver spent the rest of the day doing nothing and listening to Roberto and Johnny worrying about failing the test.

The next day they received their results. Johnny got an 86, Roberto got an 85 and Oliver received a 94. Oliver later learned that Alexandra had got a 100.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter.


	22. Plots and explainations

Late one night a couple of days later, a young man were to be found sneaking to Chancellor Arthur's office. _'I wonder why he called me back.' _He thought as he reached the Chancellor's office. He opened the door and stepped in.

Chancellor Arthur was setting at his desk. Vice Chancellor Nickolas, Professor Toma, Trevor, an Obelisk Blue girl, and a Ra Yellow boy were sitting in chairs around Chancellor Arthur's desk, with one empty chair.

"Glad you could make it Andrew." said Chancellor Arthur, gesturing to the empty chair. Andrew sat down. "Now for the reason I call you here. We have a serious problem."

"No, you don't say." said the Ra Yellow boy, sarcastically.

"Shut up Brian." said the Obelisk Blue girl, jabbing him in the ribs.

"Please, can we not resort to violence, Rachel?" asked Professor Toma.

"Can I get back to the point?" asked Chancellor Arthur, clearly annoyed. Everybody stopped arguing. "Thank you. Now, as most of you know, Ryan has started this cult called the Followers of Darkness."

"What! He couldn't come up with a better name than that?" said Brian.

Rachel hit him on the head. "Shut up."

"Um, anyway," continued Chancellor Arthur. "Ryan, and his companions, has been ether brainwashing students, or sending them to the shadow realm. I've been getting complaints from the parents saying that they haven't heard from their children, and suspect that this school might be doing something illegal."

"Why don't you just tell the parents that their kids are brainwashed, or trapped in the shadow realm?" asked Rachel.

Chancellor Arthur sighed. "Think about it. You are a parent, concerned about how you haven't heard from your child. Then the chancellor comes to you saying that your kid is brainwashed or trapped in the Shadow Realm. They will think that I am crazy! They will petition to have me removed. Then, some idiot will replace me and try to do something that send the kids to a therapist or medicate them with anti depressants or something!"

"Yeah, I can see the mess that will come out of that." said Andrew.

"What I don't understand, is what are Ryan's motives for doing this." said Trevor.

"Well," started Chancellor Arthur. "I don't quit now myself. But I do know it has something to do with the schools geographical location."

"What!?" asked Brian.

"Do you know why Duel Academy was first founded?" asked Chancellor Arthur.

"Yeah," replied Brian. "To contain the original Sacred Beast cards, before they were mass produced."

"Correct Mr. Agima. Now do you think that just burying them in some underground bunker would hold them?"

"No. Not really I guess."

"Well, those ruins were where they were stored. The reason that Duel Academy was built here was because this was the only place on Earth where duel energy could be easily obtained and harnessed to its full potential. It was the only way that the Sacred Beast could be contained." explained Chancellor Arthur.

"Well, that does explain a lot." said Rachel.

"This brings us to the reason we brought you here tonight." said Vice Chancellor Nickolas, standing up. "You individuals are the best duelists available to fight Ryan and his group."

"Hold on a second," said Brian. "This could possible one most the most dangerous groups in history, and you think that a couple of kids could handle it?"

"Hey," said Andrew. "Who are you calling a kid?" Brian stepped back, afraid that Andrew would hit him.

"Because of Mr. Jisima here, Ryan had to delay his plans for three years." said Chancellor Arthur. "Now, please decide if you are willing to destroy Ryan and his group?"

After a long silence, Andrew stood up and said "Count me in."

"And me." said Trevor.

"And us too." said Brian and Rachel.

Chancellor Arthur smiled and nodded. "Thank you. Now please go to bed and be ready for tomorrow. You will need to be well rested."

They all left the room.

* * *


	23. Resistance Movement Part 1

It was a very dark night. The only light to illuminate the Duel Academy grounds was the moon. But a mist was rising. This created a bluish haze.

Brian was wondering around the school grounds. He had decided not to go to bed. He was looking for a Follower of Darkness. He was not the one to pick a fight, but he did have his moments.

Brian was of medium build. He had short red hair, and brown eyes. Brian was also an orphan. His family had been killed by cross-fire when they were caught in a shootout between two warring gangs. The gangsters were caught, but they got off on a technicality. One of the gangsters even had bragged about it in front of them after they were acquitted. This had installed a strong sense of justice and hatred of evil.

He wondered through the blue haze until he saw a figure through the haze. He quietly crept up behind the figure. He proofed to be a boy. He was wearing the regular school clothes that were dyed black. His hair was also black, and he was wearing a black duel disk. Brian realized that he was a Follower of Darkness.

Brian crept closer to the Follower of Darkness, and tapped him on the shoulder. The dark duelist turned around in surprise.

_**WHAM**_

Brian punched him in the Follower of Darkness in the face. He went fling and fell to the ground in a heap. He soon recovered, and spit was seemed to be blood, and one or two teeth.

"You'll pay for that retch!" he shouted. "No one can do that to a Follower of Darkness." He activated his duel disk. A black shroud enveloped both of them.

Brian activated his duel disk. "I just did. Now lets get started."

"I go first!" said the dark duelist. He drew a card. "I summon Vorse Raider in attack mode (1900/1200). Next, I activate Card Ghoul. If I have a dark monster on the field, you have to discard one card from your hand."

"Fine." replied Brian. He discarded a card from his hand.

"I finish my turn by placing two cards facedown." said the Follower of Darkness, as he placed two facedowns.

Brian drew a card. "I summon Elemental Hero The Heat in attack mode (1600/1200)."

"Oh great," said the dark duelist. "An elemental hero idiot. I was hoping for a challenge from someone who would be so arrogant as to hit a Follower of Darkness."

"Trust me, I am a challenge." replied Brian. "I remove the card I discarded earlier, that being Elemental Hero Clayman, from play to special summon Elemental Hero Mountain Defender in defense mode (200/3000)." A very large mountainous Clayman with more pointed armor appeared behind Brian. "Now my Elemental Hero The Heat effect activates. He gains 200 attack points. The Heat's attack points rose from 1600-1800. "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

The Follower of Darkness drew a card. "I sacrifice my Vorse Raider to summon Caius the Shadow Monarch in attack mode (2400/1000). I now activate its effects. Since I tribute summoned it successfully, I can remove one card from play. I chose to remove Elemental Hero Mountain Defender!"

"I activate my facedown Invincible Hero! This will protect all of my Elemental Hero monsters from spells, traps, or monster effects!" shouted Brian as a force field appeared around Brian's monsters.

"Well, then I activate my monster's second effect. Since Vorse Raider was a dark monster, you lose 1000 life points!" said the dark duelist as Brian's life points dropped from 4000-3000. "Now my Caius will destroy your Elemental Hero The Heat!" Caius shot a ball of dark energy at Elemental Hero The Heat. Just then, Elemental Hero Mountain Defender slammed his fist in front of The Heat and blocked the attack. The dark duelist's life points dropped from 4000-3400.

"As long as my Elemental Hero Mountain Defender is on the field, all attacks directed at Elemental Heroes are redirected at him." said Brian.

"I end my turn." said the dark duelist.

Brian drew a card. "I activate the field spell Skyscraper!" Large buildings appeared around the field. "Now when my Elemental Heroes attack and are weaker, they gain 1000 attack points! Now, my Elemental Hero The Heat will attack your Caius!" The Heat attack points increased from 1800-2800. The Heat destroyed Caius and the Follower of Darkness' life points dropped from 3400-3000. "I end my turn."

The dark duelist drew a card. "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Skyscraper!" A strong gust of wind blew away Brian's Skyscraper. "Next I activate my facedown Dark Vengeance! Now for every dark monster in my graveyard, I can destroy one card. I chose to destroy your Invincible Hero, and Elemental Hero Mountain Defender!" Black bolts of energy shot out of the dark duelist's graveyard, and destroyed Invincible Hero, and Elemental Hero Mountain Defender. The Heat's attack points dropped to 1600. "Next I activate Dark Energy Transfiguration! This allows me to remove move from play two monsters from my deck, and I can then bring one dark monster from my deck to my hand." The Follower of Darkness took a card from his deck. "I summon Emissary of the Afterlife in attack mode (1600/600). Then I equip it was Super Dark Armor!" Large black armor appeared on Emissary of the Afterlife. "This card will make so if it would be destroyed by battle, the armor will go. Now, my monster will destroy you're The Heat!" Emissary of the Afterlife floated towards The Heat. It slashed The Heat, and The Heat attacked the armor. The Heat and the Armor were destroyed. "I end my turn."

Brian drew a card. "I activate the spell Graceful Charity! With this card, I can draw three cards, and discard two." Brian drew three cards, and discarded two. "Next, I activate Crystals of the Flame! This allows me to remove Elemental Hero The Heat, and Elemental Hero Lady of Fire to special summon Elemental Hero Flame Blast (2300/1600)! Next, I summon Elemental Hero Robo Man (1200/1600)!" A robotic man wearing a cape and a metal mask appeared on the field. "Now, my Elemental Hero Flame Blast will destroy your Emissary of the Afterlife!" Elemental Hero Flame Blast shot a ball of fire at Emissary of the Afterlife, destroying it. The dark duelist's life points dropped from 3000-2300.

"Now the effect of my Emissary of the Afterlife activates." shouted the Dark Duelist. "We now take a level three monster from decks and add them to our hands. But we have to show them to each other." The dark duelist took a Giant Germ, and Brian took Elemental Hero Avian.

"Now my Elemental Hero Robo Man will attack you directly!" Elemental Hero Robo man ran forward and attacked the dark duelist. His life points dropped from 2300-1100. "Now the effect of my Robo Man activates. You can choose whether you lose 500 more life points, or discard a card."

"I choose to discard a card." said the dark duelist as he discarded a card.

"I end my turn." said Brian.

The dark duelist drew a card. "I summon Snipe Hunter in attack mode (1500/600). I now activate my Snipe Hunter's effect. First, I discard a card. Second, I chose a card, and I chose your Elemental Hero Flame Blast. Then I roll a dice, and if it lands on anything other than a 1 or a 6, it is destroyed." The dark duelist rolled a dice. It landed on a 4. "Your Elemental Hero Flame Blast is destroyed." Elemental Hero Flame Blast was destroyed. "Now my Snipe Hunter will destroy your Elemental Hero Robo Man!" Snipe Hunter destroyed Robo Man, and Brian's life points dropped from 3000-2700. "I end my turn."

Brian drew a card. "I activate Polymerization to fuse the Elemental Hero Avian, and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100/1200). Now, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman will destroy Snipe Hunter!" Flame Wingman fly forward and shot a ball of fire ate Snipe Hunter, destroying it. The dark duelist's life points dropped from 1100-500. "This duel is over."

"I still have some life points left!" shouted the dark duelist.

"True," said Brian. "But Flame Wingman's effect activates. The attack points of Snipe Hunter come out of your life points!" The dark duelist's life points dropped to 0.

"No!" shouted the dark duelists as he was dragged into the shadows, disappearing from sight.

"There not so tough." said Brian, as he turned and looked for another Follower of darkness. "This might be some fun after all."

* * *

The Followers of Darkness will also be referred to as Dark Duelists

* * *

**Elemental Hero Robo Man**

**Type: **monster/dark/machine-effect

**Level: **4

**Stats: **(1200/1600)

**Effect: **When this card inflects damage to your opponent, you opponent choses the following effects: Discard one card from your hand. You take 500 points of damage.

**Elemental Hero Mountain Defender**

**Type: **monster/earth/warrior-effect

**Level: **8

**Stats: **(200/3000)

**Effect: **This card can't be normal summoned, or set summoned. This card can only be special summoned by removing one 'Elemental Hero Clayman' from the graveyard. As long as this card remains faceup on the field, your opponent can only attack this card.

**Invincible Hero **

**Type: **continuous trap

**Image: **An Elemental Hero Sparkman with a force field around him.

**Effect: **As long as this card is on the field, all monsters with 'Elemental Hero' are not destroyed by spells, traps, or monster effects.

**Dark Vengeance **

**Type: **Trap

**Image: **A bunch of ghouls shooting out of a grave yard.

**Effect: **For every dark monster removed from the graveyard, destroy one card on the field.

**Dark Energy Transfiguration **

**Type: **spell

**Image: **a small ghoul turning into a larger ghoul.

**Effect: **Remove two monsters from your deck from play. Take one dark monsters from your deck and add it to your hand.

**Super Dark Armor**

**Type: **equip spell

**Image: **Large black armor

**Effect: **This card can only be equipped to a dark monster. If it were destroyed by battle, spell, trap, or monster effect, this card is destroyed instead of the equipped monster.


	24. Resistance Movement Part 2

That very same night, Rachel found herself wondering through the same bluish haze that Brian had been in. The major difference was that she wasn't looking for trouble. She was lost. Even though she had been making the same trip from the main building to the Obelisk Blue Girls dorm for more than two years, she had been disorientated by the haze.

She walked slowly with her hands in front of her to make sure she didn't run into anything. After what seemed like forever, she felt her hands hit something. She leaned closer and saw that it was a tree. Feeling around a bit more, she felt a sign nailed. It read in big bold letters "**Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm"**. Under the words was a large arrow pointing down the path that she was on.

"Finally!" she shouted in exasperation. Rachel was tall and slender. She had brown, shoulder length hair and bright green eyes. She came from a rich family and was one of the very few children from rich families who was not a bigot, or a brat. Also, when it came to her deck, she had got her cards like everyone else, and had not spent thousands of dollars buying the single cards, or buying out card stores.

Rachel continued to walk through the blue haze. As she walked down the path, the haze began to dissipate. She could see further and was also able to see the outline of the Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm in the mist. But she saw something else. A person was standing in the path.

Suddenly, a circle of black flames appeared around Rachel and the second person. The mist then disappeared interlay. Rachel could now see the figure. It was a girl, with black hair, black clothes and a black duel disk, which was active.

"You're one of those Followers of Darkness, I presume." said Rachel, activating her duel disk.

The Follower of Darkness smirked. "Prepare yourself for the horrors of the Shadow Realm." She drew five cards.

"That's what you think." relied Rachel calmly as she drew five cards. "I will go first." She drew a card. "I summon Shinning Angel in attack mode (1400/800). Next I activate the field spell The Sanctuary in the Sky!" A large stone building, floating a large rock appeared on the field. "As long as this card remains on the field, all damage evolving fairy-type monsters is reduced to 0. I place one card facedown and end my turn."

The Dark Duelist drew a card. "I summon Shadowpriestess of Ohm in attack mode (1700/1600). Next, I activate the spell Double Attack. So I discard my Mutant Mindmaster from my hand so my Shadowpriestess of Ohm can attack twice! Now my Shadowpriestess of Ohm will attack your Shinning Angel!" Shadowpriestess destroyed Shinning Angel.

"I now activate the effect of my Shinning Angel to special summon Mystic Shine Ball in attack mode (500/500)." said Rachel as her monster appeared on the field.

"Well, anyway, my Shadowpriestess will destroy Mystic Shine Ball!" shouted the Dark Duelist as Shadowpriestess destroyed Mystic Shine Ball. "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

Rachel drew a card. "I remove Shinning Angel and Mystic Shine Ball to summon Soul of Purity and Light in attack mode (2000/1800). Due to its effect, all of your monsters lose 300 attack points during your battle phase. But anyway, my Soul of Purity and Light will destroy your Shadowpriestess of Ohm!" Soul of Purity and Light destroyed Shadowpriestess of Ohm and the Dark Duelist life point's dropped from 4000-3700. "I end my turn."

The Dark Duelist drew a card. "I activate the spell card Back to Square One! This card sends your monster back to the top of your deck, if I discard a card." The Dark Duelist discarded a card, and Soul of Purity and Light was removed from the field and went to the top of Rachel's deck. "Next, I summon Des Feral Imp in attack mode (1600/1800). Now my Des Feral Imp will attack your life points directly!" Rachel's life points dropped from 4000-2400. "I end my turn."

Rachel went to draw a card. "I activate my facedown trap, Time Seal!" shouted the dark duelist. "This keeps you from drawing a card."

Rachel shrugged. "I summon Dimensional Alchemist in attack mode (1300/200). Next, I activate my Dimensional Alchemist's effect. If I remove the top card from my deck to increase my monsters attack points by 500." Dimensional Alchemist's attack points rose from 1300-1800. "Now my Dimensional Alchemist will destroy your Des Feral Imp." Dimensional Alchemist destroyed Des Feral Imp and the Dark Duelist's life points dropped from 3700-3500. "I end my turn." Dimensional Alchemist attack point's dropped back to 1300.

The Dark Duelist drew a card. "I set one monster and play my Mystical Space Typhoon spell card to destroy your Sanctuary in the Sky!" A typhoon appeared and destroyed Rachel's field spell. "I end my turn."

Rachel drew a card. "I summon Banisher of the Radiance in attack mode (1600/0). Now I activate the effect of my Dimensional Alchemist, to remove the top card of my deck to raise his attack points." Dimensional Alchemist attack points rose to 1800. "Now my Dimensional Alchemist will attack your facedown!" Dimensional Alchemist attacked the facedown.

It revealed to be a Renge, Gatekeeper of Dark World (100/2100). "Too bad." mocked the Dark Duelist as Rachel's life points dropped from 2400-1900.

"I end my turn." said Rachel.

The Dark Duelist drew a card. She glared at her hand. "I end my turn."

Rachel drew a card. She didn't have a good hand ether. "I end my turn."

The Dark Duelist drew a card. "I set a monster in defense mode. I end my turn."

Rachel drew a card. "I activate the effect of my Dimensional Alchemist to raise his attack points to 1800. Now, my Dimensional Alchemist will attack your facedown." Dimensional Alchemist attacked the facedown. It was a Spirit Reaper (300/200).

"Too bad, you were so close." mocked the Dark Duelist. "It can't be destroyed by battle."

"I end my turn." said Rachel.

The Dark Duelist drew a card. "I summon Vorse Raider in attack mode (1900/1200). Now my Vorse Raider will destroy your Banisher of the Radiance!" Vorse Raider destroyed Banisher of the Radiance, and Rachel's life points dropped from 1900-1600. "I end my turn."

Rachel drew a card. "I summon Royal Knight in attack mode (1300/800). Next, I activate the spell card Riryoku! This divides your monster's attack points in half, and the other half gets added to my life points!" Vorse Raider's attack points dropped from 1900-950, and Royal Knights attack points rose from 1300-2150. "Now my Royal Knight will destroy your Vorse Raider!" Royal Knight destroyed Vorse Raider, and the Dark Duelist's life points dropped from 3500-2300. "Next, the effect of my Royal Knight activates! I gain life points equal to the defense points of your monster!" Rachel's life points rose from 1600-2800. "I end my turn." Royal Knights attack points dropped back to 1300

The Dark Duelist drew a card. "I activate the spell card Nightmare Steel Cage!" Large, steel cages appeared around Rachel, and the Dark Duelist. "For the next two turns, neither of us can attack. I end my turn."

Rachel drew a card. "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

The Dark Duelist drew a card. "I summon Dark Blade in attack mode (1800/1500). I end my turn."

Rachel drew a card. "I place one card facedown and end my turn." The two steel cages disappeared.

The Dark Duelist drew a card. She smirked. "I pay 1000 life points to activate the spell card Doorway of Dark Creatures! This allows me to summon a dark creature strait from my deck, as long as I meet the monster's summoning conditions." The Dark Duelist's life points dropped from 2300-1300. She went through her deck. "I sacrifice my two monsters to summon Imprisoned Queen Archfiend in attack mode (2800/1700). But also, due to my spell card's other effect, my monster's effects are negated, which for me, is not a bad thing. Next, my Imprisoned Queen Archfiend will destroy your Royal Knight!"

"I activate the trap card Rainbow Life! If I discard a card from my hand, I gain life points instead of lose life points!" shouted Rachel as Royal Knight was destroyed. Rachel's life points rose from 2800-4300.

"I end my turn." said the Dark Duelist.

Rachel drew a card. "I switch Dimensional Alchemist to defense mode and end my turn."

The Dark Duelist drew a card. "I activate the spell card Stop Defense! This switches your monster to attack mode!" Dimensional Alchemist was switched to attack mode. "Now, I activate the spell card Spell Copier! This card allows me to use one spell card that has been use in the game so far. I chose for it to mimic your Riryoku!"

"Not good!" said Rachel as Dimensional Alchemist's attack points dropped to 650, and Imprisoned Queen Archfiend's attack points rose from 2800-3450. "Now my Imprisoned Queen Archfiend will destroy your Dimensional Alchemist!" Dimensional Alchemist was destroyed and Rachel's life points dropped from 4300-1500.

"The effect of my Dimensional Alchemist activates! I can now add one monster that has been removed from play to my hand. Now I activate my facedown trap Summoning Light of the Heavens! The trap can only be activated if a light-type monster is added to my hand. This trap card allows me to special summon it. The monster to I am special summoning is Guardian Angel Joan in attack mode (2800/2000)."

"I place one card facedown and end my turn." said the Dark Duelist.

Rachel drew a card. "My Guardian Angel Joan will wage a suicide attack on your Imprisoned Queen Archfiend."

"I activate Mirage Tube! This will inflect 1000 points of damage to you!" said the Dark Duelist as Rachel's life points dropped from 1500-500. Then both Imprisoned Queen Archfiend and Guardian Angel Joan were destroyed.

"Now the effect of my Guardian Angel Joan activates! Since it destroyed a monster, my life points increase by the destroyed monster's attack points!" said Rachel as her life points went from 500-3300. "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

The Dark Duelist drew a card. "I activate the spell card Fires of Doomsday! This card gives me two doomsday tokens that I can sacrifice for a dark monster. So I sacrifice my tokens to summon Despair from the Dark in attack mode (2800/3000)!"

"I activate Bottomless Trap Hole!" shouted Rachel. "This will remove your monster from play!" A hole appeared under Despair from the Dark and it fell in. The hole disappeared.

"I end my turn." growled the Dark Duelist.

Rachel drew a card. "I summon Layard the Liberator in attack mode (1400/1500). Now, Layard the Liberator will attack your life points!" Layard will attack the Dark Duelist and her life points dropped to 0.

The shadows started converging on the dark duelist. The Dark Duelist struggled with the shadows, screamed a little, and was absorbed by the shadows, leaving nothing. Rachel gulped. The reality of the situation that she was in dawned on her in that instant, as she stared at the spot where the Dark Duelist had been.

"This is really dangerous." she whispered to herself as she made her way to the Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm.

* * *

**Summoning Light of the Heavens**

**Type: **trap

**Image: **a large black cloud with a hole in it that has bright light shinning through it. Several small light-type monsters are heading to the light.

**Effect:** This card can only be activated if a light-type is added to your hand. Special summon it in any position wanted.

**Doorway of the Dark Creatures **

**Type: **spell

**Image: **A large black door with a lot of dark monsters walking through it.

**Effect: **Pay 1000 life points. You may normal summon one dark type monster from your deck, after having fulfilled the summoning requirements. All effects of the monster are negated.

**Spell Copier**

**Type: **spell

**Image: **a copy machine spitting out spell cards.

**Effect:** This card mimics the name and effects of one spell card used in the duel. If this card is used again, you may not mimic the same spell card.


	25. Resistance Movement Part 3

The next night, Trevor found himself out side of the Obelisk Blue Girls dorm. He had just had a date with Alexandra, and had escorted her back. The date had left both him and Alexandra in a very dreamy state had he didn't paid much attention to anything has he began to walk towards the Obelisk Blue Boys dorm.

It was getting darker and only a glow of the sun was visible over the tops of the trees. It was a beautiful night. But Trevor noticed none of it. His thoughts were only on Alexandra. In fact, this was probably the first person he felt this way for.

Trevor was walking very slowly. So it was completely dark and he was only half way to his dorm. But still, he noticed none of it. He didn't even notice the dark duelist who jumped out of the bushes and challenged him to a duel.

"HEY!" shouted the Dark Duelist, as he threw a rock at Trevor. It was a small rock, so it didn't hurt much. But it was enough to get his limited attention. He slowly lifted his hand up to where the rock had hit him.

"What hit me?" he asked at loud.

"A rock, you idiot!" shouted the Dark Duelist, very annoyed.

"What?" asked Trevor, turning to find the source of the voice. He still had noticed the Dark Duelist. "Hello? Who's there?"

"Over here you idiot!" the Dark Duelist shouted.

Trevor turned around. "Oh, you. I suppose you will want a duel then?" The Dark Duelist nodded and activated his duel disk. Trevor soon activated his own and they were both surrounded by a circle of dark flame.

"I'll go first." said the Dark Duelist. He drew a card. "I set one monster facedown, and place two cards facedown. I end my turn."

Trevor drew a card. "I summon Spear Dragon in attack mode (1900/0). Now, my Spear Dragon will attack the facedown monster." Spear Dragon attacked the facedown monster. It revealed to be Grave Protector (0/2000). "Dang." said Trevor, as his life points dropped from 4000-3900. Due to Spear Dragon's effect, it switched to defense mode. "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

The Dark Duelist drew a card. "I summon Gravitic Orb in attack mode (1100/700). Next, I activate the trap Dark Spirit Art-Greed! It allows me to sacrifice my Gravitic Orb to draw two cards. You can negate this by discarding a card from your hand."

"I chose not to." said Trevor. The Dark Duelist drew two cards.

"I place one card facedown and end my turn." said the Dark Duelist.

Trevor drew a card. "I summon Red Wyrm in attack mode (1700/1600). Next, I equip my Spear Dragon with Dragon Treasure to increase my monster's attack points by 300." Spear Dragons attack points went from 1900-2200. "Now I'll have my Spear Dragon attack your Grave Protector!" Spear Dragon destroyed Grave Protector. "Now my Spear Dragon's other effect activates. "Since it attacked a monster in defense mode, the difference comes out of your life points." The Dark Duelist's life points dropped from 4000-3800. "Now, my Red Wyrm will attack your life points directly!" The Dark duelist's life points dropped from 3800-2100. "I end my turn."

The Dark Duelist drew a card. "I activate Nightmare Steel Cage!" Both Trevor and the Dark Duelist had steel cages appear on top of them. "Now for the next two turns, we can't attack. Next I summon Zombyra the Dark in attack mode (2100/500). I end my turn."

Trevor drew a card. "I pass."

The Dark Duelist drew a card. "I summon Barrier Statue of the Abyss in attack mode (1000/1000). I end my turn."

Trevor drew a card. "I sacrifice my Red Wyrm to summon Sanctuary Dragon (0/2800)." A large, white dragon, with long wing appeared on the field. "As long as this monster is faceup on the field, it is the only dragon you can attack. I end my turn." The steel cages disappeared.

The Dark Duelist drew a card. "I activate my Heavy Storm card! This card destroys every spell and trap card on the field." A large storm appeared and blew away all of the spell and trap cards on the field. "Now, I activate the spell card End of the World! This allows me to sacrifice my monsters to summon Demise, King of Armageddon in attack mode (2400/2000). Now I activate its effect. If pay 2000 life points, I can destroy all other cards on the field." Demise, King of Armageddon lifted it axe, and bolts of lightning flew from it and destroyed everything on the field. The Dark Duelist life points dropped from 2100-100. "Now my Demise, King of Armageddon will attack your life points directly!" Demise attacked Trevor, and his life points dropped from 3900-1900. "I end my turn."

Trevor drew a card. He sighed. "I thought this would be more of a challenge."

"Cut the strong guy talk." shouted the Dark Duelist. "I've got a monster with 2400 attack points, and all I need to do is summon a monster with 1900 attack points to win to the duel."

"Well for one thing, you need more than monsters to win a duel. Second, your little stunt just lowered your life points to 100. Lastly, I've got something that can beat you."

"Pah!" scoffed the Dark Duelist. "What would that be?"

"Well, I'll show you." said Trevor. "First, I activate the spell card Pot of Greed! This allows me to draw two cards." Trevor drew two cards. "Now, I send three monsters in my hand to the 

graveyard to summon Montage Dragon in attack mode (0/0). By the way, I only just got this card yesterday, so this is kind of a test run."

"It doesn't have any attack points." said the Dark Duelist. "Some monster."

"Yes, it doesn't have any, _yet_." said Trevor. "My Montage Dragon gains attack points equal to the level of the monsters I sent to the graveyard times 300."

"So, what would that be?" asked the Dark Duelist.

"Lets see. The first monster I sent to the grave was Red Eyes Black Dragon, which has 7 stars, which times 300 equals 2100." Montage Dragon's attack points rose to 2100. "The second monster I sent to the graveyard was Mirage Dragon, which has 4 stars, which times 300 equals 1200, when which add with 2100 equals 3300." Montage Dragon's attack points rose to 3300. "The third monster I sent to the graveyard was Luster Dragon, which also has 4 stars, and will increase Montage Dragon's attack points by another 1200 points." Montage Dragon's attack points rose to 4500.

"4500!" shouted the Dark Duelist.

"Yup," said Trevor. "Now it will destroy your monster and you." Montage Dragon destroyed Demise, King of Armageddon, and his life points dropped to 0.

"No!" shouted the Dark Duelist as his was consumed by the shadows. Trevor just shook his head and he walked away.

* * *

**Sanctuary Dragon**

**Type:** monster/wind/dragon-effect

**Level: **6

**Stats:** 0/2800

**Effect:** This card can't be special summoned. This card can only be tribute summoned if the tribute is a dragon-type monster. When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, special summon one dragon-type monster from your graveyard.


	26. Resistance Movement Part 4

Late that same night, a Slifer Red boy was caught in a duel with a Follower of Darkness. He was losing, badly. Currently, he had a Toon Alligator in defense mode (800/1600). He had one facedown, which was a Negate Attack. On the Dark Duelist's field, there was a Dark Archetype in attack mode (1400/400), with no facedowns. The Slifer Red had 400 life points, and the Dark Duelist had 3200, but only from using a Premature Burial.

It was the Dark Duelist's turn. He drew a card. "You pathetic weakling!" he mocked. "This was so easy, I barley need to try. I sacrifice my Dark Archetype to summon Caius the Shadow Monarch in attack mode (2400/1000). Since I sacrificed a dark monster, you take 1000 points of damage." The Slifer Red's attack points dropped to 0. "You lose." the Dark Duelist said, coldly.

The Slifer Red started screaming as the shadows started surrounding him. The Dark Duelist laughed as he was swallowed by the darkness. He turned to walk away.

"Hold it, right there." came a voice from the shadows. The Dark Duelist turned to see who had shouted. Stepping out of the bushes was Professor Toma.

"What do you want, you old windbag?" the Dark Duelist spat.

"Well, to stop you, and your master." replied Professor Toma. He activated his duel disk. The Dark Duelist activated his duel disk, and they were both surrounded by black flame.

"I'll go first." said Professor Toma. "I summon Kuriboh Cannon Unit in attack mode (1900/300)." A Kuriboh with two large cannons on its back appeared on the field. "I place two cards facedown and end my turn."

The Dark Duelist drew a card. "I summon Giant Orc in attack mode (2200/0). Giant Orc will attack you Kuriboh Cannon Unit!" Giant Orc destroyed Kuriboh Cannon Unit.

"Since it was destroyed by battle, I lose no life points." said Professor Toma.

"I place one card facedown and end my turn. Now, my Giant Orc switches to defense mode." said the Dark Duelist.

Professor Toma drew a card. "I activate the trap Kuriboh Fortuneteller! This allows me to look at the top three cards of my deck. If any of them are Kuriboh monsters, I can special summon them in faceup attack mode. Everything else goes to the graveyard." Professor Toma picked up the top three cards. "I special summon Kuriboh Swordsman (1500/600), and Wing Kuriboh (300/200)." Professor Toma sent one card to the graveyard. "Next, I sacrifice my Wing Kuriboh to summon Kuriboh King in attack mode (0-2000/0-2000). Now my Kuriboh Swordsman will destroy your Giant Orc!" Giant Orc was destroyed. "I end my turn."

The Dark Duelist drew a card. "I activate Call of the Haunted to bring back my Giant Orc. Next, I sacrifice it to summon The Demise Lord in attack mode (1300/2000). Now my Demise Lord will attack your Kuriboh King!" Demise Lord charged forward towards King Kuriboh, but was knocked away easily and destroyed. The Dark Duelist life points dropped from 4000-3300. "I 

now activate the effect of my Demise Lord. Since it is the end of my battle phase, I can special summon it in attack mode with 3000 attack points!" Demise Lord reappeared on the field in attack mode (3000/2000). "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

Professor Toma drew a card. "I activate the spell Commands of the Kuriboh King. If my King Kuriboh is on the field, I can either special summon one monster from the hand, or draw two cards. I chose to draw two cards." Professor Toma drew two cards. "I summon Wizard Kuriboh in attack mode (1400/1200)." A Kuriboh wearing a wizard's hat and hold in a wand appeared on the field. "Since another Kuriboh monster is on the field, my Kuriboh King gains 1000 more attack and defense points!" Kuriboh King's attack and defense points rose to 3000. "Now activate the spell The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh! This allows me to special summon a Kuriboh from my hand." A Kuriboh appeared on the field in defense mode (300/200). Kuriboh King's attack and defense points rose to 4000.

"Now my Kuriboh King will attack your Demise Lord!" shouted Professor Toma.

"I activate the spell card Large Explosion! This card destroys every monster on the field and inflicts 500 points of damage to us for each of our monsters destroyed." A large explosion covered the field, and all the monsters on the field were destroyed. The Dark Duelist's life points dropped 3300-2800. Professor Toma's life points dropped from 4000-2000.

"I activate the effect of my Wizard Kuriboh!" shouted Professor Toma. "If I remove two spells card from my graveyard I can special summon it in attack mode, but it cannot attack." Wizard Kuriboh reappeared on the field. "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

The Dark Duelist drew a card. "I summon Riga the Serpent of Darkness in attack mode (1500/1500)." A large, jet black snake with two small horns on its head appeared on the field. "Now my Riga will destroy your Wizard Kuriboh! Now the effect of my Riga activates! Every time it attacks, you can't activate any spells or traps." Riga the Serpent of Darkness destroyed Wizard Kuriboh.

"Due to his effect, I take no damage." said Professor Toma.

"I end my turn." said the Dark Duelist.

Professor Toma drew a card. "I summon Giant Kuriboh in attack mode (2000/200). Now my Giant Kuriboh will destroy your Riga the Serpent of Darkness!" Giant Kuriboh destroyed Riga the Serpent of Darkness and the Dark Duelist life points dropped from 2800-2300. "I end my turn."

The Dark Duelist drew a card. "I set one monster and end my turn."

Professor Toma drew a card. "Giant Kuriboh will attack your facedown monster!" Giant Kuriboh attacked the facedown monster. It revealed to be a large black statue.

"You have attacked my Statue of Darkness (0/2000)." said the Dark Duelist. "It is a stalemate."

"I place one card facedown and end my turn." said Professor Toma.

The Dark Duelist drew a card. "When my main phase comes around, and my Statue of Darkness is on the field, I can special one dark monster in defense mode. I chose to special summon Riga the Serpent of Darkness. Next I sacrifice both my monsters to summon Dark Horus in attack mode (3000/1800). Now my Dark Horus will attack your Giant Kuriboh!"

"I activate Negate Attack! This stops your attack and ends your battle phase." shouted Professor Toma.

"I end my turn." said the Dark Duelist.

Professor Toma drew a card. "I sacrifice my Giant Kuriboh to summon my Titan Kuriboh (4000/3000)! Now his effects activates, I can special summon up to four monsters with 'Kuriboh' in their name from my graveyard. I special summon Kuriboh Cannon Unit (1900/300), Kuriboh Swordsman (1500/600), Wizard Kuriboh (1400/1200), and Kuriboh King (5000/5000)."

"Oh crap!" shouted the Dark Duelist.

"Kuriboh King will now destroy your Dark Horus!" Kuriboh King destroyed Dark Horus and the Dark Duelist's life points dropped from 2300-300. "Now my Titan Kuriboh will destroy you!" Titan Kuriboh attacked the Dark Duelist and his life points dropped to 0.

The Dark Duelist yelled as he was consumed by the shadows. Professor Toma just hung his head sadly, and walked away.

* * *

**Kuriboh Cannon Unit**

**Type: **monster/dark/fiend-effect

**Level: **4

**Stats:** 1900/300

**Effect: **If this card is destroyed as a result of battle, negate all battle damage.

**Wizard Kuriboh**

**Type:** monster/light/spellcaster-effect

**Level: **4

**Stats:** 1400/1200

**Effect:** If this card is destroyed as a result of battle, negate all battle damage. When this card is sent to the graveyard, you can either add one spell card to your hand, or remove two spell cards from play to special summon this card in faceup attack mode. If it is special summoned this way, it can't attack on the same turn.

**Commands of the Kuriboh King**

**Type: **quick play spell

**Image:** A Kuriboh King sitting on a throne.

**Effect: **This card can only be activated if 'Kuriboh King' is on the field. You can either special summon one monster from your hand, or draw two cards.

**Kuriboh Fortuneteller **

**Type: **trap

**Image: **A Kuriboh wear gypsy cloths, looking into a crystal ball

**Effect:** Look at the top three cards of your deck. Special summon any monsters with 'Kuriboh' in their name in faceup attack mode. Any other cards are sent to the graveyard.

**Riga the Serpent of Darkness**

**Type: **monster/dark/reptile-effect

**Level:** 4

**Stats: **1500/1500

**Effect: **As long as this card is faceup on the field, your opponent can't activate spells or traps during the battle phase.

**Statue of Darkness**

**Type: **monster/dark/rock-effect

**Level: **3

**Stats:** 0/2000

**Effect: **When this card is faceup on the field during your main phase, special summon one level 4 or lower dark-type mosnter from your graveyard in defense mode.


	27. Late night duels and meetings

Ryan awoke with a start in his room. He turned over in his bed to look at the clock on his bed side table. It read 3:23 a.m. He turned over again and looked up at the ceiling through the darkness. He started to wonder what had awakened him. He soon became aware of the loud, persistent tapping on his door. He got out of bed and walked towards the door. He opened it and saw a nervous looking Timothy standing in the hallway.

"This had better be good." snarled Ryan in a low, threatening voice.

"Master," said Timothy. "The 'one who must not be mentioned' has been spotted on the island."

This stunned Ryan slightly. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive." replied Timothy. "I have even seen him myself."

Ryan sighed. He had been expecting that 'he' would come to the island soon. He just hadn't been expecting it would be this soon. "Alright, listen. We have to move up are plans a bit. Tell Jenny and Kyle to meeting me tonight outside the main building at midnight."

Timothy bowed. "Yes master." he said, and he ran away. Ryan sighed again and went back to bed.

* * *

Oliver was dead tired. He had dueled one of those 'Followers of Darkness' almost every night, which resulted in him getting back to his dorm very late. But he knew that these crazy Goths were very dangerous. He also noticed that every time he dueled and beat them, they went crazier than usual and disappeared. Almost all of them had mentioned something called the 'Shadow Realm' too.

When tried to find out what this 'Shadow Realm' was, he was meet with a brick wall. He had first tried looking for information at the library, but he couldn't find anything. He then tried asking the teachers. But they bushed him off, and in Professor Ginsea's case, threatened with detention. He then tried looking on the internet, but any site with the information he was looking for were blocked.

He then tried looking at some of the book s he had brought from home. He was able to find one small bit of information. It was in a book call "The Battle City Tournament". It was in the prologue. It said, "Unfortunately, the tournament was plagued by a group of thieves called the Rare Hunters. These thieves used magic from the Shadow Realm, which is so evil, and vile that I shall not mention it in this book in any detail."

His searches for information on the Shadow Realm had also left him sleep deprived. He yawned loudly as he walked down the hall to his last class of the day. Suddenly, he collided with someone walking in the opposite direction.

"Whoops, sorry." said Oliver.

"Watch where you're going, you idiot." the person shouted. Oliver got a closer look at the person he ran into. It was an Obelisk Blue boy.

"Hey, no need to get hostile." replied Oliver.

"I'll show you hostile." the Obelisk Blue shouted back. He aimed a kick at Oliver, but Oliver jumped back and he missed. The Obelisk Blue growled in annoyance, and stormed away. Oliver was wondering way he was so angry when he saw that the Obelisk Blue's right arm was covered in a large bandage. Oliver guess that when he hit him, that his arm must of really hurt.

* * *

After that encounter, Oliver went to his last class, which was uneventful. He then went down to his dorm room, and decided to make some changes to his deck. He was just getting finished when his PDA started beeping. It turned out that he had an E-mail from Professor Ginsea telling him that he had detention for what happened earlier.

So later that night, Oliver went unwilling, He arrived at Professor Ginsea's classroom, he saw a huge pile of papers waiting for him.

"Good, you're here." said Professor Ginsea. He pointed to the stack of papers. "You can leave when you get those done."

"Where's that other guy?" asked Oliver.

"He has no detention." replied Professor Ginsea.

"What!?" shouted Oliver. "But he is the one who started it!"

"You ran into him!" Professor Ginsea shouted back. "Because of his injury, he had every right to be angry!"

Oliver swore under his breath, which he disguised as a sigh. He knew it would be pointless to argue. He set to work on the papers. They were multiple chose papers with easy to hard questions. It was 11:00 p.m. when he got done. He rushed from the classroom. He ran out the door and was running towards his dorm when someone shouted, "Hey you, stop!"

Oliver looked over his shoulder and saw a boy with black hair, black clothes, and black duel disk.

"Screw you!" Oliver shouted back and ran fast. But then he ran into an invisible wall. He fell backwards from the collision. Oliver got up and saw that the Dark Duelist was walking towards him. He was smirking darkly.

"You can't get away from me." he said as he activated his duel disk. Oliver activated his duel disk. Both were surrounded by black flame.

"I'll go first." said the Dark Duelist. "I summon Giasa the Dragon of Darkness (1700/400)." A large, black demonic looking dragon appeared on the field. "Now his effect activates! You have to discard one card from your hand." Oliver discarded one card from his hand. "I place one card facedown, and end my turn."

Oliver drew a card. "I activate Pot of Greed! This allows me to draw two cards." Oliver drew two cards. "Next, I summon Marauding Captain in attack mode (1200/400). Now I activate his effect. I can special summon a monster that is level 4 or lower. I chose to special summon the Master of Twin Swords in attack mode (1900/0)." A knight in blue armor, holding two identical swords appeared on the field. "Now, my Master of Twin Swords will attack your dragon!" Master of Twin Swords destroyed Giasa the Dragon of Darkness. The Dark Duelist life points dropped from 4000-3800.

"I activate the trap, Dark Clone! This card will create a token with the same stats as one Dark-type monster destroyed." A black, humanoid figure appeared on the field in attack mode (1700/400).

"I activate the effect of my Master of Twin Swords! He can attack twice as long as another monster or token is on the field. So, now Master of Twin Swords will attack again!" shouted Oliver as Master of Twin Swords destroyed the Dark Clone and the Dark Duelist life points dropped from 3800-3600. "Now my Marauding Captain will attack you directly!" Marauding Captain attacked the Dark Duelist and his life points dropped from 3600-2400. "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

The Dark Duelist drew a card. "I summon Giant Orc in attack mode (2200/0). Giant Orc will now attack your Marauding Captain!" Marauding Captain was destroyed and Oliver's life points dropped from 4000-3000. Giant Orc switched to defense mode. "Next, I activate the spell Double Dark Damage! This activates when a dark-type monster inflects damage. This card will inflect the same amount of damage to you." Oliver's life points dropped from 3000-2000. "I place one card facedown, and I end my turn."

Oliver drew a card. "I activate the spell The Warrior Returning Alive! This allows me to add one warrior-type monster from my graveyard to my hand. So I add Marauding Captain to my hand. Now I summon Marauding Captain in attack mode (1200/400). Now, I activate his effect to special summon Blade Blaster in attack mode (1400/1750)." A small man holding a large sword that had a gun barrel running along the side the sword, and a trigger on the hilt appeared on the field. "Now I activate the effect of my Blade Blaster! He can destroy one set card. So Blade Blaster, do your thing!"

Blade Blaster nodded and aimed his sword at the Dark Duelist's facedown card. It fired the gun in the sword, and the facedown card shattered. "Now my Master of Twin Swords will destroy your Giant Orc!" Oliver shouted as Master of Twin Swords destroyed Giant Orc. "Now Marauding Captain, and Blade Blaster will attack you directly!"

The Dark Duelist screamed as both of Oliver's monsters slashed him with their swords. The Dark Duelist life points dropped from 2400-0. The Shadows engulfed the Dark Duelist in seconds and his screams where cut short. Oliver, who already knew what was going to happen, and bolted away once the Dark Duelist's life points hit 0. He guessed that the screams of the 

doomed duelist would attract unwanted attention from anyone who was near-by. So he ran blindly and didn't stop until he reached the safety of his dorm.

* * *

An hour later, Ryan was standing outside of the main building waiting for Timothy, Kyle, and Jenny. He looked at his watch. It read 12:30 a.m.

"They're late." he muttered angrily to himself. Then two sets of footsteps rung through the darkness and Timothy and Kyle came into sight.

"You'd better have a good reason for being late!" said Ryan in a very angry voice.

Timothy and Kyle bowed, deeply. "Our apologies master." said Kyle. "We were trying to get Jenny to come. But she was strongly opposed to coming."

Ryan laughed. That was what he liked about Jenny. She was very strong willed. "What did she say?"

"She said, 'Stop calling Midnight meetings'!" replied Timothy.

Ryan laughed again. "Alright, I'll have to fill her in later. Now, lets get down to Business. As you probably know, Andrew is on the island. And yes, you can use his name now. He is no longer a threat to me, but he is a threat to our plans though. This means that we have to speed up our plans a bit, before Andrew, or that stupid fool Arthur can do anything about it."

"My I ask a question, master?" asked Timothy, raising his hand.

"Go ahead." replied Ryan.

"Why don't you just call the Assassins of Darkness to get rid of them?" asked Timothy.

Ryan was stunned. Why hadn't he thought of that before! "You know Timothy, when you actually get an idea; it's actually a good one."

"Thank you, master." said Timothy, bowing deeply again.

"We won't have to modify the plans after all. That is, if they don't fail." said Ryan as an afterthought. "I would get rid of Andrew myself but," Ryan glanced at his right arm. "I'm not in a fit state to kill him yet."

Suddenly Ryan, Timothy, and Kyle became aware of footsteps approaching them in the darkness.

"Is that Jenny come to one of these meetings for once?" asked Kyle in a whisper. The outline of a figure became visible through the darkness.

Ryan stared at the figure. He eyes transformed in to slits of pure hatred, and fury. "You!" he spat.

"Yes. Me." replied the figure. It was Andrew.

"What are you doing here!?" shouted Kyle.

"Eavesdropping, what else." said Andrew, shrugging his shoulders.

Ryan glared at Andrew. "You heard every word, didn't you?" he said in a low angry voice.

"Well yes! Of course I did!" Andrew shouted back. "I suppose your attitude towards me hasn't changed."

Ryan had calmed down and was smirking. "No. It hasn't. But that doesn't matter. You can't stop me, no one can."

Andrew activated his duel disk. "Oh yes I can! I intend to finish this once and for all!" Ryan winched in pain as his arm twanged in pain.

"No. Not tonight, but very soon." said Ryan. Then, a wall of shadows appeared between Andrew, Ryan, Timothy, and Kyle. They used this time to escape, and when the shadows disappeared, Ryan, Timothy, and Kyle had escaped and were safe in their dorms. Andrew swore under his breath, and walked away.

* * *

The next day, Ryan had contacted his Assassins of Darkness and was meeting with them deep in the woods. All six of the assassins stood in a line in front of Ryan. They were wearing black robs, and their faces were covered by hoods.

"I've called you here today to kill six people." Ryan started passing out papers to the assassins. "These documents contain all of the information you will need on your targets. You are to kill them after defeating them in a duel. You can play with them first, but only kill them after the duel."

All six bowed. "Yes Master Ryan." they replied.

"Good." said Ryan. "Now go!" he shouted and the six assassins disappeared into the woods.

* * *

**Master of Twin Swords**

**Type: **monster/earth/warrior-effect

**Level: **4

**Stats: **(1900/0)

**Effect:** This card can attack twice if there is another monster, or token on your opponent's side pf the field.

**Blade Blaster **

**Type:** monster/light/warrior-effect

**Level: **4

**Stats: **(1400/1750)

**Effect:** Once per turn, destroy one set spell, or trap card.

**Giasa the Dragon of Darkness**

**Type:** monster/dark/dragon-effect

**Level: **4

**Stats: **(1700/400)

**Effects: **When this card is successfully normal summoned, flipped summoned, or special summoned, your opponent must discard one card from their hand.

**Double Dark Damage**

**Type: **spell

**Image: **a man being hit by two ghouls

**Effect: **This card can only be activated if a dark-type monster does damage to your opponent. Inflect the same amount of damage to your opponent that was just inflected.

**Dark Clone**

**Type: **trap

**Image: **a black blob in an incubation machine

**Effect: **This card can only be activated if a dark-type monster is destroyed. Special summon one 'Dark Clone' token with the same attack and defense points as the monster just destroyed.


	28. The First Assassin Appears: The Mime Man

Oliver, Johnny, and Roberto were heading back to their dorms after a long, hard day. The trio had gotten themselves in detention for talking during Professor Shilam's class. You can't blame them for talking because they were board out of their minds! Professor Shilam was talking about level 3 monsters that she thought were 'Cute' and therefore, worth spending an entire class on.

The group's trip to the Ra Yellow dorm was done in silence until….

"How the heck did that idiot become a teacher!?" Oliver shouted, making Roberto and Johnny jump.

"And how are we supposed to know?" asked Johnny.

"Sorry." said Oliver. "But, spending one and a half hours talking about some stupid monsters just because she thinks they're cute!"

"Who knows what runs through the mind of a woman." said Roberto. As they were walking down the trial they came across a blind curve in the path. They came around the curve. "The only people how can really know how a woman thinks is another…what the heck?!"

Standing in the middle of the path was a man. But the fact that a man was on the trial was the weird part. The fact was that the man was a mime! The mime was wearing a big, black top hat. He was wearing a white shirt that had a pattern of black stars running all over it. He was also wearing tight, black overalls. The man's skin looked very pale, but it seemed like he was wearing make-up.

"Is that a mime?" asked Oliver. The mime began making motions like he was unwinding rope.

"I'm not sure. It looks like a mime." said Roberto as the mime made motions of ting a lasso on a rope.

"What the heck is a mime during here though?" asked Johnny. The mime made motions of throwing a rope, and pulling back tight. Suddenly, Roberto and Johnny slammed together.

"What are you doing?" asked Oliver, stunned.

"What's happening!?" shouted Johnny. "We can't move our arms!" The mime jerked his hands back and Roberto and Johnny jerked forward and fell over. The mime then made motions of throwing something over a tree branch and started make motions of pulling on a rope.

Roberto and Johnny started moving forward on the ground until they got to the tree. Once they got under the branch, they started lifting up in the air. Oliver could only stare as the mime made motions of ting rope around the tree. He moved away from the tree and stood right across from Oliver. Roberto and Johnny seemed to be hanging in mid-air!

"I am Kizata, the Dark Mime." said the mime in a very high, squeaky voice.

"What have you done to my friends?" shouted Oliver.

The mime laughed. "They are hanging from that tree with my invisible rope. They will be fine for now. But that depends on what your decision is. If you duel me, they live. If you refuse, they will hang." The mime lifted his arm, and a black duel disk appeared on is arm. "My master wishes for your termination. I am here to duel you, win, and kill you."

Oliver swore out loud. "I'll duel you, you freak!" said Oliver, activating his duel disk.

"Tut, tut. No need for insults." said Kizata. "I'll be nice and let you go first."

"Fine." Said Oliver, as he drew his hand, and drew a sixth card. "I play the field spell Warrior's Training Ground!" They field turned into a small, wall courtyard. Various types of weapons training equipment were all other the place. "Now I summon Apprentice-Swordsman in attack mode (1400/1200)." A boy with a wooden sword appeared on the field. "Now my field spell activates. All warrior type monsters gain 300 attack points and all monsters with 'Apprentice' can't be attacked by monsters with 5 stars or more." Apprentice-Swordsman's attack points went from 1400-1700. "I place two cards facedown and end my turn."

Kizata drew a card. "I summon Mime Slime in attack mode (?/?)." A white blob appeared on the field. "I activate the effect of my Mime Slime! He his attack and defense points become the same as one of your monsters." Mime Slime's attack and defense points went from (0-1700/0-1200). "Next I activate the continuous spell Mime Performance! This will increase the attack points of all of my mime monsters by 200." Mime Slime's attack points went from 1700-1900. "Now Mime Slime, attack his monster!"

"I activate the trap card Warriors Equipment! This trap will allow me increase all warrior monsters attack or defense points by 500. I chose to increase his attack points!" Apprentice-Swordsman's attack points rose from 1700-2200. Mime Slime was destroyed and Kizata's life points dropped from 4000-3700.

"I activate the second effect of my Mime Performance! Since a 'mime' monster was destroyed, I get one Mime Token in defense mode (500/500)." A mime wearing a black shirt, and black pants appeared on the field. "I place one card facedown and end my turn." Apprentice-Swordsman's attack points dropped back to 1700.

Oliver drew a card. "I send Apprentice-Swordsman to the graveyard to special summon Master-Swordsman in attack mode (2400-2700/1500)." A man wearing chain mail, a helmet, blue pants, and holding a large sword appeared on the field. "Next, I summon Apprentice-Bowman in attack mode (800-1100/1300)." A boy with a small bow appeared on the field. "Now my Apprentice-Bowman will attack your Mime Token." Apprentice-Bowman fires an arrow at Mime Token

"I activate the trap Mime Mimic!" shouted Kizata. "This will cancel out your attack!" Mime Token made motions of firing an arrow and the arrow from Apprentice-Bowman was knocked away.

"Well, then Master-Swordsman will destroy your Mime Token then!" said Oliver as Master-Swordsman destroyed Mime Token. "Now the effect of my Master-Swordsman activates. You lose 500 life points every time he destroys a monster." Kizata's life points dropped from 3700-3200. "I end my turn."

Kizata drew a card. "I activate Dark Hole! This card will destroy all monsters on the field." A massive dark hole appeared on the field and sucked every monster into it. "Next I summon Mime Assassin in attack mode (1200-1400/1200)!" A mime wearing black clothes, a black mask, and holding a large knife appeared on the field. "Now my Mime Assassin will attack you directly!" Mime Assassin jump forward and stabbed Oliver in the chest, and his life points dropped from 4000-2600. "Now his effect activates. You have to discard the top card of your deck." Oliver sent the top card to the graveyard. "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

Oliver drew a card. "I summon Apprentice-Axmen in attack mode (1300-1600/1000)." A small boy holding a small ax appeared on the field. "Next, I activate the spell Warrior Returning Alive! This allows me to take Marauding Captain from my graveyard to my hand." Oliver took Marauding Captain from his graveyard and added it to his hand. "Now, my Apprentice Axmen will destroy your Mime Assassin!" Apprentice-Axmen destroyed Mime Assassin.

"Don't forget," said Kizata. "Due to my Mime Performance, I get a Mime Token in defense mode (500/500)." The Mime token appeared on Kizata's side of the field.

"I end my turn." said Oliver.

Kizata drew a card. "I activate the spell Mime Silence! This allows me to special summon one 'mime' monster in defense mode from my graveyard. I chose to special summon Mime Assassin (1200-1400/1200). Now I sacrifice my Mime Token and Assassin Token to summon my Vampire Mime in attack mode (2500-2700/0)." A mime wearing a black suit and red cape with large fangs appeared on the field. "Now my Vampire Mime will attack your Apprentice-Axmen."

"I activate the trap Warrior Shield! This will make my monster invincible for one turn." shouted Oliver a large appeared in front of Apprentice-Axmen and took Vampire Mime's attack.

"Sure, your monster isn't destroyed, but your life points aren't safe." said Kizata. "Since you activated a trap card, you lose 1000 life points due to Vampire Mime's effect." Oliver's life points dropped from 2600-1600. "I end my turn."

Oliver drew a card. "I send my Apprentice-Axmen to the graveyard to special summon Master-Axmen in attack mode (2500-2800/1800)." A very large, muscular man with a huge ax appeared on the field. "Next, I normal summon Marauding Captain in attack mode (1200-1500/400). Now I activate his effect. This allows me to special summon Lance Guard in attack mode (1700-2000/1200)." A large man holding a large shield and large lance appeared on the field. "Now my Master-Axmen will destroy your Vampire Mime!" Master-Axmen charged forward and sliced Vampire Mime in half, and Kizata's life points dropped from 3200-3100. And suddenly, Master-Axmen exploded.

"You activated my Vampire Mime's other effects. First off, any monster that destroys Vampire Mime is automatically destroyed. Second I get two Bat Mime tokens in defense mode (700/700)." Two bats with human heads that looked like mimes appeared on the field. "And now, I get a Mime Token due to my Mime Performance (500/500)."

"Alright." said Oliver. "Now, my Marauding Captain and Lance Guard will attack your Bat Mime tokens!" Marauding Captain and Lance Guard destroyed the Mime Bat tokens. To Kizata's surprise, Oliver life points didn't decrease.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Kizata shouted. "You were supposed to lose 500 life points for every Mime Bat token you destroyed."

"The effect of my Lance Guard cancels it out." Oliver said, points to Lance Guard. "As long as he is on the field, I don't take any damage from effects." Oliver smirked. "Too bad. I place one card facedown and end my turn."

Kizata drew a card. "I play Mystical Space to destroy your Warrior's Training Ground." Oliver's field spell was destroyed. Lance Guard and Marauding Captain's attack points dropped to their original amount. "Next, I play Strong Arm Mime in attack mode (1900-2100/500)." A mime with large muscular arms appeared on the field. "Now, my Strong Arm Mime will destroy your Marauding Captain!" Strong Arm Mime destroyed Marauding Captain and Oliver's life points dropped from 1600-700. "I end my turn."

Oliver drew a card. He smiled broadly. "I activate the spell card Warrior Afterlife!" Oliver's graveyard began to glow. "I discard one card from my hand to activate this spell." Oliver discarded a card from his hand. "This will inflect 400 points of damage to you for each warrior type monster in my graveyard. I count six warrior monsters, so that is 2400 points." Kizata's life points dropped from 3100-700.

"Next, I summon Exiled Force in attack mode (1000/1000)." said Oliver, as his monster appeared on the field. "I now activate its effect. I can tribute it to destroy one monster on the field. So say good-bye to your Strong Arm Mime." Exiled Force disappeared and Strong Arm Mime exploded. "Now my Lance Guard will attack your life points directly!" Lance Guard attacked Kizata and his life points dropped to 0. The force of the blow knocked Kizata off his feet.

Oliver sighed in relief. "Hang on guys!" he shouted to Roberto and Johnny. "I'll get you down, somehow." Oliver ran over to where they were hanging, and felt around for what was holding them up. To his astonishment, he felt rope there, but couldn't see it. Oliver moved his hands down the rope looking for the knot that tied the rope to the tree.

"I've got a pocket knife." said Roberto. "You can cut the rope." Oliver reached into Roberto's pocket and he cut the rope. Roberto and Johnny fell to the ground with a loud thump. Oliver then took the pocket knife and cut the rope that tied Roberto and Johnny together.

"I have failed my master." said Kizata, causing Oliver, Johnny, and Roberto to turn and look at him. "The price for failure is death!" He then pulled out a dagger and stabbed himself in the 

chest. He then exploded into large black flames that quickly disappeared leaving nothing left of Kizata but a pile of ashes.

"I say we get out of here, before anything else happens." suggested Roberto. All turned and started walking away.

"I wonder who his master was? And why does he want me dead?" Oliver said out loud.

"I don't know." replied Johnny. "But do you think it was the same master that those other guys mention when they duel you?"

Oliver shrugged. "Hopefully they're the same guy. I don't want two people who want me dead." He chuckled nervously.

* * *

"The first assassin has failed me!" Ryan shouted. He was very angry that Kizata had failed him. The fact that Kizata had killed himself for his failure didn't help much either. Ryan soon calmed down. "A well, if worst comes to worst, I can just kill him myself. Heck, it might even be enjoyable too. That is, if the other assassins fail me."

* * *

**Apprentice-Swordsman**

**Type:** monster/light/warrior-effect

**Level: **3

**Stats: **(1400/1200)

**Effect: **If 'Warrior's Training Ground' is on the field, tribute this card to special summon one 'Master-Swordsman' from your hand, deck, or graveyard after the stand-by phase.

**Master-Swordsman**

**Type: **monster/light/warrior-effect

**Level: **6

**Stats: **(2400/1500)

**Effect:** This card can not be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned by the effect of 'Apprentice-Swordsman'. When this card destroys a monster, inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent. If this card is destroyed by a trap, special summon one warrior monster from your hand with four stars or less.

**Apprentice-Axmen**

**Type: **monster/earth/warrior-effect

**Level:** 3

**Stats:** (1300/1000)

**Effect:** If 'Warrior's Training Ground' is on the field, tribute this card to special summon one 'Master-Axmen' from your hand, deck, or graveyard after the stand-by phase.

**Master-Axmen **

**Type:** monster/earth/warrior-effect

**Level: **6

**Stats: **(2500/1800)

**Effect: **This card can not be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned by the effect of 'Apprentice-Axmen'. When this card attacks a monster in defense mode, negate its effects and destroy it. When this card attacks a monster in defense mode with less defense points than this monsters attack points, the difference goes to the opponent as damage.

**Apprentice-Bowman **

**Type: **monster/dark/warrior-effect

**Level: **3

**Stats: **(800/1300)

**Effect:** If 'Warrior's Training Ground' is on the field, tribute this card to special summon one one 'Master-Bowman' from your hand, deck, or graveyard after the stand-by phase.

**Lance Guard**

**Type: **monster/earth/warrior-effect

**Level: **4

**Stats: **(1700/1200)

**Effect: **When this card is faceup on the field, your opponent can't inflect damage by effects.

**Warrior's Training Ground**

**Type: **field spell

**Image: **A courtyard with various training equipment all around.

**Effect: **Increase the attack points of all warrior monsters by 300. All monsters with 'Apprentice' in their name can't be attack by a monsters whose level is 5 or higher.

**Warrior Afterlife **

**Type: **normal spell

**Image: **a bunch of ghostly warriors standing at the entrance of a graveyard

**Effect: **Discard one card from your hand. Inflect 400 points of damage to your opponent for each warrior monster in your graveyard.

**Warriors Equipment **

**Type: **Trap

**Image: **a room full of armor, swords, shields, spears, lances, and other weapons

**Effect:** Increase the attack or defense points of all warrior monsters by 500 points until the end of the battle phase.

**Warrior Shield**

**Type: **trap

**Image: **a warrior holding a large shield

**Effect: **This card can only be activated when a warrior monster is attacked. Until the end of the battle phase, that warrior monster can't be destroyed by battle and negate all battle damage.

**Mime Slime**

**Type: **monster/dark/fiend-effect

**Level: **2

**Stats: **(?/?)

**Effect: **When this card is summoned, its attack and defense points become the same as one monster on the field.

**Mime Assassin**

**Type: **monster/dark/fiend-effect

**Level: **4

**Stats:** (1200/1200)

**Effect: **When this card inflects battle damage, your opponent has to discard the top card of their deck.

**Strong Arm Mime**

**Type: **monster/dark/fiend

**Level: **4

**Stats: **(1900/500)

**Effect: **This card has no effect

**Vampire Mime**

**Type: **monster/dark/zombie-effect

**Level: **7

**Stats: **(2500/0)

**Effect: **When your opponent activates a spell or trap, inflect 1000 points to your opponent. When this card is destroyed by battle, destroy the attacking monster. When this card is destroy, special summon two Bat Mime tokens (700/700). When your opponent destroys a Bat Mime token, inflect 500 points of damage.

**Mime Performance**

**Type: **Continuous spell

**Image: **A mime performing on a street corner.

**Effect: **Increase the attack points of monsters with 'mime' in their name by 200. When a monster with 'mime' in its name is destroyed, special summon one Mime token in defense mode (500/500).

**Mime Silence**

**Type: **Quick play spell

**Image: **a mime with both his hands on his mouth.

**Effect:** Special summon one monster with 'mime' in its name from your grave yard in defense mode from your graveyard.

**Mime Mimic**

**Type: **trap

**Image: **A mime mimicking a warrior

**Effect: **Negate one attack aimed at a monster or token with 'mime' in its name.


	29. Justice: Hero vs Fallen Hero

Brian was having a bad night. He was trying to go to sleep but every time he went to sleep, he had nightmares of the day his family was killed.

--Nightmare--

_A much younger Brian was playing with his two older brothers and younger sister in a local park. His parents are sitting at a nearby picnic table, watching them. Brian's dad notices a large group of teenagers and young adults shouting at each other, and calls for Brian and his siblings to come to them. Suddenly the people started shooting at each other and Brian's parents slump over on the picnic table. _

_Brian's oldest brother yells something and runs towards his parents. But his head jerks violently and he falls to the ground. Brian's second older brother tries to pull Brian and his young sister down but he is hit twice in the back, and falls over. Brian's sister starts crying and she soon stops and falls over. Brian runs towards his sister. He instantly feels searing pain in his chest, left arm, and right leg. He falls over and ends up staring into the face of his dead sister. He then blacks out._

_Brian then wakes up in a hospital. He has hundreds of tubes running in and out of him. He asks a doctor about his family, but the doctor doesn't answer. It took an hour of yell for his parents before the doctors told him that his parents, both brothers, and his sister was dead._

_Brian is then setting in a courtroom and his watching the men who killed is family on tail. He watches in horror as the jury comes back with a Not Guilty verdict. He looks at the men, and on looks back. He is smirking in triumph. Outside the court the men walk past Brian and are snickering at him. _

"_Too by about your family, twerp." one of them said mockingly. Brian then punches the man in the groin and he falls over in pain. The other men react by aiming kicks at Brian; put Brian was too small and too fast. Soon people stop the fight and the men leave. _

_Brian throws back his head and yells "I will get you one day. Justice will be served!"_

_--End Nightmare--_

Brain awoke yelling. He sat in the darkness, sobbing silently. He never would get his revenge on the people who killed his family. They were already dead, killed in a car accident. Turns out that one night, they got drunk, and drove their car right off a cliff.

"Aw, is the little baby going to cry all night." came a cold voice.

"What the..!?" Brian shouted, jumping out of bed. Someone was standing of his room and was visible through his window. The figure moved from the window. Brian threw open the door and followed the figure. "Hey you, stop!" he shouted. He chased the figure until they were far from the Ra Yellow dorm. The figure stopped and turned around.

Brian now got a good look at the figure. It was a boy. He was wearing black jeans, a black shirt with a large H with an anti sign over it. He was also wearing a black mask and a black cape.

"I am Juro, the Fallen Hero!" he shouted. "I am here to terminate you for your actions against my master." He activated his duel disk. "But first, we duel." Brian activated his duel disk.

"I will go first." said Brian. "I summon Elemental Hero Avian in attack mode (1000/1000). I place one card facedown and end my turn."

Juro drew a card. "I summon Fallen Hero-Metal Claw in attack mode (1300/900)." An evil looking man with a large claw for a right hand appeared on the field. "Next, I play the spell Robbery! This allows me to take a spell card from my deck." Juro took a card from his deck and added it to his hand. "Now, my Fallen Hero-Metal Claw will destroy Elemental Hero Avian." Fallen Hero-Metal Claw destroyed Elemental Hero Avian, and Brian's life points dropped from 4000-3700. "Now his effect activates. You have to discard a spell card from your deck." Brian discarded a card from his deck. "I place two cards facedown and end my turn."

Brian drew a card. "I remove Elemental Hero Avian from place to special summon Elemental Hero Hurricane Wind in attack mode (1800/1700)." A monster similar to Avian appeared on the field. It was tall very muscular, had silver colored wings, and had twisters around its fist. "Next, I activate his effect. When he is summoned, all of your spell and trap cards are destroyed." Elemental Hero Hurricane Wind made slashing movements with his arms, cause two twisters to show up and the twisters blew Juro's facedowns away. "I now summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in attack mode (1200/800). Now, my Elemental Hero Hurricane Wind will destroy your Fallen Hero-Metal Claw!" Elemental Hero Hurricane Wind destroyed Fallen Hero-Metal Claw, and Juro's life points dropped from 4000-3500. "Now my Burstinatrix will attack you directly!"

"I activate the effect of my Fallen Hero-Mad Scientist (0/0). If I discard him from my hand that damage goes to you!" shouted Juro as Burstinatrix's attack bounced back at Brian. His life points dropped from 3700-2500.

"I place one card facedown and end my turn." said Brian.

Juro drew a card. "I summon Fallen Hero-Corrupt Justice in attack mode (1500/1400)." A man in a judge's uniform that had money falling out of it appeared on the field. "Next, I activate the spell card Villain's Gadgets! This will increase my monsters attack points by 500, and lower his defense points by 500 (1500-2000/1400-900). Now my Fallen Hero-Corrupt Justice will destroy your Elemental Hero Burstinatrix!" Fallen Hero-Corrupt Justice destroyed Burstinatrix and Brain's life points dropped from 2500-1700. "I place one card facedown, and end my turn."

Brian drew a card. "I activate the continuous spell Lucky Hero!"

"So, what does that trash do?" asked Juro.

"Nothing, yet." replied Brian. "Next I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode (1600/1400). Now I activate the spell card Damsel in Distress!" A long railroad track appeared on the field. A tied up woman appeared on the tracks appeared on the field, and a train appeared in the distance. The woman saw it and screamed for help. Sparkman heard the scream and ran for the woman.

"What the heck is this?" asked Juro.

"It's my spell card. You see, I flip a coin. If heads, Sparkman saves the woman and he gains 1000 attack points. If tails, he fails to save her and loses 1000 attack points. So now I flip a coin." Brian took a coin from his pocket and flipped it. It landed on tails. Suddenly the train sped up and ran over the woman before Sparkman could reach her.

"No!" shouted Sparkman as his attack points dropped to 600.

Juro laughed. "Aw, too bad."

"Now I activate my Lucky Hero spell. It allows me to go back and flip the coin again." said Brian as the scene rewound back to Sparkman rushing towards to woman. Brian flipped the coin again. It landed on heads. Sparkman grabbed the woman and carried her off the tracks just before the train hit her. Sparkman untied the woman and she gave him a grateful kiss on the cheek. Sparkman's attack points rose to 2600.

"Sparkman, attack his Fallen Hero-Corrupt Justice!" shouted Brian as Sparkman destroyed Fallen Hero-Corrupt Justice. Juro's life points dropped from 3500-2900.

"I activate the effect of Corrupt Justice!" shouted Juro. "When it is destroyed, I can destroy one of your monsters. I chose to destroy your Sparkman." Sparkman was destroyed.

"Alright, now my Elemental Hero Hurricane Wind will attack your life points directly!" shouted Brian as Elemental Hero Hurricane Wind moved to attack.

"I activate the trap Fallen Hero Rebirth! This allows me to special summon one Fallen Hero. I chose to special summon Fallen Hero-Corrupt Justice in attack mode." said Juro as his monster appeared in front of him. "Also, due my trap's effect, you have to attack my monster." Elemental Hero Hurricane Wind destroyed Fallen Hero-Corrupt Justice, and Juro's life points dropped from 2900-2600.

"I place two cards facedown and end my turn." said Brian.

Juro drew a card. "I summon Fallen Hero-Two Face Man in attack mode (1000/1000)." A man in a black suit appeared on the field. The left side of his face was pale white, and the right side of his face was burned black. "Fallen Hero-Two Face Man will now attack your life points directly!" Fallen Hero-Two Face Man attacked Brian and his life points dropped from 1700-700. "I end my turn."

Brian drew a card. "I activate Pot of Greed. This allows me to draw two cards." Brian drew two cards. "Now, I remove Sparkman from play to special summon Elemental Hero Thunder Storm in attack mode (1900/1800)!" A monster similar to Sparkman appeared on the field. It was taller, more muscular, was wearing a black cape with a thunder cloud on it, and was holding lightning bolts in his hands. "Now, my Elemental Hero Thunder Storm will destroy your Fallen Hero!" 

Elemental Hero Thunder Storm destroyed Fallen Hero-Two Face Man and Juro's life points dropped from 2600-700.

"I activate the effect of my Fallen Hero-Two Face Man." said Juro. "When he is destroyed, I get two One Face Man tokens (500/500)." Two men appeared on the field. One had a pale white face, and the other had a burnt black face.

"I end my turn." said Brian.

Juro drew a card. "I sacrifice both of my tokens, and pay half my life points to summon Fallen Hero-Genocide Man in attack mode (3500/2300)." A Large humanoid figure appeared on the field. It was huge, very muscular; it was wearing a cage-like mask on its head, and skeletons huge from almost every part of its body. Juro's life points dropped from 700-350. "Now, I activate his effect. When he is summoned, you have to discard 20 monsters from your deck."

"Crap." muttered Brian as he took 20 monsters from his deck, and sent them to the graveyard.

"Now my Fallen Hero-Genocide Man will attack your Elemental Hero Thunder Storm!" shouted Juro. Fallen Hero-Genocide Man destroyed Elemental Hero Thunder Storm. "Unfortunately due to my monster's effect, you take no battle damage. I end my turn."

Brian drew a card. "I remove Elemental Hero Burstinatrix to summon Elemental Hero Volcanic Force in attack mode (1800/1700)." A taller version of Burstinatrix appeared on the field. It was wearing armor made of volcanic rock. "Now my Elemental Hero Volcanic Force will attack your Fallen Hero-Genocide Man!" Volcanic Force attacked Fallen Hero-Genocide Man, but was destroyed.

"So, what was that supposed to accomplish?" asked Juro.

"When Volcanic Force is destroyed by battle, the destroying monster loses 1000 attack points." said Brian as melting stones appeared on Fallen Hero-Genocide Man, and his attack points went down from 3500-2500. "Next, I activate the trap Graveyard Fusion! I pay 500 life points to fuse two monsters in my graveyard. So I fuse Elemental Hero Hurricane Wind and Elemental Hero Volcanic Force to summon Elemental Hero Raging Nature in attack mode (2600/2400)." A large man, muscular man appeared on the field. He had large, white wings. He was also wearing full body armor that had a large N on the breast plate. "Now my Elemental Hero Raging Nature will destroy your Genocide Man!"

Elemental Hero Raging Nature flew forward and destroyed Fallen Hero-Genocide Man. Juro's life points dropped from 350-250.

"I've still got life points left." said Juro. "You'll pay for destroying my monster."

"Well, actually the effect of my monster activates." said Brian. "When it destroys a monster, its attack points come out of your life points." Juro's life points dropped to 0.

"No!" Juro screamed. "I've failed my master!" Suddenly, Fallen Hero-Genocide Man appeared on the field.

"Why is that thing back?!" shouted Brian, in alarm. Fallen Hero-Genocide Man grabbed Juro in his large hand.

"No! Please no!" shouted Juro as Fallen Hero-Genocide Man lifted Juro up, and dropped him into its huge mouth. Juro's screams were cut short, only to be replaced by a horrible crunching noise as Fallen Hero-Genocide Man chewed on Juro, before swallowing him. Fallen Hero-Genocide Man gave a low growl before disappearing.

Brian stared in horror at where he had just seen someone die. He stood there until a he realized what time it was and went slowly back to bed.

* * *

"For crying out loud!" shouted Ryan, upon learning about Juro's defeat. "What is happing around here! Two of my assassins have been defeated!" Ryan took some comfort in the fact the Juro's death was so gruesome. But he was still very angry, and took out his anger on Timothy, who had made a very stupid remark.

Ryan had spent a full ten minutes beating up Timothy. "Next, just keep your mouth shut!" he shouted.

Timothy got up off the floor, and popped his shoulder back into place. "Sorry master." he said.

* * *

**Elemental Hero Hurricane Wind**

**Type: **monster/wind/warrior-effect

**Level: **4

**Stats:** (1800/1700)

**Effect:** This card can't be normal summoned, or set. This card can only be special summoned by removing one "Elemental Avian" from your graveyard. When is card is summoned, destroy all of your opponent's spell and trap cards.

**Elemental Hero Volcanic Force**

**Type: **monster/fire/warrior-effect

**Level: **4

**Stats: **(1800/1700)

**Effect: **This card can't be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned by removing one "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" from your graveyard. When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, the monster that destroyed it loses 1000 attack points.

**Elemental Hero Thunder Storm**

**Type: **monster/light/warrior-effect

**Level: **4

**Stats:** (1900/1800)

**Effect: **This card can't normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned by removing one "Elemental Hero Sparkman'" form your graveyard. Discard one card from your hand to destroy one card on the field.

**Elemental Hero Raging Nature**

**Type: **monster/light/warrior-effect/fusion

**Level: **5

**Stats: **(2600/2400)

**Effect: **"Elemental Hero Hurricane Wind" x "Elemental Hero Volcanic Force" This card can't be summoned except by fusion summon. When this card destroys a monster, the attack points of that monster come out of your opponent's life points.

**Lucky Hero**

**Type: **Continuous spell

**Image: **a coin flipping with Elemental Heros Clayman, Sparkman, Avian, Burstinatrix and Bubbleman in the background.

**Effect: **If a monster with 'Elemental Hero' in its name is targeted by an effect that involves flipping a coin, you can chose to flip the coin again.

**Damsel in Distress **

**Type: **equip spell

**Image: **a woman tied to a railroad track, with train rushing forward in the distance.

**Effect: **This card can only be equipped to a "Elemental Hero." Flip a coin. If heads, the monster gains 1000 attack points. If tails, the monster loses 1000 attack points.

**Graveyard Fusion**

**Type: **trap

**Image: **two skeletons being fused.

**Effect: **Pay 500 life points. Remove two monsters from your graveyard from play to fusion summon.

**Fallen Hero-Metal Claw**

**Type: **monster/dark/machine-effect

**Level: **4

**Stats: **(1300/900)

**Effect: **When this card inflects battle damage to your opponent, your opponent must discard one spell card from your deck.

**Fallen Hero-Mad Scientist **

**Type: **monster/dark/spellcaster-effect

**Level: **2

**Stats: **(0/0)

**Effect:** When your opponent wages a direct attack, discard this card from your hand to negate the attack. Then the attack points of the attacking monster come out of your opponents life points.

**Fallen Hero-Corrupt Justice**

**Type: **monster/dark/warrior-effect

**Level: **4

**Stats: **(1500/1400)

**Effect: **When this card is destroyed, destroy one monster on the field.

**Fallen Hero-Two Face Man**

**Type: **monster/dark/fiend-effect

**Level: **3

**Stats: **(1000/1000)

**Effect: **When this card is destroyed, special summon two 'One Face Man' Tokens (500/500). The tokens can't be used for tribute summons except if the monster has "Fallen Hero" in its name.

**Fallen Hero-Genocide Man**

**Type: **monster/dark/fiend-effect

**Level: **8

**Stats: **(3500/2300)

**Effect: **When this card is summoned, your opponent must discard 20 monsters from their deck. This card can't be destroyed by traps. This card can't attack your opponent directly. This card can't inflect any battle damage to your opponent.

**Robbery **

**Type: **Normal Spell

**Image: **a masked man running from a store with a bag full of stolen items

**Effect:** Add one spell card from your deck to your hand.

**Villain's Gadgets**

**Type: **Equip spell

**Image: **atable in a dark room with evil looking gadgets on it.

**Effect: **Raise the equipped monster's attack points by 500 points then lower the equipped monster's defense points by 500.

**Fallen Hero Rebirth**

**Type: **Trap

**Image: **a villain in a tube waking up and climbing out of it.

**Effect: **Special summon one 'Fallen Hero' from your graveyard to the field in attack mode. Your opponent must attack the monster as many times as possible.


	30. Of Fairies and Fiends

"…and that's what happened!" said Brian as he related his duel with Juro to Rachel later the next day as they walked to the main building. "Either I've got some rich arch enemy that I don't know of or that Ryan guy is royally ticked off at me."

Rachel sighed. "Well, if Ryan is hiring assassins to take out certain people, I suppose they might be after me next."

"That's right." said a soft voice from behind them. Brian and Rachel both turned around. Standing one the trail was a woman. She was wearing black clothes, had long black hair, and had large bat like wings coming from her back.

"I am Momoko, the Fiend." said the woman. "I am to kill the one named Rachel for her disobedience to my master."

"Disobedience! Where do you come up with that! I'm not even one of his servants!" shouted Rachel.

"To my master, destroying his servants is disobedience." replied Momoko, activating her duel disk. Rachel activated her duel disk and the duel began.

"I will go first." said Rachel as she drew a card. "I summon The Agent of Creation-Venus in attack mode (1600/0). I place one cards facedown and end my turn."

Momoko drew a card. "I summon Archfiend Soldier in attack mode (1900/1500). Archfiend Soldier will attack your Agent of Creation-Venus!"

"I activate the trap card Zero Gravity! This will switch the battle positions of all faceup monsters." said Rachel as Archfiend Soldier and The Agent of Creation-Venus changed to defense mode.

"I place one card facedown, and play the field spell Pandemonium." said Momoko as the field spell Pandemonium appeared around them. "I end my turn."

Rachel drew a card. "I summon Light Effigy in attack mode (1500/0). Next I switch my The Agent of Creation-Venus into attack mode. Now my Agent of Creation-Venus will destroy your Archfiend Soldier!" Agent of Creation-Venus destroyed Archfiend Soldier.

"I activate my trap Des Counterblow!" shouted Momoko. "As long as this trap is active, all monsters that make direct attacks are destroyed."

"I place one card facedown and end my turn." said Rachel.

Momoko drew a card. "I summon Shadowknight Archfiend in attack mode (2000/1600). Now my Shadowknight Archfiend will destroy your Agent of Creation!" Agent of Creation-Venus was destroyed. Rachel's life points dropped from 4000-3800. "Any battle damage that my monster does is halved due to its effect. I place one card facedown and end my turn."

Rachel drew a card. "I sacrifice my Light Effigy to summon my Majestic Mech – Goryu in attack mode (2900/1800). Since I was sacrificing Light Effigy, it counted as two sacrifices. So now Majestic Mech – Goryu will destroy your Shadowknight Archfiend!" Majestic Mech – Goryu destroyed Shadowknight Archfiend and Momoko's life points dropped from 4000-3100. "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

Momoko drew a card. "I set one card and end my turn."

Rachel drew a card. "I activate the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Des Counterblow!" Momoko's Des Counterblow was destroyed. "Now my Majestic Mech – Goryu will attack your life points directly!"

"I activate the trap card Metal Reflect Slime!" said Momoko. "This will appear as a monster in defense mode (0/3000). Also, this card can't be attacked. I end my turn."

Rachel drew a card. "I play the field spell The Sanctuary in the Sky." Pandemonium was destroyed. "Next I summon Nova Summoner in attack mode (1400/800). I end my turn."

Momoko drew a card. "I activate the spell card Dark Core! If I discard a card from my hand, I can remove your Majestic Mech – Goryu from play." Majestic Mech – Goryu was removed from play. "Next, I summon Malice Doll of Demise in attack mode (1600/1700). Now my Malice Doll of Demise will destroy your Nova Summoner!" Nova Summoner was destroyed.

"I activate the effect of Nova Summoner!" shouted Rachel. "When it is destroyed in battle and 'The Sanctuary in the Sky' are one the field, I can special summon Airknight Parshath in attack mode (1900/1400)."

"I place one card facedown and end my turn." muttered Momoko.

Rachel drew a card. "I sacrifice my Airknight Parshath to summon my Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin in attack mode (2300/2000). Now my Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin will destroy your Malice Doll of Demise!" Malice Doll of Demise was destroyed.

"I activate the spell card Spell of Pain!" shouted Momoko. "This transferred the damage I took to you!" Rachel's life points dropped from 3800-3100.

"I set one monster, and end my turn." said Rachel.

Momoko drew a card. "I activate the spell card Graceful Charity! This allows me to draw three cards, and discard two." Momoko drew three cards and discarded two. "Next, I summon Phantom of Chaos in attack mode (0/0). Next, I activate its effect! I chose an effect monster in my graveyard, and it gains that monster's attack and defense points. I chose the monster I just discarded, Vanity's Fiend." The Phantom of Chaos's attack and defense points rose to (2400/1200). "Now my Phantom of Chaos will destroy your monster." Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin was destroyed. "I end my turn." Phantom of Chaos's points dropped to (0/0).

Rachel drew a card. "I summon Majestic Mech – Senku in attack mode (1000/500). Now my Majestic Mech – Senku will attack your Phantom of Chaos!" Momoko's life points dropped from 3100-2100. "I place one card facedown and end turn. Due to my monster's effect, it is sent to the graveyard." Majestic Mech – Senku was sent to the graveyard.

Momoko drew a card. "I summon Gilgarth in attack mode (1800/1500). Now my Gilgarht will attack your facedown monster!" Gilgarth attacked the facedown. It revealed to be the Forgiving Maiden (850/2000). "Crap." said Momoko as her life points dropped from 2100-1900. "I end my turn."

Rachel drew a card. "I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

Momoko drew a card. "I summon Giant Orc in attack mode (2200/0). Now my Giant Orc will destroy your Forgiving Maiden!" Giant Orc destroyed Forgiving Maiden, and then it switched to defense mode. "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

Rachel drew a card. "I summon the Mystical Pegasus in attack mode (1200/800)." A large, beautiful winged horse appeared on the field. "Next, I activate its effect. If you have more monsters on your side of the field than I do, this monster can attack you directly!" Mystical Pegasus snored, flew into the air, and stomped down on Momoko. Her life points dropped from 1900-700. "And one more thing about my Mystical Pegasus, all fairy type monsters gain 200 attack and defense points. I end my turn."

Momoko drew a card. "I sacrifice my Giant Orc and Gilgarth to summon Maju Garzett in attack mode (?/0). Now, its effect activates! It gains the equal attack points of the monsters I sacrificed." Maju Garzett's attack points rose from 0-4000. "Now I activate my facedown Dust Tornado to destroy your Sanctuary in the Sky!"

"Oh boy." muttered Rachel as her field spell was destroyed.

"Now," shouted Momoko. "My Maju Garzett will destroy your Mystical Pegasus!" Maju Garzett destroyed Mystical Pegasus and Rachel's life points dropped from 3100-300. "I end my turn."

Rachel drew a card. "I remove Mystical Pegasus and Forgiving Maiden from play to special summon Soul of Purity and Light in attack mode (2000/1800). Now my Soul of Purity and Light will attack your Maju Garzett!"

"What are you thinking!" shouted Brian, who had remained silent until now. "Her monster is stronger!"

"Shut up, Brian. Besides, I don't think, I know!" Rachel shouted back.

"Yeah, I don't think you know either, but go ahead." replied Brian.

"He's right, you know." said Momoko, shaking her head.

"Just shut up and watch, and that goes for you too Brian." Rachel shouted. "Now, back to the duel. Now, go for it!" Rachel said to Soul of Purity and Light. It nodded and flew towards Maju Garzett. "Now I activate the effect of a monster in my hand known as Honest! If one of my light monsters is battling, I can discard this card from my hand to increase my monster's attack points by your monster's attack points!" Soul of Purity and Light's attack points rose from 2000-6000. Soul of Purity and Light destroyed Maju Garzett and Momoko's life points dropped from 700-0.

"No!" shouted Momoko.

"Cover your eyes, Rachel." said Brian, in a sober way. "I think you won't want to see this."

"See what?" Rachel asked. But suddenly Momoko screamed and Rachel turned to face her. Black ghouls were streaming from her deck and attaching themselves to Momoko. She screamed again and tried to push them off. But they just got back on her and they started eating her alive!

Rachel screamed, but was unable to look away. The ghouls were striping Momoko's flesh from her bone. Momoko screamed one last time and fell silent. The ghouls bit at the carcass until nothing but the bones were left. Then the ghouls vanished leaving Momoko's skeleton, but it turned to dust and blew away.

Rachel stood staring silently at where Momoko had just died. "Horrible." she whispered. Brian walked over to Rachel.

"Come on. I'll take you to back to your dorm." he said, putting a comforting arm on her shoulder. Rachel said nothing and allowed Brian to take her to the Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm.

* * *

Ryan, on the other hand, was in a towering temper. "What is happening here!" he screamed at the top of his voice. "So much for being elite assassins! Three of them are already dead!"

This time, Ryan had taken his anger out on Kyle. As Ryan was raging around his dorm room, Kyle was laying on the floor, bleeding from several places.

"Get off the floor, and get out." Ryan said to him coldly. Kyle picked himself off the floor and lipped out the door. As he lipped to his dorm room, he pulled his wallet out of his pocket and looked at the picture inside of it. He sighed and out his wallet away.

"It's all worth it." he said to himself.

* * *

**Mystical Pegasus**

**Type: **monster/light/winged beast-effect

**Level: **4

**Stats: **(1200/800)

**Effect:** If your opponent has more monsters on their side of the field, this card can attack your opponent's life points directly. As long as this card is faceup on the field, all Fairy-type monsters gain 200 attack and defense points.


	31. In Illness and Shadows

Later that night, a bad storm had hit the island. It was raining hard, the wind blew, and the thunder was deafening. Everybody had hunkered down in their rooms and tried to sleep over the noise.

But, there was one person up and about. A shadowy figure crept through the school. He was heading for the Chancellor's room. It was easy considering everyone was in their rooms, and the deafening noise of the storm.

The figure reached the chancellor's room, and quietly pushed the door open. He timed it perfectly, for at that moment, a particularly loud crash of thunder covered the sound of the door. The figure saw someone sitting in the Chancellor's chair, and better yet, the chair wasn't facing the door. The figure ran quietly to the chair, pulled out a knife, and plunged it into the person's neck.

"What the!?" shouted the man, realizing that what he just stabbed was a stuffed doll.

"You won't be killing anyone tonight." came a voice from behind him. The man turned around.

"Who's there?" shouted the man. Out from the shadows stepped Vice Chancellor Nickolas Aigsana. "Where is the Chancellor?!"

"He is busy at the moment." replied Vice C. Nickolas. "He has no time to bother with you. I, on the other hand, do." He activated his duel disk.

The man laughed. "I am Kioshi, the Shadow. Once I'm finished with you I will finish my mission and kill the Chancellor." Kioshi activated his duel disk.

"That's only if you can beat me." replied Nickolas.

"I will," said Kioshi. He drew a card. "I summon Shadow Warrior in attack mode (900/500)." A shadow figure with shadow sword and a shadow shield appeared on the field. "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

Nickolas drew a card. "I summon Infected Rats in attack mode (1200/300)." A group of small rats appeared on the field. "Now my Infected Rats will destroy your monster." The group of rats jumped on Shadow Warrior and bit it until it dissipated. Kioshi's life points dropped from 4000-3700. "I place two cards facedown and end my turn."

Kioshi drew a card. "I activate the effect of my Shadow Warrior. If he is in my graveyard, and I don't have any monsters on the field, I can special summon him in defense mode." Shadow Warrior reappeared on the field. "Next, I activate the trap Shadows of Position! This will change the battle positions of all monsters on the field." Shadowy ropes wrapped around Infected Rats and changed into to defense position and then wrapped around Shadow Warrior and changed it to attack position. "Now my Shadow Warrior will destroy your Infected Rats!" Shadow Warrior destroyed Infected Rats. "I place one card facedown and in my turn."

Nickolas drew a card. "I activate the trap Viral Infection! This trap will either inflect 800 points of damage, or force you to discard one card from your hand. I chose to inflect 800 points to you." Kioshi's life points dropped from 3700-2900. "Next I set one monster in defense mode. I end my turn."

Kioshi drew a card. His shadow Warrior started coughing violently and shattered. "What happened?"

"It was the effect of my Infect Rats." said Nickolas. "When it's destroyed, the monster that destroyed it is destroyed on your next Main phase."

"Ok," muttered Kioshi. "I summon Shadow Lancer in attack mode (1700/1100)." A shadow figure with a large shadowy lance appeared on the field. "Now my Shadow Lancer will attack your facedown!" Shadow Lancer stabbed the facedown with its lance. It was Giant Germ (1000/100).

"You have activated the effect of my Giant Germ. First off, you lose 500 life points." Kioshi's life points dropped from 2900-2400. "Next, I summon two Giant Germs in attack mode." Two Giant Germs appeared on the field.

"Well the effect of my Shadow Lancer activates. When it destroys a monster in defense mode, you lose 600 life points." said Kioshi as Nickolas's life points dropped from 4000-3400. "I place one facedown and end my turn."

Nickolas drew a card. "I summon Infected Swordsman in attack mode (1800/200)." A very sickly swordsman appeared on the field.

"I activate my Trap Hole!" shouted Kioshi. "This will destroy your monster." A hole appeared under Infected Swordsman and he fell into it.

"I switch both of my Giant Germs to defense mode. I end my turn." said Nickolas.

Kioshi drew a card. "I summon Shadow Pain Monger in attack mode (1300/1500)." A large, muscular shadow man appeared on the field. "Now my Shadow Lancer will attack your Giant Germ!" Shadow Lancer destroyed Giant Germ.

"I activate my trap, Contamination!" shouted Nickolas. "This will negate you monsters effect and destroy it." Shadow Lancer was destroyed.

"Now the effect of my Shadow Pain Monger activates!" said Kioshi. "If one of your monster's effects inflects damage, you take the damage instead of me!" Nickolas's life points dropped from 3400-2900. "Now my Shadow Pain Monger will destroy your second Giant Germ!" Shadow Pain Monger destroyed Giant Germ and Nickolas's life points dropped from 2900-2400. "I place two cards facedown and end my turn."

Nickolas drew a card. "I summon my Infected Wizard in attack mode (1400/750)." A very sickly wizard appeared on the field. "Now his effect activates! When he is summoned all spells and trap cards on the field are destroyed." The Infected Wizard raised his wand feebly and destroyed and of spell and trap cards. "Next, I activate the effect of my Infected Swordsman! If I remove a monster with 'Infected' in its name from play, I can special summon him." Nickolas removed Infected Rats from play and Infected Swordsman reappeared on the field. "Now my Infected Swordsman will destroy your Shadow Pain Monger!" Infected Swordsman destroyed Shadow Pain Monger and Kioshi's life points dropped from 2400-1900. "Now my Infected Wizard will attack you directly!"

"Will, I activate the effect of a monster in my hand call Shadow Blocker (250/200)!" shouted Kioshi! "It reduces my battle damage to 0."

"I end my turn." said Nickolas.

Kioshi drew a card. "I summon Shadow Crusher (2000/0)." A large shadow steam roller appeared on the field. "Now he will attack your Infected Wizard!" Shadow Crusher ran over Infected Wizard, flattening him. Nickolas's life points dropped from 2400-1800. "Due to my Shadow Crusher's effect, I have to discard a card." Kioshi discarded a card. "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

Nickolas drew a card. "I set one monster and switch my Infected Swordsman to defense mode. I end my turn."

Kioshi drew a card. "I remove my Shadow Crusher, Shadow Lancer, and Shadow Blocker from play to special summon my Shadow Dragon (3400/1200)!" A large, demonic shadowy dragon appeared on the field. "Now, due to my dragon's effect, he can attack both of your monsters!" Shadow Dragon shot two balls of shadowy fire at both of Nickolas's monsters, destroying Infected Swordsman and his facedown which was Infected Tree (0/1800). "Then you lose 500 life points for each monster destroyed!' Nickolas's life points dropped from 1800-800.

"I activate the effect of my Infected Tree!" shouted Nickolas. "Since it was destroyed while it was facedown, your dragon loses 1000 attack points!"

"Nope," replied Kioshi. "My dragon can't be affected by spell, trap, or monster effects! So now, I end my turn."

Nickolas drew a card. He sighed. "I was hoping I didn't have to end this duel in so cheap trick, but I have no chose. I activate the spell card Mass Infection. Now for every monster I remove from plat that are in my graveyard, you lose 400 life points. So I remove all three Giant Germs, Infected Tree, and Infected Swordsman to inflect 2000 points of damage."

"No!" shouted Kioshi. "I only have 1900 life points!"

"Not anymore." said Nickolas as Kioshi's life points dropped to 0. As soon as his life points dropped to 0, the side of the room he was in was covered in shadow. Before Kioshi had a chance to do anything shadowy chains shot from the walls and ceilings, wrapping around his neck, arms, and legs.

"No, please!" he shouted. "Have mercy!" Then the chains pulled violently and ripped his body into five pieces. The body parts and his blood were sucked into the shadows.

"Yikes. That had to hurt." said Nickolas. He turned off the lights, locked the door, and started making his way to his room.

* * *

In the shadows, Ryan had been watching the whole thing. He chuckled to himself. He now no longer cared if his assassins failed or not. He had become much more powerful, and now could take control of things. But this didn't mean he'd recall them or lift his death if failure punishment. He chuckled some more and silently dissolved into the shadows.

* * *

**Infected Rats**

**Type: **monster/earth/beast-effect

**Level: **3

**Stats: **(1200/300)

**Effect: **When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, the monster that destroyed it is destroyed at the beginning of your opponent's next Main Phase.

**Infected Swordsman**

**Type: **monster/dark/warrior-effect

**Level:** 4

**Stats: **(1800/200)

**Effect: **If you remove one monster with 'Infected' in its name from your graveyard from play, you may special summon this card from your graveyard.

**Infected Wizard**

**Type: **monster/dark/spellcaster-effect

**Level: **4

**Stats: **(1400/750)

**Effect:** When this card is normal summoned, destroy all spell and trap cards on the field.

**Infected Tree**

**Type: **monster/earth/plant-effect

**Level: **4

**Stats: **(0/1800)

**Effect: **Flip: When this card is destroyed, the monster that destroyed it loses 1000 attack points.

**Mass Infection **

**Type: **normal spell

**Image: **a man coughing badly in a large group of people.

**Effect: **Remove up to five monsters from play. For each monster removed, inflect 400 life points to your opponent.

**Viral Infection**

**Type: **trap

**Image: **A virus attacking cells

**Effect: **When this card is activated, chose one of the following effects; 1.-Inflect 800 life points to your opponent. 2.-Your opponent must discard one card from your hand.

**Contamination **

**Type: **trap

**Image: **a open wound with dirt in it.

**Effect: **This card can only be activated when an opponent's monster attacks. At the beginning of the damage phase, negate the effects of the attacking monster and destroy it. The monster that was attacked is still destroyed.

**Shadow Warrior**

**Type: **monster/dark/warrior-effect

**Level: **3

**Stats: **(900/500)

**Effect:** When this card is in your graveyard, and there are no monsters on your side of the field, special summon it in defense mode.

**Shadow Lancer**

**Type: **monster/dark/warrior-effect

**Level: **4

**Stats:** (1700/1100)

**Effect: **When this card destroys a monster in defense mode, inflect 600 life points of damage to your opponent.

**Shadow Blocker**

**Type: **monster/dark/machine-effect

**Level: **2

**Stats: **(250/200)

**Effect: **If you discard this card from your hand, you can negate the battle damage of a direct attack.

**Shadow Pain Monger**

**Type: **monster/dark/spellcaster-effect

**Level:** 4

**Stats: **(1300/1500)

**Effect: **As long as this card is faceup on the field, negate all damage done by card effects. Then inflect the same amount of damage to your opponent.

**Shadow Crusher **

**Type: **monster/dark/machine-effect

**Level: **4

**Stats: **(2000/0)

**Effect:** This card can't attack unless you discard a card from your hand.

**Shadow Dragon**

**Type: **monster/dark/dragon-effect

**Level: **8

**Stats: **(3400/1200)

**Effect: **This card can't be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned by removing three dark-type monsters from play. This card can't attack your opponent's life points directly. This card has to attack all monsters on your opponents side of the field. Also when this card destroys a monster, inflect 500 points of damage to your opponent. This card is unaffected by spells, traps, or monster effects.

**Shadows of Position **

**Type: **trap

**Image: **a creature being forced down by shadows, and another creature being forced up by shadows

**Effect: **Change the battle positions of all monsters on the field.


	32. The Dragons and the Hunters

The next morning, the island was in a complete mess. Trees were blown over, and the rain caused some minor flooding. The strong wind had caused severe damage to the Slifer Red Dorm to the point where it was on the verge of collapsing. Luckily, none of the Slifer Reds where hurt, because they had been placed in the Main Building before the storm had hit. The Ra Yellow and Obelisk Blue dorms received little to no damage.

But the real problem was the mud. And it was everywhere. Because of the fact that most of the trails around the island were dirt trails, the rain had changed them into Mud trails. This caused mud to be tracked everywhere, and in the Main Building and classrooms. The teachers and janitors soon started have fits about all the mud and classes were cancelled until the mud could be dealt with.

As a result, the students were asked to go back to their dorms and not go anywhere unless it was absolutely necessary. So the students had to traverse the mud again to get back to their dorms. The Slifer Reds, on the other hand, were allowed to stay in the Main Building until their dorm was repaired.

"I am sorry you have to do this, again." said Alexandra as Alicia hoisted Alexandra onto her back. Since Alexandra was confined to a wheelchair, get past the mud was especially hard.

"It's alright sweetie." replied Alicia. "But, I think that Trevor isn't having a good time, though." Trevor had to carry Alexandra's wheelchair. To keep it from falling, he was hunched over and balancing it on his back.

"Don't worry." huffed Trevor. "I'm alright." Alicia was able to walk along the sides of the trail were the mud was not as bad. But Trevor had to walk strait down the trail were the mud was the thickest. His shoes were nothing but large mud balls, as were the bottom of his pants. The fact that he carried the wheelchair didn't help him either.

"Well, if this isn't a sight. The Kaiser reduced to a mere servant." Trevor shot strait up, causing the wheelchair to fall off his back and splash into the mud. A man was standing next to the trail, leaning against a tree. The man was tall, and had black hair. He was wearing a black trench coat, and black pants.

"Who the heck are you?" asked Trevor.

"I am Ryota, the Hunter." replied the man. "I am under orders from my master to kill you." A black duel disk appeared on Ryota's arm and it activated. Trevor activated his duel disk. Alicia stepped aside moving herself and Alexandra out of the way.

"I'll go first." said Trevor as he drew a card. "I summon Blade Horn Dragon in attack mode (1700/1400)." A large grey dragon with a large blade on its forehead appeared on the field. "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

Ryota drew a card. "I summon the Dark Hunter in attack mode (1400/500)." A man in hunter clothes, holding a large sniper rifle appeared on the field. "I activate the effect of my Dark Hunter. He can destroy any beast type, or dragon type monster on the field. So now, my Dark Hunter will destroy your Blade Horn Dragon." Dark Hunter aimed its gun at Blade Horn Dragon, and fired its gun, blowing its head off. "Since he used his effect, he can't attack, so I place two cards facedown and end my turn."

Trevor drew a card. "I summon Dragon Mail Knight in attack mode (1600/1900). My Dragon Mail Knight will destroy your Dark Hunter!" Dragon Mail Knight charged towards Dark Hunter.

"I activate the trap card Hunter Camouflage! This allows me to summon a monster from my hand as long as it has 1000 attack points or less. Then that monster becomes the target of your attack. I chose to special summon Lure Phantom in defense mode (0/0)." Dragon Mail Knight's attack switched to Lure Phantom. "And now I activate the effect of my Lure Phantom. Both Lure Phantom and Dragon Mail Knight are returned to our hands." Lure Phantom and Dragon Mail Knight returned to their owners hands. "Now one of the side effects of my trap card activates. You get to special summon a monster with 1000 attack points or less from your hand."

"I summon my Dragon Egg in attack mode (500/0)." A small egg appeared on the field. "During my second main phase I activate its effect! If I sacrifice it, I can special summon a dragon-type monster that is level 4 or lower. So I special summon my Dragon Mail Knight." Dragon Mail Knight appeared on the field. "I end my turn."

Ryota drew a card. "I summon Seeker Dog Unit 1 in attack mode (900/1600)." A small robotic dog appeared on the field. "Now I activate the effect of my Dark Hunter! Now your monster is destroyed." Dark Hunter aimed its gun at Dragon Mail Knight.

"I activate the effect of a monster in my hand!" shouted Trevor. "I send my Dragon Mail Knight to the graveyard to summon Dragon Knight in attack mode (2800/2300)."

"Well, I activate the effect of my Seeker Dog Unit 1!" shouted Ryota. "If you special summon a monster, I can take a spell from my deck and activate it now!" Ryota took a card from his deck and slapped it into his duel disk. "I activate the spell card Burmese Tiger Trap!" A hole appeared under Dragon Knight and it fell into the hole. "This removes a special summoned monster from play. Now my Seeker Dog Unit 1 will attack you directly!" Seeker Dog Unit 1 ran forward and bit Trevor's arm, and his life points dropped from 4000-3100. "I end my turn."

Trevor drew a card. "I activate the spell card Dragon's Rebirth! This allows me to special summon a dragon from the graveyard that has 2000 attack points or less. I special summon my Blade Horn Dragon in attack mode (1700/1400). Next, I sacrifice it to summon my Star Winged Dragon in attack mode (1800/2100)." A large black dragon with bright stars on its wings appeared on the field. "My Star Winged Dragon will attack your Dark Hunter!"

"I activate the trap Hunter's Snare!" shouted Ryota. "This trap will destroy your monster!"Trevor smiled, and small green object shot from his hand and destroyed Ryota's trap. "What the?!" he shouted.

"I activated the effect of my Dragon Protector." said Trevor. "If I discard it to the graveyard I can make one dragon-type monster immune to traps and spells for one turn. Then the effect of my monster activates. Its attack points increase by 300 times the level of your monster!" Star Winged Dragon's attack points rose from 1800-3000. Star Winged Dragon destroyed Dark Hunter and Ryota's life points dropped from 4000-2400. "I place one card facedown and end my turn." Star Winged Dragon's attack points dropped back to 1800.

Ryota drew a card. "I summon Dark Trapper in attack mode (1700/300)." A man in hunting clothes holding different types of traps appeared on the field. "Next, I remove Seeker Dog Unit 1 to special summon Seeker Dog Unit 2 in attack mode (1600/0)." A medium sized robotic dog with large jaws appeared on the field. I end my turn."

Trevor drew a card. "I summon Hound Dragon in attack mode (1700/100). Now my Star Wing Dragon will attack your Dark Trapper!" Star Winged Dragon's attack points rose to 3000.

"I activate the effect of my Seeker Dog Unit 2!" shouted Ryota. "If I remove it from play, I can destroy one monster!" Star Winged Dragon was destroyed, and Seeker Dog Unit 2 was removed from play.

"I end my turn." said Trevor.

Ryota drew a card. "I activate the effect of my Dark Trapper. I can add one trap from my deck to my hand." Ryota took a card from his deck. "Now I sacrifice my Dark Trapper to summon my Dark Tracker in attack mode (2300/1950)!" A man in camouflage clothes appeared on the field. "Now my Dark Tracker will destroy your Hound Dragon!" Dark Tracker destroyed Hound Dragon and Trevor's life points dropped from 3100-2500. "I end my turn."

Trevor drew a card. "I set one monster and end my turn."

Ryota drew a card. "Now I activate the effect of my Dark Tracker. I can remove a beast or dragon type monster from your graveyard to increase my Dark Tracker by 1000. So I remove one of your monsters to increase my monster's attack points." Dragon Knight was removed from play and Dark Tracker's attack points rose to 3300. "Now my Dark Tracker will destroy your set monster." Dark Tracker plunged a knife into the facedown monster. It was a Troop Dragon (700/800).

"I activate the effect of my Troop Dragon. This allows me to special summon another Troop Dragon from my deck." said Trevor as a second Troop Dragon appeared on the field.

"I end my turn." said Ryota.

Trevor drew a card. "I activate the spell card Sacrifice to Dragons! This allows me to sacrifice my Troop Dragon to special summon Wish Dragon in attack mode (700/100). Next, I tribute my Wish Dragon to special summon two Dragon tokens (700/100)x2. Then I sacrifice them both to summon Destroy Dragon in attack mode (2400/2800)." A very large, yellowish dragon with 

cannons sticking out of its back appeared on the field. "Now my Destroy Dragon will attack your Dark Tracker!"

"Your monster is too weak." said Ryota as Destroy Dragon fired its cannons. Both Destroy Dragon and Dark Tracker were destroyed. Trevor's life points dropped from 2500-1600. "What happened!?"

"When my Destroy Dragon attacks, all of your monsters are destroyed." replied Trevor. "I end my turn."

Ryota drew a card. He gulped and said, "I end my turn."

Trevor drew a card. "I remove Dragon Protector and Dragon Mail Knight to summon **Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End **in attack mode (3000/2500). Now my dragon will attack you directly!"

Ryota screamed loudly as Chaos Emperor Dragon blast him. He fell to the ground, smoldering. Trevor deactivated his duel disk and went to pick up Alexandra's wheelchair. He heard Alexandra and Alicia gasped and he quickly turned around. Dark Hunter was standing over Ryota, with its gun pressed against his head.

"Do it." Ryota whispered. Dark Hunter nodded and fired, blasting Ryota's head to pieces. Dark Hunter disappeared and Ryota's body dissolved.

"Are they that serious?" Trevor said under his breath.

"What was that about?" asked Alicia, wide eyed.

"I don't know." lied Trevor. "Lets get going." he said, trying to get them both out of the area. As Trevor trudged through the mud, his mind raced. He knew that Alicia would believe that lie, but he knew that Alexandra wouldn't. When they reached the Obelisk Blue dorm, his thoughts were confirmed.

"Trevor, may I have a word with you please?" she asked.

"Ok." replied Trevor nervously. Alicia placed Alexandra on her bed and went to clean the mud off of Alexandra's wheelchair. So they were alone in the room.

"Trevor," she said. "Please be honest with me. What was that duel about?"

Trevor sighed and told Alexandra the truth. He told her everything he knew about Ryan, and his Followers of Darkness.

"I'm sorry I had to lie." he said. "But I didn't what you to get involved."

Alexandra stared at him. "Alright." she said silently. "I understand." She leaned forward and kissed Trevor, who had been sitting next to her on the bed.

"Thank you." he whispered. He kissed her back. He stood up. "Good night."

"Good night." Alexandra replied as Trevor left for the Obelisk Blue Boy Dorm.

* * *

Ryan sat in his room. He wasn't angry that most of his assassins had failed. In fact he didn't care if his last assassin failed or not. He chuckled to himself.

"May I ask what is so funny, my master." asked Jenny, who was sitting next to him, and leaning against him.

"Nothing." replied Ryan, stroking Jenny's hair. "I wonder where Timothy and Kyle have run off to."

Jenny giggled lightly. "They're hiding. They are afraid that you will take your anger out on them."

Ryan laughed out loud. He started stroking Jenny's hair. "The darkness grows stronger, my dear. And our time is coming." He smiled to himself. Yes, the darkness was growing stronger, and thing were going to get much worse.

* * *

**Blade Horn Dragon**

**Type: **monster/earth/dragon-effect

**Level: **4

**Stats: **(1700/1400)

**Effect: **When this card attacks a monster in defense mode, the difference between this monster's attack points and the targeted monster's defense points comes out of your opponent's life points.

**Star Winged Dragon**

**Type: **monster/light/dragon-effect

**Level: **6

**Stats: **(1800/2100)

**Effect: **When this card attacks a monster, increase its attack points by 300 times the level of the targeted monster.

**Destroy Dragon**

**Type: **monster/dark/dragon-effect

**Level: **8

**Stats: **(2400/2800)

**Effect: **When this card attacks an opponent's monster, destroy all other monsters on your opponent's side of the field. This card is removed from play at the end of the Battle Phase.

**Dragon Protector**

**Type: **monster/light/dragon-effect

**Level: **3

**Stats: **(900/600)

**Effect: **Send this card to the graveyard to make one dragon-type monster immune to the effects of trap and spell cards for one turn.

**Dragon Egg**

**Type: **monster/fire/dragon-effect

**Level: **1

**Stats: **(500/0)

**Effect:** Tribute this faceup card to special summon one dragon-type monster from your hand that is level 4 or lower.

**Dragon's Rebirth**

**Type: **normal spell

**Image: **A dragon rising up from the ground.

**Effect: **Special summon one dragon type monster from your graveyard with 2000 attack points or less.

**Sacrifice to Dragons**

**Type: **continuous spell

**Image: **a woman chained to two pillars and a dragon approaches her.

**Effect:** Tribute one monster one your side of the field, and special summon one dragon-type monster from your hand with the same level as the sacrificed monster. This can only be done once per turn, and only during the Main Phase.

**Dark Hunter**

**Type: **monster/dark/warrior-effect

**Level: **4

**Stats: **(1400/500)

**Effect: **Once per turn, you can destroy one dragon or beast type monster on the field. If this effect is used, this monster can't attack during the battle phase.

**Dark Trapper**

**Type: **monster/dark/warrior-effect

**Level: **4

**Stats: **(1700/300)

**Effect: **During your main phase, add one trap card from your deck to your hand.

**Seeker Dog Unit 1**

**Type: **monster/dark/machine-effect

**Level: **3

**Stats: **(900/1600)

**Effect: **When your opponent special summons a monster, take one spell card from your deck and activate it immediately.

**Seeker Dog Unit 2**

**Type: **monster/dark/machine-effect

**Level: **4

**Stats: **(1600/0)

**Effect: **This card can be special summoned by removing one "Seeker Dog Unit 1" from play. You can remove this card from play to destroy one monster on the field.

**Dark Tracker**

**Type: **monster/dark/warrior-effect

**Level: **6

**Stats: **(2300/1950)

**Effect: **You can remove a beast or dragon type monster from either graveyard to increase this monster's attack points by 1000. This can only be used once per turn.

**Burmese Tiger Trap**

**Type: **Quick playspell

**Image: **a Burmese Tiger Trap that is covered with leaves and sticks

**Effect: **Remove one monster from play that was special summoned.

**Hunter Camouflage**

**Type: **trap

**Image: **A man in a forest holding a cardboard cut out of a tree in front of him.

**Effect: **This card can only be activated when your opponent attacks. Special summon one monster with 1000 attack points or less and switch the attack to the summoned monster. If the opponent's attacking monster is removed from the field, your opponent my special summon one monster with 1000 attack points or less.

**Hunter's Snare **

**Type: **trap

**Image: **an animal heading towards a hidden bear trap.

**Effect: **Destroy one monster on your opponent's side of the field.


	33. The Final Assassin Appears

Andrew sighed as he walked down on of the many trails on the island. The mud problem had been taken care of, and Andrew loved to take a walk every now and again. The past week had been very boring. Since he had already graduated and didn't need to go to classes. Second, he could find anyone to duel! They all seemed to disappear when he went out looking for a duel. So his walks were starting to become more common than usual.

As he walked down the trail, he started getting the feeling that someone was watching him. He made a quick glance to the left and got a flicker of motion in one of the trees. Someone was following him. Suddenly Andrew back stepped and a small knife fell through the air and imbedded itself in the tree. Andrew picked up a rock and threw it at the tress. There was a small _thump_ and a yelp of pain, and the rock fell from the tree.

"Alright, come on down here you snake." Andrew shouted. A man wearing a black mask, black shirt, and black pants jumped down from the tree.

"I am Takeo, the lead assassin. Where my comrades have failed I shall succeed." Takeo activated his duel disk.

"Yeah, good luck with that." replied Andrew, activating his duel disk. "I'll be nice and let you go first."

"Thank-you." said Takeo as he drew a card. "I summon 1st Assassin-Sniper in attack mode (1600/1200)." A man in a black business suit with a sniper rifle appeared on the field. "Now I activate his effect. I can destroy one card in your hand if my monster doesn't attack!" 1st Assassin-Sniper fired its gun at Andrew's hand, and one card was blasted. Andrew put it in the graveyard. "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

Andrew drew a card. "I activate the spell Pot of Greed! This allows me to draw two cards." Andrew drew two cards. "Next, I summon The Shinning Knight in attack mode (1700/1400)." A knight with armor that was reflecting light appeared on the field. "Now my Shinning Knight will destroy your 1st Assassin!" Shinning Knight charged forward and sliced it in half, and Takeo's life points dropped from 4000-3900.

"I activate the trap card Assassin's Contract!" shouted Takeo. "Since my assassin was destroyed, I can draw a card." Takeo drew a card.

"I place one card facedown and end my turn." said Andrew.

Takeo drew a card. "I summon the 2nd Assassin-Knife Expert in attack mode (1400/1400)." A bald man in a black business hold two large knifes appeared on the field. "Now my monster will attack your Shinning Knight, and his effect activates. When he attacks, he gains 500 attack points during the battle phase!" 2nd Assassin-Knife Expert stabbed Shinning Knight in the chest and it was destroyed. Andrew's life points dropped from 4000-3800.

"I activate the effect of my Shinning Knight!" shouted Andrew. "When it is destroyed, I can special summon one light type warrior monster that is level 4 or lower from my hand. I special summon my Knight of the Sun in attack mode (1500/1300)!" A knight in yellow armor with a large sun painted on the breastplate appeared on the field.

"I place one card facedown and end my turn." said Takeo.

Andrew drew a card. "I equip my Knight of the Sun with the spell card Knight's Steed!" A white stallion appeared next to the Knight of the Sun and he climbed onto it. "This card will increase my monster's attack points by 500!" Knight of the Sun's attack points rose to 2000. "Next, I summon Bronze Material Knight in attack mode (800/800)." A knight in armor made completely of bronze appeared on the field. "So now my Knight of the Sun will destroy your 2nd Assassin-Knife Expert!"

"I activate the trap card Assassin's Stealth!" shouted Takeo as his monster disappeared. "This will protect my monster from your attack!" Knight of the Sun's attack stopped and 2nd Assassin-Knife Expert reappeared on the field.

"Ok, but now I activate the effect of my Bronze Material Knight! He can attack you directly!" said Andrew as Bronze Material Knight charged past Takeo's monster and slashed Takeo with its sword. Takeo's life points dropped from 3900-3100. "I end my turn."

Takeo drew a card. "I summon the 3rd Assassin-Choker in attack mode (1500/900)." A tall man in a black business suit hold a long wire appeared on the field. "So now my 2nd Assassin-Knife Expert will destroy your Bronze Material Knight!"

"I activate the spell card Warrior's Comradely!" shouted Andrew. "This redirects your attack to my Knight of the Sun!" Knight of the Sun stepped in front of Bronze Material Knight and destroyed 2nd Assassin-Knife Expert. Takeo's life points dropped from 3100-3000.

"Crap." muttered Takeo. "But now my 3rd Assassin-Choker will destroy your Bronze Material Knight!" 3rd Assassin-Choker jumped behind Bronze Material Knight and choked it. It was destroyed and Andrew's life points dropped from 3800-3100. "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

Andrew drew a card. "I summon Silver Material Knight in attack mode (1600/1600)." A knight in armor completely made of silver appeared on the field. "Now my Knight of the Sun will destroy your 3rd Assassin-Choker!" Knight of the Sun charged forward and destroyed 3rd Assassin-Choker. Takeo's life points dropped from 3000-2500. "Now my Silver Material Knight will attack your life points directly!"

"I activate the trap card Negate Attack!" shouted Takeo. "This card will stop your attack." Silver Material Knight's attack was stopped.

"I place one card facedown and end my turn." said Andrew.

Takeo drew a card. "I summon the 4th Assassin-Poison in attack mode (1700/1000)." A man in a black business suit hold a vile of poison appeared on the field. "Now I activate its effect. If I discard on card from my hand, I can destroy one monster!" Takeo discarded one card, and 4th Assassin-Poison threw a vile at Knight of the Sun. Knight of the Sun jumped of Knight's steed and only it was destroyed, and knight of the Sun's attack points dropped to 1500. "What? Why isn't it destroyed?"

"When a monster equipped with Knight's Steed would be destroyed, the spell card is destroyed instead." replied Andrew.

"Doesn't matter." said Takeo. "Now my 4th Assassin-Poison will destroy your Knight of the Sun!" 4th Assassin-Poison threw another vile at the Knight of the Sun, and destroyed it. "Hey, why didn't your life points drop?"

"When Knight of the Sun is destroyed, all battle damage is reduced to 0." replied Andrew.

"I end my turn." said Takeo.

Andrew drew a card. "My Silver Material Knight will destroy your 4th Assassin-Poison!" Silver Material Knight charged towards 4th Assassin-Poison. Its attack points rose to 2000, and it destroyed 4th Assassin-Poison. Takeo's life points dropped from 2500-2200.

"Wait, how did that just happen?!" shouted Takeo.

Andrew chuckled. "During the battle phase, when my Silver Material Knight attacks a monster with more attack points, my monster's attack points get increased to 2000." Takeo swore under his breath. "I end my turn." said Andrew.

Takeo drew a card. "I summon the 5th Assassin-Disguise in attack mode (?/0)!" A man in a black business suit wearing a white mask appeared on the field. "Now his effect activates! I discard up to five cards from the top of my deck. Then for each card, my monster gains 400. So that means my monsters attack strength is 2000!" Takeo discarded the top five cards of his deck and his monster's attack strength became 2000. "But it does come with a slit catch. He can't attack the first turn he was summoned, so I end my turn."

Andrew drew a card. "I sacrifice my Silver Material Knight to summon my Gold Material Knight in attack mode (2400/2400)." A knight wearing armor completely made of gold appeared on the field. "Now my monster will destroy your 5th Assassin-Disguise!" Gold Material Knight ran forward and sliced it in half. Takeo's life points dropped from 2200-1800. "Now the effect of my Gold Material Knight activates! When he destroys a monster, half of that monster's attack points come out of your life points!" Takeo's life points dropped from 1800-800. "I end my turn."

Takeo drew a card. He started smirking. "Now, it's time to end this duel. "I remove 1st Assassin-Sniper, 2nd Assassin-Knife Expert, 3rd Assassin-Choker, 4th Assassin-Poison, and 5th Assassin-Disguise from play to summon the Master Assassin (3600/2800)!" A man wearing a black business suit, black sunglasses, and hold a black suitcase appeared on the field. "Now to activate his effect, he can decrease the attack points of one monster by 1000 points. I chose to lower the attack points of your Gold Material Knight!" Gold Material Knight's attack points dropped to 1400. "Now my Master Assassin will destroy your Gold Material Knight!" Master Assassin destroyed Gold Material Knight and Andrew's life points dropped from 3100-900. "Then my monster's second effect activates. You have to discard your entire hand." Andrew discarded his hand. "I end my turn."

Andrew drew a card. "I activate the spell card Oath of the Three Material Knights! This card only activates when Gold Material Knight, Silver Material Knight, and Bronze Material Knight are in my graveyard. It allows me to special summon Earth's Materials Knight in attack mode (4000/4000)!" A knight wearing gold armor, hold a bronze shield and a silver sword appeared on the field. "Now, my Earth's Materials Knight will destroy your Master Assassin!" Earth's Materials Knight charged forward and destroyed Master Assassin. Takeo's life points dropped from 800-400. "Now my monster's effect activates. When it destroys a monster, 100 points of damage are inflected to your for every warrior type monster in my graveyard. So you lose another at least another 500 points. Takeo's life points dropped to 0.

"No!" shouted Takeo.

Andrew deactivated his duel disk. "Sorry pal. But you lost."

Takeo glared at Andrew. "Don't make fun of me!" he shouted. He pulled out a small, plastic case, opened it and pulled out two pills. "The price for failure is death!" Takeo threw the pills into his mouth and seconds later, he just fell over. He was dead.

"Oh great!" shouted Andrew. "What do I do with the body?" As soon as he had said it, the body dissolved into dust. Andrew sighed, shook his head and walked away.

* * *

Ryan was euphoric. Soon, very soon he could push his plan forward. The time had come. His powers had built up enough to the point where no one could stop him. He stood on a cliff looking out at the ocean. He started to laugh. It was quick at first, but it grew louder and louder. Soon he was laughing as loud as he could.

"Tomorrow will see the day of darkness!" he shouted.

* * *

**Shinning Knight **

**Type: **monster/light/warrior-effect

**Level: **4

**Stats: **(1700/1400)

**Effect: **When this card is destroyed, special summon one light type warrior monster from your hand.

**Knight of the Sun**

**Type: **monster/light/warrior-effect

**Level: **4

**Stats: **(1500/1300)

**Effect: **When this card is destroyed, reduce all battle damage to 0.

**Bronze Material Knight**

**Type: **monster/earth/warrior-effect

**Level:** 3

**Stats: **(800/800)

**Effect: **This card can attack your opponent's life points directly.

**Silver Material Knight**

**Type: **monster/earth/warrior-effect

**Level: **4

**Stats: **(1600/1600)

**Effect: **When this card attacks a monster with more attack points during the battle phase, increase this monster's attack points to 2000 until the end of the battle phase.

**Gold Material Knight**

**Type: **monster/earth/warrior-effect

**Level: **6

**Stats: **(2400/2400)

**Effect: **When this card destroys a monster, inflect half of the monster's attack points to your opponent's life points as damage.

**Earth's Materials Knight**

**Type: **monster/earth/warrior-effect

**Level: **8

**Stats: **(4000/4000)

**Effect: **This card can't be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned by the effect of "Oath of the Three Material Knights". When this card destroys a monster, inflect 100 extra points of damage for every warrior type monster in your graveyard. At the beginning of the end phase, send this card to the graveyard to special summon either "Bronze Material Knight", "Silver Material Knight", or "Gold Material Knight" from your graveyard.

**Oath of the Three Material Knights **

**Type: **normal spell

**Image: **Bronze Material Knight, Silver Material Knight, and Gold Material Knight standing in a circle with their swords crossed.

**Effect: **This card can only be activated if "Bronze Material Knight", "Silver Material Knight", and "Gold Material Knight" are in your graveyard. Special summon one "Earth's Materials Knight" from your hand, deck, or graveyard.

**Knight's Steed**

**Type: **equip spell

**Image: **A white stallion with a knight riding it.

**Effect: **This card can only be equipped to a warrior type monster. Increase that monsters attack points by 500. If the equipped monster would be destroyed, destroy this card instead.

**Warrior's Comradely **

**Type: **quick play spell

**Image: **A man with a large shield stepping in front of an injured man.

**Effect: **Redirect one attack aimed at a warrior type monster to another warrior type monster on your side of the field.

**1st Assassin-Sniper**

**Type: **monster/dark/fiend-effect

**Level: **4

**Stats: **(1600/1200)

**Effect: **Your opponent must discard one card from their hand. If this effect is used, this card can't attack during the next battle phase.

**2nd Assassin-Knife Expert**

**Type: **monster/dark/warrior-effect

**Level: **4

**Stats: **(1400/1400)

**Effect: **During the battle phase, this card gains 500 attack points.

**3rd Assassin-Choker **

**Type: **monster/dark/fiend-effect

**Level: **4

**Stats: **(1500/900)

**Effect: **This card is unaffected by spells or trap cards.

**4th Assassin-Poison**

**Type: **monster/dark/spellcaster-effect

**Level: **4

S**tats: **(1700/1000)

**Effect: **You can discard one card from your hand to destroy one monster on the field. This effect can only be used once per turn.

**5th Assassin-Disguise **

**Type: **monster/dark/fiend-effect

**Level: **4

**Stats: **(?/0)

**Effect: **Discard up to 5 cards from the top of your deck. This card gains 400 attack points for each card discarded. This card can't attack the first turn it was summoned.

**Master Assassin**

**Type: **monster/dark/warrior-effect

**Level: **8

**Stats: **(3600/2800)

**Effect: **This card can't be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned by removing "1st Assassin-Sniper", "2nd Assassin-Knife Expert", "3rd Assassin-Choker", "4th Assassin-Poison", and "5th Assassin-Disguise" from your graveyard. Once per turn, lower the attack points of one monster by 1000 points. When this card destroys a monster, your opponent must discard all cards in their hand.

**Assassin's Contract**

**Type: **trap

**Image: **a man handing an assassin a contract.

**Effect: **When a monster with "Assassin" in its name is destroyed, draw one card.

**Assassin's Stealth **

**Type: **trap

**Image: **an assassin disappearing into a crowd.

**Effect: **Negate one attack aimed at a monster with "Assassin" in their name.


	34. Moveing Forward with plans

Oliver walked through the halls of the Main Building. He was very tired. He had just finished a large bunch of homework that he had put off and it had taken him all morning. He walked towards the Duel Arena to see if there was anybody dueling there. To his surprise, there was a small crowd at the Duel Arena and it seemed that a duel was about to start. He saw Johnny and Roberto sitting in the stands and went to join them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he asked.

"Oh, Professor Asinda and Professor Higema are going to duel." replied Johnny.

"This might be interesting. I've never seen either of them duel." said Oliver.

"You've seen Professor Higema duel." said Roberto. "He was your examiner."

"Yeah." replied Oliver. "But he probably didn't use his real deck."

Down on the Dueling Field, Professor Higema and Professor Asinda were starting their duel. "Remember our deal, Asinda. The loser has to grade the others homework."

"Yes, I remember." replied Asinda. "So let's get started!"

"I agree." said Professor Higema. "I will go first." He drew a card. "I summon Strong Man Steven in attack mode (1900/100)." A very muscular man with short blonde hair appeared on the field. "I place two cards facedown and end my turn."

Professor Asinda drew a card. "I summon Historical Soldier #1 in attack mode (1300/400)." A soldier in roman style armor appeared on the field. "Next, I play the spell Swords of Revealing Light!" Large yellow swords appeared on the field. "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

Professor Higema drew a card. "I activate the spell card Weight Training! This allows me to add one "Strong Man" monster from my deck to my hand. Then I summon Strong Man Dan in attack mode (1900/100). I end my turn."

Professor Asinda drew a card. "I activate my facedown trap Tragedies of History! This trap will inflect 500 points of damage to both of us for each monster with have on the field." Professor Asinda's life points dropped to 3500, and Professor Higeman's life points dropped to 3000. "Next I summon Historical Aircraft #1 in attack mode (1400/1200)." A plane similar to the Kitty Hawk appeared on the field. "I end my turn."

Professor Higema drew a card. "I summon Athletic Runner in attack mode (1100/500)." A man in running clothes appeared on the field. "I end my turn."

Professor Asinda drew a card. "I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

Professor Higema drew a card. "I pass." Professor Asinda's Swords of Revealing Light vanished.

Professor Asinda drew a card. "I set one monster facedown and end my turn."

Professor Higema drew a card. "My Strong Man Steven will destroy your Historical Soldier #1!" Strong Man Steven jumped forward, grabbed its head, and slammed it into the ground. Professor Asinda's life points dropped from 3500-2900.

"I now activate the effect of my Historical Soldier #1!" shouted Professor Asinda. "It allows me to summon Historical Soldier #2 in attack mode (1600/1350)." A soldier in a World War One style uniform appeared on the field.

"Fine." said Professor Higema. "My Strong Man Dan will attack your Historical Aircraft!" Strong Man Dan ran forward and broke Historical Aircraft #1 in half. Professor Asinda's life points dropped from 2900-2400

"Now I activate the effect of my Historical Aircraft #1." said Professor Asinda. "It allows me to summon Historical Aircraft #2 in attack mode (1500/1300)!" A biplane appeared on Professor Asinda's side of the field.

"I place one card facedown, and end my turn." said Professor Higema.

Professor Asinda drew a card. "I activate the effect of my Historical Aircraft #2. If it doesn't attack, I can destroy all facedown cards on your side of the field." Historical Aircraft #2 flew into the air and strafed Professor Higema's facedown cards, destroying them. "I activate my facedown trap Time Seal! This makes it so you can't draw in your next turn. I end my turn."

Professor Higema growled in annoyance. "My Strong Man Steven will destroy your Historical Aircraft #2!" Strong Man Steven jumped forward and crushed Asinda's monster. Professor Asinda's life points dropped from 2400-2000.

"I activate the trap Brutal History!" shouted Professor Asinda. "This will destroy all monsters on the field!" All of Professors Asinda's and Higema's monsters were destroyed.

"I summon Weight Trainer in attack mode (1200/1200). I end my turn." said Professor Higema.

Professor Asinda drew a card. "I summon Historical Tank in attack mode (1400/300)!" A World War One style tank appeared on the field. "Now my Historical Tank will now destroy your Weight Trainer!" Historical Tank ran over Weight Trainer, squashing it. Professor Higema's life points dropped from 3000-2800. "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

Professor Higema drew a card. "The effect of my Weight Trainer activates! I can special summon a "Strong Man" monster from my graveyard in defense mode. I chose to summon Strong Man Dan. Then I sacrifice it to summon Strong Man John in attack mode (2400/300)." A very large and muscular man appeared on the field.

"I activate the trap card Bottomless Trap Hole!" shouted Professor Asinda. "This will remove your monster from play!" A large hole appeared under Strong Man John and he fell into it.

Professor Higema swore loudly. "I end my turn."

Professor Asinda drew a card. "I summon Historical Soldier #3 in attack mode (1800/1500)." A soldier in a World War Two style uniform appeared on the field. "Now both of my monsters will attack you directly!" Historical Soldier #3 hit a Professor Higema with his rifle and Historical Tank #1 ran over his foot. Professor Higema's life points dropped to 0. "I win."

"Dang!" shouted Professor Higema.

"I didn't think he would win." said Roberto.

"Of course he was going to win!" said Oliver. "His actually uses spells and trap cards, instead of just heavy hitter monsters that have no effects!"

"Hey Johnny, Roberto!" someone shouted from behind them. They turned to see who was shouting at them. Their girlfriends Maria and Sara were standing on the top row waving at them.

"Well, I guess its time." said Jonny solemnly.

"Time for what?" asked Oliver.

"Well lost duels to them and now we have to clean their rooms for them." replied Roberto sadly. Oliver stared at them for a moment and burst out loudly as Roberto and Johnny walked off. Oliver then started wandering around board until…

"Attention all servants of Master Ryan!" someone said over the intercom. Oliver's head jerked up. "What the heck!?" he shouted.

"The time has come!" the voice continued. "Meet Master Ryan now to begin the world conquest." There was a commotion from outside the main building and Oliver ran outside. All of the Followers of Darkness were heading towards one of the beaches. When they reached the beach, they gathered around Ryan, Jenny, Timothy, and Kyle.

"It is time, my servants!" Ryan shouted, and he raised his hands. A large piece of ground shot out from under the sea. Then a smaller patch of ground appeared connecting the new island with the old island. Ryan raised his hands again and a large black castle appeared on the new island. "This is our new home. Follow me to the castle so our world conquest can begin!"

The crowd roared and followed Ryan and the others into the castle

* * *

"HE DID WHAT!?" shouted Chancellor Arthur.

Andrew nodded his head sadly. "If he is doing what I think he is doing, we might have a full blown war on our hands!"

"Who do you figure that?" asked Chancellor Arthur.

"Ryan has the power to manipulate large amounts of free duel energy, like this island." said Andrew. "So now, if I'm right, every time we summon a monster, the monster is real."

Chancellor Arthur sighed. He turned on the intercom. "Attention all students. Please assemble at the Duel arena please?"

* * *

Soon all of the remaining students had gathered in the Duel Arena. Chancellor Arthur stood on the field, microphone in hand.

"Students," he said. "Today we are faced with a crisis. Ryan and his supporters plan to destroy the world with the powers of the shadows. We need to stop him and we need to stop him now. This is very dangerous and I can't be certain if everyone will be alive at the end of it. I will not force any one to stay if they don't want to. So if you will stay and help defeat Ryan, please stand up."

Everybody in the room stood up. "Thank you all." said Chancellor Arthur. "Now, lets get some sleep and prepare for tomorrow." The group roared in approval, and went to bed.

* * *

**3Historical Soldier #1**

**Type: **monster/dark/warrior-effect

**Level: **3

**Stats: **(1300/400)

**Effect: **When this card is destroyed, special summon one "Historical Soldier #2".

**Historical Soldier #2**

**Type: **monster/dark/warrior-effect

**Level: **4

**Stats: **(1600/1350)

**Effect: **When this card attack a monster in defense mode, automatically destroy the monster.

**Historical Soldier #3**

**Type: **monster/dark/warrior-effect

**Level: **4

**Stats: **(1800/1500)

**Effect: **This card can't be destroyed by trap cards or monster effects.

**Historical Aircraft #1**

**Type: **monster/wind/machine-effect

**Level: **3

**Stats: **(1400/1200)

**Effect: **When this card is destroyed, special summon one "Historical Aircraft #2"

**Historical Aircraft #2**

**Type: **monster/wind/machine-effect

**Level: **4

**Stats: **(1500/1300)

**Effect: **If this card doesn't attack during this turn, destroy all facedown cards on your opponent's side of the field.

**Historical Tank #1**

**Type: **monster/earth/machine-effect

**Level: **3

**Stats: **(1400/300)

**Effect: **When this card is destroyed, special summon one "Historical Tank #2".

**Brutal History**

**Type: **trap

**Image: **A few pictures of people killing each other in different time periods.

**Effect: **Destroy all monsters on the field.

**Tragedies of History**

**Type: **trap

**Image: **A tombstone with several pictures of various disasters around it.

**Effect: **Inflect 500 points of damage to both players for every monster they have on the field.

**Strong Man Dan**

**Type: **monster/light/warrior

**Level: **4

**Stats: **(1900/100)

**Effect: **none

**Strong Man Steven**

**Type: **monster/light/warrior

**Level: **4

**Stats: **(1900/100)

**Effect: **none

**Athletic Runner**

**Type: **monster/dark/warrior-effect

**Level: **3

**Stats: **(1100/500)

**Effect: **This monster can attack twice during the battle phase.

**Weight Trainer **

**Type: **monster/earth/warrior-effect

**Level: **4

**Stats: **(1200/1200)

**Effect: **On the first main phase after this card was destroyed, special summon one monster with "Strong Man" in defense mode. Its mode can't be changed.

**Strong Man John **

**Type: **monster/earth/warrior

**Level: **5

**Stats: **(2400/300)

**Effect: **none

**Weight Training **

**Type: **normal spell

**Image: **a man lifting weights

**Effect: **Add one monster with "Strong Man" in its name from your deck to your hand.


	35. Origins Part 1

Jenny sat in her candle lit room. The walls were red with a rose pattern, as were the bed sheets and other furniture. She sighed. She loved her life, especially the part of her life that included Ryan. She loved Ryan, and he loved her back. Jenny smiled to herself. She started remember the time they had met before her first year at the Academy.

--Flashback--

"Now destroy her monster and the rest of her life points!" shouted a girl as her monster destroyed a younger Jenny's monster reducing her life points to 0. Jenny lost her balance and fell over. The girl that Jenny had been dueling was one of the most popular and hottest girls in school, along with the four other girls who were there.

The girl and her friends started laughing. The girl walked over to Jenny. "Do you call _that_ a deck?" she sneered. "My five year old brother has a better deck than that." The four other girls started laughing again. The girl grabbed Jenny's arm and pulled her deck out of her duel disk. "These cards are worth the paper their printed on." The girl said as she dropped the cards into a nearby fountain.

"No!" screamed Jenny. "Don't. Give back my cards." The girl started laughing again.

"What're you going to do?" she asked. "Cry to your mommy?" She started laughing again. Jenny sat their crying. Her parents didn't care. There consideration for went up to paying for school, giving her food, clothes, and presents on Christmas and her birthday but they didn't care much.

"I can't believe your parents actually paid for you to go to Duel Academy." the girl continued. "I am going too, but since you don't have a deck you won't be going!" The girls laughed harder as they walked away.

Jenny sat on the ground crying. She knew she couldn't get into the Academy without a deck and she didn't have the cards or the money to make a new one. She sat there crying for almost an hour until…

"Why are you crying?" Jenny looked up to see a boy about her age looking down on her. There were two noticeable features about him. His eyes were colored jet black, and his right arm was wrapped in a large bandage. "Answer me please."

"Some girls stole my deck and destroyed It." said Jenny. "Now I can't get into the Duel Academy."

The boy stood there in silence for a moment. He kneed down and wiped the tears from her face. "Don't worry." he said. "Come back here tomorrow and I will have a new deck for you." He turned and walked away. "Don't worry." the boy said over his shoulder. "I know it will fit you perfectly."

Jenny was very confused. She thought it was a joke and that the boy would show up tomorrow. But something inside her told her to trust the boy. So she went home and came back the next day. She sat on a bench and wait for what seemed like hours. It was late afternoon and she thought that she was right in thinking that the boy was coming.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here." Jenny looked up to see the group of girls approaching her. The girls were snickering. "Why are you here?" asked the leader. "You can't be here to duel. I destroyed your deck. So what was the point of calling me here?"

"I didn't call you here." said Jenny.

"Don't lie!" shouted the girl, and pulled out a piece of paper. "You sent me this note saying that you wanted a rematch!"

"I didn't." said Jenny. The girl lifted her hand to slap Jenny.

"I you dare hit her I will make you regret it." The girls and Jenny jumped and looked around to see how had talked. Leaning on a nearby tree was the boy from yesterday.

"Who the heck are you?" asked the girl.

The boy chuckled. "Me? I'm her rescuer, and your worst nightmare." Suddenly, darkness surrounded the boy, Jenny, and the five girls.

"What is this? What's happening?" asked the girl.

Jenny curled up in a ball. She was scared. More scared then she had ever been in her live. She suddenly felt a comforting pat on the back and looked up to see the boy smiling down at her. "Here." He said hold out his hand. He was holding a deck. "This is your new deck."Jenny took the deck from the boy and placed it into her duel disk. Her duel disk glowed and turned black.

The boy had stood up and was glaring at the girls. "There is only one way to escape the darkness." he said. "And that is to beat Jenny here in a duel."

The girl glared at the boy and then at Jenny. "Find." she said activating her duel disk. "This won't be hard."

The boy smirked and helped Jenny to her feet. "You will win." he whispered in her ear. "Alright, now start the duel." he said out loud.

"I'll go first." said the girl. She drew a card. "I summon Mei-Kou, Master of Barriers in attack mode (1700/600). I place two cards facedown and end my turn."

Jenny nervously drew a card and looked at her hand. She noticed that all of her cards were plant related. She realized that is deck was a rose deck. "I summon Decaying Rose in attack mode (1800/0)."

"Uck! What any ugly monster!" shouted the girl.

"It has more attack points than your monster so stop worrying about its looks." said the boy.

"Next," continued Jenny. "I activate the spell card Heavy Storm to destroy your facedown cards." A strong storm appeared on the field and blew away the girl's facedown cards. "Now my Decaying Rose will destroy your monster!" Decaying Rose destroyed Mei-Kou, Master of Barriers and the girl's life points dropped from 4000-3400.

"What? I shouldn't have lost that many life points!" shouted the girl.

"Its Decaying Rose's effect." said the boy. "When it destroys a monster, the opponent loses 500 extra life points."

"I place one card facedown and end my turn." finished Jenny.

The girl drew a card. "I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior in attack mode (1600/1000). Next his effect activates. I place one counter one him to increase his attack points by 300 (1600-1900). So now my Breaker the Magical Warrior will destroy your Decaying Rose!"

"I activate my facedown Negate Attack!" shouted Jenny. "This stops your attack!"

"I end my turn." growled the girl.

Jenny drew a card. "I activate Polymerization to fuse my White Rose and Black Rose to summon my Lady of Roses-Juliet in attack mode (2500/1600)." A beautiful woman wearing a dress made of roses and holding a rose vine whip appeared on the field. "Now my Lady of Roses-Juliet will destroy your Breaker the Magical Warrior!" Lady of Roses-Juliet hit Breaker the Magical Warrior with her whip, destroying it. The girl's life points dropped from 3400-2800. "Now my Decaying Rose will attack you directly!" Decaying Rose attacked the girl and her life points dropped from 2800-1000. "I place one card facedown end my turn."

The girl drew a card. "I activate the spell card Monster Reborn to bring back my Breaker the Magical Warrior. Next, I activate the spell Cost Down! So I discard one card from my hand to downgrade all of my monsters levels by 2. So then I sacrifice my Breaker the Magical Warrior to summon my Felgrand Dragon in attack mode (2800/2800). Then I activate Pot of Greed, so I can draw two cards." The girl drew two cards. "Next I equip my monster with Megamorph to double my monster's attack strength!" Felgrand Dragon's attack points rose to 5600! Now my monster will destroy your Decaying Rose!"Felgrand Dragon shot a ball of fire at Decaying Rose, destroying it.

"I activate my facedown trap card Rose of Protection!" shouted Jenny. "Since a monster with "rose" was destroyed, if I discard one card I can negate the battle damage."

"It doesn't matter." said the Girl. "My monster has 5600 attack points. I end my turn."

Jenny drew a card. "I activate the effect of my Lady of Roses-Juliet. I sacrifice my Decaying Rose so my Lady of Roses-Juliet can destroy a monster." The girl gasped as Lady of Roses-Juliet destroyed Felgrand Dragon. Jenny's life points dropped from 4000-3500.

"When Decaying Rose is destroyed, the owner loses 500 life points." said the boy. "But it doesn't really matter at this point."

"Lady of Roses-Juliet will attack you directly!" shouted Jenny. Lady of Roses-Juliet walked forward and hit the girl with her whip. Her life points dropped to 0. The darkness around everyone disappeared.

The boy started chuckling. "Jenny won, so how it is time for your punishment." He snapped his fingers. The five were surrounded by black flame. "They will slowly be consumed by shadows and spend all of eternity in pain and misery." Jenny watched in horrified fascination as the five girls disappeared in the black flame.

Jenny turned to the boy. She didn't know what to say to him. All she managed to do was say, "Thank you."

The boy smiled. "No problem, Jenny." he said.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" asked Jenny.

"I know everything about you." he replied. "Now we will have to make some changes."

"What kind of changes?" asked Jenny.

"What do you want?" asked the boy. "I can give you anything."

Jenny thought for a moment. "I want beauty and power." she said. The boy smiled and snapped his fingers again. Jenny was surrounded by the black flame. She screamed. It actually felt hot, as if her skin was burning. It seemed to go on forever until it stopped.

Jenny opened her eyes. She was still standing, but she felt different. She looked down to see that she was thinner and a body that was more in shape. The boy produced a mirror from nowhere and handed it to her. She looked into the mirror and saw a different face in the mirror. She was stunning beautiful.

Jenny fell to her knees. "Thank you, my master." she said.

"Get up." the said softly. Jenny stood up and the boy kissed her.

"You're a good kisser master." said Jenny. The boy chuckled. "May I ask you one question, my master?" The boy nodded. "What is your name?"

"My name is Ryan." he replied. "Let's go. I need to find at least 2 more servants before we go to Duel Academy." Jenny nodded and followed Ryan obediently.

--End Flashback--

The memory always made Jenny smile. She put out the candles and went to sleep.

* * *

**Lady of Roses-Juliet **

**Type: **monster/earth/plant-effect/fusion

**Level: **6

**Stats: **(2500/1600)

**Effect: **White Rose x Black Rose. You may tribute one monster on your side of the field to destroy one monster or to negate the effect of a monster, spell, or trap card.

**Rose of Protection**

**Type: **trap

**Image: **a small white, glowing rose.

**Effect: **Discard one card from your hand. If a monster with 'rose' in its name is destroy, reduce all battle damage to 0.


	36. Origins Part 2

Timothy was lost. He had tried to find his room in the huge castle but had taken a wrong turn somewhere. The hallways were long and dark. Timothy thought that they were very creepy.

Due to Timothy's short attention span, he started to think back to when he came into Master Ryan's service.

--Flashback--

A younger Timothy was on a dueling field finishing up a duel with one of his friends.

"Dang." said the boy Timothy had been dueling. "You got me again Timothy."

"You'll have to try again some other time." replied Timothy. The boy left and Timothy said out loud, "Wow, for someone who doesn't pay the smallest bit of attention to anybody I sure can duel!"

"Hey kid." Timothy turned to see who was talking. He saw two teens about his age. A boy and a girl.

"Yes?" he asked.

The boy stepped forward. "My name is Ryan. Am I right in assuming that you will soon be going to Duel Academy?" Timothy nodded. "Well I would like to make a proposition for you. I am at the head of a society that will rule the world and…"

"Gee, I've heard that before." interrupted Timothy.

"Shut up and listen." said Ryan. "Now I would like to offer you a position in is society."

"Not interested." Timothy said bluntly.

Ryan was silent for a moment. "I'll tell you what." he said. "We'll duel. If I win, you're my servant. If you win, I'll leave you alone."

"Sure, ok." said Timothy. They activated their duel disks. "I will go first." Timothy drew a card. "I set one monster and place two cards facedown and end my turn."

Ryan drew a card. "I summon Dark Crusader in attack mode (1600/200). I end activate the effect of my Dark Crusader! If I discard a dark type monster from my hand, I can raise its attack points by 400." Dark Crusader's attack points rose to 2000. "Now my Dark Crusader will attack your facedown!" Dark Crusader charged forward and destroyed the facedown monster.

"The monster you destroyed was my Kitzu, the Immortal!" shouted Timothy. "Because it was sent to the graveyard, you lose 1000 life points!" Ryan's life points dropped from 4000-3000. "Then I activate the trap Miracle Rebirth Machine! This allows me to special summon a monster with 1000 attack points or less that was destroyed as a result of battle." A machine appeared on Timothy's side of the field and Kitzu, the Immortal reappeared on the field.

"Interesting." said Ryan. "I place one facedown and end my turn."

Timothy drew a card. "I summon Angel of Rebirth in attack mode (1400/1600)." A small angel appeared on the field. "Then I activate the spell card Attack Cycle Unit. As long as this card is faceup on the field, I can chose which monster you can attack. I end my turn."

Ryan drew a card. "I summon Armageddon Knight in attack mode (1400/1200). When this card is summoned I take one dark monster from my deck and place it in my graveyard." Ryan took a monster from his deck and put it in the graveyard. "Now my Dark Crusader will attack your Angel of Rebirth!"

"The effect of my Attack Cycle Unit now activates!" shouted Timothy. "The target of your attack becomes Kitzu, the Immortal!" Dark Crusader destroyed Kitzu, the Immortal. Ryan's life points dropped to 2000. Kitzu, the Immortal reappeared on the field due to Miracle Rebirth Machine. "Then the effect of my Angel of Rebirth activates! Since a monster was special summoned from the graveyard, it gains 400 attack points!" Angel of Rebirth's attack points rose to 1800.

"I end my turn." said Ryan.

Timothy drew a card. "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

Ryan drew a card. "I activate the effect of my Dark Crusader. I discard a dark monster from my hand to increase his attack points by another 400." Dark Crusader's attack points rose to 2400. "I end my turn."

Timothy drew a card. "I set one card and end my turn."

Ryan drew a card. "Since I have three dark type monsters in my graveyard, I can special summon Dark Armed Dragon in attack mode (2800/1000). Then I activate the spell Graceful Charity! This allows me to draw three cards, and discard two." Ryan drew three cards, and discarded two. "Now I activate the spell Effect Nullification! This will negate the effect of one monster on the field, and I chose to negate the effect of your Kitzu, the Immortal. Then I activate the effect of my Dark Armed Dragon! I remove the 5 dark monsters I have in my graveyard from play to destroy all cards on your side of the field!" Dark Armed Dark destroyed all of Timothy's monsters and set cards.

"Oh crap!" shouted Timothy.

"Now my monsters will destroy your life points!" shouted Ryan as Dark Armed Dragon, Dark Crusader, and Armageddon Knight attacked Timothy and his life points dropped to 0. "I win. I hope you remember our deal."

Timothy gulped and kneed on the ground. "Yes…master."

"Good." Ryan said.

"Hey! Is the duel over?" Ryan and Timothy turned to see the girl sitting on a bench. She had a lot of bags with her.

"Jenny! Where did you get that stuff?" shouted Ryan.

"I went shopping." replied Jenny."I knew you were going to win so I went shopping."

Ryan sighed and turned to Timothy. "Right. The first thing you can do is carry and of Jenny's bags."

--End Flashback--

_**Wham!**_

Timothy fell backwards. "What the ..?!" Timothy looked up and saw what hit him. A wall. He had not been paying any attention to where he was going and had run into the wall.

Timothy picked himself up and continued to wonder the halls for about two more hours before he found his room.

* * *

I'm not sure if I did Dark Crusader's effect right, so sorry if I screwed up

* * *

**Angel of Rebirth**

**Type: **monster/light/fairy-effect

**Level: **4

**Stats: **(1400/1600)

**Effect: **When a monster is special summoned from the graveyard, increase this monster's attack points by 400.

**Attack Cycle Unit**

**Type: **continuous spell

**Image: **a monster standing in front of five pillars. the five pillars have ramps that head to the top of them and a small fiend is moving walls in front of the ramps.

**Effect: **When your opponent attacks one of your monsters, you select witch monster your opponent attacks.

**Miracle Rebirth Machine**

**Type: **continuous trap

**Image: **A machine with small monsters popping out of it.

**Effect: **When a monster with 1000 attack points or less is destroyed as a result of battle, special summon that monster to the field in defense mode.

**Effect Nullification **

**Type: **normal spell

**Image: **various effect monsters with black auras around them.

**Effect: **Select one effect monster on the field. Until the end of that turn, the monster's effects are negated.


	37. Origins Part 3

Kyle sat in his dark room. All of the lights were off except for one small light. Kyle sat on his bed. He was looking at the picture of a little girl.

"Is this really worth it?" he asked himself. He had been asking himself that for 3 years. And still, he had no answer.

--Flashback--

A younger Kyle sat waiting in a hospital waiting room. He had been sitting there for what seemed like hours. His sister, Emily, was having a kidney transplant. Emily was not a very healthy girl. The kidney transplant was just one of the many surgeries that she needed. In fact, Emily had been in and out of this hospital for the past 3 years.

Soon a doctor walked up to Kyle. "Are you Emily's brother?" he asked. Kyle nodded. "You'll be glad to know that the transplant was a success."

Kyle sighed with relief. "Can I see her?" he asked.

"She's in recovery." replied the doctor. "It took a toll on her and it will be a couple hours before you can talk to her, but I suppose you can see her." Kyle followed the doctor to Emily's room. She was sleeping peacefully in her hospital bed. Kyle pulled up a chair and sat next to her.

"I could be awhile before she wakes up." said the doctor. Kyle didn't answer him, so the doctor walked away. Kyle sat at his sister's bedside until the hospital staff kicked him out. Kyle slowly walked home wishing that their parents were in town.

Their parents were on a business trip. It's not that their parents didn't care. It was just that they needed the money to pay for Emily's medical bills. It was so tragically simple. If they didn't work, there was no money, and if there was no money, Emily didn't get the treatment she needed.

"Why the long face pal?" Kyle jumped and turned around. A boy was standing right behind him.

"Who the heck are you?" Kyle asked.

"My name is Ryan." replied the boy. "And I have a solution to your problem."

"What?" stammered Kyle.

"Your sister, Emily, not a very healthy person." said Ryan. "I can make her make better."

"You can?" asked Kyle. He stopped to think for a second. "What's the catch?"

"You have to be my loyal servant." replied Ryan.

"…." Kyle was thinking. He didn't know what to do. He didn't trust Ryan, but what if he could cure Emily.

"How about I make things simple." said Ryan. He lifted his arm, revealing a jet black duel disk. "We will duel. If I win, I'll cure your sister no questions asked. If you lose, or the other hand, you will become my servant. I'll be nice though, and cure your sister if you serve me well enough."

"I accept your challenge." said Kyle, activating his duel disk.

"You may go first." said Ryan.

"Thanks." said Kyle, drawing a card. "I summon Gladiator Beast Bestiari in attack mode (1500/800). I place one card facedown and end my turn."

Ryan drew a card. "I summon the Prophet of Doom in attack mode (1800/250)." A man in a long black cloak holding a wooden rod appeared on the field. "Now my Prophet of Doom will attack your monster!" Prophet of Doom charged forward and hit Gladiator Beast Bestiari. Kyle's life points dropped from 4000-3700.

"Now my Gladiator Beast Bestiari's effect activates!" shouted Kyle. "He will return back to my deck."

"Well the effect of my Prophet of Doom activates!" interrupted Ryan. "Any monster he battles is removed from play!"

"Crap," muttered Kyle as he removed his monster from play.

"I place one card facedown and end my turn." said Ryan.

Kyle drew a card. "I summon Gladiator Beast Laquari in attack mode (1800/400). Then my Gladiator Beast Laquari will wage a suicide attack on your monster!" Gladiator Beast Laquari charged towards Prophet of Doom and both monsters were destroyed. "Then I place two cards facedown and end my turn."

Ryan drew a card. "I summon Dark Infiltrator in attack mode (0/0)." A small, black, shadowy mass appeared on the field. "Now my Shadow Infiltrator will now attack your life points directly." A mass moved forward and slammed into Kyle. "Now the effect of Dark Infiltrator activates!" Ryan walked over to Kyle and handed him the card. "You have to shuffle it into your deck. Then once you draw it, you have to discard your hand and shuffle it back into your deck." Ryan walked back to his side of the field. "I end my turn."

Kyle drew a card. "I summon Gladiator Beast Dimacari in attack mode (1600/1200). Now my monster will attack your life points directly!"

"I activate the trap Negate Attack!" shouted Ryan. "This stops your attack and ends your battle phase."

"I place one card facedown and end my turn." said Kyle.

Ryan drew a card. "I summon Dark Blader in attack mode (1700/900)." An evil looking man holding a large black sword appeared on the field. "Now he will attack your Gladiator Beast Dimacari!" Dark Blader charged forward and destroyed Gladiator Beast Dimacari and Kyle's life points dropped from 3700-3600.

"Now the effect of my Dimacari activates!" shouted Kyle. "It gets sent back to my deck and I can special summon another Gladiator Beast from my deck. I chose to special summon my Gladiator Beast Alexander in attack mode (2400/600)."

"I place one card facedown and end my turn." said Ryan.

Kyle drew a card. "My Gladiator Beast Alexander will attack your Dark Blader!" Gladiator Beast Alexander charged forward and destroyed Dark Blader. Ryan's life points dropped from 4000- 3300

"The effect of my Dark Blader activates!" said Ryan. "When it is destroyed, the monster that destroyed it is destroyed." Gladiator Beast Alexander was destroyed.

"I set one monster and end my turn." said Kyle.

Ryan drew a card. "I summon Dark Slayer in attack mode (1800/1300)." An evil looking man holding a very large Sword appeared on the field. "My Dark Slayer will destroy your facedown monster." Dark Slayer ran towards the facedown card. "The effect of my monster activates. When it attacks a monster in defense position, the monster is instantly destroyed and I take no battle damage." Dark Slayer plunged his sword into the facedown card and destroyed it.

"The effect of my Gladiator Beast Hoplomus activates!" shouted Kyle. "It gets sent back to my deck and I get to special summon my Gladiator Beast Spartacus in attack mode (2200/1600)."

"I place one card facedown and end my turn." said Ryan.

Kyle drew a card. "My Gladiator Beast Spartacus will destroy your Dark Slayer!" Gladiator Beast Spartacus destroyed Dark Slayer and Ryan's life points dropped from 3300-2900. "I end my turn."

Ryan drew a card. "I activate the spell card Monsters for Life! Now I draw cards until I get three monsters. The monsters go to the grave, the other cards go to the bottom of my deck, and I gain 1500 life points." Ryan drew a total of 6 cards before he got three monsters. His life points rose from 2900-4400. "Next, I activate Graceful Charity! This allows me to draw three cards and discard two." Ryan drew three cards, and discarded two. "Next, I remove 7 dark type monsters from play to summon Rainbow Dark Dragon in attack mode (4000/0). Now my Rainbow Dark Dragon will destroy your Gladiator Beast Spartacus!" Rainbow Dark Dragon shot a bright beam of light at Gladiator Beast Spartacus and Kyle's life points dropped from 3600-1800. "I end my turn."

Kyle drew a card. "Oh crap!" he shouted. The card he drew was Dark Infiltrator.

"Too bad." taunted Ryan. "Now you have to discard your hand." Kyle discarded his hand and shuffled Dark Infiltrator back into his deck.

"I end my turn." said Kyle.

Ryan drew a card. "Rainbow Dark Dragon, end this duel!" Rainbow Dark Dragon attacked Kyle, reducing his life points to 0. "I win."

Kyle swore under his breath. "Now what?" he asked.

"Just like I said earlier." replied Ryan. "You are now my servant. And if you are thinking of backing out, let me give you a very good reason why you should." Ryan stretched out his right arm. A transparent heart appeared on his hand. "All I need to do is squeeze my hand and she dies."

"No! Please don't!" begged Kyle.

"Good." said Ryan. "We understand each other then. Now come!" Ryan walked away and Kyle followed him into the night.

--End Flashback--

Kyle sighed and he laid back on his bed. "I hate my life."

* * *

**Prophet of Doom**

**Type: **monster/dark/spellcaster-effect

**Level: **4

**Stats: **(1800/250)

**Effect: **When this card attacks or is attacked by an opponent's monster, the monster is removed from play.

**Dark Infiltrator **

**Type: **monster/dark/fiend-effect

**Level: **1

**Stats: **(0/0)

**Effect: **When this card attacks your opponent's life points directly shuffle this card into your opponent's deck. When your opponent draws it, they must discard their hand and shuffle this card back into your opponent's deck.

**Dark Blader**

**Type: **monster/dark/warrior-effect

**Level: **4

**Stats: **(1700/900)

**Effect: **When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, destroy the monster that destroyed it.

**Dark Slayer**

**Type: **monster/dark/warrior-effect

**Level: **4

**Stats: **(1800/1300)

**Effect: **When this card attacks a monster in defense mode, destroy that monster and any battle damage is reduced to 0.

**Monsters for Life**

**Type: **normal spell

**Image: **A deck with cards flying off the top and landing in the graveyard, or sliding back into the deck. There is a life point counter in the background.

**Effect: **Pick up cards from the top of your deck until you have three monsters. Send the monsters to the graveyard. All other cards are placed at the bottom of your deck. Increase your life points by 1500.


	38. When the Warrior Kills the Rose

Ryan sat in a large throne room. It was a large, spacious room. Its walls and floors were made of a black stone material. The walls were made of the same black stone and a few windows were cut in the sides. There was a dull red colored carpet that lead right up to the throne.

The throne was placed on a pedestal. The throne itself was more spectacular than the room. Its frame was made completely of gold. The arm rests and legs of the chair were made of fine mahogany. Also gems were incrusted along the top frame.

Ryan was sitting on the throne looking on a long list. "Ah, so many to kill, so little time." he said to himself.

"You seem pleased my master." said Jenny, who had been standing next to Ryan's throne.

Ryan laughed. "Why wouldn't I be!" he shouted with glee. "I've got my castle, my loyal servants. I have that idiot Chancellor Arthur and those other fools outnumbered, and I'm only a few steps away from ruling this world." Ryan looked back down at the list he held. "There are just a few people I'd like to kill first."

"My I ask who the pathetic fools are?" asked Jenny.

"Well Andrew and Arthur, obviously." replied Ryan. "Then there is those other two, Brian and Rachel. Then there is Trevor and Professor. And final, there is that Oliver kid."

"I don't understand why you hate him so much." said Jenny. Ryan sighed.

"He just reminds me so much of Andrew, and I really hate Andrew and anything that reminds me of him!" Ryan shouted. "At first he was just a very minor annoyance. But now, he has cost me servants that I've needed." Ryan stopped for a moment. "I suppose that I shouldn't have put that reward on his head. May then I would have lost so many servant to him. But anyway, he must die."

Jenny looked at her master and bowed. "Shall I destroy him, my master?" she asked. Ryan was started by this question, He hadn't been expecting that. "There is no way the retch could beat me." she added. "Not with the deck you gave me.

Ryan was silent for a moment. "Yes, you may." he finally said.

"Thank you, master." Jenny said, bowing again. She walked from the throne room.

"Be careful, my love." Ryan said in almost a whisper.

Jenny turned and smiled at him. "Don't worry. I will."

* * *

There were great changes at Duel Academy. First off, all of the students were moved to the main building to prevent students from being trapped in their dorms. Second, the main building itself was turned into a fortress. The front doors had been barricaded and so had some of the ground floor windows. Also, the students had been able to dig a small trench around the main build to

break up any marching formations. Most of them didn't think Ryan would send his servants marching in a formation, but no chances were being taken.

Then students were group into groups of three people and preformed such tasks as scouting and patrol. These groups had had a few skirmishes with some of Ryan's servants but casualties were at a low. But one fear on the minds of everyone was a siege. The food stores were very large, because it was an island and islands can be isolated from the main land easily and for long periods of time. But the food stores wouldn't last forever.

It had been a few days since the so-called-war had begun. Oliver found himself on patrol with Roberto and Johnny. They had been told to skirt the woods close to Ryan's castle to observe any movements of Ryan's servants. Then they were to patrol the area round the main build to check for any sneak attacks.

They had observed Ryan's castle for two hours and seeing nothing, moved onto patrolling the main building. So far, nothing had happened. The local wildlife had seemed to have disappeared too. As they walked, they had their hands on their decks, ready for any attack that should come. They were walking in a triangle formation with Oliver in front, Roberto on the left, and Johnny on the right.

"I don't think I can take much more of this." Roberto whispered.

"Quite!" snapped Johnny. "You need to keep quite!"

"I am!" retorted Roberto in a whisper. "I was just saying that I wish something would happen."

"Be careful Roberto." Oliver whispered. "You might just get your wish granted. Suddenly, a line of black flame appeared out of nowhere, separating Oliver from Johnny and Roberto. "What the?! Where did this come from?"

"From me," Oliver turned to see Jenny standing on the path in front of him.

Oliver recognized her. "Hey, your that Jenny person that Alexandra beat in the Miss Duel Academy contest.

Jenny glared at Oliver, causing the black flames to jump into the sky. "Don't remind me!" she growled. "Now, down to business you retch. You have been problem to my lover, Master Ryan, for a long time. I am here to kill you!" She waved her hand and black flames encircled both of them. "I'm sure you know what happens next." Jenny said, activated her duel disk. Oliver nodded and activated his duel disk. "Since this is your last duel, I'll let you go first."

"Cocky aren't you." said Oliver as he drew a card. "I summon Apprentice-Swordsman in attack mode (1400/1200). Next, I activate the spell card The A. Forces! This will increase all of my warrior monsters attack points by 200 for each warrior or spellcaster monster on the field." Apprentice-Swordsman's attack rose to 1600. "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

Jenny drew a card. "I summon Guardian Sycamore in attack mode (1900/1400). Attack his Apprentice-Swordsman, my Guardian Sycamore!"

"I activate the trap card Warrior Shield!" shouted Oliver as a large shield appeared in front of Apprentice-Swordsman and protected it from Guardian Sycamore's attack. "This will keep my monster from being destroyed and negates all battle damage."

"I place one card facedown and end my turn." said Jenny. The shield in front of Apprentice-Swordsman disappeared.

Oliver drew a card. "I summon Lance Guard in attack mode (1700-2100/1200)(AS 1600-1800). Now my Lance Guard will destroy your Guardian Sycamore!"

"I activate the trap Entrapment of Evil Roses!" shouted Jenny. "Now all none plant type monsters can't attack for three turns." Roses appeared on the field and vines wrapped around Lance Guard and Apprentice-Swordsman.

"Crap." muttered Oliver. He looked down at his hand. "I end my turn."

Jenny drew a card. "I summon Spell Eating Rose in attack mode (1300/1500)." A large rose with several vines attached to it appeared on the field. "Its effect activates now! When it is summoned, all spell cards are destroyed!" Oliver's The A. Forces was destroyed, and his monster's attack points dropped to their original points. "Now my Guardian Sycamore will destroy your Apprentice-Swordsman!" Guardian Sycamore lifted one of its roots out of the ground and destroyed Apprentice-Swordsman. Oliver's life points dropped from 4000-3500. "I place one facedown and end my turn."

Oliver drew a card. "I summon Blade Blaster in attack mode (1400/1750)! I activate its effect! Once per turn, I can destroy one spell or trap. So I destroy your Entrapment of Evil Roses!" Blade Blaster jumped forward and sliced the trap card apart and it disappeared. "My Blade Blaster will now destroy your Spell Eating Rose!" Blade Blaster jumped forward again and sliced Spell Eating Rose into pieces. Jenny's life points dropped from 4000-3900. "I switch Lance Guard to defense mode and end my turn."

Jenny drew a card. "I summon Decaying Rose in attack mode (1800/0). So now my Guardian Sycamore will destroy your Blade Blaster!" Guardian Sycamore destroyed Blade Blaster and Oliver's life points dropped from 3500-3000. "Now my Decaying Rose will destroy your Lance Guard!" Decaying Rose destroyed Lance Guard and Oliver's life points dropped from 3000-2500. "That was the effect of my Decaying Rose. When it destroys a monster, you lose an extra 500 life points. I end my turn."

Oliver drew a card. "I summon Master of Twin Swords in attack mode (1900/0). Now my Master of Twin Swords will destroy your Decaying Rose!" Master of Twin Swords ran forward and destroyed Decaying Rose. Jenny's life points dropped from 3900-3300. "Now my Master of Twin Swords will now make a suicide attack on your Guardian Sycamore! Master of Twin Swords attacked Guardian Sycamore and both monsters were destroyed. "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

Jenny drew a card. "I summon Rose Girl-Amber in attack mode (1300/1200). Now my Rose Girl-Amber will attack you directly!"

"I activate the trap card Magical Cylinder!" shouted Oliver. "This will send your attack back to your life points!"

Jenny growled in annoyance as her life points dropped from 3300-2000. "I end my turn." she growled.

Oliver drew a card. "I activate the field spell Warrior's Training Ground." said Oliver as the field spell appeared around them. "Next, I summon Apprentice-Bowman in attack mode (800-1100/1300). My Warrior's Training Ground gives all of my warrior monsters 300 extra attack points. I place one card facedown and end my turn."

Jenny drew a card. "I remove Decaying Rose and Spell Eating Rose to summon Devin the Magical Gardener in attack mode (2000/2000). Devin the Magical Gardener will now destroy your Apprentice-Bowman!" Devin the Magical Gardener moved in to attack but was stopped by a force field.

"Another effect of my Warrior's Training Ground activated." said Oliver. "Any monster with 'Apprentice' in its name can't be attacked by a monster with 5 stars or more."

"Fine then," huffed Jenny in anger. "Rose Girl-Amber will destroy your monster then." Rose Girl-Amber ran towards Apprentice-Bowman.

"No, because I activate my facedown trap Warrior's Equipment!" shouted Oliver. "This will give my monster an extra 500 attack points!" Apprentice-Bowman's attack points rose to 1600. It easily knocked away Rose Girl-Amber's attack and destroyed it. Jenny's life points dropped from 2000-1700

"Well, the effect of my Rose Girl-Amber activates." said Jenny. "When she is sent to the graveyard, I can special summon Rose Girl-Kari in attack mode (1400/1600). I end my turn."

Oliver drew a card. "I activate the effect of my Apprentice-Bowman! If I sacrifice it, I can summon my Master-Bowman in attack mode (1900/2800)." A man wearing chain mail, grey pants and holding a large bow appeared on the field. "Now my Master-Bowman will attack your Rose Girl-Kari!" Master-Bowman fired a large arrow at Rose Girl-Kari and destroyed it. Jenny's life points dropped from 1700-1200.

"The effect of my Rose Girl-Kari activates!" shouted Jenny. "When it sent to the graveyard, I can special summon Rose Girl-Alice in attack mode (1200/1500)."

"Well guess what? The effect of my Master-Bowman activates!" said Oliver. "When a monster is special summoned, he is allowed to attack it!" Master-Bowman fired a second arrow at Rose Girl-Alice, destroying her. Jenny's life points dropped from 1200-700. "I will finish my turn by 

playing Lightning Vortex, so your Devin the Magical Gardener will be destroyed." said Oliver as light rained down and destroyed Devin the Magical Gardener. "I end my turn."

Jenny drew a card. "I summon Exploder Rose in attack mode (1000/1000). Then activate the spell card The Three Points of Rose! I remove Rose Girl-Amber, Rose Girl-Kari, and Rose Girl-Alice from play and send my Exploder Rose to the graveyard to summon Goddess of Roses in attack mode (3500/2500). Now my Goddess of Roses will destroy your Master-Bowman!" Goddess of Roses destroyed Master-Bowman with its whip and Oliver's life points dropped from 2500-900. "You'll be glad to know that I'm done." Jenny sneered.

Oliver drew a card. "I activate the spell card Pot of Greed! This allows me to draw two cards." Oliver drew two cards. He smiled and held up two cards. "These two cards will help me win." he said.

Jenny laughed. "You're bluffing. And it was a bad bluff at that."

"Trust me. This is no bluff." said Oliver. "I summon card number one, Marauding Captain in attack mode (1200/400). Then, his effect allows me to summon card number two, Exiled Force in attack mode (1000/1000)."

"Oh crap!" shouted Jenny.

"I activate the effect of my Exiled Force! I tribute it so I can destroy your Goddess of Roses!" shouted Oliver as Exiled Force dissolved and Goddess of Roses shattered. "Now, Marauding Captain, end this duel!" Marauding Captain ran forward and slashed Jenny. Her life points dropped to 0.

* * *

At that exact same moment Jenny's life points hit 0, Ryan felt a severe jolt of pain in his heart. He gasped and clutched at his chest. He knew what that meant.

"No." he whispered. "No! IT CAN'T BE!" he shouted and disappeared in a ball of black fire.

* * *

Oliver watched as Jenny was completely surrounded by the black flame. Jenny was panicking, but seemed dazed. Oliver was going to turn away when a second pillar of black fire appeared. A boy stepped out of it and stepped next to Jenny.

"No!" he shouted. "No, Jenny! You said you wouldn't lose!"

"I sorry master." she said as her body was eating by flame. "Ryan, I love you." And with those final words, Jenny was consumed by the darkness. Ryan fell to the ground, and started to sob.

Oliver stepped back. Ryan's head jerked up. His eyes were glowing black, and his face was contorted with rage and hatred. A black aura appeared around him and it grew larger and larger until it exploded outward pushing up a large cloud of dust that nearly knocked Oliver, Johnny, and Roberto over.

* * *

Andrew's head jerked to the direction of the confrontation. He saw the huge dust cloud.

"Oh my…" he whispered and ran as fast as he could towards the dust cloud.

* * *

Ryan was off the ground and was glaring at Oliver. "You will pay for this!" he shouted. "You will DIE!" The bandages around Ryan's right arm came off. His arm looked as if it was burned horribly. It was jet black and rough. His five fingers ended in sharp claws. He held out his right arm and a black ball of energy appeared in it. "Prepare to die!" He threw the ball of energy at Oliver.

Oliver was able to jump out of the way before it hit the ground where he had been standing. It caused the ground to explode.

"Run guys!" Oliver shouted to Roberto and Johnny. Oliver had to dodge another energy ball. "He only wants to kill me! Run, dang it, RUN!" Oliver stumbled and fell over.

Ryan threw another ball of dark energy at him. "Prepare to die!" he shouted. Oliver knew he could dodge this one and braced for death. Suddenly a ball of blue energy came out of nowhere and hit the black energy ball. It blew up in mid air.

"WHO DARES INETERFIER!?" Ryan shouted at the top of his voice. He turned in the direction of where the energy came from. Andrew stepped into sight. "You!" he shouted. Ryan threw a dark energy ball at Andrew, but Andrew caught it and it disappeared. Ryan glared at Andrew then at Oliver. Then he suddenly grinned wickedly.

"Alright, I wouldn't kill you yet." he said. "But you will feel my pain, but ten timed more." Ryan disappeared in a pillar of black flame.

Andrew looked down at Oliver, who was still on the ground. "Kid, what did he mean by that?" But Oliver didn't answer. Oliver had turned a ghostly pale. He jumped up and ran towards the main building. "Wait, what happened?" Andrew asked Johnny and Roberto, who looked just as pale.

"He going to kill Alexandra!" shouted Johnny, and he and Roberto ran off after Oliver.

"Who?" shouted Andrew.

"His sister!" Roberto shouted back.

"But wait, what happened?" Andrew shouted back, running after them.

"We'll try to explain on the way!" shouted Johnny.

Oliver was ahead of the other three. "No!" he shouted. "No! No! I have to make it, I have to get back! Please, don't let me be too late!" But something inside of Oliver told him that he was.

* * *

**Master-Bowman**

**Type: **monster/earth/warrior-effect

**Level: **6

**Stats: **(1900/2800)

**Effect: **This card can't be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned the the effect of 'Apprentice-Bowman'. When a monster is special summoned, this card can automatically attack them. If this card is destroyed my a spell or trap card, place this card in the spell and trap card zone. Special summon it in defense mode at the end phase of your next turn.

**Spell Eating Rose**

**Type: **monster/dark/plant-effect

**Level:** 4

**Stats: **(1300/1500)

**Effect: **When this card is summoned, all spell cards on the field are destroyed.

**Exploder Rose**

**Type: **monster/dark/plant-effect

**Level: **4

**Stats: **(1000/1000)

**Effect: **When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, destroy one monster on the field.


	39. Revenge

Meanwhile, back at the main building, nobody was aware of what had happened. Alexandra had been place to one side with Alicia to keep her company as the other students fortified the building.

"Alright, keep go!" Trevor was shouting to a group of Slifer Reds and they carried several large planks. "Come on, were have to hurry!" he shouted again. "We need those to cover the windows."

"We're trying the best we can!" one of them shouted. "These things are heavy!" Trevor growled something under his breath.

"I wish I could help." said Alexandra. "Doing anything would be better than sitting here."

"Don't you fret now." said Alicia. "They have enough people to help already. Besides, since you're in a wheelchair, there really is nothing you can do."

"Oh gee, thanks for making me feel better." Alexandra said sarcastically. Alexandra sighed. "Well, at least things can't get any worse."

Suddenly, a ball of black fire burst through one of the windows. The students screamed and jumped for cover as the remnants of the window were basted to the corners of the room. The black ball of fire moved to the center of the room, causing several items to catch fire. The ball of black fire stopped moving and formed into a figure.

"It's Ryan!" someone shouted. Every student still standing summoned a monster and the monsters charged towards Ryan.

"Pathetic!" Ryan said and flung his arms at the monsters. A beam of black energy flew from his arms, slicing the monsters in half. The beam then traveled on and hit several duelists. It didn't kill them, but it knocked them unconscious. "Now, down to the Business at hand." He turned and walked towards Alexandra.

Trevor stepped between Alexandra and Ryan. "Don't you dare touch her!" he shouted. Ryan laughed and grabbed Trevor's throat with his right hand.

"You dare to order me!" he said, still laughing hard.

"Stop!" Alexandra screamed. "Please, let him go. Why are you doing this!"

Ryan stopped laughing and looked at Alexandra. "Your brother has made me feel pain beyond all imagining. I am getting my revenge." He threw Trevor aside and he slammed into a wall. His limp body fell to the floor.

"Trevor!" Alexandra screamed. She tried to roll herself to Trevor, but a wall of black flame appeared out of nowhere blocking her way.

"You're not going anywhere." Ryan said. "If you want to life, you have to duel me and win." Ryan activated his duel disk.

"Why should I?" Alexandra shouted. Ryan chuckled. He waved his right hand, and a dark aura appeared around Alicia. She screamed and started thrashing around. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm destroying her soul." he said. "You have to chose withier not you duel me or not. If you duel me, she will be fine. If you don't, her soul will be lost forever."

Alexandra stared at Ryan in horror. "Alright, I'll duel you." She activated her duel disk.

"You made the right choice." said Ryan. He lowered his hand, and the dark aura disappeared. Alicia stopped moving. "Ladies first." said Ryan.

Alexandra drew a card. "I summon Unhappy Girl in attack mode (100/0). I place two cards facedown and end my turn."

Ryan drew a card. "I summon Armageddon Knight in attack mode (1400/1200). When he is summoned, I can take one dark monster from my deck, and send it to the graveyard." He took a card from his deck and put it in the graveyard. "Next, I discard a dark monster from my hand to summon Dark Grepher (1700/1600). I end my turn."

Alexandra drew a card. _'Crap, he didn't fall for it.'_ "I sacrifice my Unhappy Girl to summon Millennium Scorpion (2000/1800). Now my Millennium Scorpion will destroy your Armageddon Knight." Millennium Scorpion scurried forward and destroyed Armageddon Knight. Ryan's life points dropped from 4000-3400. "The effect of my Millennium Scorpion activates." Alexandra said. "When it destroys a monster, it gains 500 attack points." Millennium Scorpion's attack points rose to 2500. "I end my turn."

Ryan drew a card. "I activate the effect of my Dark Grepher. I discard a dark monster from my hand to the graveyard and take one dark monster from my deck and send it to the graveyard." Ryan took a card from his hand and deck and put them in the graveyard. "I switch Dark Grepher to defense mode and place one card facedown. I end my turn."

Alexandra drew a card. "I summon Light Effigy in attack mode (1500/0). Now my Millennium Scorpion will destroy your Dark Grepher!"

"I activate my facedown Negate Attack!" shouted Ryan. "This stops your attack and ends your battle phase."

"I end my turn." said Alexandra.

Ryan drew a card. "I activate the spell Pot of Greed! This allows me to draw two cards." Ryan drew two cards. "Next, I activate the effect of my Dark Grepher again." Ryan discarded a card from his hand and discarded a card from his deck. "I end my turn."

Alexandra drew a card. "I sacrifice my Light Effigy to summon Guardian Angel Joan in attack mode (2800/2000). Now my Millennium Scorpion will destroy your Dark Grepher!" Millennium Scorpion scurried forward and destroyed Dark Grepher and its attack points rose to 3000. "Now my Guardian Angel Joan will attack your life points directly!" Guardian Angel Joan flew forwards and slashed Ryan with her sword. His life points dropped from 3400-600. "I end my turn."

As Ryan drew a card, Alexandra glared at him. _'Either he's not trying, or he is setting something up.'_

"I activate the spell card Graceful Charity!" said Ryan. "It allows me to draw three cards and discard two." Ryan drew three cards and discarded two. "Now it ends." he said with an evil look on his face.

"That's not likely." said Alexandra.

"Oh but it is. Take my word for it." Ryan replied. "Or better yet, I just show you. I remove Rainbow Dark Dragon, Dark Horus, The Dark Creator, Dark Nephthys, Dark Armed Dragon and Despair from the Dark to summon the **EVERYFIEND **in attack mode (?/?)**" **

One of the most horrifying monsters Alexandra had ever seen appeared on the field. The top of its head stuck out like a beak, with the bottom half being that of a human with a serpentine tongue. Its body was reptilian with two long arms and two long legs. Its left arm ended in a large set of jaws and its right arm ended in a large paw with 3 long claws. Both of its legs ended in large talons. Its body was jet black, and it had two sets of bat like wings.

Alexandra gasped. "I've heard of that card." she said quietly. "But I thought they were never made."

"Oh, one was." Ryan sneered. "I suppose you know its effects. First, every monster on the field is destroyed!" Everyfiend lifted its left arm and black mist came out of the jaws. Millennium Scorpion and Guardian Angel Joan were destroyed. "Then, my Everyfiend's attack and defense points become what the total of attack points of your monsters that were destroyed." Everyfiend's attack and defense points rose to 5800. "Now my Everyfiend will destroy you!" Everyfiend flew forward and hit Alexandra with its claws. The force of the blow caused Alexandra to be knocked out of her wheelchair and to be knocked unconscious.

Ryan laughed as the black flames started to converge on Alexandra. But Ryan then had a thought. "Wait, I have another idea for you." he said to the unconscious Alexandra. He waved his hand again and the black flame receded and disappeared.

"Alexandra!" Ryan turned to see Oliver run into the room, followed by Johnny, Roberto, and Andrew.

"You're too late." said Ryan. He threw his arm up and a black beam shot for the length of his arm. It flew across the room and hit Oliver. He screamed as it burned through his shirt and he 

collapsed. Andrew raised both of his arms to create a X. Blue beam of energy shot from his forearms and hit the black energy, cancelling both out.

"Don't even think about it Ryan." Andrew shouted at Ryan.

Ryan had lifted the unconscious Alexandra onto his shoulder. "I'd like to see you stop me." Andrew ran towards Ryan, but Ryan disappeared into a pillar of black flame, that disappeared after he stepped into it.

Andrew swore out loud. He turned to Roberto and Johnny. "You two, go get help. Now!" he said to them and they ran from the room. Andrew ran over to Oliver. He looked down at where the energy had hit him. There was a black burn. It wasn't deep, but it would never help properly.

"Alexandra…" Oliver muttered feebly. "Where is Alexandra?" Oliver then passed out. Andrew was glad he had. He didn't have the heart to tell him that she was gone.

* * *

Alexandra woke to an excruciating headache. She groaned as her vision cleared. She was on the floor of a large room. She realized that she wasn't in her wheelchair and could barely move.

"Well, nice to see you're awake." Alexandra turned her body to see Ryan sitting on his throne.

"What do you want with me?" Alexandra shouted.

"You're going to be a key part in my plan for my revenge against your brother." replied Ryan.

"Revenge? What do you mean?" asked Alexandra.

"I hate your brother." said Ryan. "He has taken my servants and taken the only person I ever loved away from me!"

"But why did you go after him to begin with?" Alexandra asked.

"Well, since it doesn't matter if you know or not, I'll tell you." Ryan said. "I hated him because he reminded me of someone else I hate."

"Well, that's a stupid reason." Alexandra muttered. Ryan jumped off his seat and ran towards Alexandra and smacked her.

Ryan glared at her. "Don't talk about your master like that."

"I'm not your servant!" Alexandra shouted. "You can't make me do anything!"

Ryan smirked, and placed his right hand on Alexandra's face. "That's fine and good, but…" A black aura appeared around Ryan's arm. "You don't have a choice!" The black aura moved into Alexandra's head, and spread throughout her body. She screamed.

* * *

**Everyfiend **

**Type: **monster/dark/fiend-effect

**Level: **10

**Stats: **(?/?)

**Effect: **This card can not be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned by removing five dark monsters from your graveyard that have 7 stars or more. When this is summoned, destroy all cards on the field except this card. The attack and defense points become the total attack points of your opponent's monsters destroyed. On your next Main phase, reduce the attack and defense points of this monster to (3000/3000). You can negate all spell and trap cards that target this card. When this card attacks a monster, negate that monster's effects. If this card is targeted by an effect, you can discard one card to negate the effect. As long as this card is faceup on the field, you can't normal summon any monsters.


	40. Fallout

Trevor, Alicia, and Oliver had been moved to the nurse's office. Trevor was not severely injured and was up and about after a day of sleep. Alicia was in a coma. There was brain activity and she was showing signs of improvement. Oliver was the worst of them all. The burn across his chest hurt badly, but was shallow. But Oliver kept himself away from everyone else. When someone tried to talk to him, he said nothing and stared off into space.

Andrew stood outside the room Oliver had shut himself in. He was wondering whether or not he should try and talk to him.

"You should let him try to get over it on his own." Andrew looked up to see Trevor. "Sometimes it's better not to try and talk to them."

"Well, I have to do something!" said Andrew.

"This is something you can do." Trevor said. "Tell me how Ryan got his power, and how you got your power."

"You saw that then?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah, I regained conciseness for a few seconds and saw what you did." replied Trevor.

"Alright, I'll tell you. I knew Ryan before he was evil. We were friends actually. Heck, I lived only two houses away. Anyway, Ryan and I spent a couple of years going to a temple that was nearby. A kindly old man lived in this temple."

"This old man had a very special talent. He found a way to channel life energy and manipulate it." To demonstrate, Andrew put up his right hand, and a blue orb appeared in his hand. "This life energy can come from any living thing around you. The power you can generate depends on how much energy you decide to channel."

"This is dangerous because you can easily channel too much, or channel too little. If you channel too little, there is nothing you can do and you've just wasted energy. If you channel too much energy, you could lose control and hurt yourself."

"Anyway, the old man taught us how to channel this energy. He also taught us some morals on how to use it and when. It was mainly don't use it to force your will on others and that kind of stuff."

"When we were older, the old man showed us an ancient book that explained everything about this energy. He showed us a few parts, but not the whole book. When we asked if we could see the whole book, he told us that we would be corrupted if we did see the whole book."

"I left it at that, but Ryan was curious. He tried on several occasions to see the book, but failed. But one night, he finally got the book. I have no idea what he read because I would later destroy the book. But what I do know is that when I found him, he was trying a very dangerous thing, which I will not explain. I tried to stop him, because if he had lost control, he would have killed every living thing within five miles. I managed to stop him, but he lost control in his anger. Some of the energy he had been building went into his arm and made it the way it was."

"Then Ryan and I started fighting. The old man tried to stop us, but Ryan killed the man. Ryan then ran off with the book. The old man's last were to me were to stop Ryan and destroy the book. So far, I've managed to destroy the book, but Ryan has become so powerful that he didn't need it. Before I destroyed the book, I read about its good uses and then destroyed it."

"So only you and Ryan can channel energy like this?" asked Trevor.

Andrew nodded. "Yes, but it is possible for anyone to learn how to channel the energy. But it is a long process and I don't intend on teaching it to anyone. So far, Ryan hasn't taught it to anyone either."

"I wonder why he hasn't." Trevor said out loud.

Andrew chuckled. "He doesn't have the temperament to be a teacher." They stood there in silence. Andrew turned and walked away. "There has to be thing else I can do then just stand here."

"You could help us fix the damage the Ryan caused earlier." Trevor said. "That's where I was heading."

"Ok, I think I will." said Andrew. Andrew and Trevor went down to the room were Ryan had broken in. They worked on the window and wall that Ryan had burst into. They worked for several minutes, blocking the holes in the wall with planks and boarding up the window.

"By the way," asked Andrew. "Have you ever heard of a monster called Everyfiend?"

"No I haven't." replied Trevor. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I've never seen a card like that before," Andrew said. "Ryan has never used that card before."

Brian happened to be walking by and heard their conversation. He walked over to them. "I know what Everyfiend is."

Trevor and Andrew looked at him. "Would you mind enlightening us on the subject then?" Trevor asked sarcastically.

"Alright. You know that some cards were created and never finished?" Andrew and Trevor nodded. "Everyfiend was one of those cards. They created it to be the ultimate fiend monster. But during its development, they realized that they were making it too powerful. So they stopped its development, but three copies were made. One copy was kept by Pegasus, for his master collection. The one copy was a prize in a tournament. The last copy was supposedly destroyed in a fire."

"So did Ryan steal it or what?" asked Trevor.

Brian shook his head. "The copy Pegasus has is still in his vault, and the copy that was won is still in the hands of that tournament's winner. It appears that Ryan has the third copy that was supposed to be destroyed in the fire."

"So how did Ryan get his hands on it?" asked Andrew.

"Well, the third copy was given as a gift to one of Pegasus' friends." said Brian. "But a couple of days later, his house caught fire and he and his family were killed. They were never able to find the source of the fire."

"So what you're saying his that Ryan killed a whole family to get a hold of one card?" Trevor asked. Brian nodded.

"That sounds like something that Ryan would do." said Andrew. "The lives of other people don't matter to him much." Trevor and Andrew went back to work and Brian walked off to the other side of the room and ran into Rachel. She and a couple other female students were passing out food and water out to the other students.

"How are you holding up?" He asked Rachel.

Rachel sighed. "I'm fine." she said. "I'm just little tired that's all." Rachel and the other girls moved on to another group of working students. Brian stood there for a moment and went off to help a group of students how were carried move planks.

* * *

Ryan sat on his throne, staring down at his newest servant. "Now tell me, what is your mission?"

"To cause as much pain as possible to Oliver, my master." replied the servant.

"Good." Ryan smirked. Standing off to the side, Timothy and Kyle had been watching. Timothy didn't think anything about it, but it sickened Kyle to his stomach.

"Go now, and show your loyalty!" ordered Ryan.

"Yes my master." replied the servant. The servant stood up and left the room.

Ryan chuckled. This was going to be fun.

* * *


	41. Pain part 1

Soon the repairs had been made, and the school hunkered down again. This time, no one was allowed to go out. Lookouts had been placed at cretin windows. Then duelists took turns waiting on the top of the building to counter any attacks.

Oliver still sat in a room, staring off into space. No one tried to talk to him because it never worked. He didn't sleep and he didn't eat. He just sat and did nothing. So people were angry that he didn't do any work. But others understood that, considering what just happened, he could do anything.

Roberto and Johnny had spent most of their time trying to cheer Oliver up, but to no success. "I hope he can't get well soon." Roberto said as he and Johnny made their way to the roof of the building.

"It's a hard time for him." replied Johnny. "He thinks it's his fault after all."

Roberto nodded sadly. They got to the roof and waited. "Dang, this is boring." Roberto muttered under his breath.

"Well, nobody said this would be fun." replied Johnny. "Besides, this is important!"

"Yeah, right." Roberto said half heartedly. They sat there and waited for another hour. It was almost time for them to leave when…

"Somebody's coming up the road!" shouted one of the lookouts. Roberto and Johnny looked at the main path. Yes somebody was coming. It was easy to tell that the person was here for a friendly visit.

The person appeared to by a girl. She had long, black hair. There was a mask on her face big enough to cover her eyes and down her nose, stopping just short of the end of the nose. She was wearing a dark blue vest, and black under shirt with no sleeves. She also wore black jeans and a dark blue shirt with red boarding that went around the back of the legs, but left some uncovered space in front of the legs.

The person stopped and stared up at the academy. Several people were also staring at the person from some uncovered windows. The person started laughing.

"You pathetic fools!" the person shouted. Now it was obvious that it was a girl. "I am Nightstar, loyal servant of Master Ryan!" she shouted. "Bring out the one called Oliver Hirano so I can kill him!"

"She's after Oliver!" shouted Roberto.

"I know! I heard her too!" Johnny shouted back.

One of the students went to get Chancellor Arthur. Soon Chancellor Arthur, flanked be Vice Chancellor Nickolas and Professor Toma, was soon on the scene. They climbed up to the roof of the build because it was the only place they could shout at Nightstar.

"I am Chancellor Arthur." Chancellor Arthur shouted down to Nightstar. "What is it you want?"

Nightstar put her hands on her hips. "Didn't you hear what I said earlier?" she shouted in annoyance. "I want Oliver Hirano out here so I can kill him!"

"Kill Oliver Hirano?" shouted Chancellor Arthur.

"Yes. Is there an echo out here?" she shouted sarcastically.

"Give us a minute." Chancellor Arthur shouted. "What do we do?" he asked Professor Toma and Vice Chancellor Nickolas. "We can send Oliver out there. He is no fit state to duel."

Roberto and Johnny stepped forward. "Chancellor," Johnny said and everybody stared at him. "How about we asked if Roberto and I can duel for him?"

"I'm not sure. This could be very dangerous." said Vice Chancellor Nickolas.

"I agree." Professor Toma put in.

"We know it's dangerous, but we want to do it." said Roberto.

Chancellor Arthur stared at them. "You're going to do it anyway, aren't you?" Both Johnny and Roberto nodded. Chancellor Arthur sighed, and waved his hand. "Fine." he said in a defeated tone.

Johnny and Roberto walked over to the roof's edge. "Oliver can't duel right now. But we are willing to duel for him." Johnny shouted.

"Who are you?" Nightstar shouted.

"I'm Johnny and he's Roberto. We are Oliver's best friends!" Johnny shouted back.

Nightstar smirked. "Fine." she shouted. "In fact I'll duel both of you at once!"

"It's nice to see that that worked." said Roberto as he and Johnny climbed down the stairs of the main building. It took them a way but they got to the front door and squeezed through it. They then took position across from Nightstar.

"Before we start, I would like to set some rules." Nightstar said. "First, we all have 8000 life points but you two have to share life points. Second, between the two of you, you can only have one battle phase. Or in other words, if one attacks, the other can't."

"Ok, we accept those conditions." Roberto said. Nightstar smirked.

"Ok," she said. "Let the slaughter begin!"

"I'll start us off." said Johnny. He drew a card. "I summon Kryuel in attack mode (1000/1700). I then place two cards facedown and end my turn."

"My turn," shouted Roberto as he drew a card. "I play the field spell Roundhouse!" A large roundhouse and railroad tracks appeared on the field. "Next, I summon GWR 1400 Class Locomotive in attack mode (1500-1700/300)." A small steam locomotive appeared on the field. "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

Nightstar drew a card. "I summon Attack Neutralizer in attack mode (300/1400)." A small machine with a large net on top of it appeared on the field. "I place two cards facedown and end my turn."

Johnny drew a card. "I summon Elite Goblin Attack Force in attack mode (2200/1500). Do you mind if I attack?" Johnny asked Roberto.

"No, go right ahead." replied Roberto.

"Alright then," said Johnny. "My Goblin Elite Attack Force will attack your Attack Neutralizer!"

"I activate the effect of my Attack Neutralizer!" shouted Nightstar. "If it is attacked by a monster with 1000 attack points or more, I can stop its attack and end my battle phase." The net on top of Attack Neutralizer flew up into the air and landed on Goblin Elite Attack force and Kryuel.

"I place one card facedown and end my turn." said Johnny.

Roberto drew a card. "I sacrifice my GWR 1400 Class Locomotive to summon GWR 2251Class Locomotive in attack mode (2000-2200/1200)." A medium size locomotive appeared on the field. "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

Nightstar drew a card. "I summon Slate Warrior in attack mode (1900/400). Slate Warrior, destroy Johnny's Kryuel." Slate Warrior flew forward and destroyed Kryuel. Johnny and Roberto's life points dropped from 8000-7100.

"I activate Kryuel's effect!" shouted Johnny. "When it is destroyed, I flip a coin. If I called it right, the monster is destroyed." A coin appeared in Johnny's hand. He flipped it. "Heads." he shouted. It landed on tails.

"Oh, too bad." mocked Nightstar. "Moving on, I set one card facedown and end my turn."

Johnny drew a card. "I activate traps All-Out Attacks, Fatal Abacus, and Call of the Haunted to bring back my Kryuel."

"Why are you activating all those cards?" asked Roberto.

"Because of this," replied Johnny. "I sacrifice my trap cards to summon **URIA, LORD OF SEARING FLAMES **in attack mode (3000/0)."

"A Sacred Beast," Nightstar said in an offhand tone. "Interesting."

"I activate the effect of my Uria, Lord of Searing Flames." Johnny said. "I can destroy one spell or trap card."

"Alright, chose one." said Nightstar pointing to the three facedown cards she had.

"I chose to destroy the middle one!" Uria opened its mouth and flame shot out of its mouth. The flames destroyed the facedown card. "Now, my Uria will destroy your Slate Warrior!"

"I activate the trap card Negate Attack!" shouted Nightstar. "I assume that you know what it does so I'm not going to explain it." Uria's attack was stopped.

"I end my turn." said Johnny.

Roberto drew a card. "I activate the spell Derailment! You lose 300 life points from every monster with 'locomotive' in my graveyard!" Nightstar's life points dropped from 8000-7400. "Next I place two cards facedown and end my turn."

Nightstar drew a card. "I summon Vorse Raider in attack mode (1900/1200). I end my place one card facedown and end my turn."

Johnny drew a card. "I activate the spell card Triangle Force! This card allows me to take two more Triangle Forces and play them right now!" Two more Triangle Forces appeared on the field. "And now, I sacrifice my spell cards to summon **HAMON, LORD OF STRIKING THUNDER **in attack mode (4000/4000). I end my turn, so Roberto can have some fun."

"Thank you," said Roberto as he drew a card. "I summon LSWR 415 Class Locomotive in attack mode (1700-1900/200)." A small steam locomotive appeared on the field. "Now my GWR 2251 Class Locomotive will destroy your Vorse Raider!" The locomotive rolled forward and crushed Vorse Raider. Nightstar's life points dropped from7400-7100. "I effect of my GWR 2251 Class Locomotive's effect activates. When it successfully destroys a monster, all of your spells and trap cards are destroyed." Nightstar's spells and traps are destroyed. "I end my turn."

Nightstar drew a card. "I activate the spell card Scapegoat! This card gives me 4 scapegoat tokens." The 4 scapegoats appeared on the field. "I end my turn."

Johnny drew a card. "I set one monster in defense mode. I end my turn."

Roberto drew a card. "I summon NER Class E1 Locomotive in attack mode (1200-1400/400). "Now my three monsters will destroy three of your scapegoats." LSWR 415 Class Locomotive, GWR 2251 Class Locomotive, and NER Class E1 Locomotive rolled forward and destroyed three scapegoat tokens. "I end my turn."

Nightstar drew a card. "This is going to be fun. I activate the spell card Pacifist Zone!" Large white circles appeared underneath every monster on the field. "Until the end of my next turn, no monsters can attack. So I summon Dark Blade in attack mode (1800/1500). I end my turn."

Johnny drew a card. "I summon Evil Hero Infernal Gainer in attack mode (1600/0). Then I sacrifice my Elite Goblin Attack Force, my face down monster, and my Evil Hero Infernal Gainer to special summon **RAVIEL, LORD OF PHANTASMA **in attack mode (4000/4000). Since we can't attack, I end my turn."

Roberto drew a card. "I sacrifice my NER Class E1 Locomotive and LSWR 415 Class Locomotive to summon LNER Class A4 Locomotive in attack mode (3000/100)!" A large, streamlined locomotive appeared on the field. "I activate his effects! First, he is not affected by spells or traps. Second, if I decrease his attack points by 1000, he can attack your life points directly!" LNER Class A4 Locomotive rolled towards Nightstar and ran over her, but becoming transparent at the last second. Her life points dropped from 7100-5100. "I end my turn."

Nightstar drew a card and smirked. "This card will lead to your downfall!" she shouted. "I sacrifice my Dark Blade and attack Neutralizer to summon **Yubel **in attack mode (0/0)."

* * *

Everyone on the roof of the Main Building was watching in awe. "They're going to win." said Vice Chancellor Nickolas.

"But why would Nightstar summon a monster with 0 attack and defense points?" asked Professor Toma.

"I think I know." Andrew said and everybody turned to look at him. "If she's doing what I think she is doing, they don't stand a chance."

* * *

Oliver was unaware of anything that was happening. He still was sitting in the room staring. He heard a commotion and decided to see what was happening. When he opened the door, he saw a group of students running by.

"What's going on?" he asked one of them.

The student stopped. "Roberto and Johnny are dueling someone called Nightstar." And the student ran off. Oliver followed him, charging down the hallway.

"No, not again!" he shouted.

* * *

"Have you lost it?!" Roberto shouted. "Why summon such a weak monster?"

Nightstar ignored him. "Next, I activate the spell Quick Summon! This allows me to normal summon another monster from my hand. So I summon Mad Dog of Darkness, then I place one card facedown. As my turn ends, I sacrifice my Mad Dog of Darkness to keep my Yubel on the field."

Johnny drew a card. "I activate the trap Forces of Battle!" Nightstar shouted before Johnny could do anything. "This forces all monsters on the field to attack one monster of my choice. I chose that they attack my Yubel!"

"But why?" asked Roberto. "Your monster has no attack points."

Because of a special effect, you idiot," sneered Nightstar. "When your monsters attack, my monster wouldn't be destroyed and my life points will remain unharmed. Yours, on the other hand, will take the hit that mine would've taken!"

First, Ravel attacked Yubel. Yubel was not destroyed and Johnny and Roberto's life points dropped from 7100-3100. Uria then attacked Yubel and their life points dropped from 3100-100. Hamon then attacked and their life points dropped to 0. LNER Class A4 Locomotive and GWR 2251 Class Locomotive attack Yubel, but it didn't matter.

"Now you die!" Nightstar shouted. Black flames appeared around Roberto and Johnny and started closing in.

"Johnny! Roberto!" they turned to see Oliver running towards them

"Oliver!" Johnny shouted. "Don't let our deaths get too you!"

"Yeah!" Roberto. "Stand strong and beat this creep!" They both gave Oliver the thumbs up before they were completely engulfed. Oliver stared at where Johnny and Roberto had been. Then he glared at Nightstar.

"I swear I will kill you!" Oliver shouted.

Nightstar shook her head. "No need to use that kind of language with me! We're practically family after all." Everybody who heard that muttered in confusion. What did she mean?

Oliver, on the other hand, stared at Nightstar in horror. "No, it can't be!" he shouted.

Nightstar laughed. "Oh it is!" Nightstar placed her hand on her mask, and took it off. She threw it to the ground and it dissolved into nothing.

Everybody gasped.

"Alexandra…"

* * *

**GWR 1400 Class Locomotive**

**Type: **monster/earth/machine

**Level: **4

**Stats: **(1500/300)

**Effect: **none

**LSWR 415 Class Locomotive**

**Type: **monster/earth/machine

**Level: **4

**Stats: **(1700/200)

**Effect: **none

**NER Class E1 Locomotive**

**Type:** monster/earth/machine

**Level: **4

**Stats: **(1200/400)

**Effect: **none

**GWR 2251 Class Locomotive**

**Type: **monster/earth/machine-effect

**Level: **6

**Stats: **(2000/1200)

**Effect: **When this card successfully destroys a monster, destroy all spells and trap cards on your opponent's side of the field.

**LNER Class A4 Locomotive**

**Type: **monster/earth/machine-effect

**Level: **8

**Stats: **(3000/100)

**Effect: **This card can't be affect by spells or traps. If you decrease this card's attack points by 1000, this card can attack your opponent's life points directly.

**Derailment **

**Type: **normal spell

**Image: **a derailed locomotive

**Effect: **Inflect 300 points of damage to your opponent for every monster with 'locomotive' in their name in your graveyard.

**Attack Neutralizer**

**Type: **monster/dark/machine-effect

**Level: **4

**Stats: **(300/1400)

**Effect: **When this card is attacked by a monster with more than 1000 attack points while it is in attack position, negate the attack and end the battle phase.

**Pacifist Zone**

**Type: **normal spell

**Image: **a large area with a white circle around it.

**Effect: **No one can conduct a battle phase until the end of your next turn after this card's activation. This card can't be countered by spells or traps.

**Forces of Battle**

**Type: **trap

**Image: **a group of monsters moving in to attack one single monster.

**Effect: **This card can only be activated during your opponent's turn. Select one monster on your side of the field. All monsters on the field must attack the selected monster until it is destroyed. If your opponent loses a monster due to this card, you can't conduct a battle phase.


	42. Pain part 2

Alexandra glared at Oliver. Her face had a look of such evil that Oliver winced. "Yes, it's me, dear brother." she said.

"B…but…" stammered Oliver. He was too horrified to say anything.

"But what?" mocked Alexandra. "Why did I become Ryan's servant? Why did I kill Johnny and Roberto? Why do I want to kill you? Oliver, who was at a loss for words, just nodded. "I just wised up to things, that's all. Master Ryan is the most powerful thing on earth. He can manipulate darkness and life itself. So, why be on the wrong side of things? I chose to be his servant because it is the best thing in the long run. All of the other pathetic worms who do can just die, for all I care."

This brought Oliver out of his state of shock. "No, you can't be Alexandra. Alexandra would never say things like that!"

Alexandra laughed. "You're both right and wrong."

"What?!" shouted Oliver.

Alexandra stopped laughing. "Alright, I admit. I'm not Alexandra, mentally. But I am Alexandra physically."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" asked Oliver.

"Everyone has a dark part of themselves," said Alexandra. "Most of the time, they are buried away. But, in my case, Master Ryan has given me power. This allows me to block out Alexandra so that I, Nightstar, can be in control."

"So, in other words, you're my sister, and you're not my sister." Oliver said hesitantly. Nightstar nodded. "Alright then, I now have no problem with killing you!" Oliver shouted, and activated his duel disk.

Nightstar chuckled and activated her duel disk, as both of them were encircled by black flame. "This is the last mistake you will ever make, dear brother."

"I'll go first." Oliver said. He drew a card. "I activate the spell card Reinforcements of the Army! This allows me to take a level 4 or lower warrior type monster from my deck to my hand." Oliver took a card from his deck and added it to his hand. "Next, I set one monster facedown in defense mode and end my turn."

Nightstar drew a card. "I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

Oliver drew a card. _'She must be planning something' _he thought. "I activate the field spell Warrior's Training Ground!" The field spell appeared around them. "Next, I summon Apprentice-Axmen in attack mode (1300-1600/1000)."

"I activate the trap card Trap Hole!" shouted Nightstar. "This card destroys one monster that is summoned." A large hole appeared under Apprentice-Axmen and he fell into it.

"I place one card facedown and end my turn." said Oliver.

Nightstar drew a card. "I activate the trap card Chains of Movement! This will switch your monster into attack mode!" Chains appeared and shot into Oliver's facedown card. The monster was flipped up into faceup attack position. It was a man in large, heavy armor and holding a large shield.

"The effect of my Warrior of Shields (200-500/2000) activates!" shouted Oliver. "If it is ever switched into attack position, it gets switched into defense position!" Warrior of Shields switched back to defense mode.

"I set one monster in defense mode and end my turn." said Nightstar.

Oliver drew a card. He glared at his hand. He didn't have a single monster. "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

Nightstar drew a card. "I activate the spell card Graceful Charity! This allows me to draw three cards, and then discard two." Nightstar drew three cards, and then discarded two. "Next I summon Samsara Lotus in attack mode (0/0). Then, I activate the spell card Dark Hole to destroy all monsters on the field!" A large black hole appeared above the field and all monsters on the field were sucked into it. "And now, I activate the spell card Last Will! This allows me to special summon one monster from my deck with 1500 attack points or less if one of my monsters was just destroyed! So now I special summon Yubel in attack mode (0/0). Now, during my end phase, my Samsara Lotus comes back!" Samsara Lotus reappeared on the field. "But I sacrifice it to keep my Yubel on the field. I end my turn."

Oliver drew a card. "Finally, a monster!" he shouted. "I summon the Immortal Bushi in attack mode (1200-1500/600). Now my Immortal Bushi will destroy your Yubel!" Immortal Bushi charged forward and brought its blade down on Yubel. Suddenly, and green vine shot out of the ground and hit Oliver. His life points dropped from 4000-2500.

"What the heck just happened?!" Oliver shouted.

"The effect of my Yubel activates." said Nightstar. "When my monster is attacked, my monster is not destroyed and you take the damage."

Oliver growled in annoyance. "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

Nightstar drew a card. "I activate the spell card Amulet of Forced Attack!" A small black amulet appeared on Immortal Bushi. "Any monster that equipped with this card has to attack any card of my choosing."

"I activate the spell Mystical Space Typhoon!" Oliver shouted. "It allows me to destroy one spell or trap card." Amulet of Forced Attack was destroyed.

"During my end phase, Samsara Lotus comes back." Nightstar said. "Then I sacrifice my Samsara Lotus to keep Yubel on the field."

Oliver drew a card. "I summon Mystical Bowman in attack mode (700-1000/200)." A teenager holding a blue bow appeared on the field. "I activate the effect of my Mystical Bowman. He can attack your life points directly!" Mystical Bowman shot an arrow at Nightstar and her life points dropped from 4000-3000. "I switch my Immortal Bushi to defense mode. I end my turn."

Nightstar drew a card. "I activate the spell card Mining for Raw Material! This allows me to take a spell or trap card from my graveyard to my hand." Nightstar took a card from her graveyard and added it to her hand. "Then I activate Amulet of Forced Attack and equip it to your Mystical Bowman. Now it activates, causing your Mystical Bowman to attack my Yubel!" Mystical shot an arrow at Yubel. The arrow disappeared and a green vine shot out of the ground and hit Oliver. His life points dropped from 2500-1500.

"Now the effect of my Samsara Lotus activates again!" shouted Nightstar. "It comes back from the graveyard. Then I sacrifice my Samsara Lotus to keep Yubel on the field. I end my turn."

Oliver drew a card. "My Mystical Bowman will attack your life points again!" Mystical Bowman shot a second arrow at Nightstar and her life points dropped from 3000-2000. "I end my turn."

Nightstar drew a card. "Amulet of Forced Attack will now activate. Mystical Bowman will now attack my Yubel." Mystical Bowman attacked Yubel again and Oliver's life points dropped from 1500-500. "Next I summon Mystical Spell Dispenser in attack mode (0/0)." A small machine appeared on the field. "Samsara Lotus comes back from my graveyard again, and I sacrifice it to keep my Yubel on the field. I end my turn."

Oliver drew a card. "I'm sorry Alexandra." He whispered under his breath. "I sacrifice my Immortal Bushi and Mystical Bowman to summon Gilford the Legend in attack mode (2600/2000)." Oliver held his head low, not wanting to look at Nightstar. "My Gilford the Legend will destroy you Mystical Spell Dispenser!" Gilford the Legend charged towards Mystical Spell Dispenser.

"Do you think you've won?" sneered Nightstar. "Well you haven't. I activate the effect of my Mystical Spell Dispenser! It allows me to activate a spell card from my hand. So I activate the spell card Dark Mirror of Damage! This will inflect half of the damage I take to you!" Oliver and Alexandra's life points dropped to 0. "Since it's a tie, nobody dies." A wall of shadow appeared behind Nightstar. "Until we meet again." she said, and stepped back into the shadows. She disappeared as did the shadows.

Oliver turned around and walked back into the building. He was met by Trevor. "Oliver..." Trevor started.

Oliver cut him off. "Just leave me alone." Trevor watched as Oliver walked away.

* * *

Nightstar reappeared in Ryan's throne room. She bowed before Ryan. "I've failed you master," she said. "I accept any punishment that you see fit."

Ryan laughed. "No, that will not be necessary. You had just woke up, so some failures are to be expected."

Nightstar rose to her feet. "Thank you, master."

Ryan waved his hand in the air. "You're dismissed." Nightstar left the room. Ryan smiled to himself. The end of these fools was near.

* * *

**Warrior of Shields **

**Type: **monster/light/warrior-effect

**Level: **4

**Stats: **(200/2000)

**Effect: **When this card is switched to attack position, switch it to defense mode.

**Mystical Bowman**

**Type: **monster/earth/warrior-effect

**Level: **4

**Stats: **(700/200)

**Effect: **This card can attack your opponent's life points directly.

**Mystical Spell Dispenser **

**Type: **monster/dark/machine-effect

**Level: **4

**Stats: **(0/0)

**Effect: **When this card is attacked, you may activate one spell card from your hand.

**Amulet of Forced Attack**

**Type: **equip spell

**Image: **a warrior with a black amulet charging towards a large demon.

**Effect: **Any monster equipped with this card must attack one monster that you select.

**Mining for Raw Material **

**Type:** normal spell

**Image: **men working in a mine

**Effect: **Take one spell or trap card in your graveyard and add it to your hand.

**Dark Mirror of Damage**

**Type: **quick spell

**Image: **a large, demonic mirror with the reflection of a demon in it.

**Effect: **When one of your monsters is destroyed as a result of battle, half of the damage you take is inflected to your opponent's life points.

**Chains of Movement**

**Type: **trap

**Image: **a creature in defense position being forced into attack position by dark chains.

**Effect: **Switch the battle position of one monster on the field.


	43. Betrayal and Redemption

A few days later, Chancellor Arthur had managed to contact the main land and a ship had arrived with food and supplies. The ship had to anchor off shore and a few small boats had to ferry supplies and people who wanted to leave back and forth from the island. Also, a couple of professional duelists had arrived to see if they could help.

Chancellor Arthur walked around the main building giving orders to the students who were fortifying the building. He watched them, some looked scared, and some looked excited.

He turned and walked to his office. He sat down at his deck and put his head in his hands. He sighed deeply. He heard the door opened and looked up. Vice Chancellor Nickolas entered the room.

"Chancellor Arthur, we need to talk." he said, a grim look on his face.

"What is it, Nickolas?" asked Chancellor Arthur in a tired voice.

"I thing we need to strike Ryan now before he can spread his influence around the room!" he shouted, slamming his hand against Chancellor Arthur's desk.

Chancellor Arthur sighed. "We can't," he replied. "We can't do anything until we get some more information."

Vice Chancellor Nickolas gave Chancellor Arthur a grim smile and pull out a piece of paper. "This was found nailed to the front doors this morning." Nickolas said as he gave it to Chancellor Arthur.

Chancellor stared at the paper. He gave a horrified glance at Vice Chancellor. "Have you found either of them?" he asked. Chancellor Arthur looked at the paper and read it again

--Several hours earlier--

Ryan watched as Timothy, Kyle and several other people filed into his throne room. A large table sat in the middle room and everyone was taking their places at the table. Nightstar was sitting on a chair next to Ryan's throne. Ryan waited for everyone to be seated.

"My fateful servants," he stared. "Tonight we plan our attack on the infidels who refuse to embrace my darkness. Before we move from this island, they must be eradicated. I would like to hear you opinions on how this would be done."

"We could siege them." Kyle said. Several people muttered at this comment. "It would minimize our casualties," he continued. "And maybe some will pledge their elegance to you, master."

"That would be boring," pouted Nightstar. "I say we rush them, destroying everything in the process."

"Isn't that a little too bloodthirsty?" asked Timothy. "I say we deliver an ultimatum. Those who wish to join us to do so, and then we destroyed the rest of them with the largest, strongest monsters we've got."

There were more mutters from the others that were assembled. "What is with you two?" shouted one of them. "You have been Ryan's loyal servants for longer than any of us and you've gone soft!"

"Yeah," shouted another. "I think we should go with Nightstar's plan." There was a roar of approval.

"Alright," said Ryan holding his hand up for silence. "Whoever agrees with Kyle's plan please raise their hand." No hands were raised. "Whoever agrees to Timothy's plan please raise their hand." Again, no hands were raised. "Now, whoever agrees with Nightstar's plan please raise their hand." Every hand except for Timothy's and Kyle's hand shot into the air. "Well that settles it."

"But wait a minute…" started Kyle, but was cut off by Ryan's glare.

"Are you going to argue with your master?" he asked in a threatening voice.

"No." Kyle said, turning away from Ryan.

"Good." said Ryan. "You all are dismissed."

Kyle jumped from his seat and ran from the room. It made him sick, real sick. Now, many more people would have to die. He didn't like that. He had always been a peaceful person before he had been forced to join Ryan.

He soon stopped running and leaned against a wall. He took out his wallet and pulled out the picture of Emily. _'Is this really worth sacrificing people's lives?' _he asked himself. Was it really worth killing many people to save the life of one? Then he asked himself, _'What would Emily think?'_

Suddenly, down the corridor, a small light appeared. At first, Kyle didn't notice it. But the light grew larger and large until it was the size of the corridor. By now, Kyle had taken notice of it and stepped away from the wall to face it. Kyle stared into the light and saw three figures, barely visible in the glow of the light.

The shortest of the three figures stepped forward. It was a girl wearing a hospital gown. She smiled as she approached Kyle. "Hello Kyle." the girl said.

"Emily…" stuttered Kyle.

The girl nodded. "Yes it is me. I'm leaving this earth, and I just wanted to see you one more time. I can understand what you have done. I don't think any less of you for doing it." Kyle opened his mouth to say something but Emily stopped him. "Just remember that I love you and that I will always love you. Good-bye brother. And don't worry; we will see each other again." Emily turned and walked back into the light and stood next to the two other figures.

She turned back to Kyle and waved at him. The light started to dim. It grew weaker and weaker until it disappeared. _"Oh, and one more thing."_ echoed Emily's voice from nowhere. _"You haven't killed anyone. They can still be saved."_

Kyle was dumfounded. He stared at where Emily and the light had vanished. "What did she mean by 'I'm leaving this earth?" he said out loud. Suddenly, his PDA in his pocket started peeping. He pulled it from his pocket; it said that he had just received an E-mail. He opened it. It was from the hospital that Emily was at.

'Dear Kyle Yasima. We regret to inform you that your sister has just passed away…' That was all he ever read. Throwing his PDA down, he ran back towards the throne room. Seeing that the doors were closed, he kicked the door off its hinges. "RYAN!" he shouted upon entering the room.

Everyone in the room, except Ryan and Nightstar, jumped when the door slammed into the ground and Kyle's shout. "Yes Kyle?" Ryan asked.

"My sister has just died!" he shouted. "You were supposed to keep her from dying!"

Ryan smiled and laughed. "Sorry, I forgot."

Something inside of Kyle snapped. The fact that he had been backstabbed and Ryan's unconcern and lack of remorse drove him off the edge. He charged at Kyle, arm outstretched, hands grasping for his throat. Suddenly, something collided with Kyle's chest and he flew backwards hitting the wall.

When his vision cleared, Kyle saw that the points of three spears were pointed directly at him. He looked up and saw the owners of the spears. They were tall, faceless, and wearing long black cloaks.

"Who do you like my new body guards?" asked Ryan. Ryan waved his hand and the bodyguards returned to the side of the throne. "I should kill you for daring to attack me, but I won't. Instead you are banished, never to return here again." Kyle picked himself off the floor and walked out the door. Timothy stood up and followed him out the door.

"Are you leaving too?" asked Ryan. Timothy nodded. Ryan shrugged. "Go on ahead, knock yourself out." Timothy walked out the door.

"Master," Nightstar said, with a look of concern on her face. "Is that the best thing to do? They could betray you."

Ryan shrugged. "As of now, I really don't care what they do. They are useless to me now. Beside, nothing they could do can stop me anyway."

Kyle and Timothy walked through the corridors of the castle and walked out the front door. "Why did you follow me anyway?" asked Kyle.

"I can be serious when I need to be," Timothy said. "I was also disgusted by what Ryan had been doing. So when you left, I decided to leave too." Timothy chuckled bitterly. "And besides, I really didn't what to do this anyway." Timothy noticed that Kyle was writing on a piece of paper. "What are you doing?"

"Warning them." replied Kyle. "Wait here." he said and walked towards the main building. He soon here some banging and Kyle soon returned. "Lets find some place to sleep for the night." They found the Obelisk Blue Boys Dorm and spent the night there.

--Present day--

Chancellor Arthur looked back up at Vice Chancellor Nickolas. "Are you sure this is true?"

Vice Chancellor Nickolas shook his head. "No, but considering what kind of person Ryan is, it is probably true."

Chancellor Arthur thought for a moment. "Alright, fine. Gather the students. We will attack Ryan before he can attack us." Vice Chancellor Nickolas nodded and left the office.

* * *

Kyle stood on the deck of the ship anchored off the island. He knew that as he gazed at the island that he would never see it again. He promised himself that he would never return to the island. The island held too many bad memories from him.

Feeling a single tear running down his check, he went below decks and found a place to sleep. He hoped that it would leave soon.

* * *


	44. The Final Battle Begins

Chancellor Arthur had called Brian, Rachel, Trevor, and Andrew to his office. They grimly filed into his office and sat in the chairs he had set for them.

"The time has come." he said solemnly. "We must stop Ryan now, but there is one option left for us. We must gather the students for a full assault on his castle."

"Is that the only option left?" asked Rachel. Chancellor Arthur nodded.

Brian jumped from his chair. "Well, what are we waiting for?" he shouted. "Lets attack now! Heck, I'll even lead the charge!"

"It's not that simple!" Andrew shouted, getting Brian's attention. "We need to do some strategizing."

"Unfortunately, it is very simple." Chancellor Arthur interrupted. "The only way to attack is a frontal assault. But I do have a plan that could help our situation. You four well sneak into his castle during the battle and take Ryan out."

"So, in other words, we are going to be commandos." Brian said. Chancellor Arthur nodded.

"But is four people enough?" asked Rachel. "Don't you think we need more people?"

Chancellor Arthur sighed sadly. "No, there is no one we can add."

"I can go." came a voice from the door way. Everyone turned to see who had talked. The door to the office had been left open and Oliver was standing in the door way.

"No, no your too young." said Andrew standing up. "It's too dangerous."

"It doesn't matter if you let me come with you or not, I'll still go." Oliver said. Andrew walked over to him and punched him. Oliver fell backwards and hit the wall.

"You don't get it kid!" Andrew shouted. "Ryan isn't an average person. If you duel him, your life could be at stake!"

Oliver picked himself off the floor. "I don't care!" he shouted. "That guy kidnapped my sister! And I'm going to make he pay."

Andrew was about to respond but Chancellor Arthur cut him off. "That's enough Andrew. He can come if he wants to."

Andrew glared at Chancellor Arthur and sighed. He sat back down on his chair. Oliver leaned against the wall. He probed a tooth with his finger.

Chancellor Arthur sighed. "Back to my plan. Once we start the battle, you will take motor boats and land them around the back of the castle. There you will break into the castle, find Ryan, and take him out."

"But what if Ryan isn't in the castle?" asked Brian.

Andrew chuckled. "Knowing Ryan, he would be leading his servants. He'll sit back and let them do the work."

"Well, the plan is simple enough." said Chancellor Arthur. "Now go, tool your decks and get some rest. Tomorrow sees the fate of the world." Everyone nodded and left the office.

* * *

Ryan sat on his throne. He was making plans in his head of what he would do when he ruled the world. He didn't notice Nightstar enter the room until she bowed before him and said "Master."

Ryan looked down on her. "Yes?"

Nightstar stood up. "I have some concerns about tomorrows attack. They might attack us before we attack them."

Ryan chuckled. "It won't matter. If it gets that bad, I will destroy them all. But, I must discuss something with you. Tomorrow, when the attack starts, I want you to stay here with me."

"Why, my master?" asked Nightstar.

"Because, during the attack, a group is going to come after me." replied Ryan.

"But, your guards…" started Nightstar.

"That isn't any fun!" said Ryan. "When I destroy them, I at least I want to get a kick out of it. But back to what I was saying, I want you to stay here. What you need to do is stall them, make them tired so crushing them would be all that much easier."

Nightstar knew not to argue with Ryan. She bowed. "Yes master."

"Good," said Ryan. "You're dismissed." Nightstar left the room. Ryan chuckled to himself. "Tomorrow, the world will see one of the greatest battles of the century."

* * *

The next day, the island was unnaturally quiet. Not even the waves were breaking against the island. The students of Duel Academy filed out of the main building. Vice Chancellor Nickolas, Toma, Higema, Asinda, and Ginsea lead the students. The students soon gathered at the edge of the forest near Ryan's castle. There they waited until Ryan's servants came out of the castle.

They lined up and started summoning their dark monsters. They then started moving towards the main building. Then one of the students summoned a dragon monster that shot a fire ball at one of the dark monsters, destroying it. Ryan's servants turned to see where the shot had come from.

With a roar, a wave of blue, yellow, and red charged from the forest and slammed into the dark masses. And with that, the battle began. Monsters were being destroyed faster than they could be summoned. There were so many explosions that a large cloud of dust rose from the ground and rose into the air.

Spells and trap cards were also being activated as quickly as possible. No single duelist was fighting no less than two of the enemy at once, and there was some friendly fire. Students from both sides were dropping like flies. The professional duelist who had come where right in the middle of the black masses, destroying everything black that moved.

* * *

Andrew, Oliver, Brian, Trevor, and Rachel were speeding towards Ryan's castle in the motor boats. Andrew looked over at the castle and saw the cloud of dust rising.

"So, it has begun." he muttered to himself.

They soon reached the island the castle sat on and left their boats. They walked around the castle to the front gate. They found it wide open.

"That's very strange." Andrew said. "This is probably a trap."

"No, it's not," said a figure that stepped out of the shadows. It was a bald man wearing a black robe. "You just have to fight your way to my master."

Brian stepped forward. "Well if you want a duel, I'll duel you."

The man chuckled. "That's good, but this is a tag duel. So two of you have and fight me."

"But there is only one of you!" Trevor said. "How can you duel two of us?"

The man chuckled again. "Simple. I am two men in one." As the man talked, a second person fazed out of him and stood next to him. "But, I've been rude. Let me introduce ourselves. I am Jun, and his name is Ken."

Brian turned back to the group. "Do I have any volunteers?" he asked.

"I'll be your partner." Rachel said stepping forward.

"Alright," said Brian, clapping his hands together. "Lets get the duel started!"

"I couldn't agree more!" said Rachel, activating her duel disk.

"You're both in a hurry to lose." Jun said.

"There is no way you can win against us." said Ken. The four duelists took up positions facing each other.

"Let's duel!"

* * *


	45. Gate Crashers

"I'll start the duel," said Brian, drawing his hand, and a sixth card. "I summon Elemental Hero Fogman in attack mode (0/1200)." A man made of fog wearing a dark blue shirt and pants with a large F on the shirt appeared on the field. "I then place two cards facedown and end my turn."

"Now, I'll go." said Ken as he drew his sixth card. "I summon Small Piece Golem in attack mode (1100/0). I end my turn."

"Now it's my turn." said Rachel. She drew her sixth card. "I summon Sunlight Unicorn in attack mode (1800/1000). I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"And now, I go." Jun said as he drew his sixth card. "I place three cards facedown and end my turn."

"Okay, back to me." said Brian as he drew a card. "I summon Elemental Hero Metal Morpher in attack mode (1700/1400)." A man made completely out of metal appeared on the field. "Now my Elemental Hero Metal Morpher will attack Jun directly!"

"I activate the trap card Wall of Peep Holes!" shouted Jun as a wall with several small holes in it appeared in front of him. "As long as this trap is on the field, you can attack me if I have no monsters on the field." Elemental Hero Metal Morpher walked up to the wall and looking in one of the peep holes. Seeing nothing, it shrugged and returned to Brian's side of the field.

"I switch Elemental Hero Fogman to defense mode and end my turn." said Brian.

Ken drew a card. "Hey wait a minute," he said. "Where did those other guys go?" Brian and Rachel looked around and saw that Oliver, Trevor, and Andrew were gone.

"They must have snuck past you." Rachel said.

"Crap," growled Ken. "Back to the duel, I suppose. I summon Middle Piece Golem in attack mode (1600/0). Then I place one card facedown and end my turn."

Rachel drew a card. "I activate the effect of my Sunlight Unicorn. I look at the top card of my deck, and if it is a spell card, I get to keep it." Rachel looked at the top card of her deck. It was a spell card. "That's good." she said to herself as she added the card to her hand. "Now my Sunlight Unicorn will attack Ken's Small Piece Golem!" Sunlight Unicorn charged forward and jabbed Small Piece Golem and destroyed it. Ken and Jun's life points dropped from 8000-7300.

"Did we forget to mention that we both have 8000 life points? And that the points are pooled so we have to share life points?" asked Jun.

"We figured as much." Rachel said. "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

Jun drew a card. "I summon Mataza the Zapper in attack mode (1300/800). Then I equip him with Axe of Despair! This will give my monster an extra 1000 attack points." Mataza the 

Zapper's sword disappeared and was replaced with an axe, and its attack points rose to 2300. "Now my Mataza the Zapper will attack Sunlight Unicorn!"

"I activate the trap card Hero's chivalry!" Brian shouted. "This will redirect your attack to my Elemental Hero Fogman!" Mataza the Zapper's attack stopped and it redirected the attack towards Elemental Hero Fogman. Mataza the Zapper's attack fazed through Fogman.

"Hey!" shouted Jun. "Why isn't your monster destroyed!"

"The effect of my Elemental Hero Fogman activated." Brian said. "When it is attacked, it can only be destroyed by a wind attribute monster. I should also mention that Fogman is the only monster you can attack due to my trap card."

Jun growled in annoyance. "I end my turn."

Brian drew a card. "I activate the effect of my Elemental Hero Metal Morpher. When one monster on the field is equipped with an equip card, it gains half of the attack points that the equip card gave that monster." Elemental Hero Metal Morpher's attack points rose from 1700-2200. "Now my Elemental Hero Metal Morpher will destroy Middle Piece Golem!

"I activate the trap card Negate Attack!" shouted Ken. "This stops the attack and ends your battle phase!"

"I end my turn." said Brian.

Ken drew a card. "I activate the spell card Polymerization to fuse my Middle Piece Golem and the Big Piece Golem in my hand to summon Multiple Piece Golem in attack mode (2600/1300). Now Multiple Piece Golem will destroy the Elemental Hero Metal Morpher!" shouted Ken as Multiple Piece Golem destroyed Elemental Hero Metal Morpher. Brian and Rachel's life points dropped from 8000-7600. "Now, my monster defuses and my Middle Piece and Big Piece Golem (2100/0) reappear. I end my turn."

Rachel drew a card. "I activate the spell card Angel's Feather Duster. This will destroy all of your spell and trap cards and inflect 100 points of damage to you for each one!" Jun's and Ken's spell and trap cards were destroyed and their life points dropped from 7300-6900. "Now my Sunlight Unicorn will attack Mataza the Zapper!" Sunlight Unicorn charged forward and destroyed Mataza the Zapper. Jun and Ken's life points dropped from 6900-6400. "I end my turn."

Jun drew a card. "I set one monster and end my turn."

Brian drew a card. "I also set one monster and play the field spell Skyscraper!" Large skyscrapers appeared and covered the field. "I end my turn."

Ken drew a card. "The first step of your defeat is about to begin." he said smirking. "I sacrifice my Middle Piece Golem and Big Piece Golem to summon Kazejin in attack mode (2400/2200)."

"So, you're planning to summon Gate Guardian." Brian said.

Ken and Jun nodded. "But anyhow," Ken said. "My Kazejin will destroy Sunlight Unicorn." Kazejin opened its mouth and a burst of wind blew out of it and blew Sunlight Unicorn away. Brian and Rachel's life points dropped from 7600-7000. "I end my turn."

Rachel drew a card. "I also set one monster facedown and one card facedown. I end my turn."

Jun drew a card. "I summon Kaiser Sea Horse in attack mode (1700/1650). Now I activate the spell card Double Summon! This allows me to normal summon one more time this turn. So I sacrifice my Kaiser Sea Horse to summon Sanga of Thunder in attack mode (2600/2200). And since Sanga of the Thunder was a light attribute, Kaiser Sea Horse counted as two sacrifices. So now Kazejin will attack Elemental Hero Fogman." Kazejin opened its mouth and Elemental Hero Fogman was blown away. "Sanga of Thunder will now attack Brian's facedown monster." Sanga of Thunder shot a ball of lighting at the facedown monster. It was revealed to be Elemental Hero Clayman (800/2000). "And now, I end my turn."

Brian drew a card. "I remove my Elemental Hero Clayman to summon my Elemental Hero Mountain Defender in defense mode (200/3000). I play one card facedown and end my turn."

Ken drew a card. "I set one monster and now my Kazejin will destroy Rachel's facedown." Kazejin blew away the facedown, revealing it to be a Shinning Angel (1400/800).

"I now activate the effect of my Shinning Angel!" shouted Rachel. "I allows me to special summon Protector of Light in attack mode (500/400)." A small ball of light appeared on the field.

"Alright," said Ken. "Then Sanga of Thunder will destroy your monster."

"I activate my own Negate Attack!" Rachel shouted as Sanga of Thunder's attack stopped.

"I end my turn." growled Ken.

Rachel drew a card. "I activate the spell card The Light of Summoning. This allows me to add a light attribute monster from my deck to my hand that has 1000 attack points or less." Rachel took a card from her deck and added it to her hand. "I summon a second Protector of Light in attack mode (500/400)."

"So what is the point of summoning such weak monsters?" asked Jun.

"The point is," replied Rachel. "That as long as Protector of Light is on the field, no other light attribute monsters can be attacked. And since there are two, you can't attack any light monsters period."

Ken slapped his hand to his face. "Crap."

"I end my by placing one card facedown." said Rachel.

Jun drew a card. "I summon Insect Knight in attack mode (1900/1500). I place one card facedown and end my turn."

Brian drew a card. "I activate Polymerization to fuse Elemental Hero Avian and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman in attack mode (2100/1200). Now, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman will destroy Insect Knight!"

"I activate the trap Attack Guidance Armor!" shouted Jun. "This will switch the target of your attack to my Kazejin!"

"Well you forget I've got Skyscraper on the field." Brian pointed out. "So my monster gains 1000 attack points."

"Yes, but I activate Kazejin's effect!" Jun shouted. "I can reduce the attack points of one monster to 0. So I chose to lower the attack points of Flame Wingman!" Flame Wingman's attack dropped to 0. Kazejin easily blew Flame Wingman away, destroying it. Brian and Rachel's life points dropped from 7000-4600.

"I place two cards facedown and end my turn." said Brian.

Ken drew a card. "I activate Monster Reborn to special summon Insect Knight. Then, I sacrifice Insect Knight and my set monster to summon Suijin in attack mode (2500/2400). And now, I sacrifice Sanga of Thunder, Kazejin, and Suijin to summon **GATE GUARDIAN **in attack mode (3750/3400). But wait, I activate Lightning Vortex! I discard a card so that of your monsters are destroyed!"

"NO!" Brian and Rachel shouted in unison as lightning bolts rain down and destroyed all of their monsters.

"Now Gate Guardian, attack….the girl." Ken said with a sadistic smile. Rachel stared at Gate Guardian in horror as it began its attack.

"I activate the trap card Noble Sacrifice of the Hero!" shouted Brian. "This will redirect the attack to me!" Rachel gasped.

Ken shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me. Either way you still lose life points." Gate Guardian shot a mixture of electricity, water, and air at Brian. He screamed in agony as it hit him. The force of the blast knocked him off his feet and he slammed into the group. Brian and Rachel's life points dropped from 4600-850.

"Brian!" screamed Rachel as Ken and Jun started laughing. Brian lay still on the group. His clothes were ripped in several places and pits were smoldering. He grunted in pain as he picked himself of the ground.

Ken and Jun stopped laughing. "I end my turn." Ken said.

Rachel drew a card. "I set one monster in defense mode and end my turn."

Jun drew a card. "Gate Guardian will now destroy the facedown card." Gate Guardian attacked the facedown monster and it was destroyed. "I end my turn."

Brian painfully drew a card. "I activate the spell Pot of Greed. This allows me to draw two cards." Brian drew two cards. "Next, I activate Fifth Hope! This allows me to take five Elemental Hero cards from my graveyard and add them to my deck. Then I draw two cards." Brian shuffled the five cards into his deck and drew two. "Now I activate Spellbooks in the Pot. This allows every player to draw three cards." Brian, Rachel, Jun, and Ken drew three cards.

"Thanks for helping us." Jun said sarcastically.

"Shut up," said Brian. "Now I activate Polymerization to fuse Avian, Bustinatrix, Clayman, and Bubbleman to summon Elemental Hero Electrum in attack mode (2900/2600). Now his effects activate. First, all removed from play cards are returned to their decks. Second, my monster gains 300 attack points for every monster that is the same attribute as itself, which would only be this monster." Elemental Hero Electrum's attack points rose to 3200. "Now Electrum will attack the Gate Guardian!"

"But why? He is too weak!" shouted Jun.

Brian almost fell over. "Have you forgotten about my Skyscraper already?! It gives all Elemental Hero monsters 1000 attack points when they are attack a stronger monster!" Jun and Ken both slapped their heads. Electrums attack points rose to 4200 and it easily destroyed Gate Guardian. Jun and Ken's life points dropped from 6400-5950.

"I place one card facedown and end my turn." said Brian.

Ken drew a card. "I pass."

Rachel drew a card. "Crap, I pas too."

Jun drew a card, and smirked. "I activate the spell card Dark Element. This card can only be activated if Gate Guardian is in the graveyard. So now I pay half our life points to special summon Dark Guardian in attack mode (3800/2700)." Jun and Ken's life points dropped from 5950-2975. "Now, Dark Guardian will destroy your Elemental Hero Electrum!" Dark Guardian charged forward and destroyed Elemental Hero Electrum. Brian and Rachel's life points dropped from 850-250. "I end my turn."

Brian drew a card. "I activate the spell card Miracle Fusion. So I remove Elemental Heroes Avian, Clayman, Bubbleman, and Burstinatrix to summon Avatar the Master of Elements in 

attack mode (4200/4000)!" A being appearing on the field, it was shinning bright yellow. It was wearing a long golden robe. Circling around it was wind, rocks, fire, and water.

"Should we mention that our Dark Guardian can't be destroyed?" said Jun.

"It won't matter." said Brian. "My Avatar gains 500 attack points for every fire, water, earth, or wind attribute monster that is in my graveyard or removed from play." Avatar's attack points rose from 4200-8200.

"8200!" Jun screamed.

"And there is one more thing to mention." Brian said. "When it attacks a monster, that monster loses 1000 attack points. So Avatar the Master of Elements, attack his Dark Guardian!" Avatar nodded and shot flame, water, wind, and rocks at Dark Guardian. It wasn't destroyed but Jun and Ken's life points dropped to 0.

Jun and Ken started screaming as their bodies started to dissolve. They shouted for forgiveness from Ryan, but they soon disappeared.

"Well, that was new." said Brian. And with that, he collapsed. Rachel rushed over to him. Rachel sat down on the ground and held Brian's head in her lap. She was surprised at how much that blast had done to him.

"Thank you, Brian." Rachel whispered.

"You're welcome." Brian muttered back.

* * *

Meanwhile Andrew, Trevor, and Oliver were running through the halls of the castle. They had come to three dead ends until they found one of Ryan's servants. After Andrew beat him senseless, the servants pointed out where Ryan was.

They had reached a stairway and found a servant there. Before the servant could say anything, Andrew ran up to him. He grabbed the servant's head and slammed it into the wall. The servant fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Nice touch." Trevor said as he and Oliver ran after Andrew. They soon came to another servant on the stairway. Andrew lunged at him, grabbed the servant's legs, lifted the man up, and threw him over his head. Oliver and Andrew had to step to the side as the servant fell down the stairs.

They soon came to another long hallway until they reached a large set of doors. Andrew ran at the door and kicked it in. Ryan, Nightstar and another man in armor were in the room.

"Did you have to kick that door down?" asked Ryan. "It wasn't locked."

"Shut up, Ryan." Andrew snarled.

Ryan laughed. Just as Oliver and Trevor came into the room, black flame appeared in the doorway. Ryan nodded to the man in armor. He stepped forward

"I am Shin, the Black Knight." the man said. "Who will be my first opponent?"

Andrew shrugged and stepped forward. "I might as well be." he said. They activated their duel disks.

"This will be your last duel!" said Shin.

"Oh, I don't think so." Andrew said.

"Lets duel!" they shouted.

* * *

I would like to point out two things about this chapter.

1. I just made up Dark Guardian's defense points because I could find it.

2. I'm not sure on the Avatar thing.

* * *

**Brian's Cards**

**Elemental Hero Fogman**

**Type: **monster/wind/warrior/effect

**Level: **4

**Stats: **(0/1200)

**Effect: **This card can't be destroyed by battle except by a wind attribute monster.

**Elemental Hero Metal Morpher **

**Type: **monster/earth/machine-effect

**Type: **4

**Stats: **(1700/1400)

**Effect: **When there is a monster has an equip spell card on the field, this card gains half of the attack points that the equipped monster gained.

**Avatar, the Master of Elements **

**Type: **monster/light/warrior-effect/fusion

**Level: **10

**Stats: **(4200/4000)

**Effect: **'earth monster'+'wind monster'+'water monster'+'fire monster'

This card can only be summoned by fusion summon. This card gains 500 attack points for every earth, wind, water, and fire attribute monster that is in the graveyard or removed from play. When this card attacks a monster, the target monster's attack points are reduced by half. This card can't be destroyed by spell or trap cards.

**Hero's Chivalry **

**Type: **trap

**Image: **a hero stepping between a woman and a large fiend.

**Effect: **This card can only be activated when your opponent attacks. Redirect the attack to one other monster on the field. Until the end of the battle phase, your opponent can only attack the selected card.

**Noble Sacrifice of the Hero**

**Type: **trap

**Image: **a hero being blasted by a beam of energy with a large city in the distance.

**Effect: **This card can only be activated if an 'Elemental Hero' was destroyed this turn. Switch the target of one direct attack.

**Rachel's Cards**

**Protector of Light**

**Type: **monster/light/fairy-effect

**Level: **3

**Stats: **(500/400)

**Effect: **as long as this card is faceup on the field, no light attribute monsters can be attacked.

**Angel's Feather Dusters**

**Type: **normal spell

**Image:** An angelic feather sweeping across some cards.

**Effect: **All of your opponent's spell and trap cards are destroyed. Then inflect 100 life points to your opponent for each card destroyed.

**The Light of Summoning**

**Type: **quick spell

**Image: **a bright light shinning down on a deck. Fairy type monsters are coming from the deck and heading towards the light.

**Effect: **Take one fairy type monster with 1000 attack points from your deck and add it to your hand.

**Ken and Jun's cards**

**Wall of Peep Holes**

**type: **continous trap

**Image: **a large wall with peep holes in it

**Effect: **If you have now monsters on the field, your opponent can't attack you directly.


	46. Battle of Knights

"I'll go first," said Andrew as he drew his hand and a sixth card. "I summon Knight of the Sun in attack mode (1500/1300). I place one card facedown and end my turn."

Shin drew a card. "I summon Dishonorable Knight in attack mode (1600/200)." A man in knight's armor holding a machine gun in one hand, and a RPG in the other appeared on the field. "Dishonorable Knight will attack your Knight of the Sun!" shouted Shin as Dishonorable fired its RPG at the Knight of the Sun, destroying it.

"When Knight of the Sun is destroyed, I take no battle damage." said Andrew.

"I end my turn." Shin said.

Andrew drew a card. "I summon Knight of the Moon in attack mode (1500/1300)." A man in light blue armor and with a moon painted on the breast plate appeared on the field. "Next I equip it with Knight's Steed! This will give my monster 500 extra attack points." Knight of the Moon jumped onto the horse and its attack points rose to 2000. "Now, Knight of the Moon will destroy your Dishonorable Knight!" Knight of the Moon charged forward and slashed Dishonorable Knight.

"The effect of my Dishonorable Knight activates!" shouted Shin. "When it is destroyed, the monster that destroyed it is destroyed." Dishonorable Knight fired its machine gun at Knight of the Moon.

"Well the effect of my Knight's Steed activates." shouted Andrew. "If my monster would be destroyed, my spell card gets destroyed instead." Knight's Steed was destroyed and Knight of the Moon's attack points dropped back to 1500. "I place one card facedown and end my turn.

Shin drew a card. "I summon Dark Blade in attack mode (1800/1500).Dark Blade will now destroy your Knight of the Moon!" Dark Blade charged forward and cut Knight of the Moon in half.

"The effect of my Knight of the Moon activates!" shouted Andrew. "When it is destroyed, I take no battle damage."

"I place one card facedown and end my turn." said Shin.

Andrew drew a card. "I summon Knight's Pet Dragon in attack mode (2000/0)." A large red dragon with a collar around its neck appeared on the field. "Since I don't have a monster with 'Knight' in its name on the field, I can't attack. So I place one card facedown and end my turn."

Shin drew a card. "I switch my Dark Blade to defense mode and set one monster facedown and end my turn."

Andrew drew a card. "I summon Silver Material Knight in attack mode (1600/1600). Knight's Pet Dragon will now destroy Dark Blade!" Knight's Pet Dragon shot a ball of fire at Dark Blade, destroying it. "Now Silver Knight will attack your facedown card." Silver Material Knight charged forward and attacked the facedown card. I was a small black creature.

"I activate the effect of Shadow Critter activates (200/500)!" shouted Shin. "When it is destroyed, we both lose 1000 life points." Andrew's and Shin's life points dropped to 3000.

"I now end my turn." said Andrew.

Shin drew a card. "I activate the spell card Lightning Vortex! If I discard a card, all of you monsters are destroyed." Bolts of lightning rained down from the sky and destroyed Silver Material Knight, and Knight's Pet Dragon. "Next, I summon Dark Effigy in attack mode (1500/0). Now Dark Effigy will attack your life points directly!"

"I activate Negate Attack! This stops your attack and ends your battle phase!" shouted Andrew.

"I end my turn." growled Shin.

Andrew drew a card. "I summon Bronze Material Knight in attack mode (800/800). Next, I equip it with a Knight's Steed!" Bronze Material Knight jumped on the horse and its attack points rose to 1300. "Now my Bronze Material Knight can attack your life points directly!" Bronze Material Knight jumped over Dark Effigy and stabbed Shin. His life points dropped from 3000-1700. "I end my turn."

Shin drew a card. "I activate Heavy Storm. This will destroy all spell and trap cards on the field." A large storm appeared and destroyed all of the spell and trap cards. Bronze Material Knight's attack points dropped to 800. "Now I sacrifice my Dark Effigy to summon Black Knight in attack mode (1000/1000)." A large man in black armor holding a large black sword appeared on the field. "Now my Black Knight will destroy your Bronze Material Knight!" Black Knight charged forward and destroyed Bronze Material Knight. Andrew's life points dropped from 3000-2800. "Now the effect of my Black Knight activates. Every time my monster destroys a monster, it gains 500 attack points." Black Knight's attack points rose to 1500. "Second, it can't be destroyed by a result of battle. I place one card facedown and end my turn."

Andrew drew a card. He glared at his awful hand. "I set one monster and end my turn."

Shin drew a card. "Black Knight will now attack your facedown monster." Black Knight charged forward and destroyed the facedown monster. Black Knight's attack points rose to 2000. "I end my turn."

Andrew drew a card. "I activate the spell card Graceful Charity. This allows me to draw three cards, and then discard two." Andrew drew three cards, and then discarded two. "Now I activate the spell card Oath of the Three Material Knights! Since Bronze Material Knight, Silver Material Knight, and Gold Material Knight are in my graveyard, I can summon Earth's Materials Knight in attack mode (4000/4000). Now my Earth's Materials Knight will destroy your Black Knight!"

"No!" shouted Shin as Earth's Material Knight charged forward. "It won't matter if my monster can't be destroyed!" Earth's Materials Knight brought its sword down on Black Knight. It wasn't destroyed but Shin's life points dropped to 0. His body began to dissolve, as if his body 

was falling apart atom by atom. Shin did nothing and stood there with his eyes closed until be completely dissolved.

"Well, that was new." Andrew said stepping back.

Ryan chuckled. "Pity, he was a good duelist."

"But obviously not good enough." Nightstar said, stepping forward. "Alright, who will face me?"

Oliver tried to step forward, but Trevor's arm shot out in front of him. "Let me handles this." said Trevor. "Please?" Oliver grunted something and stepped back. "Thank-you."

"Ah, so I get to kill the dragon boy." said Nightstar. "This will be fun." She activated her duel disk.

"Hold on Alexandra," Trevor whispered as he activated his duel disk. "I will save you."

* * *

Meanwhile, outside, the battle had reached a fever pitch. Everyone had to climb into and out of large craters and climb over the bodies of the fallen to fight each other.

Professor Toma's Titan Kuriboh and Professor Ginsea's Ancient Gear Golem were mashing through the various dark type monsters being summoned. Professor Asinda's Historical Aircraft were buzzing around and attacking like angry hornets. Professor Higema's Strong Man monsters were pummeling both dark monsters and their owners.

Professor Toma ran behind his Titan Kuriboh with several other Kuriboh monsters flanking him. He thought that the battle was won until someone activated a Black Hole, sucking every monster on the field into it.

Then suddenly Despair from the Dark, Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv. 8, and a Reign-Beaux, Overlord of the Dark World appeared. They were about to attack the defenseless students with three white beams of energy shot out of nowhere and destroyed them. There was a roar, and a Cyber End Dragon appeared, and Chancellor Arthur jumped off its back and the battle started anew.

"So nice to see you," said Professor Toma as he summoned his Titan Kuriboh.

"Same here," replied Chancellor Arthur as he summoned three Cyber Dragons. He glanced at Ryan's castle. "I hope those kids can stop Ryan before it's too late.

* * *

**Knight of the Moon**

**Type: **monster/dark/warrior-effect

**Level: **4

**Stats: **(1500/1300)

**Effect: **When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, you take no battle damage.

**Knight's Pet Dragon**

**Type: **monster/wind/dragon-effect

**Level: **4

**Stats: **(2000/0)

**Effect:** This card can't attack if there is not a monster with 'Knight' in its name on the field.

**Shadow Critter **

**Type: **monster/dark/beast-effect

**Level: **2

**Stats: **(200/500)

**Effect: **When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, both players lose 1000 life points.

**Dishonorable Knight **

**Type: **monster/dark/warrior-effect

**Level: **4

**Stats: **(1600/200)

**Effect: **When this card is destroyed by a result of battle, destroy the monster that destroyed it.

**Black Knight**

**Type: **monster/dark/warrior-effect

**Level: **7

**Stats: **(1000/1000)

**Effect: **When this card destroys a monster, increase this card's life points by 500. This card can't be destroyed as a result of battle.


	47. The Rescued Soul

"I'll go first," said Nightstar as he drew a card. "I summon Heavy Arms Crusher in attack mode (1500/200)." A large tank with two mechanical arms on the sides of it that ended in huge hammers appeared on the field. "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

Trevor drew a card. "I summon Red Moon Dragon in attack mode (1800/1600)." A medium sized, red dragon with a moon colored blood red on its forehead appeared on the field. "Now, my Red Moon Dragon will destroy your Heavy Arms Crusher!" Red Moon Dragon roared and shot a crimson ball of fire and hit Heavy Arms Crusher, destroying it. Nightstar's life points dropped from 4000-3700.

"I activate the effect of my Heavy Arms Crusher activates!" shouted Nightstar. "It special summons a Heavy Arms Token." One of the large mechanical arms of Heavy Arms Crusher appeared on the field (1000/1000).

"I place one card facedown and end my turn." said Trevor.

Nightstar drew a card. "I sacrificed my Heavy Arms Token to summon Demonbisuto in attack mode (2200/1200)." A large creature that had the upper body of a human man, with a lower body that was a mix between an ox and a lizard appeared on the field. "You see, Demonbisuto has an interesting effect. When he is summoned, I chose one monster type, and then all monsters of that type on the field and in your hand are destroyed. Then you get to special summon one monster from your deck that is not of the same type. So I chose to destroy dragon-type monster."

Red Moon Dragon was destroyed, and Trevor discarded two cards. "Yes I do have one or two cards in my deck that aren't dragon-type monsters. I special summon Lord of Dragons in attack mode (1200/1100). Now I activate the effect of my Red Moon Dragon. When it is sent to the graveyard, one monster on the field loses 1000 attack points. So now while lose 1000 attack points until your next stand-by phase." Demonbisuto's attack points dropped from 2200-1200.

"I place one card facedown and end my turn." growled Nightstar.

Trevor drew a card. "I summon Blizzard Dragon in attack mode (1800/1000). Now, my Blizzard Dragon will attack your Demonbisuto!" Blizzard Dragon opened its mouth and shot bolts of ice at Demonbisuto, destroying it. Nightstar's life points dropped from 3700-3100. "Now my Lord of Dragons will attack you directly!"

"I activate the trap card Negate Attack!" shouted Nightstar. "This will stop your attack and end your battle phase."

"I place one card facedown and end my turn." said Trevor.

Nightstar drew a card. "I summon Samsara Lotus in attack mode (0/0). Next I activate the spell card Thunder Crash! I destroy my Samsara Lotus to inflect 300 points of damage to you." Samsara shattered and a bolt of lightning shot at Trevor. His life points dropped from 4000-3700. "Next, I activate the spell card Last Will! This card allows me to special summon a monster with 1500 attack points or less from my deck if a monster was destroy this turn. So, I chose to special summon Yubel in attack mode (0/0). Now, during my end phase, Samsara Lotus will return to my field." Samsara Lotus reappeared on the field. "Next, I sacrifice it to keep Yubel on the field."

Trevor drew a card. "Crap, I switch Blizzard Dragon and Lord of Dragons to defense mode. I end my turn."

Nightstar drew a card. "I activate the spell card Call to Battle! This will force one of your monsters to attack my monster. So due to the effect of your Lord of Dragons, I chose for you Lord of Dragons to attack my monster." Lord of Dragons was forced into attack mode and Lord of Dragons charged at Yubel. Lord of Dragons hit Yubel and was destroyed. A vine appeared and hit Trevor. His life points dropped from 3700-2500. "Now, my Samsara Lotus will reappear only to be sacrificed to my Yubel. I end my turn."

Trevor drew a card. "I activate the spell card Dragon's Gunfire! Since I have one dragon-type monster, I can destroy one monster with 800 defense points or less. And since Yubel's defense points are 0, it falls into that category." Blizzard Dragon opened its mouth and a large ball of fire shot out of it, and destroyed Yubel.

Nightstar smirked. "Thank-you, for now you have released a second more terrifying creature. Since Yubel was sent to the graveyard, I get to special summon **YUBEL-TERROR INCARNATE **in attack mode (0/0)."

Trevor stepped back. "What the heck!?" he shouted. He looked at his hand. "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

Nightstar drew a card. "I place two cards facedown. Since I've place spell or trap cards on the field, Samsara Lotus doesn't come back. Now the effect of Yubel- Terror Incarnate activates. During my end phase, all monsters except for Yubel- Terror Incarnate are destroyed." Yubel- Terror Incarnate's two heads roared and started spitting flame. Blizzard Dragon was destroyed. "I end my turn."

Trevor drew a card. "I activate two of my facedown traps!" shouted Nightstar as she cut off Trevor. "The first trap card is Field of Forced Summonings. This card makes it so you have to normal summon once each turn if possible. The second trap is Field of Forced Attack! This card makes it so you have to at least attack once during your battle phase."

Trevor groaned. "I can't summon anything, but I will activate the field spell card Shrine of the Savoir Dragon!" Behind Trevor, a large white shrine made of marble appeared. Oliver and Andrew had to step aside to not be covered by the spell. "I end my turn."

Nightstar drew a card. "Due to the secondary effect of my Field of Forced Attack, I have to skip my battle phase. Also, due to Field of Forced Summonings, I can normal summon. So I end my turn."

Trevor drew a card. "Crap, I summon Spirit Ryu in attack mode (1000/1000). I end my turn."

Nightstar smiled. "Now the effect of my Field of Forced Attack activates." Spirit Ryu attacked Yubel- Terror Incarnate. Then a vine shot out of the ground and hit Trevor. His life points dropped from 2500-1500.

"I end my turn." muttered Trevor.

Nightstar drew a card. "I place one card facedown. Now my Yubel- Terror Incarnate will destroy all monsters on the field." Yubel- Terror Incarnate destroyed Spirit Ryu.

"The effect of my Shrine of the Savior Dragon activates!" shouted Trevor. "When a dragon monster is sent from the field to the graveyard, one sacrifice token is placed on my spell." A large stone statue of Spirit Ryu appeared on Shrine of the Savior Dragon.

Nightstar looked at the statue and shrugged. "I end my turn."

Trevor drew a card. "I summon Decoy Dragon in attack mode (300/200). I guess it is now forced to attack." Decoy Dragon attacked Yubel- Terror Incarnate. The vine reappeared and hit Trevor. His life points dropped from 1500-1200. Trevor stared at his hand. "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

Nightstar drew a card. "I place one card facedown and end my turn." Yubel- Terror Incarnate destroyed Decoy Dragon. Then a statue of Decoy Dragon appeared on Shrine of the Savior Dragon.

Trevor drew a card. He smiled. "I summon Negate Dragon in attack mode (1500/1200)." A small purple dragon with a negative sign on its forehead appeared on the field. "Now, before I attack, I'll tell you what his effect is. When he attacks a monster, all of that monster's effects are negated."

"Oh, boy. That could be a problem." Nightstar said, completely unconcerned. Negate Dragon flew forward and destroyed Yubel- Terror Incarnate. Nightstar's life points dropped from 3100-1600. Nightstar started laughing wildly.

"What's so funny!?" demanded Trevor.

"Now the final terror will appear!" Nightstar shouted. "Since Yubel- Terror Incarnate was sent to the graveyard, I get to summon **YUBEL- THE ULTIMATE NIGHTMARE **in attack mode (0/0)!" Trevor jumped as Yubel- The Ultimate Nightmare appeared on the field.

"This is bad," said Trevor. "I end my turn."

Nightstar drew a card. "I activate my facedown trap card The Harder They Fall! This card will destroy all monsters on the field with more than 1000 attack points!" Negate Dragon was destroyed. Then a statue of Negate Dragon appeared on Shrine to the Savior Dragon. "I end my turn."

Trevor drew a card. "I summon Attachment Dragon in attack mode (100/100). Now Attachment Dragon will attack your Yubel- The Ultimate Nightmare." Attachment Dragon flew towards Yubel- The Ultimate Nightmare and attacked it. Trevor's life points dropped from 1200-1100.

"Now, due to the effect Yubel- The Ultimate Nightmare, your monster is destroyed." Nightstar said as Attachment Dragon was destroyed. A statue of Attachment Dragon appeared on Shrine of the Savior Dragon.

"I place one card facedown, and end my turn." muttered Trevor.

Nightstar drew a card. "I activate the spell card Dark Designator! This allows me to declare the name of one monster, and if you have it in your deck, you have to add it to you hand. So I declare the monster Spear Dragon!" Trevor took his deck out of his duel disk, and took out Spear Dragon. He added it to his hand. "I end my turn."

Trevor drew a card. "I summon Spear Dragon in attack mode (1900/0). But I activate my facedown card Dragon Protector Barrier! This make it so all dragons are not affected by spells or traps form one turn." A light barrier appeared around Spear Dragon. "I end my turn." The barrier around Spear Dragon disappeared.

Nightstar drew a card. "I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

Trevor drew a card. "Alexandra," he started. "If you can hear me, I'm about to rescue you."

Nightstar laughed. "Yeah, I bet." she said sarcastically.

"Yes I will," Trevor said quietly. "I activate the effect of my Shrine to the Savior Dragon! When this card has three or more sacrifice tokens on it, I can send it to the graveyard to special summon **SAVIOR DRAGON **in attack mode (2900/3200)." Shrine of the Savior Dragon exploded. A large white dragon flew from the rubble. I was large and muscular. It was pure white and was glowing. It roared and the whole castle shook.

Nightstar stepped back. "What does it do?" she asked nervously.

"Well first off, it gains 1000 extra attack points for every extra token on my spell card." Savior Dragon's attack points rose to 4900. "Also when this card attacks all of your spell and trap cards are destroyed. Then, if I discard one card from my hand, I can negate the effect of one monster. So now I discard one card from my hand to negate the effect of your Yubel- The Ultimate Nightmare."

"No!" shouted Nightstar as Trevor discard a card from his hand. A white glow appeared around Yubel- The Ultimate Nightmare, and it winched.

"Now Savior Dragon will destroy your Yubel- The Ultimate Nightmare." Trevor said solemnly. Savior Dragon roared and shot a ball of pure, white energy at Yubel- The Ultimate Nightmare, destroying it. Nightstar screamed as her life points dropped to 0.

"No!" she screamed as black flame surrounded her. "I can't die! I can't! I can't lose my power! I can't…" Her last words were cut off as the flames engulfed her. After a few seconds, it disappeared. Alexandra's body lay motionless on the floor.

"Alexandra!" shouted Trevor and Oliver, running over to her. Trevor picked her up in his arms. "Alexandra! Alexandra! Can you hear me! Alexandra, please wake up!"

Suddenly, Alexandra jerked. She groaned and opened her eyes. "What…what? Where am I?"

Trevor and Oliver hugged Alexandra. "Are you alright?" asked Oliver.

"I don't know." Alexandra replied. "But where I? What happened?"

"You were taken by Ryan. But we saved you." Trevor replied. He helped Alexandra up. She gasped. She looked down and saw that she was standing!

"I…I can stand?" she said dumbfounded.

Oliver looked on in fascination. "You can stand!"

Alexandra started crying. Oliver hugged her tightly. "I can't believe! After all of these years I can stand."

"As touching as this is," said Ryan jumping down from his throne. "But I have a world to conquer."

Oliver let go of Alexandra and faced Ryan. "You will have to get through me first."

Ryan laughed. "Okay, but let me get my deck." A large pillar of fire appeared beside him. A small stone pedestal appeared in the fire. Ryan reached into it and pulled out a jet black duel disk. Then he reached back in and pulled out a deck. He held the deck up in the air. "This is my new deck, created by the unimaginable horrors of the shadow realm." He put the deck in his duel disk and clipped it to his arm. He grinned maliciously. "Lets get this thing over with."

Oliver activated his duel disk. "I will defeat you, no matter what!"

* * *

**Red Moon Dragon**

**Type: **monster/fire/dragon-effect

**Level:**4

**Stats: **(1800/1600)

**Effect: **When this card is sent to the graveyard, select one monster on the field and that monster loses 1000 attack points.

**Negate Dragon**

**Type: **monster/dark/dragon-effect

**Level: **4

**Stats: **(1500/1200)

**Effect: **When this card attacks a monster, the effect(s) of the targeted monster are negated.

**Savior Dragon**

**Type: **monster/light/dragon-effect

**Level: **8

**Stats: **(2900/3200)

**Effect: **This card can't be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned by the effect of "Shrine of the Savior Dragon". When this card attacks, all of your opponents spell and trap cards. Discard one card to negate the effect of one card. When this card is destroyed, special summon one dragon card from your deck regardless of summoning conditions.

**Shrine of the Savior Dragon**

**Type: **field spell

**Image: **s large shrine made of white marble. Several statues of dragons are sitting at the base of it.

**Effect: **When a dragon type monster is sent from the field to the graveyard, place one counter on it. When there are three or more counters on it send it to the graveyard to special summon "Savior Dragon". When this occurs, "Savior Dragon" gains 1000 attack points for every extra counter.

**Dragon Protector Barrier **

**Type: **trap

**Image: **a light barrier around dragon monsters.

**Effect: **During the turn this card is activated, all dragon monsters on the field are unaffected by spell or trap cards.

**Heavy Arms Crusher**

**Type: **monster/dark/machine-effect

**Level: **4

**Stats: **(1500/200)

**Effect: **When this card is destroyed, special summon one Heavy Arms Token (1000/1000).

**Demonbisuto **

**Type: **monster/dark/fiend-effect

**Level: **6

**Stats: **(2200/1200)

**Effect: **When this card is summoned, select one monster type and all of that monster type on the field and in your opponent's hand are destroyed. Then you opponent can special summon one monster from their deck that is not the same type that was selected.

**Call to Battle**

**type: **quick spell

**Image: **a monster attacking a facedown monster.

**Effect: **Select one monster on your opponent's side of the field. That monster has to attack one on the field.

**Field of Forced Attack**

**Type: **continuous trap

**Image: **a monster being forced to attack a monster.

**Effect: **As long as this card is active, your opponent must attack at least once. While this card is active, its owner must skip their battle phase.

**Field of Forced Summoning **

**Type:** continuous trap

**Image: **a monster be sucked from a hand and being place on the field.

**Effect: **As long as this card is active, your opponent must normal summon. As long as this card is active, you can't normal summon.

**The Harder They Fall**

**Type: **trap

**Image: **several monsters falling over while a small monster is still standing.

**Effect: **Destroy all monsters on the field that have 1000 attack points or more.


	48. Facing the Demon

Oliver and Ryan glared at each other. "Since you're at a disadvantage in so many ways, I'll let you go first." said Ryan, smirking.

"Fine, I will," said Oliver as he drew a card. "I summon Lance Guard in attack mode (1700/1200). Then I place two cards facedown and end my turn."

Ryan drew a card. "Wow, this will be quick." he smirked. "But I think that I will draw it out. I summon Flamer Demon in attack mode (800/1500)." A small, demonic created that was on fire appeared on the field. "Now his effect activates. When it is summoned, you lose 500 life points."

Flamer Demon threw a ball of fire at Oliver. Then Lance Guard moved in front of Oliver and blocked the fire. "When my Lance Guard is on the field, I take no life point damage by an effect." said Oliver.

Ryan shrugged. "Whatever, I place one card facedown and end my turn."

Oliver drew a card. "Now my Lance Guard will now destroy your Flamer Demon!" Lance Guard charged forward to strike Flamer Demon.

"I activate the trap card Demonic Shield!" shouted Ryan. "When a monster with 'Demon' in its name is attacked, this trap with negate your attack and decrease your monsters attack points by 1000." A large demonic shield appeared in front of Flamer Demon and took Lance Guard's attack. A dark aura appeared around Lance Guard and its attack points dropped to 700.

Oliver growled in annoyance. "I set one monster in defense mode and end my turn."

Ryan drew a card. "I summon Demonic Breaker in attack mode (1800/250). A large demon with thick muscular arms and large brass knuckles on its hands appeared on the field. "Now my Flamer Demon will destroy your Lance Guard!" Flamer Demon threw a ball of fire at Lance Guard, destroying it. Oliver's life points dropped 4000-3900. "Now my Demonic Breaker will destroy your facedown monster!" Demonic Breaker walked forward and punched the facedown card.

It was revealed to be Warrior of Shields (200/2000). "To bad for you," said Oliver. "My monster isn't destroyed."

"You'd think so, wouldn't you?" said Ryan. Warrior of Shields shattered.

"Hey wait!" shouted Oliver. "Why was my monster destroyed?"

"Because," replied Ryan. "When my Demonic Breaker attacks a monster in defense mode, the monster is destroyed and all battle damage is negated. Moving on, I place one card facedown and end my turn."

Oliver drew a card. "I activate Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two cards." Oliver drew two cards. "I activate the field spell Warrior's Training Ground!" shouted Oliver as the field spell appeared around them. "Next, I summon Apprentice-Swordsman in attack mode (1400-1700/1200). Now my Apprentice-Swordsman will destroy your Flamer Demon!" Apprentice-Swordsman ran forward and sliced Flamer Demon in half. Ryan's life points dropped from 4000-3100. "I end my turn."

Ryan drew a card. "I sacrifice my Demonic Breaker to summon Demon Leo in attack mode (2300/1900)." A large demonic loin appeared on the field. "Demon Leo with destroy your Apprentice-Swordsman!" Demon Leo roared and charged forward.

"My Warrior's Training Ground now activates!" shouted Oliver. "When a monster with 'Apprentice' is attack by a monster whose star level is 5 or higher, the attack is negated." A small force field appeared around Apprentice-Swordsman and Demon Leo bounced off the force field.

"Doesn't matter," said Ryan. "Demon Leo's effect is still activated. When it attacks, I get one Demon Cub token in attack mode (500/500)." A small demonic lion cub appeared on the field. "I end my turn."

Oliver drew a card. "I tribute my Apprentice-Swordsman so I can special summon my Master-Swordsman in attack mode (2400-2700/1500). Now my Master-Swordsman will destroy your Demon Leo!" Master-Swordsman destroyed Demon Leo.

"I activate the trap card Curse of the Demonic Fire!" shouted Ryan. "This card will now destroy your monster and negate the damage I just took!" Master-Swordsman was destroyed.

"Well I activate the effect of my Master-Swordsman!" shouted Oliver. "When it is destroyed by a trap, I get to special summon a warrior monster with 4 stars or less. So I special summon my Gearfried the Iron Knight in attack mode (1800-2100/1600). I end my turn."

Ryan drew a card. "I activate the spell card The Depths of the Underworld! This spell card allows me to draw three cards. Then if there isn't a monster that has 'demon' in its name among them, I take 1000 points of damage." Ryan drew three cards. "Well, what do you know? All three were 'demon' monsters. Now I sacrifice my Demon Cub token to summon Demon Slasher in attack mode (2300/1250)." A large demon with huge, bloody blades for arms appeared on the field. "Now my Demon Slasher will destroy your Gearfried the Iron Knight!" Demon Slasher charged forward and sliced Gearfried to pieces. Oliver's life points dropped from 3900-3700

"Now his effect activates!" shouted Ryan. "When it destroys a monster, you lose an extra 600 points of damage!" Oliver's life points dropped from 3700-3100. "Now, I place one card facedown and end my turn."

Oliver drew a card. "I summon Apprentice-Axmen in attack mode (1300-1600/1000). Next, I place one card facedown and end my turn."

Ryan drew a card. "I summon Demon Bat in attack mode (1400/900)." A large demonic bat appeared on the field. "Now my Demon Bat will destroy your Apprentice-Axmen!"

"I activate the trap card Warrior's Equipment!" shouted Oliver. "This card will increase my monster's attack points by 500!" Apprentice-Axmen's attack rose to 2100, and it easily knocked off Demon Bat's attack. Ryan's life points dropped from 3100-2400.

"The effect of my Demon Bat activates!" shouted Ryan. "When it is destroyed by battle, you take the same amount of damage that I took." Oliver's life points dropped from 3100-2400. "I end my turn."

Oliver drew a card. "I sacrifice my Apprentice-Axmen to summon Master-Axmen in attack mode (2500-2800/1800). Now my Master-Axmen will destroy your Demon Slasher!" Master-Axmen charged forward and sliced Demon Slasher in half with his large ax. Ryan's life points dropped from 2400-1900. "I end my turn."

Ryan drew a card. "I activate the ritual spell card Demonic Royalty! So I send two of my monsters to the graveyard to summon **MASTER OF DEMONS** in attack mode (2800/2700)!" A large demon wearing a crown, crimson red clock, and holding a large sword appeared on the field. "Now the effect of my Master of Demons activates! When he is summoned, all spell and trap cards are destroyed!" Oliver's facedown and Warrior's Training Ground were destroyed and Master-Axmen's attack points dropped to 2500. "Now my Master of Demons will destroy your Master-Axmen!" Master of Demons brought its large sword down on Master-Axmen and Oliver's life points dropped from 2400-2100. "Now I summon Demon Pain Master in attack mode (0/1200)." A small demon appeared on the field. "I end my turn."

Oliver drew a card. "I set one monster in defense mode and end my turn."

Ryan drew a card. "Master of Demons will now attack your facedown monster." Master of Demons slashed the facedown card in half. It was the Immortal Bushi (1200/600). "Now the effect of my Demon Pain Master activates. When I destroy one of your monsters, you take 500 points of damage." Oliver's life points dropped from 2100-1500. "I end my turn."

Oliver drew a card. "Due to its effect, my Immortal Bushi gets special summoned in defense mode." Immortal Bushi reappeared on the field in defense mode. "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

Ryan drew a card. "Master of Demons will now attack your Immortal Bushi!"

"I activate the trap card Negate Attack!" shouted Oliver. "This will stop your attack and end your battle phase."

"Yeah, well I activate the effect of my Master of Demons!" shouted Ryan. "If I remove a 'demon' monster from play, I can negate a spell or trap card. So I remove Flamer Demon to negate your Negate Attack!" Negate Attack was negated and Master of Demons destroyed Immortal Bushi. "Now you lose 600 life points due to Demon Pain Master." Oliver's life points dropped from 1500-900. "I think I've done enough damage, so I end my turn by place one card facedown."

Oliver drew a card. "Now I special summon Immortal Bushi in attack mode (1200/600). Next I summon Marauding Captain in attack mode (1200/400). Then I activate his effect which allows me to special summon Exiled Force from my hand in attack mode (1000/1000). Now I activate the effect of my Exiled Force! If I sacrifice him, I can destroy one monster! So I tribute my Exiled Force to destroy Master of Demons!" Exiled Force disappeared and Master of Demons shattered. "Now Marauding Captain will destroy you Demon Pain Master!" Marauding Captain destroyed Demon Pain Master and Ryan's life points dropped from 1900-700. "Now my Immortal Bushi will destroy you!"

"I activate the trap card Demonic Rebirth!" shouted Ryan. "This allows me to special summon the monster that was just destroyed in defense mode until the end of this turn." Demon Pain Master reappeared and deflected Immortal Bushi's attack.

"I end my turn." muttered Oliver.

Ryan drew a card. He started to laugh. "What is so funny?" demanded Oliver.

Ryan stopped laughing. "I've just drawn the card that will destroy you! And if you don't believe me then I will prove it to you by activating the spell card Ultimate Dark Summoning!"

"So, what does it do?" asked Oliver.

"It allows me to special summon any monster from my hand, deck, or graveyard regardless of summoning conditions!" shouted Ryan.

"That's not fair!" shouted Oliver indignantly.

"Well, there is a down side, of course." replied Ryan. "On the third main phase after this card's activation, I automatically lose the duel. But anyway, I use it to special summon my **EVERYFIEND **in attack mode (?/?)!" Oliver stepped back as Everyfiend appeared on the field. "Now for his effects! First off, his attack and defense points become the same as the total amount of the attack points of your monsters." Everyfiend's attack points rose to 2400. "Next, all cards on the field except this card are destroyed." Marauding Captain and Immortal Bushi were destroyed. "The down side is that I can't normal summon while this card is on the field. I could kill you now, but I won't. So I end my turn."

Oliver drew a card. "Immortal Bushi gets special summoned to my field in defense mode. I end my turn."

Ryan drew a card. "Now my Everyfiend's attack and defense points rise to 3000." Everyfiend's attack points rose to (3000/3000). "Now, my Everyfiend will destroy your Immortal Bushi!" Everyfiend flew forward and the large set of jaws on its left arm cropped down on Immortal Bushi, destroying it. "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

Oliver drew a card. "Once more, Immortal Bushi get special summoned onto my field in defense mode. I place one card facedown and end my turn."

Ryan drew a card. "I equip Everyfiend with the spell card Demonic Onslaught! This card will double my monster's attack points by 1000 for each 'demon' monster I remove from my graveyard. So I remove Demonic Breaker, Demon Leo, Demon Slasher, Master of Demons, and Demon Pain Master to increase the attack points of Everyfiend by 5000!" Everyfiend's attack points rose 8000. "Next I activate the trap card Chains of Movement! This card will which Immortal Bushi to attack mode!"

"Crap!" shouted Oliver as Immortal Bushi was switched to attack mode.

"No!" shouted Alexandra. "If his monster attacks, he'll lose all of his life points!"

"Don't worry," said Alexandra. "He'll think of something!" Andrew looked away. He knew that the situation was hopeless.

"Now, Everyfiend will destroy your Immortal Bushi, and your life points along with it!" shouted Ryan. "Everyfiend! Destroy him!" Everyfiend flew high into the air. It opened its mouth and a beam of black energy shot out of its mouth. The black energy hit Immortal Bushi, incinerating him. The beam then moved to Oliver, hitting him directly. He screamed in agony as the beam hit him.

Ryan started laugh evilly. "DIE!" he shouted.

Everyfiend stopped and flew back to stand in front of Ryan. A large cloud of dust from the stone that been demolished in the attack had been kicked up. It completely covered Oliver's side of the field.

Alexandra stared in horror. "OLIVER!"

* * *

**Flamer Demon**

**Type: **monster/fire/fiend-effect

**Level: **3

**Stats: **(800/1500)

**Effect: **When this card is normal summoned, flip summoned, or special summoned, inflect 500 points of damage to your opponent.

**Demonic Breaker**

**Type: **monster/dark/fiend-effect

**Level: **4

**Stats: **(1800/250)

**Effect: **When this card attacks a monster in defense mode, destroy that card and negate all battle damage.

**Demon Leo**

**Type: **monster/dark/beast-effect

**Level: **5

**Stats: **(2300/1900)

**Effect: **When this card attacks, special summon one Demon Cub in attack mode (500/500). The tokens can't be used in tribute summons except when the monster has 'demon' in its name.

**Demon Slasher **

**Type: **monster/dark/warrior-effect

**Level: **5

**Stats: **(2300/1250)

**Effect: **When this card destroys a monster, inflect an extra 600 points of damage to your opponent.

**Demon Bat**

**Type: **monster/dark/winged beast-effect

**Level: **4

**Stats: **(1400/900)

**Effect: **When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, inflect the same amount of damage to your opponent that you just took.

**Demon Pain Master**

**Type: **monster/dark/spellcaster-effect

**Level: **4

**Stats: **(0/1200)

**Effect: **While this card is faceup on the field, inflect 600 points of damage to your opponent when you destroy a monster.

**Master of Demons**

**Type: **monster/dark/ritual/warrior-effect

**Level: **8

**Stats: **(2800/2700)

**Effect: **This monster can only be Ritual summoned with Ritual Spell card 'Demonic Royalty'. You must also offer monsters whose stars are totaled to 8. When this card is summoned, destroy all spell and trap cards on the field. You can negate one spell or trap card by removing one 'Demon' monster from play.

**Demonic Royalty**

**Type: **Ritual spell

**Image: **Master of Demons sitting on a throne being crowned

**Effect: **This card is used to Ritual Summon 'Master of Demons'. You must sacrifice monster whose total star level is 8.

**Depths of the Underworld**

**Type: **normal spell

**Image: **A dark cavern with several piths that have demon monsters crawling out of them.

**Effect: **Draw three cards. If none of the drawn cards are a monster that has 'Demon' in its name, inflect 1000 life points of damage to you.

**Demonic Onslaught**

**Type: **equip spell

**Image: **a demon monster with a black aura around it.

**Effect: **The equipped monster gains 1000 attack points for each 'demon' monster removed from play. Then during each of your Main-phases, decrease the equipped monster's attack points by 1000.

**Ultimate Dark Summoning **

**Type: **quick spell

**Image: **a dueling field with black circles around the graveyard, hand, and deck.

**Effect: **Special summon one monster from your hand, deck, or graveyard regardless of summoning conditions. On the third Main-phase after this card's activation, you automatically lose the duel.

**Demonic Shield **

**Type: **trap

**Image: **a large demonic looking shield

**Effect: **This card can only be activated when a 'demon' monster is attacked. Negate the attack and decrease the attack points of the attacking monster by 1000.

**Curse of the Demonic Flame**

**Type: **trap

**Image: **a creature with black and red fire all over it.

**Effect: **This card can only be activated when a 'Demon' Monster is destroyed. Destroy the attacking monster and negate all battle damage.

**Demonic Rebirth**

**Type: **trap

**Image: **a demon jumping out of a flaming pit.

**Effect: **If a monster was just destroyed, special summon that monster in defense mode. That monster is sent to the graveyard at the end of this turn.


	49. The Battle's Aftermath

"OLIVER!" screamed Alexandra.

"It's over!" shouted Ryan. "He's dead. Now, which of you is next?"

Alexandra was staring at the dust cloud. "No, it can't be." She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that Oliver, her brother, was dead. Then the dust began to settle.

"What the…!?" shouted Ryan.

Oliver was still there. He was still standing. His school jacket had burned off, leaving his undershirt severally scorched. His pants were burned away up to the knees. Want was left of his clothing and some of his hair was smoldering. Part of his duel disk was destroyed with sparks coming from it. His arms were limp at his sides. His eyes were closed and his was breathing heavily.

"Oh my…" gasped Alexandra.

"Look at his Life Point counter!" shouted Andrew.

Oliver's duel disk read 50 life points.

"WHAT!?" shouted Ryan in horror. "You should be dead."

"I…activated…my ….facedown….card." Oliver gasped. He pointed to the faceup trap card. "Hero's Endurance. When…I…am about…lose all…of my….life….points, my…life points…get ….only reduced…to 50."

"No!" shouted Ryan.

"Since you…attacked, I will….assume your…done." said Oliver. He drew a card. "Immortal Bushi…comes….back to…my field." Immortal Bushi reappeared on the field. "I …end….my..turn."

Ryan drew a card. Then this life points dropped to 0. He had lost. Suddenly, his feet burst into black flame. He grunted and fell forward. "You think you've won!" he sneered. "I may not be able to kill you, but I would die alone!" He lifted his right hand and made a slashing motion towards Alexandra. Out of his hand came an image of his hand made of black energy. It soared through the air towards Alexandra.

"No!" shouted Andrew. He lifted his arm and swung it in a wide arch. A beam of blue energy came out of his arm. It flew towards the black energy. Trevor, seeing that the energy that Andrew had shot would not intercept, flung himself in front of Alexandra. He shut his eyes, waiting for the blast to hit him. But it didn't come.

The black fire had burned up to Ryan's chest. Trevor heard him laugh. "Hey, I could kill you after all." Then Alexandra screamed. Trevor opened his eyes. Oliver was standing in front of Trevor, staring down at the deep gashes in his chest. Oliver had flung himself in front of Trevor and Alexandra, taking the full force of the blast.

Oliver flew forward onto his knees. He turned his head over to look at Alexandra. He was smiling, even as the blood gushed from his chest. "Sorry, sis." He raised his hand and made the thumbs up sign. Then his arm fell limp and his eyes closed for the last time. With that, Oliver Hirano died, with the ghost of his last smile still on his face.

"No!"screamed Alexandra. She tried to run to Oliver but Trevor held her back. "Oliver!"

Ryan, who was nothing by burning head at this point, started laugh. "Too bad! Doesn't matter that I die! Oliver's dead too. Also, I've got Jenny to meet in the afterlife, but Oliver has nobody!" He laughed even hard.

"Shut up!" screamed Alexandra. She collapsed into Trevor's arms and started sobbing. Ryan laughed until his head was completely burned away. And with, Ryan died, following Oliver to want ever awaited them.

* * *

Back outside, the battle had roared to a complete stop at the very moment that Ryan died. The Dark Duelist screamed in agony all at once. They started to collapse as started rolling on the ground as dark energy came out of their bodies. Then small black pillars of fire started appearing, and disappeared leave a body that came to consciousness as soon as the flame disappeared. Everybody who had been brainwashed or sent to the shadow realm were returning.

The students started cheering and jumping in jubilation. Chancellor Arthur fell on to his knees crying. "They did it! They did it!" he shouted.

Soon the black flames deposited Roberto and Johnny. "Argh," groaned Roberto. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure," replied Johnny. "The last thing I remember is losing to that Nightstar person."

* * *

Back in the throne room, Alexandra was still sobbing. Trevor was trying to comfort her, but was failing miserably. Mean while, Andrew had taken Trevor's school jacket and wrapped it around Oliver's wounds. He picked up the body. "Come on, lets go." he said to Trevor and Alexandra. Trevor picked up Alexandra and started to walk her out.

The navigated the castle and found the way out. There they found Brian and Rachel waiting for them. Rachel gasped as she saw Oliver's bloody body. Brian just hung his head. They walked over to the group of students.

As they walked through the crowed, people gasped as they saw Oliver's bloody body. They walked over to Chancellor Arthur, Vice Chancellor Nickolas and the teacher's who were all standing in a large group.

"Was he killed by Ryan?" asked Chancellor Arthur quietly.

"Not before killing Ryan." replied Andrew. Trevor still held a sobbing Alexandra. "What should I do with the body?"

"Take him to the nurse's office." Chancellor Arthur replied. Andrew nodded solemnly. He carried Oliver's body to the nurse's office and covered him with a white sheet.

* * *

Several months later, the incident was still on everybody's minds. The students had been told not to mention what had happened. Some were understandable will to forget the whole thing.

Oliver's body had been transported back to his home town and buried with only his family in attendance. As soon as school had let out, Roberto and Johnny had made arrangements to visit Oliver's grave. As soon as they got off the plane, they meet Alexandra and Trevor. They took Johnny and Roberto to the grave.

Oliver's tombstone was modest. It was a marble stone that had Oliver's name, date of birth, and date of death, and a sentence that read 'He died a brave man'.

As Alexandra, Trevor, Johnny, and Roberto stood over the grave, Johnny made a pray while the rest hung their heads in silence.

When Johnny was done, Alexandra asked, "Will you be going back to Duel Academy?"

Johnny and Roberto shook their heads. "Too many memories."

"I am sorry to hear that." Alexandra said. They stood in silence for a moment. There was a honk and Roberto and Johnny sighed.

"It's time for us to go." said Johnny. He looked down at Oliver's body. "Good-bye Oliver."

"Good-bye." chorused Roberto and they left, leaving Trevor and Alexandra alone.

"I don't think the pain will ever go away." said Alexandra.

"It's alright." Trevor replied.

"No, it's not." said Alexandra. "Oliver's dead."

Trevor hugged her. "My grandpa used to say that no one is really gone, but just far away waiting for us to follow them."

"Do you think so?" asked Alexandra.

Trevor nodded. "Yeah, as far as I know, Oliver could be smiling down on you right now."

Alexandra looked up into Trevor with her tear rimmed eyes. "I hope you are right." They said no more. They left as the sunset, creating long shadows across his grave.

* * *

**Hero's Endurance **

**Type: **trap

**Image: **a warrior holding his shield up bravely as he is hit by a large fire ball

**Effect: **This card can only be activate if you have a warrior on the field. If you are about to lose all of your life points, decrease you life points to 50.


	50. Epilogue

Deep in the darkness, a life was being nurtured. It was a teenage girl, curled up in a ball. She surrounded by a ball of shadow that resembled a womb. She started to move around, trying to get out of the ball.

A portal opened up, and the shadow ball was forced out into the world. The girl pushed even harder against the ball. She broke through the ball, gasping for air. She climbed out of the ball, and lay on the ground gasping.

She picked herself off the ground. She started sweeping off the black goo that covered her. She soon realized that she was wearing nothing. She closed her eyes and a black aura appeared around her body. Soon it turned into a pink shirt, blue jeans, and shoes. She looked up at the starry sky.

"Mother, father," she whispered. "I will achieve your goals and avenge your deaths."

* * *

Finally, I am finished! Break out the wine and fireworks! Anyway I will soon start a squeal to this story,

**"INTO THE DEPTHS OF DARKNESS"**


End file.
